One Shots
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots. Each chapter is a different story.
1. Chapter 1

Misdirection

Harry Potter and Sirius Black had been writing to each other continuously since Harry helped Sirius escape and go into hiding. But one thing both said was with the right plans, Harry could end up living with Sirius, as that is what both wanted. But what Harry wanted which surprised Sirius was to leave Hogwarts, and to do that it would mean leaving the country.

Sirius had arrived back in England and was hiding in his old family's home. Even though Sirius hated it there, as he hated his family, he knew with the ancient and dark wards the house was impenetrable. No one will find him.

During the holidays, Harry had explained to the Dursley's about his godfather, who was an escaped murderer. He told the Dursley's that his godfather would be keeping an eye on him to make sure he was happy. He also told them that he only planned to stay for two weeks until Sirius got them a new home. From that moment on, the three Dursley's left Harry alone. So during those two weeks he only wrote to Sirius twice since he knew it would be easier to talk to Sirius face to face.

When it was time for Harry to leave, he had snuck out of the house, using his invisibility cloak, found Sirius hiding as Padfoot. He snuck his godfather back to the house so Sirius could help Harry with his trunk. Once they were away from the house Sirius shrunk the trunk then Harry put it in his pocket. Sirius told Hedwig where to go, then he took his godson's arm, turned on the spot and disappeared.

Sirius warned Harry to be quiet until they got to the kitchen, so they moved as quietly as they could through the dark and gloomy house.

Sirius got them both a cup of tea before he sat down, 'So you want to leave?'

'I wrote about what has been going on at Hogwarts my first two years. I act all naive but I know something is going on and I'm being set up. I'm not sure if I'm being set up to die or if they might be tests. I could have died three times in my first year all due to Voldemort. If the staff cared about the students then one of them would have stopped Quirrell when he tried to make me fall from my broom. It took Hermione to stop that. Also, the Philosophers stone was hidden at the castle which would attract any dark wizard. Why were the three of us able to work it out when no one else could? That door that separated us from Fluffy was opened by a first year spell. But the enchantments set by powerful adult witches and wizards, yet three first years were able to get through them.

'Keep going,' Sirius was beginning to understand why his godson wanted to leave Hogwarts.

'I know the stone was a set up, it was too easy to work out. It has to be Dumbledore that it setting all this up, I just can't work out why or what he's up to. Now you were there over the last year. You saw how the dementors seemed fixated on me yet none of the staff did anything to prevent them coming onto the grounds. I know I'm being set up, I just don't know why. I don't want to take the chance that if someone wants me dead that they will succeed. I found out I can continue my education in another school, I just have to hide my identity. Then you have to remember what I wrote to you about the Dursley's and how I'm treated. Someone has stopped anyone official doing an investigation. Again I think Dumbledore's behind all this.'

'I was shocked to read what you wrote. At first I thought you must have kept it quiet from Dumbledore and McGonagall. They would never allow a student to be put in danger when I was at Hogwarts. Then you have Snape, for one he should not be allowed to teach since he was a death eater. It doesn't matter that he turned spy. He still did some horrific things as a death eater. There would be his victim's children or victim's families at Hogwarts and he's allowed to bully them. After your letters I got a lot of back issues of the Daily Prophet, it seems those things you were involved in were hushed up. Alright, if you want to leave then we work on a way for you to do that but we do more. We find a way for you to disappear which will not have people searching for you. You are the-boy-who-lived. They would not want you leaving this country and will prevent it if they found out.'

Harry sighed, 'The moment I don't turn up they will put everyone on it to find me.'

'We've got time to work on plans. You start at Hogwarts that way no one will get suspicious. But I'll give you your dad's mirror so you can contact me every night. If your friends ask about me, just say you write and I write back. But make sure you let it be known that I'm overseas but I never mentioned where, and I don't plan to return. Now if there is anything you feel is wrong or something happens then we'll work on meeting up in secret to talk about what we can do.'

'We have to find a way for me to disappear. I know I can sneak out of Hogwarts and meet up with on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It's just trying to have time where we can disappear without anyone finding us too soon, and you can't be found at all.'

'Leaving the country will be easy. Me and your dad faked muggle documents all the time. It's how we got alcohol. Muggles wouldn't recognise us so it's easier to buy alcohol in the muggle world. I just need to see what passports look like now, along with other documents. I can do that over the next few weeks. Using Padfoot allows me to go unnoticed amongst the muggles. No one that knows me would believe I would use muggle transport so they will be looking at magical means to disappear, not muggle so it will give us time.'

'Okay, so we need that time so you can find out what we will need. Now what about my vaults? How will I get to Gringotts without anyone knowing?'

'You don't need to. You can send your owl with a letter and you're key. It's how I got the money for your Firebolt.'

'Okay, that's easy. But will they send me all of it and where would I put it?'

'You don't need all of it Harry. There are Gringotts in every country and always in the magical shopping district. All you will need to do is go in there, produce your key and ask them to transfer the contents to that branch. They'll charge you for that, but it's not too much. You know goblins will not give out information on their clients so even if Dumbledore or Fudge was to question them, they will stay silent. You should have learned all this in your first year, but it sounds like they cancelled the lessons for muggleborns and muggle raised. That's also pissed me off, you should not have gone to the Dursley's. Your parent's named dozens of people to take you if you survived. I know half are dead, but the others aren't, like me.'

'Alright, so I just have to get through a few weeks at Hogwarts. I might spend most of my time in the library and try to stay away from everyone and just stick to the Gryffindor common room or library, apart from when I eat. I can tell Ron or whoever asks that I figured it was time to take my education seriously. That's another thing that I think is set up, I didn't want to believe it, but it makes sense.'

'Tell me.'

'Ron and how we met. He's a good friend but I know it was set up. First, Hagrid never told me how to get onto platform nine and three quarters. Second, I heard Molly Weasley talking loudly about muggles, then she asked what the platform number was. She went to Hogwarts, all her kids went to Hogwarts and there is only one platform where the Hogwarts express leaves from.'

'That does sound suspicious, Molly Weasley would know it was nine and three quarters. But she could have used the floo straight onto the platform. You have to remember that people like Lucius Malfoy would never dress as a muggle and walk amongst them just to get his son to the train. There is a room with a floo just on the other side of the bathrooms. All magical families take the floo. Adults can apparate there but kids can't so the floo is the easiest way. I only ever went on the muggle side after your dad began dating your mum. But onto what else you said. What do you mean Hagrid never told you?'

'He came to take me shopping. The Dursley's kept destroying my letters, then they decided to run and hide. Hagrid found us, gave me my letter and told me I was a wizard. He took me shopping the following day, but he sort of rushed me about. He had to get the Philosopher's stone from Gringotts and he was nervous so he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. I never told anyone but I never returned to the Dursley's, I got a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the last month. I just heard about magic and how I'm thought of that I wanted to get some more books. Also, Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail. I knew Vernon would take that out on me the moment I returned.'

'All muggleborns or raised like you should have been visited by the deputy head, meaning McGonagall. She has to explain to the muggle parent's about magic, then she takes an hour or so to answer questions. With you, alright, maybe they believed you knew and something was happening to your letters. There could have been a lot of muggleborns McGonagall had to visit so Hagrid was sent believing you had all the information. So that could be innocent. But going on what you have told me I don't believe any of it is innocent.'

'I'm sure it's not. The Weasley's went through the muggle side but the following year when I was staying there we had to go to Diagon alley and they used the floo. That's what got me suspicious of them. Now you mentioned before about classes for muggleborns or muggle raised. I don't believe they were cancelled, just kept hidden so I wouldn't know. It took me a while but I realised Hermione, Lavender and Dean used to disappear at the same time, every Saturday night. Hermione would say she was going to the library, I have no idea what Dean would say if I asked him or Lavender. When I found out they were together and not in the library I realised they were keeping something from me. The following year Colin Creevy would disappear every Saturday night. So many things just seem to be kept from me, or they were set up or manipulated. Even which house I ended up in.'

'We'll get back to that about Hermione, the girl and this Dean boy. About which house you would be sorted into, James and Lily were both in Gryffindor so it makes sense you would be.'

'Okay,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair. 'When Hagrid took me shopping he talked to me about how I'm thought of, about Voldemort and he mentioned Dumbledore a lot. Kept saying how great he was. Now when I was in Madam Malkins, Draco Malfoy was in there being measured up for robes. After listening to him for a few minutes I knew what he was like and wanted nothing to do with him. He said he will be in Slytherin. I asked Hagrid what Slytherin was. So he goes on about the four houses, but mentioned that anyone dark came from Slytherin and Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. When I got onto the train and Ron found me, he went on about Gryffindor a lot and how all Slytherin's were evil. When I put the sorting hat on, it kept saying I would do well in Slytherin and Slytherin would help me on the way to greatness. I kept saying not Slytherin, not Slytherin, but I thought Gryffindor, mainly because I heard it was supposed to be the best house and Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor. I didn't know my parents were in Gryffindor, I didn't know anything about this world and Ron was friendly towards me. The Dursley's made sure I never had a friend before. So in a way I was brainwashed into believing Gryffindor was best and Slytherin was evil. It was manipulation, again.'

'Alright, I can see that even though I am shocked the hat thought you would suit Slytherin. I know you said you're a parselmouth, but as I mentioned in one of my letters, there has been parselmouth's in my family, they just kept it quiet since it's known as being a dark gift. Now your great grandmother was born a Black, so you do have Black blood. And yes, most Blacks go into Slytherin, there was only a few that didn't, like me.'

'So the hat sense Black blood and thought I should be in Slytherin. I thought it might have realised I was a parselmouth.'

'It could be, no one knows exactly how the sorting hat works. Alright, over the next few weeks I want you to go into details about your experiences at Hogwarts. I think you're right, something more is going on. If they still had those classes for people like Hermione then someone made sure you wouldn't be there which means you wouldn't know about a lot of things, like Gringotts and how you can get money without going into the bank. You wouldn't have been told about the Night bus or St Mungo's. Then there's McGonagall and how she visits all muggleborns or muggle raised. So I'll listen and maybe having someone outside of Hogwarts now and hearing the facts I might find some clue or pattern.'

'I can do that. But I have to do it before Ron owls me about the quidditch world cup. He said he's dad is getting tickets and I'll be invited. I wouldn't care if could leave now. But if we're going to wait then it would be suspicious if I didn't go.'

'I have time, so I'll make some polyjuice and be there just to keep an eye on you and make sure nothing suspicious happens. I'll do a Mad-eye Moody and use a flask. Most will believe it holds Firewhiskey so it won't be suspicious.'

'I'll feel better if you're there. I just wish I could stay with you but I know I can't.'

'So we can still write to each other, tell Ron and Hermione that you met this friend who is squib. They know about me, so if you were writing to me, they would expect you to tell them. I'm only saying to keep them in the dark in case they are involved. I don't believe they are, they have just been told to keep certain information from you. But they might say something in front of the wrong person.'

'I don't trust Hermione, not after those secret classes and how she went behind my back about the Firebolt. If that had been any other student no one would bat an eye. But I lost it for weeks and didn't think I was going to get it back. I was ready to quit the team if they didn't give it back, I mumbled that a few times to make sure people heard me. I know McGonagall would do anything to make sure I stayed on the team. I think that's why it was finally given back, they knew if it went on much longer I would refuse to play.'

'Clever and cunning. Maybe you do suit Slytherin,' Sirius smirked making Harry glare.

Harry did enjoy his time at the quidditch world cup, until the death eaters turned up. Harry made sure to get separated then followed Sirius. The two of them stood under Harry's invisibility cloak and sent reducto's at the death eaters. Three ended up with their hands blasted off, another lost his foot but all three had their wands destroyed. The aurors were able to stun them before they disappeared like the others. Sirius told Harry they needed to talk, so to meet him the following night. They organised to meet in the Weasley's orchard around eleven, but Sirius knew Harry might have trouble sneaking out, so he would wait until one in the morning and just hope they could find a way to meet.

Harry found it too easy to sneak out of the Burrow the moment all the Weasley's were asleep. He got some food and drink for Sirius before he snuck down to the orchard to see Padfoot lying down under one of the trees.

'What's going on?' Harry whispered.

'A lot. As you know I've been writing to Remus, I innocently ask him things, from what happened years ago to what's going on now. I knew he wouldn't get suspicious, he would just believe I was trying to learn about all the stuff that happened while I was in Azkaban. Well, he mentioned that an event was going to be held at Hogwarts this year. The triwizard tournament. I decided to use my muggle disguise to sneak into the department of magical games and sports to get the information about this. Hogwarts will be hosting it with Durmstrange and Beauxbatons bringing a selection of students. There is going to be an age limit, you have to be seventeen to enter. The goblet of fire will select the three champions, and they will compete in three tasks, three dangerous tasks. Now the files also mentioned that Dumbledore was going to do something to make sure no one under seventeen could enter.'

'I don't trust Dumbledore or anyone else at Hogwarts. If he has plans for me then maybe he will enter me in this tournament. Also, if me, a fourteen year old gets selected half the students will believe I entered. It won't matter what I say, just like when they found out I was a parselmouth. Everyone turned on me. Can't I leave now?'

'I wish you could, but we wouldn't get far before we were found. Plus I still need to get all the documents so no one will think anything of a father and son going overseas on holidays. But I had an idea that might help, I just don't know if it will stop you being entered by someone. The Marauders had ways to get out of working or detentions. We could brew a potion that would give us symptoms of the flu. If you want I can make it, then you take it two days before the champions are selected. You will be isolated in the hospital wing for five days. Normally we were able to make a remarkably quick recovery after three days. It would give us time to work on our pranks without having half of the students in Gryffindor finding out. Now Madam Pomfrey will believe it's the wizard flu but you could easily reminder her that you live in the muggle world so it would be easy for her to believe it was the muggle flu and not the wizard flu and that's how you recovered quickly. You just don't tell her that until after the champions are selected.'

'I can do that. Since I'm going to be staying away from everyone, I might stay for the five or six days. But I might still get entered even if I was sick in the hospital.'

'You might but everyone will know you didn't enter, so no one will turn on you. It will give me time to find out exactly what the tasks are and if we can use it to disappear. But it will also give me time to get the rest of our escape plans finished along with all the documents we need that will be in fake names. We have to pick those. Now because I'm thought of as a fugitive I have to be careful so using polyjuice potion in the magical world as often as I can but I have to be careful not to forget to drink the stuff. I need time or they will find us too easily.'

'Okay, I get what you mean, and you do need to get everything done first. But I also get what you mean about the tournament. One of these tasks might be in a place where I am out of sight of everyone even for a few minutes. We still have to make it look like something happened, not that I left.'

'I won't know more until I find out about the tasks. Now you said Percy Weasley works for the ministry.'

'Right, he's obsessed with Crouch and rules. But Bagman almost mentioned the tournament but Crouch stopped him. Percy knew about it, but I think Mr. Weasley knows.'

'Then I might borrow your cloak for a couple of days and do some spying. If I don't hear anything useful I will again head to the ministry.'

'Then keep the cloak, just in case. They will have you kissed the moment you're seen.'

'Alright, even though I'll look like someone else, I'll use the cloak as well. Thanks for the food. Now you best get in just in case Molly decides to check on you.'

'I'll just say I had a nightmare and needed to tire myself out before trying to go back to sleep.'

Harry handed Sirius the cloak, they hugged before Sirius watched his godson head back to the house. Sirius took the bag Harry had left for him, slipped the cloak on then disappeared back to his family's home. He went out occasionally into the muggle world, but he had to be careful. The muggles had been told he was an escaped murderer. The few times he had snuck out to get information or work on their plans, he would get some food, but it was never a lot so he had to take it easy on how much he ate in case he couldn't get out for a while.

Harry didn't see or hear from Sirius over the next few days, but he also made sure to check to Daily Prophet every day to make sure his godfather hadn't been captured. Mr Weasley always got the Daily Prophet so when Mrs Weasley was busy, Harry would read it just to see if his godfather was mentioned. Mrs Weasley did not think kids should read the newspaper. She forgets they were teenagers and Harry liked to read what was going on.

Ron, the twins, Harry, Charlie and Ginny were throwing the quaffle around down at the orchard. As Harry scored a goal he took off high and did a few fast laps to celebrate. He spotted some paper stuck to the same tree that Padfoot had been under the night Harry snuck out to meet him. Harry made it looked like he was just swerving around the different trees before he reached out to snag the paper. He stuck it in his pocket before diving towards all the read heads.

Harry waited until he was in the bathroom before he was able to look at the paper. He had no idea if it was from Sirius or if it was just some paper that got stuck on a tree but he had to check to find out one way or another. He instantly noticed the paw print, so he quickly unfolded the letter to read.

Harry paled when he read the first part, but when he read the next bit, he felt relieved. If for any reason he was entered into the tournament, Harry now had the perfect way to disappear. Sirius had worked everything out and even though Harry was nervous, he knew he could pull this off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. Neville, Dean and Seamus joined them. They all ended up talking about the quidditch world cup, except Hermione who opened a book and began to read.

'When we were walking along the platform I heard a few things. Has anyone heard of the triwizard tournament?' Harry asked innocently.

The boys shook their heads but Hermione lifted her head, 'It was cancelled a long time ago due to the rising death toll.'

'But what is it?' Ron asked.

'It's a competition between the three biggest schools in Europe. They compete in three tasks, dangerous tasks. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are the three schools who compete. Why do you want to know Harry?'

'I heard it was being held at Hogwarts this year, but I didn't know what it was.

'That's what Percy, Bill and Charlie were going on about,' Ron said.

'But the last time it was held all three competitors died. Surely they wouldn't risk it,' Hermione said.

'It seems they've decided to bring it back. So are any of you going to enter?' Dean asked.

'I'm not, I've had enough danger, I don't need to go looking for it,' Harry said.

'But it could be great Harry. I'm sure there must be a prize of some type,' Ron said.

'Then you enter, I'm staying right away from it.'

Apart from Harry, the others kept talking about the triwizard tournament. Harry hoped the others would believe he wouldn't enter, in case someone did enter him. Even though Harry and Sirius were sure Harry would be entered, they were planning for the worst and hoping for the best.

Right after everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore announced the tournament. When he mentioned the age, half the older students kept yelling in protest, even Ron said it was unfair. When Harry found out that the names would be drawn on Halloween, he knew somehow he would be entered. He just couldn't go past Halloween without anything bad happening. He had the potion Sirius made for him and he would be ready to make it seem he was sick so no one would believe he entered. If he didn't get entered, then Harry was ready to go with Sirius's other plan to disappear and that way no one would believe he just left. Harry didn't care how it made people feel when he was gone, he had enough of how he had been treated and the danger.

Two days before the champions were due to be selected, Harry told Hedwig to come see him late that night in the hospital, he made sure he had the letter to Sirius, or snuffles in his pocket before he drank the potion. Sirius said it would work quickly, and it was. Harry could feel his skin heating up like he had a fever. His body began to ache but it was nowhere near as painful as it would be if Harry had the real flu. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose blocked and he was coughing. Even if he wasn't keen on coughing and having a blocked nose, he knew this would work. Sirius said the symptoms would disappear in a few hours, enough time for Pomfrey to determine Harry had the flu. Harry just had to fake coughing and sneezing. His body would remain hot like he had a fever, that was something Sirius and James worked on as they knew the matron would continuously check on them. Now Harry was hot, he just had to make sure he acted like he felt like shit, and for Hermione to see him. He sat on the sofa in the common room, slouched and was ready to act like he was sick.

Some of the Gryffindor's didn't even look at Harry, but when Hermione came down she instantly started to fuss, including feeling his forehead.

'I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey, you're burning up.'

'I feel terrible,' Harry groaned loudly.

'Ron, help me with Harry.'

'Why?'

'He's sick, he needs to go to the hospital, but I doubt he will make it without help.'

'We'll both take him,' Neville said and moved towards Harry.

Ron and Neville helped Harry to his feat then kept their arms around him as they slowly left Gryffindor tower. Hermione said she would go ahead to inform Madam Pomfrey.

By the time the three boys got into the hospital, the matron, Hermione and McGonagall were standing next to the same bed Harry always finds himself in sometime during the year. Ron and Neville helped him onto the bed, then a screen was pulled around the bed.

McGonagall, Hermione, Ron and Neville stood outside the screen waiting to find out what was wrong with Harry. It didn't take long before the screen was moved and they saw Harry in pyjamas and in bed.

'He has the flu, he will be here for a while. He also told me he was never vaccinated in the muggle world or the magical world so I doubt he will be well before its run its course. You three will have to watch for any symptoms, but the rest of the students will have to be informed in case someone ends up with the flu.'

'I will inform the headmaster. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving tonight. The last thing we need is for any more students to fall ill.'

Minerva left, but Hermione, Ron and Neville stayed, just not too close, 'Even though I feel terrible, Madam Pomfrey said I'll start to feel better in a couple of days, but I'll still be contagious. Could you bring my books and stuff tomorrow morning? You don't have to get close just leave my bag near the cupboard. I don't want to fall too far behind even if all I can do is read.'

Hermione turned to the matron, 'Yes, he can have his books, but he won't be able to do any magic.'

'I'll bring them and make sure the notes from our classes are with them so you can read up on what we're doing.'

'Thanks,' Harry groaned again them he began to cough. Madam Pomfrey gave him some water before making sure he was covered and comfortable. Ron, Neville and Hermione left, they didn't want to take the chance of getting the flu.

When the castle was quiet and everyone apart from a few were asleep, Hedwig flew into the hospital wing.

'You are wonderful girl,' Harry quickly got the note from his robes which was in the small cupboard beside his bed, 'Take that to Sirius then you can go hunt.'

Once his faithful owl was gone, Harry turned over and got himself comfortable. Even though he was now feeling fine, he knew he would be bored, but he knew this would help in case he ended up being selected.

The following day, Harry got many visitors but they stayed back so they wouldn't end up catching the flu. Harry had seen Snape with a large tray of potions go into Pomfrey's office and realise he must have been told to make the flu potions as there was bound to be others that would end up in the hospital. What Harry liked was that Snape looked tired, which meant he had been working through the night or late last night and again that morning. He would have to remember to tell Sirius.

When Harry knew it was dinner time and the champions were going to be selected after dinner, he opened a book but lay on his side like he was weak. When he heard footsteps, Harry closed his eyes as if he fell asleep reading.

Harry could hear whispers, Ron, Hermione, Neville was there, but Harry was sure there were two others talking but they were further back so he couldn't hear them or tell who they were.

He groaned a few times, blinked, as if he was waking, 'What?' he croaked then felt a glass near his lips, so he took a sip, 'Thanks.' Harry made it look like he was struggling to sit up, but after a minute he was able to struggle until he was sitting. At least that's' what everyone believed, 'What time is it?'

'Seven, we came straight up after the champions were selected,' Hermione said then she glanced at the two boys.

'Was Angelina one of them?' Harry asked trying to sound sick but hopeful.

'No, Cedric was selected as the Hogwarts champion,' Neville said.

'Fleur Delacour was selected for Beauxbatons,' Hermione said.

'Krum was selected for Durmstrang.'

'Okay, well, Cedric's a good bloke, he'll do well.'

'Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?' Albus asked.

Harry slowly turned his head, 'To be honest Professor, not good. I have no energy and everything aches.'

'Yes, but I'm sure you will begin to feel better soon. Now we are here to inform you of a situation that occurred during the champion selection.'

'They told me it's Cedric, Krum and Delacour.'

'Yes, they were the first three names selected. I am not sure how this happened Mr Potter, but your name came out of the goblet of fire. Even though everyone, including the committee and judges know you did not enter, there is a problem. The selection by the goblet of fire is magical binding, which means you will have to compete even if you did not enter.'

'But how can it be binding if I didn't put my name in the goblet?'

'The goblet recognised you as the fourth champion. I examined the parchment that had your name on it. I found it to be your writing and it came from one of your class assignments. The parchment was singed by the goblet of fire but I could see your name clearly which is how it's supposed to work. The goblet cannot tell who placed the parchment in it, only the name and the school you represent. Since Cedric was selected first, for Hogwarts, we realised it would not be fair if you also represented Hogwarts. This problem was taking out of our hands when we saw the name of another school under your name.'

'What school?'

'The Salem academy of magic. It's an American school.'

'Um, okay,' Harry acted weak and confused, 'So I have to compete, but I'm three years younger than the others and wouldn't know spells that might be needed. What am I supposed to do?'

'Normally, the champion is not allowed help from their headmaster or staff. Since you are to compete for another school Professor McGonagall and I will be helping you learn some spells that might be useful. We cannot tell you what the tasks are though. I am sorry.'

Harry sighed as he nodded, then he let his eyes closed as if he was falling asleep. He listened to Dumbledore talking to Ron, Neville and Hermione before he heard the footsteps leaving. Harry grinned. Now he just had to get through a few days of being bored and stuck in the hospital.

It was later that night when Harry remembered Dobby. He called the little elf and asked if he would work for him. After a lot of negotiating they worked out that Dobby would get one galleon a week and one day off a fortnight. Even though Dobby was not owned by Harry, he was now employed by Harry and it was like a magical oath to follow Harry's orders and never go against him. Harry told Dobby about Sirius and how he was really innocent and how they had gotten to know each other. Harry didn't tell Dobby his plans, in case Dobby did let slip something in front of a person or another house elf. He gave Dobby a job to do and said very soon he would have more work, but for now apart from the job of taking Sirius food every morning, he could keep helping at Hogwarts.

Harry stayed in the hospital for six days before Madam Pomfrey said he was fine to go. He ended up reading all his books and was at least six months ahead of what his class would be in reading their texts for each class.

'I was hoping you lot would still be here,' Harry quickly dished himself up some breakfast, 'I wasn't sure if you had left for classes yet.'

'You could have checked the map,' Ron whispered.

'I sent that to snuffles. I didn't want it being confiscated or destroyed. My dad helped make that and it's one of two things I own of his. I don't want to take the chance,' Harry turned to his female friend. He may not trust her but he knew she just had this thing about respecting authority figures so she couldn't help going to them with anything she things is wrong or suspicious, 'Your notes were great Hermione. Even though I couldn't practice the spells you lot learned, I was able to get the assignments done. I know McGonagall said I didn't need to do them, but being stuck in bed for days, it gave me something to do, so thanks Hermione.'

'You're welcome Harry. Have you heard anything more about the tournament?'

'I have to go see McGonagall after dinner, she's going to show me two spells every night that I might need. Since they know what the tasks are, then she must be showing me spells that will help. Did your research find out anything that will give you a clue?'

'Even if I'm not sure they will run it the same as before. The first task always involves a dangerous magical creature. From what was written, you don't have to fight it or anything like that. It seems the champions has to get passed it or get something it is protecting.'

'So if everything is based on how it used to go, I'll have to fight my way to it or passed it. Blimey, I better research what dangerous magical creatures there are.'

All that day Harry kept watch and listened to the other students. None of them made any sort of nasty comments about him being entered into the tournament. So Sirius's idea of being sick and in hospital worked. Now he just had to act normal until they put the second part of Sirius's plan in order. Harry didn't really send the map to Sirius, he had it on him just like he kept his invisibility cloak on him. He would make sure Ron found out that he sent the cloak to Sirius as well, so it wouldn't seem suspicious when he disappeared and it was missing. But Harry needed the map with him so when the time came, they would know where everyone was inside Hogwarts. What Harry didn't tell Ron was Sirius had duplicated the map using his old notes he found in his family's home. Harry needed to keep an eye on everyone at Hogwarts, but so did Sirius so he could get their victim at the same time. Neither felt guilty that they planned to have someone killed, but this person was supposed to have died in Azkaban. Sirius had told him what this man had done and who to, so Harry thought this bloke was getting what he deserved.

Every night Harry would spend a couple of hours with either McGonagall or Dumbledore. It was the first time since he started at Hogwarts that Snape hadn't given him detention. Harry figured Dumbledore told him that Harry wouldn't be able to attend any detentions when they had to work with Harry to prevent him being killed.

As the first task drew closer, Harry made sure he looked nervous. Two days before the first task, Hagrid had worked on a way to make sure Harry knew what it involved. Dragons. Even though Harry had known this, he acted scared and really nervous.

Harry had been able to sneak out of the castle and through the tunnel leading to the shrieking shake to meet his godfather.

After hugging, Harry handed over the map and the invisibility cloak, 'Are you sure you'll be okay?'

'Yes, you just have to do your part.'

'Right, pretend I have to go to the bathroom while you put him in place. Are you sure no one will pick up the fact it won't be me?'

'Yes, everyone will think you went quiet due to nerves. Now did you tell Ron about your Firebolt?'

'Yes, he saw me giving it to Hedwig and asked what I was doing. Even though he said we could have worked out to have some pick-up games, he seemed to understand that we might not get time so there was no use keeping it at Hogwarts this year. Are we going to pull this off Sirius?'

'Yes, you know what to do and you know where to be at the specific time. Remus believes I'm still overseas, but I'm writing to you to make sure you're okay. We know Remus told the old man that we're writing. Since you've been having these extra lessons with the two of them, they know you haven't had time to sneak out to see me. I'm sure they are keeping an eye out for a dog that resembles a grim. I might be safe from Dumbledore and McGonagall turning me in, but they would want to know if I turned up. No, Remus believes I left the country for good. I did write in one of my letters that I had my vault contents transferred to Switzerland.'

'Why Switzerland?'

'My family has a big house there and someone in the family would go there at least once a year. I've already worked on selling off the other properties, but I left that one because it will work into our plans. Now remember, as soon as you go into the tunnel behind the one eyed witch, use the mirror. I plan to get our victim first thing tomorrow morning. No one will be suspicious as they will just believe he's checking Karkaroff and the Durmstrang students. As soon as we close the connection get through to Honeydukes, stay close to the trapdoor and listen for a customer asking for three blocks of their largest chocolate. If there is a chance you will get spotted, I'll ask a question about sugar quills.'

'I remember. I'm nervous something will go wrong.'

'I know pup, but I've been working on these plans for nearly six weeks. I might not normally be a very serious person, but this time I wasn't going to stuff up. I want you safe and I want you away from here. Everything will go fine and we'll be on our way before the investigation will begin. Let's hope Dumbledore and old Crouch get into shit for this, or at least have their reputation tarnished, if not ruined. It's late, you better get back. Just remember, by this time tomorrow we will be out of this country and on the way to our new home.'

Sirius hugged Harry then watched as he left the shrieking shack. He sat down on the newly repaired bed and pulled out some food and drink from the basket Dobby had left him that morning. Harry had gotten a magical vow off Dobby that morning then finally told him what he was planning. He had to make sure Dobby knew that the Harry he was seeing wasn't the real Harry, that he would be fine. Dobby would be called once they had arrived at their new home, which probably wouldn't be until the following morning. Dobby supported the plan that Sirius and Harry had come up with so Harry could disappear. At first Harry hadn't been sure Dobby would agree with him, then he remembered how he came to meet Dobby in the first place. Dobby had heard all about the man that Harry and Sirius planned to use, so Dobby understood. He also wanted to help Harry.

The following morning Harry really put on like he was nervous. When it was time to sneak away, all he said was one word, bathroom then he just turned and hurried to one further away before Ron or Hermione would offer to wait with him. Harry knew they would believe he went to the nearest one, not one two floors up.

'Sirius, I'm in place.'

'Good, I've got him. He was easy to place under that curse. I would have thought he would have made sure he could resist since he's been away from Azkaban for years. Alright, time for the next step.'

Harry made his way through the tunnel to Honeydukes. He heard the words he needed to, then snuck past Sirius who looked like someone else. Harry just got into the shrieking shack as Sirius came up the stairs. Harry watched as Sirius forced polyjuice potion down Barty Crouch junior's throat. It was weird to watch the man turn into him. Sirius ordered him to change clothes, Harry had already left some of his stuff ready for Crouch to use. Once Crouch was change, Sirius did a quick transfiguration on a stick to make it look like Harry's wand. Sirius had already taken Crouch's wand. He gave him the last few orders, he had to stay silent, he had to keep drinking the potion before he changed back as they had no idea how long it would take before it was Harry's turn to face the dragon.

Sirius and Harry was going to be hiding behind the champion's tent under the invisibility cloak and disguised. They had their own polyjuice potion that would turn them into two people who would look like they were from Durmstrang, Sirius had even transfigured some old robes to match the Durmstrang robes. They had to make sure Crouch didn't end up fighting the imperius curse, but to follow their orders to keep drinking the potion. Sirius found out that Barty senior had used the imperius curse on his son but Barty was able to fight it off. Now Sirius had used it but he knew he was more powerful that Bartemius Crouch so he didn't think the death eater would fight it off. They mainly picked behind the tent to hide was to keep watch and recast the curse, if it was needed.

Harry and Sirius felt slightly relieved when only ten minutes after Crouch had taken another dose of polyjuice potion when it was his time, or Harry's time to face his dragon. This was the only part they couldn't control. Crouch had his orders so they hoped nothing went wrong. They wished they could leave right now, but they had to make sure the biggest part of their escape plan didn't fail.

Harry and Sirius were fidgety and kept shifting from foot to foot as they watched Barty. Then it happened, and neither of them cared that they just caused the death of the man. That man helped destroy Neville's parents. Barty Crouch junior had been eaten in one go by the huge Hungarian horntail but everyone believed it was Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

'Let's go,' Sirius said, then both of them hurried as fast as they could away from Hogwarts. They couldn't run when both were under the cloak, but they did walk really fast. They had to make sure the cloak didn't slip or show their feet. Sirius had disillusioned them, but they weren't going to count on it in case something went wrong or someone spotted them.

The moment they got some distance away from the town of Hogsmeade, Sirius took Harry's arm and disapparated. They still had the cloak covering them when they landed inside a cubicle inside a man's bathroom at Heathrow airport. Sirius had already been there to put a muggle repelling charm on the door so no muggle would want to use that particular toilet. They moved careful and quietly out of the cubicle. They checked to make sure no one was around before they pulled the cloak off.

'We did it, now we just have to wait until our flight is called.'

'And continue to drink the potion. We can't have our real looks on those cameras in case anyone is suspicious.'

'No one will be suspicious Harry, they believe you're dead. But when you explained about all the security at airports, I realised we would have to stay looking like others. Once we picked our looks and who we would be, it was easy to fake the documents.'

At Hogwarts there was pandemonium. Half the students were in tears or in shock. Some of the staff were also in shock. Harry Potter's friends had to be given potions and taken to the hospital wing. People were calling for an inquiry, but some were yelling that the committee for the triwizard tournament be sacked. Some even yelled the Dumbledore should be sacked, first for how Harry got entered when he was sick in the hospital and underage. Second was he didn't stop a student from being killed. But many were furious or upset that their hero, the boy who lived had been killed.

By the time Harry and Sirius had arrived in Australia, the triwizard tournament had been cancelled and howlers kept being delivered to the committee, the staff at Hogwarts and even the minister for magic.

Sirius had already bought a house so he apparated them both there. When the polyjuice potion finally wore off, Harry hugged his godfather.

'Dobby is going to stay for the week to keep listening and making sure he has a copy of every day's Daily Prophet. But we did it pup, we escaped and we have fake papers that will pass any muggle scrutiny. We have fake muggle papers that will also pass any magical scans. Everything worked perfectly.'

'We live and work as muggles even if we can continue to use our magic. And in a years' time I can officially enrol in magical school as Rhys Bolt. Are you sure using Bolt as our last names won't get anyone suspicious?'

'I'm positive. Bolt isn't associated with either of us and when people think of the boy who lived and his scar they think of lightning bolt, not bolt. In the muggle world people will think of nut and bolt and since you will be known as a new magical or muggleborn, no one will think any more of it. It's all fine Harry, you can relax, just like I can. We have a year before we make contact with the ministry for magic in this country. By then your scar will be gone and my looks slightly altered. You won't need glasses in the next few weeks, and both our hair will be a different colour. No one will recognise us, we're just a father and son who immigrated to Australia five years ago as that's what our muggle papers say. We're both safe and everyone back in England will believe Harry Potter is dead and Sirius Black disappeared not long after he escaped from Hogwarts. We did it Harry. It took a while but we disappeared in a way that will keep us safe and protected. It's time we both had the lives we deserve, and become a family that your parent's wanted if they died.'

Harry grinned then hugged his godfather again. He knew Sirius was right, everything went perfectly. It was time for them to have the lives they should have had for years. It was time for them to be family.

The magical world mourned its hero. People were blamed, people were sacked and some people changed. But all of them believed one thing, Harry Potter, the boy who lived was killed in a tragic accident that could have been prevented, that should have been prevented. From the moment the dragon had covered Harry with his huge mouth, no one ever saw the boy who lived again.

The end:


	2. Chapter 2

Here one minute, gone the next.

Harry Potter was furious when he found out that there were people guarding him at the Dursley's. No one told him, he had heard the two people out in the garden when he snuck out using his invisibility cloak. He stood and listened to them and heard that Albus Dumbledore, the interfering old goat, had placed guards there, to keep Harry at the house. Yet no one told Harry about this, or even asked if he wanted guards. Harry knew his opinion wouldn't matter to the old man, but to not even be told made Harry very angry.

Well Harry was not going to allow anyone to force him to stay. Now that the Dursley's were frightened that Sirius might turn up and murder them, (Harry never told them he was innocent as it kept the Dursley's from locking him up) he was able to come and go when he wanted.

Harry had already worked it for Winky to now belong to him. She refused to be paid, so Harry offered her money to buy a uniform type of clothes, and money that she could use to buy him things that he would need. Since he didn't have a home for her to clean, the most she could do right now as shop for him, or make clothes for him, which she happened to be very good at. So Harry got to eat proper meals without having to interact with the Dursley's. He made sure they knew he would not be doing any work, if they tried to force him he would let Sirius know. They hadn't bothered him since.

Every day Harry would use his cloak and sneak out of the house and away from Privet drive. Harry wanted to have a proper holiday and not be stuck at number four with people that hated him, and that he hated.

Now he finds out there are people there that are loyal to the old man. Harry couldn't trust them since they hadn't even told him they were there.

Harry spoke with Winky and worked on some plans. One was to make the guards disappear, slowly, quietly and nothing suspicious would lead back to Harry. He wasn't going to kill them, he just wanted to punish them for keeping him prisoner. It would also make Dumbledore alarmed as to where his order members went.

Harry could act innocent since he supposedly didn't know he was being guarded. If they tried to move him from Privet drive, great, as long as the only place he would go would be to Sirius, he would wait and see what they would do. Harry figured nothing would be done until two or maybe three guards disappeared.

Winky explained about some old abandoned muggle buildings, and some that were underground. The little female elf took Harry to these places so he could decide which ones would suit him and his needs. Harry thought he found the perfect place. Old tunnels under London, but they had lots of rooms that had been closed off since world war two. Harry and Winky worked out to have a wizard tent moved down there, that way Winky could cook. Harry had to make sure she understood that she was not to give their prisoners full or proper meals. They were to have what the Dursley's normally gave him. He wanted them to know that by accepting the job of being a guard then they will feel a little of what Harry felt being kept prisoner by his so called relatives, and they were helping with that by keeping him in the house. So even though they weren't keeping Harry locked up like they thought, they were ordered to and accepted the job. Winky would cook normal meals for Harry and her, and small poultry meals for the prisoners.

It only took Winky two days to set everything up. While she did that, Harry would watch and listen. He had to work out when one of the guards would be alone, when they would switch guards and if there were any type of news that he may need to know.

Harry had decided to take a bloke called Mundungus Fletcher first. He was always drunk and usually did the shift during the night, he also slept while he was on duty. Sometimes he even left. So Harry waited under his cloak with Winky beside him. It only took about half an hour before Fletcher drifted off to sleep. Harry cast a stunner, then had Winky take both of them to the bunker. Or as Harry sometimes called it, prison, his prison for the people who tried to keep him prisoner.

There was an old army cot with one thin blanket, similar to the one petunia gave Harry to use. There was no pillow, no windows, no covering on the floor, and only a bucket in the corner to use as a toilet. There was also a drain hole near it, so Fletcher could dump the contents of the bucket. Every third day Winky would replace the bucket with a clean one.

Winky would only give them some porridge, no sugar, but they did get a little milk. They also got one slice of dry toast and a glass of water. That would be all they got for the day, exactly what the Dursley's used to give Harry. It didn't matter that Harry could sometimes sneak food, like an apple or carrot when he was cooking their breakfast. It also didn't matter that Winky could make or buy him food whenever he wanted. What the Dursley's allowed him to eat was what Harry allowed his so call guards to eat.

Once Fletcher was settled on the coat, Harry took the invisibility cloak and the man's wand. He checked for other wands and had Winky check for things like portkey's. Once the man was clean of magical items, Harry woke him up then he left with Winky before he knew who had taken him.

Harry got changed then headed back into the city. As Harry kept saying, he wanted a holiday, and he wanted to enjoy his life. Voldemort was back and there was a chance Harry could get killed. It was time to experience life while he could. He had been going out almost every night and so far he had four different girls pick him up. The sex was fabulous. He wasn't going to stop now, but especially as there was a chance he would die.

Harry woke late the next day, since he didn't get back to Privet drive until after three in the morning. He showered then Winky brought him breakfast, he still had to remind her to bring her own breakfast and eat with him. He would talk to Winky while they ate. He never really got to know a lot about house elves from Dobby, who was just to excited most of the time. So Winky would explain more about elves and their lives, she even explained how they didn't marry like humans, but they did have babies. Normally the owner would force two elves to have babies, so they would have more servants when the baby got older. Harry told Winky straight away that if she wanted a baby with a specific house elf, she could, it was her decision and he didn't feel right telling her who she could have children with.

Harry found listening to Winky fascinating. But one thing he did find out was that if a house elf didn't work or bond to a magical person, the house elf would slowly die. They needed the witch or wizard's magic to keep them strong and alive. House elves also got their magic from witches and wizards. The stronger the connection, the more powerful the elf. Since Harry wanted Winky to be more than just a servant, he wanted her to be his family, Winky's magic had began to strengthen. And since Harry was a powerful wizard even though he was only fifteen, her magic would become powerful as well. She had almost cried when Harry told her he wanted them to be family. He even told her that as long as she kept is secrets, then she could have secrets and a life away from him. Even though she liked to work, she liked the fact that Harry Potter wanted her, as an employee, as a friends, and as family, but allowed her to have a life of her own. It was a new concept for Winky, and Harry knew it would take the little elf time to get used to her new life.

Harry snuck out using his cloak again, this time he listened to two witches talking about where Fletcher went. Both were of the same opinion, he went off to do something illegal like he always did. Harry smiled, no one would look twice at him for Fletcher disappearing not when he seemed to be a thief and a drunk.

Harry wanted to take one of the woman who was his guard, but he figured he should wait a day or two. He was going out again that night, but all he had to do was sneak past the guard then Winky could pop him to London. The first day that Winky took him by elf magic, made him a bit light headed. Now he was used to it. He did get her to take him to London to buy some decent clothes, so even though Winky was making him clothes, and her clothes, Harry still wanted to buy some stuff, along with shoes and personal products. He could never get those type of things before, now he could.

Harry did wonder what would happen when he took the next guard. Would they take him away from Privet drive thinking he was in danger, or would they double the guards? They might believe death eaters and Voldemort had something to do with it. But there were supposed to be powerful wards around the Dursley's. It made him wonder if he should get Winky to take the guards the next time there were two.

Harry wanted to have Dumbledore confused, but also worried. Not about him, but why some of his order members were disappearing. Harry would love to get Snape, but he knew that Snape would never guard Harry, not that Harry wanted Snape anywhere near him. It did make him wonder if there was a way to get Snape. He would have to talk to Winky about it. If he could get Snape now, then Hogwarts might not be so bad.

Winky put two plates on the small table with her and Harry's breakfast. When she noticed that Harry never moved, he was still staring out the window, she knew he must be deep in thought.

'Is master having more idea's to stop the bad people keeping him in the house?'

'No, no, it's not that Winky, it's Hogwarts. We've seen what Fudge is making the Daily Prophet write. It means most will believe that, so life at Hogwarts will end up as bad for me as it was last year and second year. I'm not sure I want to go through all that again. They will try to force me to Hogwarts, so I'm tossing up about leaving or staying. If we left, where would we go? I know we can use a tent, and hide somewhere, but when winter comes that would make us both miserable. I read something once about a spell, so I'm wondering if house elves magic could make wizards believe something that isn't there, like an illusion? This spell I read about does this, but it's difficult and only powerful people can do it, like Dumbledore, and I know house elves have powerful magic. I only found a small part about it in one of the books I read from the restricted section.'

'Winky can do that type of magic if Winky can have master help her. Winky knows the spells, Winky just needs the power of her master to help create it.'

'So I could somehow help you do this?'

'Yes master, Winky would need to be holding your hand that held your wand. Winky would be able to pull magic from you so I could cast the spell. But it doesn't take your magic, it just gives Winky's magic a boost. The wand allows you to focus your magic, but the magic is part of you and Winky can tap into that. Only when her master allows it.'

'That's great, I'll let you Winky because there is a place we can stay. Right now it's damaged and would need repairing. I can't do magic without the ministry finding out so I can't fix the house. But we can't have anyone notice the house isn't damaged anymore of they will know where I am.'

'Winky can use elf magic to fix, then I would need to rest as big repairs would drain Winky.'

'Well, if you did a bit every day, then rest after you checked on our guest, would that be okay?'

'Winky likes the sound of that master. What house would need fixing?'

'My parent's home in Godric's Hollow. From what I was able to find out, the roof and part of my bedroom was badly damaged, but the rest of the house was okay. I know there is a lot of rubbish inside, bits of roof and broken things, but that's it, or so Sirius said in one of his letters. If you could use your magic to make everyone believe it's still damaged then we could hide there without anyone being the wiser. Right now I'm just staying in here to rest up, so if you want, you could go check out the house and see how long it might take. If Dobby didn't work for Hogwarts, I would have him help. But if the old man asked Dobby if he'd heard from me then Dobby would have to tell him.'

'Winky can go now that her master has given permission. Do you want anything before I go master?'

'No, thank you Winky. I'm just going to lie here and do some thinking.'

Harry helped Winky cast the illusionment charm, once that was done Winky could finally start the repairs.

It only took Winky three days to repair the house. Now they were ready to disappear if it was needed. Which Harry knew it would be if anyone found out he wasn't planning on returning to Hogwarts. Reading the Daily Prophet, listening to what the guards were saying, told Harry his life would be miserable at Hogwarts, and probably dangerous. He already knew it wouldn't be safe, not with people like Malfoy. His parent's were death eaters.

Now it was time to take more of the guards, but Harry asked Winky if there was any way she could get Snape. Harry explained what he heard about Snape and how the man acted. Winky still had access to Hogwarts, but the other elves might stop her. Winky thought the best time to take nasty Snape would be the moment he left the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry thought for a minute then decided to take the two guards that night, then disappear to Godric's Hollow. When they were settled, he would have Winky stake out Hogsmeade and wait for Snape to be seen. But he would ask Dobby to tell him Snape's movements. No one would suspect Dobby if Snape suddenly went missing. And all Dobby was doing was telling Harry what Snape did, day and night. If Dobby could find out when Snape might leave the castle and the grounds, then they could take him and hide him out in the prison.

That night, Harry had to be extra careful. The two woman, one younger than the other, were both under invisibility cloaks. Even though they talked, quietly, they kept a listen out for any thing that might be suspicious. Winky was going to help stun one while Harry stunned the other. They had worked out their plans that day and coordinated so they would stun the two witches at the same time.

Winky held Harry's hand that held his wand and as they got ready, they slowly lifted their hands. As soon as the wand got to the height of Winky's head, they both said their spells. Both woman dropped. Winky and Harry grabbed then then Winky popped them into the bunker. The woman were put in separate bunkers, and just like Fletcher, they had a small old army cot, one blanket and a bucket. Winky searched the woman this time, got their wands, portkey's and anything else she thought Harry might want. When they woke the woman Winky quickly popped them out before the woman saw who had them.

Winky handed over what the woman had on them to Harry, 'So both those woman are aurors. Good. I don't trust them either since they basically work for Fudge, and also Dumbledore. Two people that have hurt me, even if they never actually physically hurt me.'

Harry moved over to the sofa that was in the tent which sat in yet another room. He stared down at the two auror shields.

'I wonder how Dumbledore got aurors into his order? He probably lied to them or twisted some facts around so they would do anything he asked.' Harry looked over at Winky, 'Do you think they will put any more guards there?'

'Winky don't think so master. They lost three, old whisky face will believe death eaters took them.'

'I believe the same Winky. Alright. We best get back to the house and pack up the stuff and get out before they turn up.'

'Will master tell anyone he left?'

'I don't know Winky. My so called friends haven't bothered to write, so I'm not sure I should bother to let them know. I know Hermione just can't help doing what a teacher tells her and I bet the old man told her not to write. Ron would be too scared of his mother and Dumbledore, so again, I feel like they are loyal to others and not me. Sirius I understand, he can't get out. He said in his letter before I left Hogwarts that it will be difficult to sneak out, but he will try to write. He just wasn't sure he could. Okay, let's go.'

Harry and Winky packed up their belongings, then Winky cleaned the room so there wasn't an speck of dust. When the room looked unlived in, Winky popped Harry to the house in Godric's Hollow.

'Winky found two wands when I was cleaning master. I put them in the room that looks like a small library. They are on the desk.'

'Probably my parent's wands,' Harry whispered but he looked around the house. He could see that Winky had cleaned the place, it looked good. But what got Harry was things like a baby's high chair was near the table, there was also a small broom. Sirius did say he bought Harry a broom when he was one, a broom specifically made for young children. They had extra safety features and never flew fast or too high.

It really showed Harry that he was alone in the world. He had no one, just Winky, and maybe Sirius even if Sirius couldn't be there for him. Harry left Winky to go do some shopping then he began walking through the house. He stopped and stared at every picture that he saw. Some of his parent's together, some alone, some with Harry, and some in groups. He finally got to see a little bit of his parent's lives.

Harry and Winky settled in to the house and their new lives. Winky gave Harry an idea that might help him stay anonymous. If he were to grow a beard Winky didn't believe anyone would think Harry Potter. Even though Harry was only fifteen, he was beginning to grow a lot of hair on his chin, so he decided to just let it grow. Until it did grow a bit more, Winky could give him a beard, she would just need to cast it on him every day. The other idea Winky had was one from the muggle world, muggle contact lenses. That was one thing Harry could do straight away. He could use polyjuice potion to make himself look like someone that was about twenty. And like when he used the potion in second year when he turned into Gregory Goyle, he still had bad eyesight.

It took a month, with Winky helping Harry with the potion, but ended up perfect. So Harry became a random muggle man, who Winky had stolen some hair from. He headed into London where he had his eyes checked and worked out to get contacts, also glasses. He figured he would keep the contacts when he left the house and used glasses at the house. It would help keep him unrecognisable. Harry Potter had glasses, this Harry Potter wouldn't wear glasses and he would have a beard. Harry decided to grow his hair as well. What he didn't expect was that the longer his hair got, the neater it became.

Dobby finally let them know that Snape would be leaving the school that afternoon. Since it was the holidays Snape planned to spend some time at his parent's old home, apart from when the dark lord called him. Winky went straight to Hogsmeade and made sure she was invisible.

Harry decided to head to his prison and listen in on his prisoners. He used his cloak, but he did keep the other invisibility cloaks in case he needed it. But he thought about sending one to Sirius so he could sneak around. He would have Winky check to see if there were any type of charms on the cloaks, and also see if she might be able to make it look a little different. Harry didn't want anyone blaming Sirius for the people that disappeared.

'Hestia, you awake?'

'Yes, what is it Tonks?'

'Did you make up your mind?'

'I don't believe it was you-know-who. They would have tortured us to get information then killed us. I think there's someone else in the game now. They took Fletcher first, then us. For some reason they were watching or staking out Potter.'

'We never saw Harry. How do we know he was even there?' Fletcher asked.

'We don't, only Dumbledore's word. But Arthur did say he saw Harry get into the muggle's car and Stergis saw Harry go into the house. That was the last time anyone saw him,' Hestia said.

'I heard the twins talking about when they rescued Harry because he was locked in the room. You don't think they were keeping him prisoner again, do you?' Tonks asked.

'Wouldn't he write that if they were?' Hestia asked.

'He was hurt, and he was angry. He wouldn't be in the best frame of mind right now. So it's hard to say what he would do. His friends said they hadn't gotten a letter from him,' Tonks said.

'Ah, but they didn't write to Potter, he might think they don't deserve a letter.'

'So you didn't see Harry at all Fletch?' Tonks asked.

'No, I took over for Stergis, all was quiet. I checked in the windows, didn't see him only the three muggles. I can't check upstairs as it could risk the muggles seeing me.'

'Back to what I ask, who took us and how long do you think we'll be here?' Tonks asked.

'There has to be someone else working against the light, but not for you-know-who.' Hestia said.

'What if they were there for Potter?' Fletcher said making Harry stiffen. He hoped these people weren't getting suspicious of him.

'What do you mean there for Potter?' Hestia asked.

'Think of this. Maybe he was there to protect Potter but saw us hiding under invisibility cloaks. He or she may have thought we were up to something, against Potter, not guarding him.'

'So someone could have thought we meant to harm Harry and that's why they took us and why we're still alive,' Tonks said.

'If that's true, why haven't they questioned us? Also, why are we getting one meal a day which consists of dry toast and porridge without any sugar? Something keeps nagging me about the meal, I just can't figure it out.' Hestia huffed.

'Didn't the twins say those muggle's didn't feed Potter properly?' Fletcher asked.

'Yeah they did. Hermione mentioned that the clothes he was given belonged to his large cousin. I know from Sirius that Lily's sister was not a nice person. He said she was mean to Lily, and that got worse when Lily went to Hogwarts. Sirius also told me he knows that neither James nor Lily would want Petunia to care of Harry. James would want his heir raised in the magical world. Lily would want him to know about them so being raised by Sirius or people like the Longbottom's is what she hoped. Sirius also made Harry is his heir when he was named godfather. He told James that if he had kids, then he would change it, but now after twelve years near dementors, Sirius can't have kids. So Harry will be the Black heir the moment he turns twenty one, unless Sirius dies before that,' Tonks said.

'If Sirius is now the head of the Black family, why doesn't he reinstate your mother?' Hestia asked.

'I asked Sirius about mum. He said he needs to talk it over with Harry before he can make that decision. He wants Harry to know that mum wasn't like her sisters, and that mum married a muggleborn. Mum hasn't spoken to Narcissa or Bellatrix since they were students at Hogwarts. Damn, how long are we going to be here and how are we going to let the old man know so they can get us out?'

'Professor Dumbledore may believe we were taken by death eaters, so he might not be looking,' Hestia said.

'But wouldn't his spy tell him that you-know-who hasn't got us?' Fletcher asked.

'It depends. I'm still not sure which side Snape is on. The way he acts makes me think he's spying on the old man and the order. We can't even depend on the aurors since they had no idea what we were doing when we disappeared,' Hestia said.

'Sirius told me something about Snape,' Tonks said, 'He found out by accident. When he sent Kreacher to the vault to get some money out, he also asked the elf to get any letters or parchment that was in there including files of any kind. He wanted to go through everything now that he was the last Black. He found a letter there from James. It was mainly asking Sirius to raise Harry like a Marauder, but also teach him that blood means nothing. There was one bit though that said they went into hiding due to a prophecy. Now the Potters didn't know what the prophecy said, just that the old man heard it and it was about Harry and you-know-who. The really bad part was that a death eater overheard the first part of the prophecy and went to you-know-who. Snape was that death eater. So really, Snape was also partly responsible for the deaths of the Potter's.'

'Then Dumbledore was wrong to allow that man to treat Harry the way he does. But he shouldn't be teaching at all. He got away with his crimes because Dumbledore spoke up for him. How many, apart from Potter, are victims or the children of his victims inside that school?' Hestia asked.

The three prisoners fell silent, Harry was seething. He was so angry that his body was glowing. He had to make sure he didn't do magic or the ministry would find out. He went back to the tent and took a drink from the bottle of bourbon. He normally only had a small drink of alcohol, but right now he took a big drink and hoped it kept his magic under control.

It was almost an hour later that Winky appeared before him, 'Nasty Snape man in the other cell master. I took his wands and portkeys, woke him then came here.'

'I want him dead,' Harry snarled. When he noticed Winky seemed scared, he relaxed then made sure she knew he would never hurt her. He told her what he overheard, then hugged the little elf, 'We need plans, I do want him dead Winky but not yet. I want him to suffer for a while. No food for him, at least not until I decide what to do with him. Also, don't change his bucket. I might put some ants or something in his cell. I wonder if I can get fire ants, or even bull ants, they bite and it hurts, and it takes a while before the pain eases. I'll have to think about that.'

'Winky will make sure he suffers master.'

'Thank you Winky. I need to do a lot of thinking, so let's head back to the house.'

Winky watched her master head upstairs. She knew he would go to his parent's bedroom. That was where Harry went when he was upset. And right now her master was very upset.

The following day, Harry went with Winky to the bunker. He had an idea the following night and decided to check out all the tunnels and rooms. Harry wanted to learn how to shoot a gun. If he did then maybe he could be somewhere, hidden, and when Voldemort or his death eaters appeared, he could shoot them. Harry would only kill Voldemort, Pettigrew and Snape, the others he would make sure they were seriously injured. It would mean going to St Mungo's where they would be caught. He knew he should capture Pettigrew to help Sirius. But he also knew it was risky, Pettigrew could become a rat and escape, again. Beside, Harry knew Fudge would still refuse to listen. That won't change until Voldemort was seen.

Harry was able to send one of the invisibility cloaks to Sirius with a letter. He said he had bought the cloak for Sirius in the hope it would help him sneak out and get around without being seen. Winky had been able to use elf magic to change the cloak, just enough that it wouldn't look like the one that Fletcher had been using.

It was two days after Snape had gone missing that an owl flew towards the house. Winky had charmed the house so if an owl had any type of tracking charm on it, it would be cancelled the moment it passed the property line. If any owl had this charm on it, then the person could not see where the owl was until it landed. By the time it landed in front of Harry, the charm was broken. Harry hugged Winky when she explained this to Harry.

He took the letter, gave the owl some treats and watched as it flew off. 'Hermione, now she writes.'

'They must know that master is missing.'

'Yeah, I bet anything the old man finally found out and asked Hermione to write to me. Well, I might write back and let her know because I had been abandoned, again, and some were trying to keep me a prisoner which means I think of all them as my enemy. Only enemies would keep me locked up. Because of that I decided to leave. I might say I went overseas. I mean even though it would take a long time, I could easily use my broom to fly to France, from there just slowly make my way through countries until I found a place I liked. I don't want to leave my home country, but they won't know that,' Harry looked down at Winky, 'What do you think Winky?'

'Winky thinks master should make his friends feel bad for abandoning him. It will also make the old goat know how you really feel, about him and your friends.'

Harry grinned at Winky. It had taken a long time to get Winky to say what she really felt. Now she called Dumbledore the old goat, like Harry did, she even swore sometimes. She picked things up from him even though he tried not to swear very often.

'Winky had an idea master Harry. It would really scare the old goat.'

'Then tell me Winky. I want to hear anything that will make Dumbledore scared or worried.'

Harry's grin got bigger and bigger as Winky told him her idea. He ended up hugging the little elf. He loved the idea and they still had a lot of polyjuice potion left. All Harry had to do was make the one he was turning into sound and look intimidating. First he had to write his letter, then he would work on Winky's idea.

Harry wrote the letter, but he was going to have Winky take it to the post office. But not yet. Harry wanted them to think he was overseas, so the letter would take longer to reach him and his to them. He decided to wait five days. It took Hedwig two weeks to get to where Sirius had stayed when he first left Hogwarts and Sirius had been in a tropical country. So five days should do it and make them worried.

Harry asked Winky to secretly look around at different muggles and find a man that looked a bit on the nasty side. If she could find one that had a scar on his face, even better.

While Winky left to check out muggle men, Harry had to decide what to do with Snape. He was serious. He was going to kill that murdering bastard. He just wanted Snape to suffer for a while first.

Harry waited two weeks after Snape arrived before he went to the cell door. He opened the little door so he could see in without putting himself in danger, nor would Snape be able to tell who Harry was.

'What do you want?'

Harry grinned but didn't answer. He could hear the anger in Snape's voice, but his voice was also parched and croaky from not having any water. Harry put his gun just inside the little window, then pulled the trigger. He shot Snape in the leg.

Hestia, Tonks and Fletcher jumped and screamed when heard the loud noise, and they heard a man scream. They realised there was another prisoner, and that prisoner was in a lot of pain. It made the three of them worried they would be next.

The next day Harry visited Snape again, he also shot him, this time in the arm. He could see the blood, it was everywhere, and he could tell Snape was weak.

By the end of the week, Harry knew Snape wasn't going to last much longer. He had made a decision while he watched Snape for a few minutes.

'You helped murder my parent's you bastard,' Harry didn't wait for Snape to say anything, just shot him in the head. He closed the little door then walked back to the room with the tent. He needed a drink, a big one.

Winky saw her master enter and go straight for the bottle of bourbon. She knew he needed it, she would be there to help him if he had too much. She left the room ready to take care of Snape. Harry and Winky had discussed what to do once the man was dead. Now it was time for Dumbledore to see what became of his spy. Harry hoped Voldemort got to see how Snape ended up.

Winky normally didn't like hurting anyone and she would never kill anyone. But this man was dead, so all she had to do was remove the head from the body.

It only took Winky a short time to place Snape's head on part of the fence that surrounded Hogwarts. The face was looking towards the castle. The body was left in a heap at the gates.

'It is done master.'

'Thank you Winky. I would have done it but it was too risky. Yet I hate that you did it.'

'Winky did not mind master. He was dead I just separated him and place him where you wanted. Winky is fine master.'

'Alright Winky, and thank you.'

A picture of Snape's head ended up on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Some were now wondering if maybe Dumbledore and Potter were telling the truth. The minister blamed Sirius Black, like always, but more and more people were beginning to lose their trust in the minister for magic.

When Hermione read Harry's letter she burst into tears then ran through the house and up to the room she was using. Ron went to grab the letter but Albus summoned it to him. He sighed when he realised how Harry felt when he ordered his friends not to write. Albus was shocked to read that Harry now thought of them all as his enemy. He hoped that would change and Harry came to realise why he was being watched. Albus could only hope that Harry returned to Hogwarts so he could talk to the boy. He knew already he had to change his plans. He would have to tell Harry about the prophecy. First they had to find him, or just hope he came out of hiding.

Albus was also working on who kidnapped three members of the order of the phoenix. He knew it wasn't Voldemort, Severus had found that out before he was taken and murdered. He did wonder if maybe it was someone working for Fudge. He would have to speak with some of his contacts inside the ministry to see if they heard anything about his missing order members.

Harry finished changing into the man that would normally scare any muggle. He was very large, he had a bald head, a large scare down his cheek and chin. But what Harry liked was the eyes. The man had really cold eyes. After having Winky transfigure some of his clothes, Harry left the tent ready to put Winky's plan into action.

Harry stood outside the three cells that held his prisoners. He made sure he glared before he nodded to Winky so the little windows in the doors opened.

The three prisoners instantly jumped up and ran to the door. They were all yelling, all asking who he was and what did he want. Harry used his hand which signal to Winky to cast a silencing charm. He did that so the prisoners would believe Harry used wandless magic, it would make them more cautious as they would believe the person holding them was very powerful.

'You three kept that boy's abuse going by standing guard at the house. I watched and I listened. I know who the three of you are and I know who you are close to. I also know you were doing what the fucking old man told you to do. You didn't even ask questions. That poor boy had been abused his whole life and the old man knew about it. Well, after watching the boy over the last year I decided he needed someone there for him, someone that was loyal to him and not the old man.'

Harry glared but he found that when he was really angry he could make his eyes glow. Even though he had blue eyes, of the man he was impersonating, they still glowed as he snarled at the three prisoners.

'I spoke with Harry, I explained what I did to you three. He loved that, he really did. But do you know what he told me?' Harry smirked knowing his prisoners couldn't answer, but they did shake their heads, 'He told me that anyone loyal to Albus Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix were now his enemy just like Voldemort was his enemy. At one time he would have fought for his friends, but they proved to follow the old goat and showed Harry they weren't loyal to him, or even friends. Harry is very big on trust and loyalty, he also likes honesty. His friends and the old man weren't loyal to Harry or honest with him. So anyone associated with those people are in the same category.

'Harry doesn't approve of killing, so I didn't tell him what I did to Snape. But I don't think he would really care what I did to that bastard. That man was partially responsible for the Potter's death. I'm sure you three heard that Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's. He gave Voldemort the secret to get into the house. But you didn't know that Snape took information to Voldemort that made him go after the Potter's in the first place. Snape wanted James and Harry Potter dead because he was in love with Lily Potter. He basically orchestrated their deaths and the old man hired him. That is your so called leader. He supported Snape even though Snape was also responsible for the deaths of the Potter's and left Harry an orphan and abused for years. Harry called the old man a dark lord who had his own personal death eater, I feel the same. You three disgust me. Two aurors who is supposed to protect yet you allowed that innocent boy to be abused.'

Harry moved his hand so Winky would remove the silencing charm.

'Are you going to kill us?' Hestia asked nervously.

'No, you will go back to the old goat and tell him what Harry said. All of you are now his enemy. I have no idea if he plans anything for any of you. But I do know you will never see him again and he will never fight for any of you.'

Harry turned making his black cloak swirly around him, he walked off. Once he was out of sight he nodded to Winky. Harry then went back into the tent to wait for his loyal little friend.

Winky stunned Fletcher then took him to the park across the street from the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. Once he dropped the man off, he went back for the older woman. He stunned her and left her beside Fletcher. Tonks was the last. Once all three were in the park across from the order's headquarters, Winky woke then then disappeared before they saw her.

Once the three missing order members got inside, Remus had floo called Albus who in turned called the rest of the order of the phoenix.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins were listening using the extendable ears as Tonks, Hestia and Mundungus told Albus what happened. When they began to explain about the man and what Harry said, they were shocked. After reading Harry's letter, Hermione was still shocked to hear he thought of them all as his enemy. But if she was honest with herself, she wasn't surprised. She only came to Grimmauld place in the hope she could talk to Harry since she hadn't been able to write. If she told anyone that she wanted to go home to her parent's, they might try to talk her out of it. But Hermione was worried about her parent's. Voldemort was back and his death eaters were again killing. If they found out where Hermione lived, they would go after her parents, and she knew someone like Lucius Malfoy would be able to find out where she lived.

Albus left headquarters, he needed time to think and work out what he could do now that Harry thought of him and anyone associated with him as his enemy and he thought of Albus as a dark lord. Harry thought of Voldemort and his death eaters as the enemy. He also thought of Fudge and most people at the ministry as his enemy. He thought of the staff and most of the students of Hogwarts as his enemy. And now he thought of his friends and the order of the phoenix as his enemy. But Albus was also curious as to who this person was that was helping Harry.

When the students returned to Hogwarts, Harry Potter wasn't amongst them. Albus realised he had made too many mistakes. The biggest could cost them the war.

Over the course of the following year, death eaters were turning up at St Mungo's severely injured. At first the healers couldn't find a reason for their injuries. It took a muggleborn midi-witch to explain that they had all be shot with a muggle weapon. The midi-witch had to explain about bullets and how the bullet was still inside the person. The death eaters all had their sleeves removed before they ended up at St Mungo's.

The biggest shock came when a death eater, his arm showing the dark mark, arrived in St Mungo's. He had been shot like the others, but almost everyone recognised him and all believed he had been murdered. The healers ended up calling the aurors again, but this time they asked for the head auror and maybe the director of the department of magical law to go to St Mungo's and see who was there.

Amelia Bones instantly recognised Peter Pettigrew and saw his dark mark. After he had been healed, the head of the DMLE used veritaserum and got the truth about the Potter's and Sirius Black. With so much evidence Fudge had no choice but to declare Sirius Black innocent and explained that Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray the Potter's.

Fudge knew his time as minster was coming to an end. He had been given bad advice. He also realised the Lucius Malfoy had been manipulating him. The death eater had been one that turned up at St Mungo's, but by the time he got there the healers could not help him. Fudge also realised that Delores Umbridge, his undersecretary had many of the same beliefs as Voldemort. She might not be a death eater, but she did support Voldemort's ideas and what he wanted for their world.

No one had seen or heard from Harry Potter. Albus had asked Bill to watch Gringotts in the hope Harry might turn up to go to his vault. Bill could keep an eye on people coming and going, but he was not allowed any information on the people who had vaults. His girlfriend Fleur Delacour who also worked at Gringotts was also asked to keep an eye out for Harry. Even though she was dating Bill, she never told him that she found out Harry has made several withdrawals. He had not been to the bank personally, his house elf was the one that went to the vault. Fleur still felt she owned Harry Potter for what he did during the tournament. This was one way she could pay off that debt. She just hoped she was doing the right thing by remaining silent.

Hermione ended up being made to leave Hogwarts. Her parents, who had not like what had been happening at the magical school, put some plans in order. The Grangers had been making plans to move to Australia, they originally were going to move after Hermione finished her education. They decided to move now, and take their daughter with them. If Hermione wanted to continue her magical education, then they would find out about the Australian magical school.

Over that year, many students got notices that someone in their family had been killed. Some were killed by Voldemort and his death eaters. Some that died were death eaters so it was their children that got notified.

Voldemort was angry. He had no idea who was killing his death eaters. He had no idea who was injuring his death eaters then delivering them to St Mungo's where they ended up arrested. He had broken into Azkaban and got his most loyal out of the prison. Within a month half of them ended up either arrested or dead. His most dangerous, Bellatrix Lestrange, she died right as she was about to take care of the few candidates that could become the next minister for magic. All of his supporters inside the ministry were now dead or in Azkaban, which was now being guarded by goblins. He had lost both his spies, Snape and Pettigrew, and he was losing supporters. Many that had joined him, now fled. He had no money to offer since Lucius and the other death eaters that had money were either dead or in prison. Since Sirius Black had been cleared, he took up the position as head of the Black family. He called Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black an oath breaker which forfeited any money she had before she married Lucius. As Lucius's money mainly came from Narcissa, it meant she could no longer supply Voldemort with any funds. Draco only had a trust fund that normally got topped up from the family vault. Now the family vault was almost empty, even Draco could not use his money to help Voldemort.

Over the course of the next year there was many changes in the magical community in England. First, Amelia Bones was now the minister for magic. She instantly brought in many changes. One was how people were hired for jobs. No longer would blood status play any part in getting a job. First you needed the right scores in your newts. Second you had to take an aptitude test to prove you could do the job or be trained to do the job. If someone did not take their newts, they would be tested to see if they could do the job. With Voldemort and the way the ministry had been run, some never went to Hogwarts and others left before taking their tests. Amelia knew some of those people could be the right people for jobs inside the ministry so she didn't want to dismiss them outright. She also made sure that old laws that favourite purebloods were chucked out, new laws were now a lot fairer. Werewolves were allowed to work, as long as they took the wolfsbane potion and locked themselves up on the wolf nights. The governors were only hired after they had been questioned using the truth potion. They wanted people who would think of the education of the children and not of their influence or position.

Death eaters continued to turn up either dead or injured, yet no one had any idea who was doing it. The only clue they had was the person was using muggle methods in dealing with the death eaters.

Only one person saw from Harry Potter, no one else ever heard from him and he was never seen. Harry had Winky contact Sirius and bring him to where Harry was. Harry had bought a small flat just outside of London. He originally got the flat so if he happened to meet a girl then he would take her there as he didn't want anyone in his parent's house. He also didn't want anyone to see the house and get suspicious. No one knew that Sirius was in contact with his godson.

Harry had changed a lot in the last three years. First his hair was down his back and it had lightened, so even though it was still dark, it wasn't black anymore, nor was it messy. He didn't wear glasses, he finally got around to having laser surgery done. After that, he had his scar removed by plastic surgery. He had been given potions by a healer he had seen, using a false name, to help heal his body from the abuse the Dursley's had put him through. Which meant he had grown to his proper height and weight. At the age of eighteen Harry was six foot 2 and had a good body on him. He had muscles, without being muscly.

Sirius kept the fact he was in contact with his godson a secret because he knew that if he did tell anyone he would lose his godson forever. But Sirius realised that Albus made a lot of mistakes when it came to Harry, so Sirius was not going to risk losing his godson. They had talked for hours, they even shed a few tears at the loss they both felt. They should have been family from the time Lily and James were killed, but due to Albus and others, they never got to be family. Now they were very close, as close as brothers, they also trusted each other and were loyal to each other. Originally Sirius was supposed to take the role as a parent, but since Harry had to learn to look after himself from a young age, he didn't need a parent, so Sirius became his best friend and older but very immature brother.

'From the information Albus has gotten, he lost too many and he isn't getting any more followers. Too many are scared of this person who is using a muggle gun.'

'Does he know numbers?' Harry asked.

'Not exact numbers but from what he could find out he has about ten to fifteen. He's still at Malfoy manor even if Narcissa can't give him any money, not after I called her an oath breaker.'

'I might have a way to deal with them in one go. The trouble is finding out when they will all be together. Studying muggle weapons and with help from Winky, we've come up with spells and potions to make enchanted items work like muggle bombs. Winky is really good at potions.'

'Even if we could see the place we wouldn't know how long it might take for all of them to be there at the same time.'

'I might have an idea, I just need to talk to someone first.'

'Then let me know. But now you're an adult in the magical world and muggle world, you could come out of hiding.'

'I know, but the old man would try something. When Voldemort is dead then I'll show myself.'

'You make sense. Albus would get involved.'

That night after Sirius left Harry called Dobby. Dobby had been hoping to hear from Harry and asked if he could work for Harry. With a bit of haggling, Dobby would now work for Harry and get one galleon a week and two days off a month. Dobby wanted to take less, but Harry stayed firm. Finally he asked Dobby if he would do a bit of spying at his old master's home. Harry made sure Dobby knew that if there was danger he had to leave straight away. Dobby wanted to help even if he was still fearful of his old masters.

It was only a week later that Dobby told Harry what he needed to hear. Voldemort called a meeting for that night. The last of his supporters would be at the house.

Harry smiled then began to gather up his supplies. This time though it would be Harry, Winky and Dobby who would be going to Malfoy manor. With Dobby still be able to access the house, he could take Harry and Winky with him and no one inside the manor would have any idea that they got through the wards protecting the house and grounds.

Harry used his cloak to place the pellets around the outside of the house while Dobby and Winky spread them throughout the house. Once they had the entire house and grounds covered, Harry and the two elves ignited some which would cause the others to ignite, then they would explode. Harry knew with the amount of pellets he used that no one would survive the blast.

Harry, Winky and Dobby stood a fair distance from the house and watched as it exploded in a huge fireball. They never left until the house began to crumble.

Harry headed to the flat while Winky cooked, Dobby went to tell Sirius that Harry needed to speak with him.

'What's up pup?'

'I kill Voldemort and the last of his supporters,' Harry laughed as Sirius stood with his mouth hanging open. He grabbed his godfather's hand and pulled him into a seat.

'How?'

'We made bombs. I studied a lot of muggle stuff like bombs. We were able to make our own using potions and pellets. The three of us went to Malfoy manor after I had Dobby spying on them to see when they would be together. We scattered the pellets all over the place then ignited them. It was blasted to pieces with a huge fireball. We stayed until the house collapsed. There was nothing left by the time the fire died out.'

'Damn pup,' Sirius grinned, 'So you'll come out of hiding?'

'Yes, occasionally, but I still won't be having anything to do with the ministry, Dumbledore or Hogwarts. I want you to return and wait to hear what they say, especially the old man.'

'I'll go now. I doubt this news won't take long to spread,' Sirius pulled Harry to his feet hugging him, 'No one will ever know pup, this will always be kept secret, forever.'

'I trust you Sirius,' Harry gave his godfather a smile before he left, then Harry grinned at the house elves. 'I think we might have a holiday soon. Somewhere warm, what do you say?'

Both elves latched on to Harry's legs which made him laugh. As far as Harry was concerned, his life had just gotten a lot better.

An emergency order meeting was called that night. Sirius listened as Albus explained about Malfoy manor and the bodies that were found.

'So the person who was shooting the death eaters decided to finish them off?' Tonks asked.

'I'm not positive Voldemort is truly dead.'

'Give it a rest Albus. He could not have survived what you described and the aurors who searched the place found bits of his body. He's dead, accept it and move on. The war is over even before it really began,' Sirius said.

'I'm with Sirius, I saw what was left of him and the others, he's dead, it's over,' Kingsley said.

Most of the newer members of the order all believed that it was over. Only Dumbledore's strongest supporters remained faithful. But the Order of the Phoenix ended that night.

Since it was late when everyone left, Sirius just went to bed. He would see Harry tomorrow.

Sirius arrived at the flat then sent his patronus to Harry so he would know he was there. It was only half an hour later Harry arrived with Winky.

'Dumbledore didn't want to believe he was dead. By the time we finish arguing, the order was disbanded. Tonks, Kingsley and many of the younger ones all believe it's over. Kingsley even explained what they found, bits of his body.'

'He just can't let go, but it is over. So how about you come to my real home?'

'I've been curious as to where you were really living. It was a good idea to have this place in case someone got suspicious about me.'

'That's the only reason I never told you where I was living Sirius. I didn't trust the old man. For all we know he could have slipped you veritaserum if he was suspicious. I did find out that Fleur knew I was making withdrawals from my vault, yet she never told anyone, not even Bill.'

'She's Veela, she feels like she owes you for helping with her sister. Veela become fire creatures when they change and they don't like water. She was going in with a disadvantage.'

'I'll send her a letter to see if we can meet up so I can thank her for keeping quiet. Come on,' Harry moved over to Sirius, Winky took both their hands they transported them using elf apparition.

'Godric's Hollow. Albus had people check this place out. They said it's still damaged, that no one could live here.'

Harry grinned then looked down at Winky, 'Thanks to some elf magic, it looks damaged. At first I used a tent, but I got talking to Winky about elf magic. We worked out to fix this place then make it seemed like it was still damage. It's like an illusion.'

Harry and Winky grinned as Sirius began to laugh. They realised their trick with the house worked better than they thought it would. Even Sirius, a Marauder had no idea Harry was living in his own home.

It was two weeks later that Harry worked out to meet Fleur at the Leaky Cauldron. Since he changed so much no one would recognise him. He wrote that he could bring Bill if she wanted to, that now the war was over he wasn't going to stay away any longer. He also explained that Sirius would be with him.

Harry and Sirius were talking quietly when they spotted Fleur and Bill but also another blond girl. Harry realise it was Fleur's sister, Gabriel. Fleur smiled when she spotted Sirius and the good looking young man with him, she knew that was Harry Potter. The two men stood as they approached and Fleur instantly hugged Harry.

'It iz good to ze you 'arry.'

'It's good to see you too Fleur,' Harry grinned, 'And Gabriel, it's nice to see you as well.'

'Hello Harry,' Gabriel said as she blushed making Sirius grin.

'Hello Bill,' Harry held out his hand which the red head took.

'Even though you had us all worried, after reading your letter we realised you were right and Albus was wrong. Then Fleur spoke to me and I knew that I wouldn't like being treated like you were. I wouldn't allow Ron and Ginny to be treated like that either.'

'Let's sit, order some drinks and lunch,' Sirius said, but he made sure Harry and Gabriel were seated next to each other. He had seen the way his godson looked at the young blond beauty and thought he just might give his godson a nudge. After Harry's life, he deserve to finally act like a normal young man, which meant speaking with a good looking young woman.

'I want to thank you Fleur, for not revealing the fact I was accessing my vault.'

'You're welcome Harry. I only told Bill after I received your letter.'

'I get why she kept it from me mate. To Veela, she was honouring the debt she felt she owed you. Debts are serious business in the magical world.'

'I don't look at being owed a debt at all, but I realised that's why you did it Fleur. I also wouldn't ever use a debt to get anyone to do what I want. I just needed to get away from the old goat,' Harry turned to Gabriel who giggled which made him and Sirius laugh, 'He is an old goat and just didn't realise how wrong he was when it came to me.'

'He said that to Moody, who told me. We got talking after an order meeting just before you were due to start your fifth year. See, there was a big argument about the fifth year boy's prefect. Albus overruled Minerva and named Ron as the prefect. Now apart from mum, we all knew Ron would abuse that position and we also knew he didn't deserve it. Most of us believed it should have gone to you. Apart from winning the triwizard tournament, you also saved Ginny's life and stopped more people being petrified or killed. It was like Albus was publically showing that he didn't' think your achievements meant anything.' Bill explained.

Harry sighed, 'Ron would have used that position to cause trouble for the Slytherin's, or anyone that he just didn't like. But if he wasn't going to give it to me, he should have given it to either Dean or Neville. Those two had better marks than Ron and had a lot less detentions. So Hermione would have received the girls if she hadn't left?'

'She was named, it was given to Parvati Patil. It was her or Lavender Brown.'

'Even if those two girls weren't serious about anything but fashion, makeup or boys, they were the only other girls in our year. Do you know if McGonagall argued about Ron being prefect?'

'No, apart from you, she felt it should have gone to one of the other boys, not Ron. But no, she didn't argue about it at all.'

The group began eating, but they kept talking about what they were doing in their lives now Voldemort was gone. Harry spoke with Gabriel as well making Sirius, Bill and Fleur grin. Fleur knew her sister had a thing for Harry, she has since he rescued her from the lake. At the time Gabriel knew Harry would never look at her as she was only twelve. It might have been only two years difference in their ages, but no fourteen year old would be attracted to a twelve year old. Now Gabriel was a very grown up sixteen year old and Fleur could tell that Harry was very much attracted to her little sister. Bill also realised that Harry was attracted to Gabriel, which meant he would never look at Ginny in a romantic way. Ginny has had a crush on Harry for years. She always hoped he would return and see her now as a young woman and not Ron's little sister. Bill could see that was never going to happen.

Before the group split up, Harry said he would be seen now, he just wouldn't have anything to do with Dumbledore or anyone from Hogwarts. Harry did ask if Gabriel would be interested in going on a date, which she was, so they organised that before the young blond kissed Harry's cheek and left with her sister and brother-in-law. Harry couldn't stop grinning which made Sirius laugh before he dragged his godson out of the pub ready to head home. For now Sirius was living with Harry, just until he got around to buying a new home. He hated Grimmauld place and planned to clean and fix it before selling it. He would remove all the dark objects and dark books first, but he had time. He mainly wanted to get used to a free life and spend more time with his godson. Harry said he could stay at the house as long as he wanted. He might be an adult, but he loved Sirius, and wanted to spend time with him.

Three times Harry had been seen over the following weeks. One photo ended up on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry with his arm around a beautiful blond girl. Many began to speculate that Harry Potter disappeared to be with the woman he loved.

When Bill saw the picture he went to speak with Ginny. It seemed she realised she would never get her chance with Harry. She did ask Bill if he knew who the girl was. When she heard it was Fleur's sister, she asked if she had used her Veela power to get Harry. Bill went into details about the dinner they had and his attraction to Gabriel had nothing to do with Veela power.

Albus Dumbledore was trying to find a way to separate Harry from the Veela. He knew many would not like the boy who lived marrying a Veela. But after Harry left and how he looked now, Albus had a feeling Harry would never allow anyone to tell him what to do.

Harry had been offered many jobs at the ministry, he turned them all down, without offering any explanation. He thought they should realise why he said no. First was his godfather's imprisonment, then what everyone believed and said about Harry over the years.

At the age of twenty one, Harry married Gabriel in a private ceremony. Sirius, Bill, Fleur and her parents were the only guests. They did have a big party in France at the Delacour's home, but the people invited were friends of the family. Two wedding pictures had been released by Sirius to Witch Weekly. Harry wanted it known he was married in the hope the woman who saw him and tried to come on to him would back off.

Albus sighed as he stared at the picture of Harry Potter with his Veela wife. He knew now there would be no use trying to get Harry to work for the ministry. Having a Veela wife and one that came from a very progressive family would mean Harry would want changes.

Harry ended up being fluent in French, thanks to his wife, so he accepted a job as a teacher at Beauxbatons. The moment he arrived he realised just how behind Hogwarts was. Gabriel had also accepted a job as a teacher. Both had said they will teach until they felt it was time to have children, which meant they would have to leave. Madame Maxime had explained that there were apartments for married teachers with children. There was even another part of the school where young children could have their lessons.

Sirius ended up moving to France, not only to stay close to his godson, but he still felt betrayed by the people back in England. He had met and fallen in love with a friend of Fleur's, she wasn't Veela, but to Sirius, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. What no one expected was Sophia liked to play pranks on people and often got Sirius. They had decided to open their own joke shop, but also work on things like the communications mirror Sirius and James Potter used when they were students.

Within a year of Harry teaching at Beauxbatons, the French school ended up with an influx of transfers, mostly from Hogwarts. People didn't just want to learn from Harry Potter, they had read an interview from Harry how advanced Beauxbatons was compared to Hogwarts. Also how liked all the staff were by the students and how bullying was taken very seriously, where at Hogwarts, it was ignored.

Over the years Hogwarts ended up having to close because it only got children from old pureblood families. But since those families only had one child, it was not enough to keep the old school open. Albus Dumbledore died alone, but still with his belief that Harry had to die or Voldemort would return, one day. He had tried to tell others what he believed, no one took Albus seriously and thought he had gone senile.

Harry and his wife Gabriel ended up having six children. Four girls, all had Veela traits, and two boys who resembled Harry except their hair would sit nice and neat. Harry remained teaching at Beauxbatons until he was in his seventies, then he was offered the position as headmaster.

When Harry was a young student at Hogwarts, he thought there might be a chance he could teach at the castle when he was old. He did teach but not at Hogwarts, and now he was headmaster.

To Harry Potter, the day he decided to kidnap his guards and have Winky as his house elf changed his life, for the better. He loved his life, he loved his wife and children. To Harry, his life was perfect.

The end:

Note: There will be two other stories that have the same name, but they are completely different stories.

I want to thank everyone that reads my stories, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for fans of fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

The Complete Truth.

When Harry Potter found out he was a wizard and that he was known as the-boy-who-lived he instantly wanted to know more. He wanted to find out the details of the night he survived, find the details of his parents deaths. He knew Hagrid could tell him some but not everything and Harry wanted to know as much as possible. But he also had a feeling that Hagrid had been told not to reveal too much.

When Hagrid offered to take him back to Little Whinging, Harry was able to convince the huge man that he would be fine, that he was used to travelling to London and back, he had done it many times before. So Hagrid waved him goodbye then Harry went back into Diagon alley, not to shop but to speak with the goblins.

Harry was shown into another room where he was handed a thick folder, inside where documentation on what belonged to him. He found he could only access his trust vault the rest was sealed until he turned seventeen. Harry also found copies of his parent's wills and there were also a few letters addressed to him.

After being starved and locked up at the Dursley's, not to mention how many times he had been hit by Vernon and Dudley, Harry decided it was time to use part of his magical heritage, not to mention his money to make sure that didn't happen again. If he had to remain with the muggles then he was going to make sure he was never mistreated again.

When Harry left Gringotts he headed back to Flourish and Blotts, he found books on the magical world, from history to law, from the laws of Hogwarts, to children's rights. That is what Harry needed to know, what he could and couldn't do as an underage wizard and how it might help his situation with the Dursley's.

Harry never returned to Little Whinging straight away, even though he had a large bag filled with all his Hogwarts books and supplies, which was heavy, he also had a snowy white owl in a cage. He bought himself some food and a drink then found a park, made himself comfortable and decided to do some reading first.

After two hours of reading the book on children's rights, he went through some of the documents that the goblins gave him. Now he knew how to make sure he ate regularly, how to make sure he was not hit or hurt by the Dursley's in anyway.

Harry hurried away and headed back into Diagon alley, he went to a deserted lane beside the Leaky Cauldron.

'Dibley,' Harry called then looked around as a minute being appeared before him, it was bowing.

'Master Harry called Dibley, Dibley has been hoping to hear from her master.'

Harry knelt down, 'Hi, I just found out I was a wizard and that there were house elves that belong to me. I live with muggles Dibley but they treat me terribly, I might have to stay there but it's allowed for a house elf to live with me if I own one. They don't let me out, they hardly feed me, sometimes hit me and as you can see by my clothes, they make me wear rags.'

'Dibley will serve Master Harry Potter, Dibley will look after him, I can make you wonderful meals and clean your clothes, but Master Harry Potter needs good clothes.'

'Yeah, I do, so you would like to stay with me?'

'Dibley lives to serve the house of Potter Master Harry.'

'Okay, thank you Dibley. You see, I found out that wizards can't use magic in a muggle home, but a house elf can and they can mask their magic. So even if I don't know any to use since I haven't learned, I want to make sure I'm safe. Those people are pretty mean Dibley, I am hoping now I know that the Potter's have money I can stay with someone else, if I can't at least I know you can use magic to protect me, if it's necessary.'

'Dibley swore an oath to protect Master Harry, Dibley will keep Master Harry safe.'

'Okay, thank you, so how about we work on some clothes for me, some more…um uniforms for you?'

'Dibley can get everything Master Harry, I use my magic to take your measurements then have your clothes made. It will have the magical charms placed in them to grow with you or repair rips and stains. I would bring everything you need to the house you are living in Master Harry, but it is warded. I cannot cross the threshold unless Master Harry takes me. Once I have gained access then Dibley can come and go so Master Harry has everything he needs or requires.'

'Okay, well, it's a muggle town, the neighbours can't see you.'

'That is easy Master Harry, Dibley can become invisible while with muggles, it's how we stay hidden.'

'Okay, then I have to take a train home.'

'I can take you Master Harry, but we will need a secluded and private place to arrive.'

'There is a park in Magnolia crescent Little Whinging, down the back there is a toilet block and trees.'

'That is all I need to know Master Harry, I will take you and your belongings. If you allow your owl to fly she will find her way.'

'Oh okay,' Harry let Hedwig out of her cage, 'Number four Privet drive Hedwig, take your time,' Harry gave the beautiful snowy owl a pat then watched her fly away.

Dibley snapped her fingers, the bag and cage shrunk then she put it inside her t-towel uniform. She took Harry's hand and disappeared.

Harry gasped for breath as he looked around, 'Wow, what was that Dibley?'

'It's called apparition Master Harry, you will learn when you are sixteen, then at seventeen you sit for your licence to prove you can do it correctly.'

'Oh, okay, I have so much to learn. So will you make yourself invisible now?'

'Yes Master Harry,' the little elf snapped her fingers again making her disappear, 'I will hold the back of you Master Harry so you know I'm with you.'

'Okay, then you can just follow me into the house.'

Harry felt the elf hold the back of his shirt so he walked off, up Magnolia crescent to Privet drive. He didn't bother knocking on the door he just opened it and walked in. He knew Hagrid had scared the Dursley's, and Harry was going to use that.

Dibley reappeared then followed Harry up the stairs and into his room, 'Oh no, this will not do for Lord Potter, he must have a bigger room.'

'Um, it's fine Dibley, it's going to be awkward enough here I don't want any more trouble. Maybe you could just buy some stuff for in here, not today, today you can work on some food for later and some clothes. But I should inform the Dursley's that you're here.'

'Dibley will keep you safe Master Harry, they will not harm my master.'

'I know you'll keep me safe Dibley, thank you. Let's get downstairs.'

Dibley snapped her fingers, the room enlarged, the bed was transfigured into a large bed with a lot of soft pillows and blankets. The desk repaired itself and again was bigger, the same with the wardrobe. A thick deep green rug appeared beside the bed, matching the bed covering, and the walls were now painted. Another door appeared that Harry could tell led to a large bathroom, his own bathroom.

'Wow, thanks Dibley, I had no idea magic could do any of this.'

'Dibley can help Master Harry learn, Dibley helped Master Harry learn to walk.'

'Oh, so you knew my parent's?'

'Yes, Dibley and the other house elves served Master James and Mistress Lily, until they left to live in the cottage.'

'Um, cottage, where were they before?'

'They lived in Potter manor, but when they had to hide they moved into the cottage in Godric's Hollow, where they died and Master Harry survived the dark curse.'

'Okay, then you can teach me about this world but also tell me about my parent's.'

Harry opened the door then headed downstairs with Dibley beside him, 'I thought you should know that I own a house elf, she will be looking after me, including cooking and she can use magic to make sure you don't hurt me in any way. I found out that I own a whole staff of house elves who wish to serve me, but I only asked Dibley to stay with me. You already felt what Hagrid did who isn't strong with magic, house elves are different, they are powerful magical beings, especially when looking after their…owners.'

'Dibley will protect Master Harry, she will use as much magic as she can to make sure he is safe. Master Harry should return to his new room, Dibley will shop for you then fix you dinner.'

'Alright Dibley, thank you,' Harry glared at the three stunned Dursley's before he turned and headed up to his new room. 'I might have to stay here but at least now my life will be better,' Harry grinned then sat on his bed, 'Oh wow, this bed is so soft,' he lay down, tucking his hands behind his head, 'I will not want to get out of bed in the morning,' he chuckled then sat up, Harry figured he should start learning a bit about the magical world, so he grabbed the bag Dibley had resized and took his books out, sitting most on the desk while he sat on his bed with a history of magic.

The following month Harry got into a routine with his new life but now at least his life was looking up. Dibley made sure he ate regular healthy meals, gave Harry potions which would help with his malnutrition and to help his growth which had been stunted due to living in the cupboard for years. She made sure Harry got out so he could have some exercise and fresh air, so he started to jog around Little Whinging. She had supplied Harry with a whole new wardrobe, but she didn't just get Harry wizards clothes, somehow she had managed to get him some muggle clothes like jeans and t-shirts. She also supplied Harry with a multi compartment trunk so not just his school supplies would fit, but all his extra books that Harry had bought. She had explained how he could order items from the magical world using his owl and an order form. So Harry had started to buy more books, anything that took his interest.

Harry had listened to Dibley as she told him about his father and mother, about his godfather and godmother, then about all his parent's friends. She told Harry she did not believe that his godfather, Sirius Black betrayed James and Lily, he would never do anything to put his family in danger and Sirius Black thought of Harry, James and Lily as family.

When Harry heard everything and found out the man had not been given a trial, he decided to write to the department of magical law and ask why a man was denied his rights. If he was found guilty then they could send him back to Azkaban, if he was found innocent then he should be let go. Harry wasn't sure if they would listen to him, being only eleven but he was thought of as the-boy-who-lived, Harry figured that had to mean something. So he wrote that he wished to speak with Sirius Black when he was given a trial. He also wrote that if this man wasn't given a trial then he might just leave the magical world if that is how they treated their people.

Another thing Harry found out was his godmother, Alice Longbottom had a son Harry's age, Neville, who spent a lot of time at the Potter home just like Harry spent time at the Longbottom home, so Harry decided to write to Neville. Once he wrote his first letter and received a reply, they corresponded a couple of times a week for the month. Now they were about to meet and Harry couldn't wait, he had a friend, his first friend even if they hadn't met yet.

'Dibley will take your trunk to Hogwarts master, I will be there to serve you.'

'Is that allowed Dibley?'

'Oh yes Master Harry because I'm bonded to you, most do not bring their elves as Hogwarts has many house elves. Dibley wants to serve her Master Harry.'

'Okay, I like having you around Dibley, you feel like family and I don't have anyone else, not anyone that cares.'

'Dibley cares Master Harry, Dibley loves Master Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'I love you too Dibley. We best get going.'

Dibley shrunk the trunk again, Harry put on his robes then took Dibley's little hand, they disapparated from number four Privet drive and arrived on platform nine and three quarters. Harry stared around at the huge crowd, students, young and old along with parents. Harry told Neville he would wait near the front of the train as it would be the only place that wouldn't confuse Harry.

Harry saw a boy about his age walking towards him with a very stern looking older woman.

'Harry.'

'Neville,' Harry grinned then the two boys shook hands.

'This is my grandmother, Lady Augusta Longbottom, grandmother, this is my friend, Harry Potter.'

'It's nice to meet you Lady Longbottom,' Harry took her hand giving a small bow over it.

'Welcome back to our world Mr. Potter. I must say when Neville explained that you lived with muggles I was surprised. I knew you're parents and I know your father would never have allowed his heir to be raised by muggles.'

'I intend to find out why I was and if a magical family would be willing to take me, especially now I know I can afford to make sure the family has the money to take care of me.'

'Funny you should say that, I petitioned the ministry to take you yet I was told your living arrangements had already been sorted. You and Neville spent a lot of time together when you were babies, as that is what you're parents wanted. If you do write then explain I wish for you to live with Neville and me?'

'Thank you Madam; that is very nice of you. I am going to be researching as much as I can before I put in my request.'

'Then make sure you let me know. You two should get settled onto the train, it fills up quite quickly.'

'Thanks gran,' Neville gave his grandmother a hug, Harry again shook her hand then followed Neville onto the train, they found Dibley waiting in an empty compartment.

'Thank you Dibley, oh Dibley, this is Neville Longbottom.'

'Dibley remembers young mister Neville, Dibley looked after both of you when you were young.'

'Hello Dibley, sorry I don't remember you, so it's nice to meet you now,' Neville smiled then turned back to Harry, 'I was surprised when you greeted my grandmother.'

'When you explained that I would meet her today, Dibley explained how I should greet someone of Lady Longbottom's position. It's only been a month but Dibley has taught me a lot.'

'I can't believe you were left with muggles, gran was right, the Potters are a very old ancient and noble pureblood family. I can't see your father allowing that even if it's your mother's sister. Are they really as mean as you wrote?'

'Worse, I only got a proper bedroom when my Hogwarts letters started to arrive.'

'Yeah, about that, you should have been visited to explain. All muggleborns or kids raised in the muggle world are always visited a few months before so you know what to expect.'

'So Dibley explained, I never even knew I was a wizard until Hagrid told me. There were a few strange incidents that no one could explain, not until Hagrid told me. The thing is, he explained a little about the deaths of my parents, about Voldemort,' Harry saw Neville's eyes widened as he gasps, 'He said people don't like hearing his name, I don't get that, why would a name scare anyone?'

'Because he killed and tortured a lot of people, you got used to hearing about it and it just brought fear when hearing his name. I suppose you're right though, why be scared of a name?' Neville steeled himself, 'V…V…Voldemort,' Neville shuddered.

'There you go, nothing dangerous happened, it's just a name and he is dead so what could he do from the grave?'

'Yeah, what could happen,' Neville grinned, 'Go on with what you were saying.'

'Oh right, Hagrid sort of helped me shop, but I got the feeling he made sure I didn't get more than what was on my list. I see this vault with all this gold, yet he takes out a certain amount, it was plenty but since this was all new to me I wanted more. Anyway, I told Hagrid I was fine to get myself home then went back to Gringotts. The goblin who looks after the Potters filled me in on everything, well, nearly everything then gave me copies of what I needed then gave me new keys, then cancelled the old ones. I knew the muggles would be scared and scared people can do things you wouldn't believe. So I studied the information then I called Dibley as her name was in the documents. She took me home, made my room liveable then I told the Dursley's that they won't be able to hurt me anymore because house elves have powerful magic when keeping their masters safe. They never spoke to me at all over the last month, ran away whenever Dibley went to the kitchen to cook for me. I don't really care, they are terrible people and mean.'

'Sounds like it, but you said before you only just got a proper bedroom, did you sleep on the sofa or something?'

'No, on a very thin mattress in the cupboard, they locked me in there. I think that's why I'm small, a lot smaller than you. They hardly fed me then locked me up, I was the families dirty little secret. I had to stay quiet and pretend I didn't exist.'

'That's basically child neglect, if you write that in your letter then I'm sure they will work on allowing you to go to another family.'

'I will put it in then tell them your grandmother has offered for me to stay with her, hopefully we will. But would you be okay with that Neville, it's your home?'

'It'll be great, we can help each other with holiday assignments, you might be good at something I'm not and visa-versa. We'll always have someone to talk to if we want.'

Harry grinned, 'I would like that Neville, now I just have to hope it's allowed.' Harry couldn't help feeling happy, he had never had a friend before, now he had but also one that he seemed to get on well with. The moment Harry saw Neville he just got a good feeling about the round faced boy, so he knew they would be friends, forever.

Neville and Harry continued to talk, but both wondered what Hogwarts would be like. When the train arrived they followed Hagrid into the boats. They could hear all the excited chatter from the other new students, just as they were excited. They rounded a bend and got their first sight of Hogwarts, it was lit up and looked wonderful. Harry thought it looked like something out of a fairy tale, he grinned knowing he would be spending almost an entire year here. His life was changing and he knew it was for the better.

Harry and Neville both grinned at each other as they were sorted into Gryffindor, but when Harry's name had been called the other students had all started to whisper his name. As Harry took his seat everyone was staring at him and he had a heap of students shake his hand.

Just as the food arrived Dibley appeared before Harry, handing him his potion. Dibley had taken it upon herself to get Harry healthy, so she made him drink a nutrient potion twice a day which would help correct the bad treatment by the muggles. She had already corrected his eyesight and now he was finally becoming healthy.

'What's with the potion Harry?'

'Oh because of the muggles and how often they starved me and locked me up, Dibley decided to help with a course of potions.'

'What do you mean starve?'

Harry turned to the older boy on his other side, 'Um, they hated me, well, they hate magic and tried to beat it out of me. They weren't very nice people and kept me locked up in a very small cupboard.'

'But that's child abuse and you're the-boy-who-lived, why were you with them?'

'Um, what's your name?'

'Oh Fred Weasley, this is my brother George,' the twins shook Harry's hand.

'Nice to meet you, so to what you asked, she's my mother's muggle sister and they hate anything abnormal and to them magic is abnormal and magical people are freaks and should be put to death. I have no idea why they kept me but I was their dirty little secret they had to keep hidden. I am working on letters to see if I can live somewhere else. Lady Longbottom offered me a home and since Neville's mother is my godmother I'm hoping they will allow me to live with her.'

'If they find out how you were treated then by rights they have to move you.' George said.

'You've got the entire year so hopefully they will find you somewhere better to live,' Fred said.

'That's what I'm hoping.'

Harry went back to his meal, he missed the whispers going around, about how the-boy-who-lived had been treated.

The following morning Harry had his first lot of classes, at first break he got the message from Dibley that Professor McGonagall would be waiting for him in her classroom.

Harry knocked and heard the woman tell him to come in, 'Thank you for seeing me Professor McGonagall.'

'That is what I am here for Potter, but I was surprised that your personal house elf brought me your letter.'

'I was not sure how to send my letter when I've been in classes all day. Dibley has been filling me in on the magical world over the last month, but I still have much to learn.'

'What of the pamphlets and introductory booklet that the headmaster gave you when he visited a few months ago?'

'I was not visited Professor, I knew nothing about this world until I received your letter telling me about Hogwarts and what I had to buy. Hagrid brought me that letter because the muggles kept destroying them. After shopping, which Hagrid took me, I spoke with the goblins, they filled me in on a few things so then I went to buy some books on the magical world. I found I owned a whole staff of house elves, I called Dibley. I mainly did that so the muggles wouldn't starve or hit me anymore.'

'I was informed that the headmaster did visit you, we will get to that later. Now you just said you were hit and starved, please tell me that is not true?'

'It's true Professor, they would only feed me once a day, sometimes I got nothing then locked in my cupboard. I only got a bedroom when your letter arrived. They said I didn't deserve a bedroom, that I was a freak, abnormal. But when the letters were addressed to my cupboard they thought magical people were spying on them so they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. Since I found out what I am and that I have money I have been working on letters in the hope that another family can take me. Lady Longbottom offered to take me in, I hope I can live with them, especially since I found out that Alice Longbottom is my godmother. If I'm not allowed then Dibley makes sure I eat and they can't lock me up again, she also makes sure they don't hurt me.'

'We have much to discuss Mr. Potter as I was informed you were well cared for by your muggle family. I knew the moment I saw them that they would not want you, but I could not fight against your placement there.'

'That's the thing Professor, the information the goblins gave me said my parents named others to take me. I recently found out that my father said I was to be raised by a magical person in the event of his death. I also found out that my godfather did not receive a trial yet Dibley believes he would not have done what he is accused of. I have written to the head of department of magical law in the hope they can give him a trial and find the truth. If he is guilty then they can lock him up again, if he's not then he is supposed to be my guardian. I have been denied knowing my heritage Professor, it's taken me this last month just to get a basic run down.'

'Yes, you have been denied, they were supposed to inform you of your magical status.'

'When Hagrid came to give me my letter my uncle said they had been trying to beat the magic out of me. My aunt said she knew I would be a freak, just like my mother.'

'You are not a freak, you are a wizard and I did say those people would never understand you. I will help get this sorted so you never have to return to them. I do not like being lied to and I was in regards to your wellbeing. I was close to your parent's, as their head of house, so when they died I did want to know you were looked after and you weren't. Now though, I saw your house elf give you a potion, can you explain why?'

'Because of their treatment, she said I have been denied nutrients growing up, that it stunted my growth. She has me on a course of potions, morning and night. Since I've been taking them I finally have some strength and I'm sleeping better than I did before.'

'I knew you looked small compared to the other eleven year olds. I believe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, she will do an examination and do a complete work up on what you might need. I will send her a note to expect you on Saturday morning.'

'Thank you, even though Dibley is looking after me I know I have some old injuries that never healed right.'

'Yes, I'm sure you have. Was there anything else you wished to speak with me about?'

'Yes, my scar, I found out that I survived the killing curse, but I don't think that's true Professor. When I decided to buy some more books I read up on the unforgivables, the killing curse leaves no marks, yet I have a scar. I was wondering if you could tell me who was there that night so I could talk to them about what they saw.'

'There was no one in the house apart from you and you're parents.'

'Then how does anyone know what spell he used on me or if it was him at all. If it was Voldemort and he did kill my parents then they would have a scar on them just like I have. But all my reading says the same thing, it leaves no marks of any kind.'

'You have made a valid point Mr. Potter. We were told that he turned up in Godric's Hollow, that he killed your father first, then your mother who was protecting you in your bedroom. The spell, if it was the killing curse, hit your forehead and rebounded onto you-know-who, he vanished and has not been seen since.'

'Again, if no one was there how does anyone know what happened that night?'

'Again you make a valid point, I believe we have some investigating to do. Why don't you leave this with me, for now, I will see what I can find and let you know. I know some people who study dark curses, they also have been studying the killing curse since you survived that night, I'm sure they will wish to examine your scar to determine what caused it.'

'Thank you, I would appreciate that. But once last question Professor, were my parents bodies removed from the house?'

'Yes, the Order of the Phoenix were there to help keep the roof up while the headmaster levitated their bodies out of the house. They were buried in Godric's Hollow, not far from their cottage, instead of the Potter cemetery which is on the grounds of Potter manor. I do know he sealed the house using your blood, you had been left with your relatives at this time.'

'So my head was bleeding?'

'From what I heard, yes, it was.'

'Did you know why my scar hasn't faded like most scars would?'

'Until we know which curse was used we will just go with what everyone believes. The killing curse is dark magic, any type of dark magic is hard to heal and will usually leave some type of scar or mark. So if the killing curse was not used then whatever curse was used must have been dark for the scar to still be so noticeable.'

'Okay, that makes sense, again just not the killing curse. Is there a way for a healer to determine what spell was used on me that night?'

'I'm afraid not, they could have if it was done that night, but too much time has passed now. As I said, there are people that do study curses, I'm sure they will figure it out.'

'Okay, thank you for your time Professor.'

'You are welcome, I will inform you when I have some information for you. But I would advise you not to mention this to anyone, apart from your friend Neville, as long as he keeps it to himself. We are not sure why you were not visited or why they did not check up on your home life, but I will find out.'

Minerva waited for Harry Potter to leave before she began writing letters, but she was furious. Albus Dumbledore, her long-time friend, he lied to her and she wanted to know why.

Harry and Neville headed outside before dinner, Harry explained what Professor McGonagall said and how she was going to contact some people.

'So if no one was there then no one would know what curse was used on you? I don't know much about the unforgivables, just that there are three. One is the killing curse, one is the cruciatus curse which is a torture curse and the other one is the imperius curse which is total control.'

'True, but what I did read and what Dibley told me was the killing curse leaves no marks of any kind. So even though bodies will be examined, they check for poisons, stings and bites, anything else first. When they come up clean then they realise it was the killing curse,' Harry rubbed his scar, 'This shouldn't be there.'

'No, it shouldn't, so what happened that night?'

'That's what I'd like to know. Oh, I have to go see Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall wants her to give me a full examination.'

'You should, especially after what you told me about that lot.'

'Yeah, I suppose, Dibley isn't a healer even though she knows when something is wrong and she can make potions.'

'She's looked after you but yeah, she's not a healer. I wanted to ask if you've noticed the looks we get from that Ron kid?'

'Yeah, he stares at us all the time, why do you think he does that?'

'He might want to talk to you but feels a bit intimidated, you know, the-boy-who-lived and all that.'

'Maybe, but I've had others talk to me, from different houses, not Slytherin but the others.'

'We'll keep an eye on him, just in case.'

'He's just…strange, I don't know. Anyway, let's get into dinner, I'm hungry.'

Neville and Harry returned to the great hall. They got just through dinner when Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry.

'I need you to come with me to the hospital wing Mr. Potter, the people I told you about are here, they wished to examine your scar.'

'Okay, I just wasn't expecting this until the weekend.'

'They have been requesting permission to see you since that night, they kept being turned down.'

'Okay, see you in the common room Neville,' Harry followed his professor through the castle to the hospital where they saw two men and a woman in dark robes along with the matron of Hogwarts.

'I will give you an examination first Mr. Potter, then the unspeakables wish to examine your scar.'

Harry nodded then hopped onto the bed, he was gestured to lay down, so he did then watched as Madam Pomfrey moved her wand over his entire body.

'You've had a few breaks that were never seen too, they are fixed but not healed right.'

'My house elf could make potions for me but she isn't a healer.'

'Then tonight you will remain here, the potion you need will take most of the night to work on those Bones. But the potions your house elf has supplied you were perfect, I could tell how malnourished you were. I heard you wore glasses.'

'Dibley gave me a potion to correct my eyesight.'

'A very difficult potion to make and not one most can afford. Alright, it's time for the unspeakables to check your scar.'

Harry looked up at the hooded people then brushed his hair off his scar, 'Yes, if this was the killing curse then it should not be scarred. It could be another dark curse or a combination of curses. You will need to hold still Mr. Potter, but our charms will not harm you in anyway.'

'Okay.'

The unspeakables all moved their wands over Harry's head, all in strange patters, some making colours appear.

'Tell me, do you get pain in your scar?'

'Occasionally, but the first night here it really hurt. Then it hurt again in my defence class.'

'Tell us what you were doing that first night?'

'I was looking at the staff table, one of the teachers, Professor Snape he had been talking to Professor Quirrell who had his back to me. When Snape turned he looked at me, pain flared in my head. I thought it might be him, as he looked at me it was like he hated me.'

'Then you felt it again in defence, what teacher do you have?'

'Professor Quirrell.'

'Professor McGonagall, I would inform the aurors, quietly that the spirit or soul of Lord Voldemort is inside this castle.'

'Is that why Harry's scar hurt him?'

'Yes, I will explain more when you return. It would be wise to make sure Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape do not know they are about to be questioned.'

'What about the headmaster, he is the one that denied you permission to see Harry?'

'He will need to be told about Voldemort, but keep this quiet until we finish with Mr. Potter.'

'Very well,' Minerva nodded to Poppy who nodded back, she knew Poppy would keep an eye on her student.

'So it hurt because he caused it?'

'I believe it is more than that, but there is a connection. There is something behind your scar, we will need to do a deeper scan to determine what it is.'

'Okay.'

'This may hurt Mr. Potter, it is hard to say.'

'Um, it's okay, I would rather not feel that pain again. Oh I just remembered something. The first night here, when I was asleep I had a weird dream, some voice kept telling me to change to Slytherin and the person was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban. Then it was on me and it got so heavy that I couldn't hold my head up.'

'Then it is Quirrell, it was Voldemort's spirit. He was in Slytherin house if I remember correctly.'

'The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, I asked it not to because I heard Voldemort was in Slytherin, so it said Gryffindor.'

'I believe the hat senses this thing behind your scar. Are you ready to continue?'

'Yes.'

Harry and Poppy kept watching as the three unspeakables cast their spells, they seemed to be straining, like they were having trouble.

'What is that?' Poppy squeaked as she grabbed Harry's arm.

'I'll explain in a moment,' they continued to chant as the Black smoke drifted from Harry's forehead.

Minerva, Snape and an auror hurried into the hospital, 'Oh my.'

'It's his soul isn't it?' Severus asked.

'Yes, it has been lodged there since that night. It seems he was planning on making a horcrux or Harry was the vessel he intended to use,' the Black smoked was spelled into a crystal ball the woman unspeakable was holding, 'The killing curse was used but it did not cause the scar, the soul entering you caused the scar.'

'It's hot,' Harry panted.

Poppy summoned a damp cloth then placed it over Harry's forehead, 'He has a temperature.'

'Yes, I am sorry, but it will ease very soon. We were always suspicious that Lord Voldemort split his soul, now we have proof.'

'Is that why he never died that night, he just vanished?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, his spirit left the house, his body disintegrated due to the killing curse rebounding on him. The soul he split was already outside his body at the time, so he sort out a vessel, it sort out a living vessel. Tell Mr. Potter, that dream you had, have you ever had other dreams you cannot explain?'

'A flying motorbike, a flash of green light, screaming,' Harry lowered his head, 'I heard my father tell my mother to run that he will hold him off, I heard my mother begging him not to kill me. She kept telling him to kill her, not me. Laughter, evil laughter, I hear that a lot, then she screamed. There was one, I've had it a few times, a large snake, a short fat man called Wormtail and a thing in a chair, but I never see the thing, just hear it sometimes.'

'Wormtail,' Snape said in a whisper.

'Do you know who that is Severus?'

'Yes, Peter Pettigrew, it was his nickname he used as a student here, his animagus was a rat.'

'Are you telling me that Peter is alive, he wasn't killed that night by Sirius?'

'I heard Sirius was innocent but they never gave him a trial, but who is Peter?' Harry asked.

'He was friends with your parents, everyone believes Sirius killed him that same night. We all believed Sirius was your parents secret keeper, they must have switched,' Minerva said.

'If the spirit of Lord Voldemort is here in this castle, then I believe you are seeing what is about to happen. The soul behind your scar has allowed you to connect to the original soul in some way.' The unspeakable said.

'Whether this has happened or not, I need to find out as much as possible. Can you describe anything about the room or the snake?' the auror asked.

'Um, it's a really big room with a large fireplace, almost as big as the ones in the great hall. It's dusty, old faded red carpet, peeling wall paper, a big old leather chair, the thing sits in that. The snake is a really large python, he called it Nagini. I caught a glimpse out the window once, it looked like a graveyard, but I'm not positive. It's a muggle house because I saw electric light switches. I hear the snake all the time, the thing talks to it.'

'That is the dark lords familiar,' Severus said.

'Mr. Snape, I heard you were once a death eater but changed sides not long after becoming an adult.'

'That is correct.'

'Do you think your dark mark would track another death eater?'

'We all feel it when he called, a lot of us believed he could track us with them, we never did find out if that was true.'

'If you would permit us we would like to examine the dark mark.'

Severus pulled up his sleeve, instantly Harry started to hiss, 'What are you doing Potter?'

Harry continued to hiss making the snake on the dark mark move, 'He used snake language to make the mark, it has a tracking spell imbedded in it. I found one on my owl when Hagrid gave her to me, I removed it.'

'Thank you, Mr. Potter; that is very helpful. But I would keep the information that you are a parselmouth between all of us, it has a bad reputation.'

'I always enjoyed talking to snakes, I had a pet one years ago, kept it in my cupboard so it could use my body heat to stay warm,' Harry wiped his forehead with the cloth, but his eyes remained on the dark mark.

'Would you join us and see if we can track them down Mr. Snape?' the auror asked.

'Yes, I have been concerned he might find a way to return. I would be one of the first he would kill, along with Potter.'

'He would kill me?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Calm down Harry, if he returned, he might as he was vanquished by you that night, or his body was,' Minerva said, 'That is the reason why you were placed with those muggles, Albus, the headmaster used blood wards to keep you safe, Petunia is your mother's sister and your aunt. But after hearing they abused you then you cannot return which I am working on.'

'But if Pettigrew is really alive that could mean Sirius is innocent, he was named Harry's guardian,' Poppy said.

'Yes, but after spending nearly ten years in Azkaban, it will be a miracle he still in his right mind.'

'Black is also an animagus, like Potter…James Potter was, if Black stayed in his dog form most of the time then he mind maybe intact,' Severus said.

'I am going to speak with Amelia Bones, Severus, please be careful.'

'I plan to Minerva,' Severus nodded to the boy in the bed before following the aurors, then Minerva hurried away.

'How are you feeling now Mr. Potter?' the unspeakable asked.

'Still a bit hot, but not as bad as before. Um, since it's out of my head, will my scar fade like other scars?'

'It will, maybe not a lot, it's hard to say. The killing curse was still used then the spell to make a horcrux is also very dark. The combination of the two could mean the scar remains as it is, only time will tell. But we thank you for allowing us to examine you, we have been suspicious as to why you both survived that night, now we know.'

'So I only survived because of the soul?'

'No, the killing curse hit you before the soul entered you, so you did survive that curse. It seems your mother standing in front of you is how you survived, the sacrifice she made is how you survived. What this means Harry is that your mother loved you so much that she was willing to die to protect you, which did give you a protection from the killing curse.'

'Oh,' Harry felt his eyes sting, so he lowered his head.

'We will keep you informed since it is you that has given us vital information. Now you should rest.'

Harry nodded but didn't look up until the unspeakable left, 'This potion will repair those Bones, but it will be a little uncomfortable.'

'Okay, um, can you or someone let Neville know I have to stay, he was worried?'

'I will inform Mr. Longbottom.'

Harry drank the potion, gagged but was able to keep it down, he had a drink of water then he was handed some pyjama's. Harry changed then climbed into the bed, but he felt tingles all over his body, especially his fingers. The tingling grew worse until it was like small stabbing pains.

'I'm sorry Mr. Potter, the potion is mending your Bones but it does become uncomfortable.'

'I've felt worse, but how long will this last?'

'A few hours I'm sorry to say. I cannot give you a pain potion as it would render the first one useless.'

'I can handle it ma'am.'

'Is it alright to come in?'

'Of course Mr. Longbottom but only until curfew.'

Neville waited until the matron left, 'So, why are you staying?'

'Some Bones that were healed but not fixed properly, I took some skele-grow, it's like stabbing pains, sort of.'

'So they broke some Bones?'

'Yeah, a few. But I had three unspeakables here, they found out why I felt pain in my scar, but the spirit of Voldemort was here in the castle.'

'What?!' Neville's eyes went wide, 'How, like a ghost?'

'No, sort of his soul, it has something to do with Quirrell, and his turban. But there was a bit of his soul behind my scar, that's why I got the scar. The killing curse was used but it didn't make the scar, his soul entering me did.'

'Blimey, I've never heard of that.'

'We have to keep it to ourselves, but the unspeakables removed the soul from me and are going to run some tests, I think to see if there's more. But Sirius Black didn't murder Peter Pettigrew, he's alive. Those dreams I told you about, the short fat man, that's Peter who is an animagus, a rat, and the unspeakable said I was seeing the future due to the soul bit in my scar.'

'All this could have been sorted out ages ago if someone was allowed to talk to you. I wonder who kept everyone away?'

'From the way McGonagall sounded it was the headmaster. He placed me with Petunia and he lied to her about how I was treated. But she was going to make sure I never have to return to them, so it will be either your grandmother, since your parent's were named to take me or Sirius Black if he's mind isn't damaged. He was named first, being my godfather, then your parent's.'

'I don't know a lot about Sirius Black or your family really. Gran said because of what happened she didn't think it was right to tell me, until I was older. But if Sirius Black was named by your parents and he's okay, then it would be like family for you. He could tell you so much about your parents.'

'Yeah, he could, but at least we could still visit on the holidays. The teachers did say we get holiday assignments so we can help each other with those. Remember those dreams I told you about, the flash of green light, the flying motorbike?'

'Yeah.'

'I remember a big Black dog, it was friendly, that's all I remember. Snape was here before, helping the aurors and unspeakables. He mentioned that Sirius Black was an animagus, he turned into a dog.'

'So you were probably remembering him, in his animagus form.'

'Yeah, I just remember feeling happy when I dream of the Black dog.'

'How is Snape helping?'

'Again we have to keep this to ourselves, but he was a death eater, changed sides when he became an adult. The aurors wanted to know if the dark mark on his arm could help them track another death eater, like Peter. I saw it and started to talk to it, there's a snake in the dark mark. It seems I'm a parselmouth. Anyway, I was able to detect a tracking spell in the dark mark, Voldemort used parseltongue when he cast the mark on his death eaters. So he left with the aurors to see if they can use the mark to find Peter. They should have Quirrell by now though.'

'Let's hope you're right, but he stutters and looks scared of his own shadow.'

'Yeah, he does but he has Voldemort attached to him, maybe that's why he's scared. Snape said he wanted to help because he knew if Voldemort came back he would be one of the first to be killed, but so would I.'

'Shit, Harry, are you safe now?'

'The aurors were taking care of Quirrell and Voldemort, so I must be. But I saw a look McGonagall gave Pomfrey, it was a silent way to tell her to keep an eye on me. Neville,' Harry pushed himself up, wincing at the stabbing pains, 'If Dumbledore did lie to McGonagall about how I was treated and he told her he visited me, do you think he knew Voldemort's spirit was here, in the castle?'

'From what I've heard about Dumbledore, he knows everything, especially what goes on in the castle. In one of the books I got, it does say that the ghosts, house elves even the portraits must obey him, like he's the master of them. If he has all those reporting to him then he would have to know. I don't know, gran doesn't trust Dumbledore, but he is supposed to be powerful and he did defeat Gellert Grindelwald, the last dark wizard.'

'Maybe he likes being powerful, he liked defeating dark wizards and wanted to do it again. Okay, whether he knew or not we probably won't find out. But why would Quirrell and Voldemort be here, what do they want?'

'If Snape said he could die and so could you, maybe that's why, he planned to take care of both of you. Hogwarts is old Harry, maybe it's something to do with the castle and the magic that surrounded Hogwarts. There is ancient magic here, if you're powerful enough you can sense it.'

'Voldemort can't be his real name though, surely. I know there are some strange names in this world, but that just doesn't seem real.'

'I could try to find out if it is, I doubt there would be anything in the normal part of the library about Voldemort though. If there is it would probably be in the restricted section. You know, gran might know, she always kept up with what was going on and she is old, not as old as Dumbledore, but still old. I'll write to her tonight, send it off in the morning.'

'Thanks Neville, it's part of my history but it's happening now, so I'd like to know all I can. Use Hedwig, she'll like a good fly.'

'Okay, I better go, curfew starts soon. Will you be out in the morning ready for classes?'

'Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said I'll be find in the morning.'

'Good, see you then,' Neville smiled then left, Harry curled up on his side. He wanted to sleep but wasn't sure if the stabbing pains he was feeling will let him sleep. Maybe if he ended up so tired he won't even notice.

After a quick check up Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry to leave, so he changed and left the hospital. He went straight to Gryffindor tower to shower and get some fresh clothes.

'How do you feel Harry?'

'Fine, just tired, the pain kept me awake last night.'

'Were you hurt Harry?'

Harry turned, 'Hey Fred or is it George.'

'We don't say,' one of the twins said making the boys laugh.

'I needed skele-grow to fix some old injuries, broken Bones that never healed right.'

'I hope something gets done about those muggles.'

'McGonagall is working on it for me.'

'Let's get down to breakfast,' Neville said.

'Yeah, I'm starved,' Harry grinned then left with his friend, the twins following.

The rest of the day went like normal, except for defence against the dark arts and potions being cancelled. Harry and Neville glanced at each other. They knew where Snape went, now they wondered what might have happened since he hadn't returned. They hadn't even had their first class with Snape yet, which was the following day.

After classes, Harry and Neville dumped their bags in Gryffindor tower before heading down to the great hall for dinner.

'He's still not here, you don't think he was hurt, do you?' Neville whispered.

'I don't know, I hope not.'

'Harry,' a voice yelled.

Harry turned, 'Padfoot,' he stood as the man ran to him, 'Padfoot, it's you, it's really you.'

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, 'It's me pup, thank merlin you're okay.'

'Padfoot,' Harry felt himself break then he was crying into his godfather's arms.

'I've got you Harry, I've got you for good. Madam Bones made sure I was still your guardian.'

'I believe you two should go somewhere private to talk.'

'Hey Mini, you're looking good.'

'Sirius Black, never call me that or you will find yourself hexed.'

'Still feisty, I like it,' Sirius smirked, 'Thanks for your help, Madam Bones mentioned your letter.'

'It was all thanks to Harry, Sirius, now why don't you get to know your godson.'

'Let's go for a walk pup.'

Harry nodded, 'I'll see you later Neville.'

'Blimey, Nev, I used to let you ride me when you were a baby, you look like your mum.'

'Ride, as it your dog form?'

'Yep, you would ride me while Harry rode Prongs.'

'Prongs, who's Prongs?'

'That's Fred and George Weasley, but don't ask which is which.'

'James Potter's nickname was Prongs, I'm Padfoot.'

'The Marauders are our heroes,' the twins shouted.

'Oh dear merlin, please don't tell me we will have another lot of marauders in this place. The originals were bad enough.'

'It's good to play pranks Mini, I just went too far sometimes.'

'Yes, you did Black.'

'Hello Snape, long time.'

'Not long enough.'

'Do not start you two, I do not need anyone injured just because you two couldn't stop fighting.'

'It's fine Sirius, Professor Snape helped. Um, did you find him sir?'

'We did, he has been taken care of, all thanks to you Potter. You should be proud of yourself. Just a warning, don't let your godfather influence you…too much,' Snape turned and headed up to the staff table.

'Blimey, what mellowed him?'

'What he has been doing since last night, but I'm sure Harry can explain.'

'Okay, let's go talk pup,' Sirius moved quickly and Harry landed up on Sirius' shoulder.

'Sirius, he just spent the night in the hospital wing, he does not need more injuries,' Minerva shouted.

'I'm not going to drop my godson Mini, relax, chill out, let your hair down, so to speak.'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry Professor.'

'I believe you are going to be saying that quite often now you will be living with your godfather. He was always trouble, just like your father actually.'

'Not trouble Mini, Marauders,' Sirius winked then left the great hall with Harry still over his shoulder to shock or laughter from the students. One man was furious yet he had to keep those feelings to himself. All his plans have vanished, now he will never end Voldemort since the unspeakables took his soul into the department of mysteries.

'So what happened last night, why were you injured?'

'Um, well, the muggles hurt me a lot. Dibley has been looking after me for the last month, so they couldn't hurt me anymore. I spoke with McGonagall she suggested I get examined, Madam Pomfrey found a lot of my Bones didn't heal right. But with Snape, Voldemort's spirit or soul was here, attached to Quirrell. The aurors asked to see his dark mark, I started to speak to it, I'm a parselmouth, there was a tracking spell in the dark mark. So the auror asked Snape to help them, see, I had a dream about a short fat man, a snake and a thing. The short fat man was named Wormtail, Snape said it was Peter Pettigrew. McGonagall went to inform Madam Bones and Snape went with the aurors to find Pettigrew. The aurors took care of Quirrell. The unspeakables who examined me found something Sirius, a bit of Voldemort's soul behind my scar. They removed it, it hurt a bit and I was hot.'

'Okay,' Sirius pulled Harry down until they were sitting under the tree. 'So you somehow had a piece of his soul, Snape helped the aurors and the muggles hurt you. Let's start with the muggles, what muggles?'

'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.'

'Petunia,' Sirius growled, 'Your parents said you were to never go near her. Lily and Petunia hated each other, because Lily was a witch. How did you end up there when Hagrid was taking you to Dumbledore?'

'He left me there, something about blood wards, McGonagall told me. The thing is Sirius, he told McGonagall that I was treated good, that he visited me to give me all the information I needed before Hogwarts. None of that is true, he lied to her and she was really angry. She helped me sort some things out but she was going to make sure I never had to return to the muggles even if they couldn't get your name cleared.'

'I will pay a visit to those people and show them just what an adult wizard can do. Don't worry, I won't go to far where I could end up in trouble.'

'If you didn't get in trouble I wouldn't care what you did to them. So this means I can live with you, right?'

'Yes, I will have the Black manor cleaned and repaired, I will need to find some house elves though.'

'I have a whole staff, can't I ask them to help us?'

'If you want, it would help, until I do get my own. I need to work on a lot of stuff, especially the Black estate now my parents are dead.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, they were not very nice people, right into the dark arts. My brother ended up a death eater, all Blacks were in Slytherin. Most weren't very nice. I was the first to end up in Gryffindor, with your mum and dad.'

'Not now since we don't really have much time, but will you tell me about my parent's?'

'Of course I will, naturally I knew your dad for longer, but I did get to know you're mum from the time they began dating, which was our sixth year.'

'Do you have any photo's?'

'Heaps, I just to find them.'

'Until Hagrid told me I was a wizard, I didn't even know their names. When he took me to get my Hogwarts things I stayed longer to buy more books. I kept getting this feeling Hagrid wasn't supposed to say much. But I just found out about all this, I wanted to know more, a lot more so I bought a lot of extra books. One book had a picture of my parent's, but it wasn't really clear.'

'Hagrid follows Dumbledore, he will do whatever the old man tells him, he's loyal. Don't blame Hagrid if he was told to be vague, Dumbledore is to blame. We might not find out why he left you with Petunia, why he didn't push for me to have a trial when he's chief warlock or why he lied to Minerva. But from now on your life is yours, I am your guardian so he just better stay out of it. Now tell me how you remembered me? You haven't seen me since you were a baby.'

'I had many dreams of Padfoot, it was one of the only happy dream I had. But I read up on you as well, how you were supposed to have betrayed my parent's. When I spoke with Dibley she told me it wasn't true, you wouldn't do that to us, you thought of us as family. She found a picture in one of my books, it was you when you were a student. You haven't really changed, you're just a lot thinner. But Padfoot just seemed to stay in my memories. So I'll really get to live with you from now on?'

'Forever pup, or until you grow up and get sick of me. We're family and your parent's wanted me to look after you if they died. I gave them my word that I would be here for you no matter what. If Hagrid hadn't been ordered to take you to Dumbledore that night I would have taken you home straight away. But you know what pup, the cottage and the manor would have many pictures, we can go there during the holidays so you can see a bit of your family.'

'I'd like that Sirius, now you'll have to explain what the Marauders are?'

Sirius laughed and to Harry it sounded very dog like which made him laugh, he remembered that laugh, even after all these years, he remembered his godfather.

Sirius and Harry stayed talking until curfew, then Sirius walked Harry back to Gryffindor tower.

'You remember the way.'

'Bit hard not to when you spend seven years here. Before you go in, tell me, which is your favourite subject?'

'So far I like all of them, well, we haven't had potions yet and many of the kids say Snape's mean. But he gave me this look in the hospital last night, I'm not sure what it meant. He helped yet I thought he really hated me when I first saw him at the welcoming feast. He gave me this look like he hated me, yet he helped so I'm not sure how he feels.'

'He hated your father Harry, I will explain more about that when we're at home. Know this though, your dad and I used to prank Snape, along with the Slytherin's, he would try to get us back. It's natural to have enemies in this place, but he was involved with a lot of the Slytherin's who became death eaters. We deserved his animosity, but he shouldn't take it out on you, I don't think he would though. I'll apologise to him for what I did when we were young.'

Harry watched his godfather, 'You think he was told to be mean to me?'

'Maybe, again I don't know why or have proof. But since he did help, things might be different. Send me a letter after your first class with him, let me know how he acts. If he does let go of the hate or decides not to be mean to you then he can teach you a lot. He was brilliant at potions, like your mum, those two were the best in the year.'

'I'll write, I want to hear from you as well. But I remembered something while we were talking. I remembered something called moon, what was that?'

'Moony, another friend and one that should have been visiting you over the years. I know he leaves the country a lot, to get work, he can't here because he has a problem that some don't like. He wasn't an animagus, but that's his nickname, Moony. The four of us were the Marauders. I'll be writing to him to find out exactly why he left you alone, he was your uncle, you were his cub, like you're my pup. Something is wrong, he wouldn't deliberately leave, not for this long.'

'You don't think something happened to him, do you?'

'No, it's not easy to kill Moony, I'll explain at home. You best get in before you end up in detention for being out after curfew,' Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson, 'We're family, if you need anything just let me know.'

'Thanks Sirius, I just need to get away from the Dursley's, which I am now,' Harry gave Sirius a smile then stepped into the common room. He saw Neville sitting next to the girl Hermione, they were doing their homework. As he was heading towards them Ron Weasley stepped in front of him.

'You were supposed to be my friend.'

'I believe the choice of friends should be up to the individual. Neville is my friend and god brother, you are someone I don't want to know. You are a bully and you eat like a pig,' Harry glared then stepped around Ron, as he took another step Neville sent some spell past him, 'What happened?'

'He went to curse you while your back was turned, Neville petrified him,' Hermione said, 'I'm getting Percy, his a prefect.'

Harry looked at Ron who could see what was going on but he couldn't move, 'You really are thick.'

'He always was Harry,' Fred said.

'He's not liked, even by his own family,' George said.

'What happened?' Percy asked.

'Ron went to curse Harry while his back was turned, I used the petrificus totalus hex. I planned to get Professor McGonagall but Hermione went to get you since you are a prefect.'

'I will take him to Professor McGonagall now.'

The people in the common room watched as Percy grabbed his brother tightly on the arm then dragged him out of through the portrait.

'He said he was supposed to be my friend, what's with that?'

'It seems he may have been told to get friendly with you,' Neville said.

'It might be the reason why he is always staring at you,' Hermione said.

Harry's brow furrowed, 'Fred, George, do you think Dumbledore might have told your brother to become my friend?'

'He did visit the Burrow a lot,' Fred said.

'Normally he spoke to our parent's but he did speak with Ron a few months before school started,' George said.

'Why would you think the headmaster had something to do with this?' Hermione asked.

'He lied to McGonagall, she's angry with him. Sirius said I was never to go to the muggles, it was in my parent's will, but Sirius only handed me over that night because Hagrid was taking me to Dumbledore. He had no idea Dumbledore was going to leave me with the muggles. Sirius thinks something more is going on but he has no idea what, now Ron and what he said. I mean he can't serious believe people will be his friend just because he wants it?'

'He would,' Fred and George said together.

'He's thick,' George said.

'Watch out for him, don't ever turn your back on him,' Fred said.

'Thanks boys.'

'Anytime, but tell your godfather that we'd like to know more about the Marauders.'

'Okay, but how do you know that when it's not in any books?'

'Ah, we might tell you one day.'

Harry glared as the twins left, 'I might get Sirius to tell me how to prank them.'

Neville chuckled, Hermione shook her head then went back to her homework, but now Harry joined them.

'I wonder how long it will take to get another defence teacher,' Harry murmured.

'Did something happen to Professor Quirrell?' Hermione asked.

'Um,' Harry and Neville glanced at each other, 'Yeah, something to do with Voldemort, but no one's allowed to know. The unspeakables and the aurors have him now.'

'Even though I was told to respect my teachers, he wasn't very good.'

'No, plus you could hardly understand him. Hopefully the new teacher won't stutter,' Harry said.

'Or be scared of his own shadow,' Neville said.

The three first years went back to their homework but they did wonder who might end up their teacher.

The following morning Harry and Neville joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table, but the three of them noticed that Ron wasn't there.

'He's probably in detention,' Neville said.

'In the morning?' Harry asked.

'Normally detention is always held of a night or weekend,' Hermione said.

Just then the twins and Lee sat opposite, 'Ron was suspended for a month,' Fred said.

'We never found out exactly why,' George said.

'But suspensions after using a curse means it must have been a serious curse and not something like jelly legs,' Lee said.

'Professor McGonagall probably checked his wand to find out the last spell he used,' Hermione said.

'She would have so she could do a proper investigation,' Fred said.

'If we find out why he went to curse you or why he expected to be your friend, we'll let you know, Harry,' George said.

'Thanks, I just want to know who to watch out for.' Harry gave the twins and Lee a smile before the three boys left.

'So a month's suspension means it was a serious spell, like Lee said,' Hermione said.

'I didn't recognise it,' Neville said.

'It doesn't really matter, we know now to keep an eye on him. We better finish breakfast and get to class.'

Harry, Neville and Hermione joined the rest of the first year Gryffindor's as they headed out to the greenhouses ready for herbology.

Right at that time Amelia Bones and a few of aurors were discussing their plans. They had received the names of every death eater who took the mark willingly. Amelia never believed they had been placed under the imperius curse. She knew this would cause a lot of problems in the ministry, but also for their world. Some of the death eaters named were prominent pureblood wizards, many of them held important jobs and had seats on the Wizengamot. She needed to speak with Sirius Black. As he is now the head of the Black family, once Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were arrested, Sirius would be able to take their seats since there were no other Malfoy's alive, apart from their underage son. They could not take his recommendation since his parent's were death eaters. Sirius would also take control of any other Black family member's seats, including their wives or husbands depending on if there are any relatives that weren't death eaters. If Amelia can get Sirius to claim the seats the moment she makes her arrests then the Wizengamot would finally have light witches and wizards voting on their punishment. It would also help with some of the laws the purebloods brought in. Hopefully now they would change. She knew this would be her only chance to get anyone that supports the dark arts out of the ministry and get good people in. This would also help at Hogwarts, some of the ones she was going to arrest are governors of Hogwarts. It could finally mean that the pureblood children will finally get the punishment they deserve.

Harry's first class with Snape wasn't what he thought it would be. The twins had explained how Snape acted, but to the first year Gryffindor's, he didn't yell or act mean in anyway. That night Harry wrote to Sirius to explain how Snape acted, but he was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to put up with a teacher acting as the twins described.

Over the next week, Harry went to classes, spent time with his friends and began to get into a routine at Hogwarts. He had no idea just a few words, a few letters and a house elf was about to change the magical world, for the better. He had always been cautious about telling people things, especially how he was treated by the Dursley's. He always knew he didn't fit in and that's why when he found out he was a wizard and belonged to a hidden world, it was time to tell the complete truth about his home life. Ever since he did come clean, his life was looking up.

Harry glanced up when the owls began to stream into the great hall. Hedwig brought him a letter from Sirius, but so many students had raced up to their head of house before they were all removed from the great hall.

'What's going on?' Neville asked.

'No idea, but Sirius said there will be news about many changes about to happen. He told me he will be taking the voting rights for the Potters and all families involved with the Black. He is head of the house Black. But he said that many families are linked to the Blacks so he's head of those families now.'

'My gran has voting rights for me, since dad can't. If he's talking about voting rights then there must be some big vote about to happen,' Neville said.

'So both of your families are noble and ancient houses?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I only just found out, but my father's family is one of the oldest, the name just changed to Potter about seven hundred years ago.'

'Our family is almost as old as the Potters.'

'So your families vote on things like laws apart from trials.'

'Yeah, gran gives me lessons, but she's taking it slow since I can't take my seat until I'm twenty one.'

'Dibley began to explain a bit, but Sirius is going to start teaching me. Even though he didn't like his family, right now he can give his family a good name instead of a dark name. Most of Sirius' family were all involved in the dark arts and supporters of Voldemort. He said he has a cousin who is good, her daughter is in seventh year, a Hufflepuff. I should try to get a chance to talk to her.'

'You will be sort of family, so maybe you can today, since it's Saturday.'

'Yeah, but I have to remember not to use her real name. Sirius warned me she wouldn't like it.'

'What's her real name?' Hermione asked.

'Um, the last name is Tonks, so it's the girl with the pink hair. But her first name is really unusual.'

'Are you going to tell us?' Neville asked.

Harry leaned in closer, 'Nymphadora.'

Hermione's eyes widened, Neville dropped his fork, Harry laughed, 'Who would do that to a child?' Hermione asked.

'Sirius said their family always give unusual names. I mean look as Sirius, his full name is Sirius Orion Black. He has cousins called Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa.'

Neville gapped, 'What's wrong Neville?' Hermione asked sounding worried.

'Bellatrix is one of the death eaters that cursed my parent's. Narcissa is married to Malfoy, another death eater. I didn't know they were related to your godfather Harry.'

'I'm sorry mate, but Sirius said him and Andromeda don't have anything to do with that lot. He's taking all their voting rights and he plans to kick them out of the family. But he was asked to delay that because of the votes. Hopefully he can do good with the votes.'

'He will, from the sound of him he seems like a good bloke.'

'Let's go outside for a while,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, it's too nice to stay in the castle,' Harry said.

'I'm with you there,' Neville said then the three friends headed outside.

Many of the Slytherin's that had left the great hall were furious. Draco Malfoy found out that his parent's had been arrested and will be tried in front of the full Wizengamot but this time veritaserum would be used. He also found out that Sirius Black was now head of about two dozen families. Many knew that Sirius was a light wizard and godfather to Harry Potter. Things were not looking good for dark families. Draco only cared that he couldn't get any money without permission from Sirius Black. He would never stoop so low as to ask that blood traitor. He would have to wait until the minister got his parent's out of jail.

Harry, Neville and Hermione were sitting under one of the big beech trees talking about what might happen when the Wizengamot met and voted. They didn't even know what the vote would be about.

'Um, Mr. Potter.'

Harry turned to see a girl with bright pink hair, 'Just Harry, and you're Tonks, aren't you?'

'Yes, I see Sirius must have told you not to use my first name.'

'Yeah, he did. I was going to see about talking to you today,' Harry held out the letter, 'Read that.'

Tonks read the letter, she ended up with a smile on her face, 'That's nice of him. We were never sure if Sirius was guilty or not but we didn't want to believe it. Sirius and your father were really close. I didn't know them but my mother saw them often,' Tonks sat beside Harry then handed him the letter, 'If he going to be taking over as head of all those families it will mean that the Wizengamot will lose most of it's support and all the dark families that vote for things that discriminate, especially against muggleborns. It will also mean half the governors for Hogwarts will either be locked up or lose their jobs.'

'Is that why a lot of purebloods believe they can get away with cursing people like Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Yes, they will even get off if they curse a halfblood, like yourself. We're alike Harry, my father is a muggleborn, my mother is a pureblood. I planned to join the auror squad when I leave but I knew there would be those purebloods that will give me a hard time. Hopefully when Sirius takes these voting rights it will help with that situation as well.'

'Don't aurors go after the worst dark wizards?' Hermione asked.

'They do, my dad was an auror,' Neville said softly, 'He was cursed until his mind snapped.'

'Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry,' Hermione wrapped her arms around the boy hugging him. Neville's eyes went wide making Harry and Tonks laugh.

'It seems Hermione is the type that likes to hug her friends.'

'Sometimes a friend could do with a hug,' Hermione smiled at Neville as she let him go.

'Um, Tonks, do you know why some like my mother was a witch yet her sister wasn't? I ask because I've seen a few siblings that are both magical, so I'm curious as to why one was and one wasn't.'

'One answer could be your aunt could be a squib.'

'What's a squib?' Harry asked.

'It's opposite to muggleborns. A squib has magical parent's but they don't have magic. A squib can see Hogwarts and magical creatures, they just can't do magic.'

'She always gave me this look when things happened, like glasses breaking or when I released the snake at the zoo. She knew but I had no idea I did anything. She always hated me. Do you think if she is a squib it's the reason she hated me because I could do magic?'

'Probably, many squibs would retaliate when they were thrown out of the families. To those snotty pureblood bigots it's a scandal to produce a squib. But when you examine who the squibs are, they all come from pureblood families. You see, to keep their pureblood line going you marry another pureblood. The thing is, there aren't that many left and the ones that are left are related in some way. Like the Blacks, Sirius might be your godfather but Dorea Black married Charlus Potter. That's your great, great something grandparent's. The Malfoy's are related to the Blacks and not just because of my Aunt Narcissa. The Bones are related to the Longbottom's, but you are also related to the Potters and Blacks, just distantly. My mother and father believe that many married relatives to close which is why they produced squibs.'

'So like in the muggle world, if you marry your first cousin you could end up with a deformed or mentally disabled child,' Hermione said.

'Exactly, but since we're magical, it's our magical core that suffers and not our minds. You can still have some that look a bit strange, but mostly it affects our magic.'

'Wow that actually makes a lot of sense. They are contaminating their blood so you get squibs. But then you get someone like my father or your mother who marry muggleborns that don't have contaminated blood, so they have magical children. It needs uncontaminated blood to produce witches and wizards like us,' Harry said.

'Exactly, now maybe when you get a lot of those death eaters locked up, there kids might finally realise their parents were wrong. I wouldn't hold my breath, most of them have been brainwashed into believing they are better than us because of their pure blood lines. Anyway, I need to go, tell Sirius I'll write to him and I'm looking forward to the family being together again. I also have to make sure people don't find out that I'm now related to the-boy-who-lived. I'll have everyone asking me to introduce you, maybe even some girls will want to…' Tonks shrugged then laughed at Harry's red face. She kissed his cheek then left, leaving Harry spluttering, Neville laughing and Hermione sitting with her mouth wide open.

One morning at breakfast an owl landed in front of Harry with a letter and a package. He read the letter first which told him not to open the package until he was alone. So Harry put the package in his pocket until after classes then he could find out what the package contained.

Harry, Neville and Hermione were beginning to get close. Most other students knew now that you usually see the three of them together. The Slytherin's that had their parent's arrested kept glaring at Harry but not once did they do anything. The twins told Harry that his godfather must be behind the way the Slytherin's were acting, or they would curse Harry when he's back was turned. Harry didn't care, he was just glad there wasn't any trouble. None of them knew or would find out, but it was Snape who made sure his students did not retaliate against Harry Potter.

Harry invited Hermione and Neville to see what the package contained. So they went up to the boys dorm room and sat on Harry's bed. On the front of the package it said all Harry had to do was hold the mirror and say Sirius Black.

Harry unwrapped the package to see a mirror, he shrugged, 'Sirius Black.'

The mirror shimmered then Sirius' face was in the mirror, 'Hey pup, we can talk to each other whenever we want.'

'Wow Sirius, this is great.'

'That's a nice piece of charm work Mr Black.'

'Who is that?'

'That's Hermione, her and Neville are with me,' Harry turned the mirror. Neville and Hermione said hello after Sirius greeted them.

'Okay, news, every one of those that were arrested were sentence to life in Azkaban, the odd one was given to the dementors. They got away last time by saying they were under the imperius curse. This time Amelia Bones had permission to use veritaserum. Oh and because Lucius Malfoy was good friends with Fudge and Fudge's staff, they were all sacked. There will be a vote in a month for a new minister. It all started because of you pup, but finally we're locking up the people who should be locked up which means this world can finally get rid of a lot of bias and bigoted laws.'

'It's hard to believe Padfoot, a few letters, Dibley and talking to McGonagall and so much has changed. I never found out, but did they find Pettigrew in that house I dreamt about?'

'No, as the unspeakable told you, you were seeing the future and Peter was there helping Voldemort. No, they found Peter at Hogwarts. He had been hiding in his rat form since you destroyed Voldemort. Snape and the auror spoke with Minerva first, which is lucky they did, she told them about a rat.'

'Weasley's rat?'

'Yes, I will say this though, none of the Weasley's knew the rat was an animagus. The aurors checked out that house you mentioned. It belonged to Voldemort's muggle family. They believed since you saw what could have happened if Peter joined Voldemort again, that he would use his old family home as his hide out until he could return properly. The demolished the house, just made the muggles that live around there believe there was some type of gas explosion which destroyed the house. They also removed all the bodies that were related to Voldemort, from the graveyard. There are many old dark rituals that use dead relatives body parts.'

'Gross, but I'm glad it was all taken care of. I did want to ask though, did you find out why Moony stayed away?'

'I did, the wards Albus did around the muggles prevented Moony from getting anywhere near you. He had the same wards around Arabella Figg's house so Moony couldn't go there to see you. He wanted you isolated and he wanted to make sure you did not know anything about the wizarding world. Remus is furious, it took me all night to calm him down or he would have let Moony out.'

'What is Moony, Sirius? Neville and Hermione won't say anything, will you?'

'No,' Neville and Hermione said together.

'Alright, Remus is a very gentle man, he has a good soul. He was the brains behind the Marauders, he spent most of his time in the library. Now when Lily and James began dating, Lily and Remus would study together, they became great friends as well. Well, Remus was seven years old when something bad happened to him, and he was infected. We didn't care, but it's the reason we became animagus, so we could help Moony.'

'You're stalling Sirius, just tell me.'

'Remus was infected when he was bitten by a werewolf, Moony is his werewolf name. He has never hurt anyone and makes sure he's locked up during the full moon. Now that the wolfsbane potion is better, he takes that and curls up a harmless wolf on those nights. Your parent's loved Remus, they trusted him, so much so that you were often in his company. When you would take turns riding me and Prongs, you kept asking to ride Moony. It was hard trying to explain to a baby why Moony couldn't come out to play.'

'Well, if you and my parent's trusted him, then I have nothing against him just because he happens to have a few bad days a month. I mean, I heard that woman will be really grumpy a few days every month, I just have no idea why. Anyway, will he visit during the holidays?'

'Yes, just not right before or right after the full moon. Even though he has the potion, it's still a painful transformation. I offered him a job, I need someone smart and trustworthy to take care of the Black finances, but I wanted to ask you about the Potter finances as well. Remus knows the magical world and the muggle world. He could work on what to invest in which could double our money, even though we have enough now.'

'Like I said Sirius, if you trust him then I will. Get him to check things out, but I want to talk to him about some things in the muggle world. Hermione and I believe there are certain items that are going to be very popular in the next few years.'

'Then we'll talk during the holidays. Now because that lot are in Azkaban, any guardian or head of house sent letters to their children. I sent a dozen letters, all Slytherin's. They know right now that I can kick them out of the family, they also know I control all their money. I've already put them on restrictions but I've warned them that if any of them cause you or your friends trouble, then they will end up with nothing and living in a muggle orphanage during the holidays. If they cause serious trouble then they will not be able to return to Hogwarts. They need to understand that things have changed, drastically, but I also wanted to make sure they didn't retaliate, against you because I happen to be your godfather.'

'Over the last few days we've noticed they have been ignoring us, even if they give us looks like they want to do something. I figured it had something to do with you.'

'They only got their letters yesterday, so it wasn't me. I bet anything it was Snape. Since all this started Snape finally realised his free from Voldemort and since you helped with all that, he probably gave his snake's a warning. I spoke to him, thanked him for helping and then apologised for being a right prick to him while we were students. We will never be friends pup, but he knows things have changed so he doesn't need to take anything out on you because of who your father was, and who your godfather is. It's only a guess but I would say it was him. Anyway, we can talk and I want you to contacted me every night, just to say its all good if you're busy or anything. Also, I want to invite your friends to the manor during the holidays, they and their families can stay for a couple of weeks if they want. Work it out with Neville and Hermione, and anyone else you might want to invite.'

'Thanks Sirius, this will be the best holidays I've ever had.'

'The first of many pup, so I'll let you go, I'm sure you have homework. Remember, I love you and we're together now.'

'I love you too Paddy,' Harry gave Sirius a smile before it went dark, 'I have a family.'

Hermione threw her arms around Harry, hugging him tight, 'We were right, Hermione likes to hug her friends,' Neville said then he also hugged Harry.

Seamus and Dean walked into the dorm room, saw Harry, Hermione and Neville hugging. All they could do was stare which made the three friends laugh. It started as a chuckle until the three of them were laughing so hard they were holding their sides. Neville actually laughed so much he fell off the bed, making Harry and Hermione laugh louder. Seamus and Dean had no idea what was going on but whatever it was it seemed to make three people very happy.

That's all Harry could feel right now, happy. He had his godfather, he never had to see the Dursley's again. As far as Harry Potter was concerned, life was good, finally.

The end:


	4. Chapter 4

Mixed Memories.

During their time in the tent, Harry had explained to his two best friends about his relationship with Severus Snape. Harry noticed Hermione was able to hide her shock straight away, where Ron couldn't hide his disgust. He knew then he would never tell them everything, he would keep that to himself until he returned to Severus.

From then on though, their friendship was strained to the point that they hardly talked, only when it was necessary and Harry thought they might decide to leave. They never did and he never worked out why they stayed when it was so obvious they did not approve of him.

Harry never asked his two friends if it was that fact he was gay or was it because he had been with Severus, Harry figured it was both. He had overheard them talking when he went to step into the tent, both talking about finding a way to change Harry back. They figured if he had dated two girls he must have changed, so there must be a way to change him back. Hermione said Snape must have given Harry a potion to make him change or at least make him think he was gay.

Harry sighed hearing this before turning and sitting back outside, lighting a fire. Even though it was cold it was better than spending time with Hermione and Ron, they just didn't realise that nothing could change Harry. He just never worked it out before, he was gay and that's all there was too it. He loved Severus and no one was going to keep them apart.

Harry also realised he couldn't explain how he had been told everything by Dumbledore, what Severus' real role was, they probably believe he'd been given a potion for that as well. Harry wasn't sure if his friendship with Hermione and Ron would survive this, but he was not going to give up Severus for anyone. It took both Harry and Severus a long time to admit how they felt, no one was going to destroy their love for each other.

In the shrieking shake, Hermione and Ron stared down at Harry who was gazing with pain on his face, the pain of losing the one he loved. But Hermione and Ron still believed that their cruel snarly potions teacher was behind Harry's change. Harry was heartbroken, he not only believed he was losing the love of his life, but he losing his family.

When Voldemort had called to Harry to go to him, Harry had taken his eyes off Snape where Hermione and Ron noticed he had passed out, but he wasn't dead. If they left him long enough he would be, he would bleed to death. They got Harry out of the shrieking shack and back to the castle hoping now that Snape was out of the picture that Harry would end up back in his right mind. Harry didn't want to leave Severus, but he knew he had to end this, one way or another. He would return to Severus, if he survived.

Hermione and Ron saw Harry walk up the busted stairs and figured he was going up to speak with Dumbledore's portrait. Hermione nodded to Ron and hurried down to the dungeons, to the potions room. She needed to make a potion and she needed it fast even with everything going on around them.

When everyone surrounded Harry after his defeat of Voldemort, Hermione took Ginny's arm and led her away, explain everything that Harry had told them and about the potion she had made. So Ginny was all ready to do her part because as far as she was concerned, Harry belonged to her and no one was going to take him away from her, no one especially not Snape.

'Harry, you need food and a drink, come sit down,' Ginny and Hermione both took his hands and pulled him towards the table and away from all the people still hugging and thanking him.

'I'm absolutely knackered, but I could eat,' Harry smiled at Hermione as she quickly dished him up a big plate of food. when he looked down at everything Hermione had put on his plate, a large goblet of juice was in front of him, he groaned at being able to eat and drink, so he picked up the goblet, ready to drink when he caught a glimpse of black, 'Be right back,' Harry got up and raced from the hall.

'Harry,' Hermione yelled, 'Where is he going?'

'You know what he's like Hermione, probably just went to help someone, he'll be back,' Ron said as he sat down wearily, 'I'm so tired.'

'We all are, but Harry needs to eat and drink first.'

Ron's eyes widened, 'Oh, so it's in there?'

'Yes, he was just about to drink it when something made him run from the room,' Ginny said, 'I might go see, try and get him back in here.' Ginny practically ran from the great hall and found Harry in an animated talk with Kingsley and McGonagall. She moved a little closer to hear what they were talking about, Snape, he was alive. Ginny turned and ran back to her brother and friend, 'He's alive, Harry, McGonagall and Kingsley are talking about him now. What are we going to do?'

'I'll get Harry to eat, make him think he can see Snape after or he'll end up sick if he doesn't eat now,' Hermione hurried from the hall and saw Harry staring into the classroom that had been turned into a hospital, 'You can see him later Harry, come have something to eat and drink before you pass out, it's been nearly two days since you've eaten.'

'He's going to live, I really thought he died.'

'He's fine, just asleep, now come on or I'll tell Madame Pomfrey on you,' Hermione sighed in relief when Harry let her lead him away, 'Now do not move until you have eaten half that and had something to drink,' Hermione pushed the plate back in front of Harry while Ginny pushed the goblet towards him.

'Okay, blimey, you are both bossy,' Harry took a bite of his food, groaning at how good it tasted, then took a drink of the juice, missing the looks from Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry just kept eating then drinking, 'Okay, done, now I have to speak with McGonagall, she's waiting for me.'

'Can't it wait? You're exhausted mate,' Ron said.

Harry's brow furrowed, Ron was acting friendly when he hadn't in ages. Come to think of it Hermione was as well when she hadn't for weeks. Harry thoughts kept going over why he's two friends had gone from practically ignoring him to being his best friends again. Now wasn't the time, he had some things to do. He stood, swayed, then before he knew it, he had his head on his arms, falling into a deep sleep.

'We need to get him back to the Burrow as if it was planned,' Ron said.

'Let's cover him and Ginny with the cloak, Ginny can levitate him and we can make sure no one bumps into them.'

'Good idea Hermione,' Ron pulled Harry's cloak out from inside his jacket and while the two girls were blocking Harry from view, he threw the cloak over Harry, then stood talking to Hermione like nothing was going on but he saw Ginny slip under the cloak.

'Okay, he's floating, lead us out, maybe Hermione should stay behind with you in front Ron?' Ginny whispered.

'Good idea,' Hermione dropped back a bit and made it look like she was tired but still following Ron out of the great hall. She needed to get Harry away from Snape and perform her charm before he woke up. Because if Harry did wake, he would end up back at Hogwarts thinking he was still in love with Snape and gay and Harry Potter was not gay, he was cursed or poisoned.

Molly Weasley had checked Harry over, he had injuries, like most of them, but he did have some breaks that needed healing also a few new cuts that were caused by dark magic, the cruciatus curse and the killing curse. Ginny knew her mother always hoped that she would end up with Harry one day and knew they dated, so she explained the situation to her mother who decided to help because Molly agreed with her two youngest and Hermione, someone did something to Harry to make him think he liked men when it was unnatural.

They all made sure their stories matched before leaving Hermione to remove some of Harry's memories then replace them with others. After studying up on memory charms for her parents, she knew a lot more about them now, more then most people did. After making sure Harry couldn't fight the memories or the imperius curse, their plans were put into place, including a trip to Gringotts to retrieve something very special from Harry's parent's vault. After that they made sure Harry was kept asleep, with more memories added, other's taken away.

It took a full week before Harry woke, 'Hi, what's going on?'

'Your injuries got the best of you Harry. At first you were fine, we did a lot of talking, worked everything out then you passed out and been out to it for more than a day,' Ginny smiled sweetly.

'Um, okay, but I can't seem to remember a lot. You said we talked, about what?'

'Harry,' Ginny pouted, 'you asked me to marry you, we've been planning the wedding. You said you wanted it as fast as it could be arranged. Are you telling me you don't remember?' Ginny held up her hand, 'This was your mother's, you gave it to me after you proposed.'

'My mother's,' Harry's brow furrowed, 'Oh, yeah, I remember now. Hermione and Ron came with me to my vault, I made you stay here. This is strange though, I figured it might be a while before anything serious happened.'

'You did say that, but then you said that we all could have died so why not just get married straight away, in case anything else happened,' Ginny smiled sweetly then kissed Harry, 'I'll tell everyone you're awake, finally, stay in bed though, mum said some of your injuries were serious. If you want to stand to get married, then you need to be healthy,' Ginny kissed Harry again then left the room, nodded to Ron and Hermione who went into the room while Ginny went down to see her mother.

What Ron, Hermione or Ginny didn't know, they were being watched, watched by unseen eyes trying to work out what those three were up to and why they kept Harry asleep for so long. He had seen Hermione give Harry a potion every day for the past week. But he just heard Ginny say he had been asleep for more than a day. Now he knew he had to find out exactly what was going on, he needed answers because right now Harry was being lied to.

At Hogwarts Severus had been allowed out of the hospital and back to his rooms as long as he took it easy. He sat on his bed staring at the small picture he kept hidden, hidden from everyone but him and Harry. Minerva had told him Harry had left to stay with the Weasley family even knowing he was alive. Severus realised that now Voldemort was dead Harry wanted nothing to do with him anymore and that hurt. Severus was never going to let on to anyone how he really felt, and he needed to make a few plans before he could leave, not just leave Hogwarts but leave the country.

Hpsshpsshpss

For months Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly were constantly telling Harry what they wanted him to hear and with the few potions he had been fed, he believed everything they said. They made sure he was never alone, if he went anywhere one of those four were always with him, except in the bathroom.

Everything Charlie had been overhearing both shocked and sickened him, but he knew he needed to know more. So he kept watching everyone very carefully and when he had enough proof, heard everything he needed he went to see the one person that would be able to help, Severus Snape.

Charlie stepped into the old dungeon potions room but didn't see Snape, so he walked through to the back where he knew Snape's private quarters were located.

'Snape, I need to talk to you.'

Severus glanced up, 'Mr. Weasley, you are one person I never expected to visit me, let alone here.'

'Can I come in?'

'If you must,' Severus waited until Charlie sat down opposite, 'Now why are you visiting me?'

'Harry,' Charlie saw Severus' face fall, 'It's not what you think or been told.'

'It seems Mr. Potter was able to fool me, no one has ever been able to fool me before.'

'He didn't, listen. I overheard something, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were talking about Harry and how they got him away from you. Over the last two months I've been sneaking around using Harry's cloak to listen in on them. Ginny loves Harry, she always has, when Ron and Hermione explained to her what Harry said about being gay and in love with you, they believed you poisoned him, so the three of them worked out some plans without Harry realising anything.'

'Then why hasn't Harry come to me himself?'

'He doesn't remember, Hermione removed his memories of your time together, then she replaced them with others. They used a potion to make sure he stayed unconscious for a week while she worked on his memories. There was another potion given to him, one that would open him up to suggestions, so they have been making sure they told him what they wanted for him. As far as Harry is concerned, he asked Ginny to marry him and if the war ended they would instantly marry. Their planning their wedding right now Snape, but he doesn't know he loves you not her and by the look of your stomach, expecting a child.'

'I can restore his memories if we can locate them. If they removed them then discarded them, there's nothing we can do apart from removing the fake memories.'

'I've looked, I haven't been able to find anything, but for all we know Hermione hid them somewhere other than the Burrow. The main thing right now is to get Harry away from them so we can explain, but they never leave his side, not even for a minute. The only time they do is when he's in the bathroom, he even sleeps in Ron's room so one of them is always with him.'

'Minerva will be able to separate Harry from his friends, she knows about the baby and she knew about our relationship. She has no idea why Harry has turned his back on me and as she said, this does not seem like Harry at all. She has been so busy over the last few weeks that she hasn't had time to go see him.'

'Can we go see her now, the wedding is next week Snape, if they bond in a ceremony then Ginny will have him and she won't let him go, I know my sister.'

'I have not allowed anyone to see me, so could you go see Minerva, bring her down here, then we can explain. I will work on some potions that will restore Harry's memories and I can show him some of mine until we find his. But she won't get what she wants.' Severus knew that was true, no one knew the full truth about his relationship with Harry, but now he was going to make sure everyone knew.

'I'll be right back,' Charlie ran from the rooms, he ran up the stairs, not slowing until he came to the large oval office. He hurried in, closing the door and quickly explained what was going on. Minerva never went down to see Severus, she sent Charlie back while she went to see Harry.

Minerva knocked then stepped into the kitchen, 'Minerva, this is a surprise, what can we do for you?' Arthur asked pleasantly.

'Actually Arthur, I need to speak with Mr. Potter, alone,' Minerva stared down at Harry, 'Can we step outside for a few minutes Mr. Potter, this won't take long?'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry stood but so did Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

'I said alone, I'm sure you three can be apart from Mr. Potter for five minutes. This is personal and I can't discuss this with anyone other than Harry, it's to do with his mother.'

'My mother,' Harry gasped then looked at his friends, 'Stay here,' he quickly hurried over to McGonagall missing the worried looks from his girlfriend and two best friends along with Molly Weasley. Harry followed his old teacher outside and away from the house, 'What's this got to do with my mother Professor?'

'Do you trust me Harry?'

'Yes, I always trusted you, what's this about?'

'I need you to come with me but you have to come alone, so will you please just allow me to take you with side along apparition you right now, it's extremely important. No one can stop you, not even your friends, please Harry, this is very important.'

'Alright, you're worrying me, but I would trust you with my life Professor.'

'Thank you, take my arm, we need to be quick,' she waited until Harry grasped her arm and turned on the spot.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly's eyes all widened as Harry and Minerva disappeared. They just hoped she wasn't taken Harry to Snape. He wouldn't remember, but it wouldn't stop Snape showing his memories and Hogwarts does have a pensieve.

'Go, make sure he's no one near him or all will be lost,' Molly whispered urgently.

Minerva and Harry appeared in her office, 'Sit down, just wait until I finish then I will explain everything,' she moved to the fireplace, stuck her head in, 'Severus, Charlie, floo straight into my office, Harry's here and he's alone,' she moved back and stood beside Harry as Severus and Charlie stepped out.

Harry's eyes widened at a very pregnant Severus Snape, 'So are you with him Charlie?'

'No, I came to help Snape because his partner has been lied to,' Charlie pulled the invisibility cloak out of his jacket.

'That's my cloak, Charlie, what in the name of merlin is going on around here?'

'Harry, have you felt like something is not right, like you're forgetting to do something or you were supposed to go somewhere but have no idea where?' Severus asked.

'He called me Harry, not Potter, what's going on?'

'Harry please, just answer the question,' Minerva said urgently, then pointed her wand at her office door, shutting and sealing it, 'I should have done that before.'

'Um, yeah, I have but why?'

'Because you have had certain memories removed and replaced with fake memories. What you are about to be told will be hard to believe but you can watch Severus memories to see the truth. Charlie found out about this and came to tell Severus, then me so I could get you alone. You have been given potions, slipped into your food or drink, it keeps you compliant and open to suggestion. First Harry, you are Severus' partner and the child he is carrying is your son.'

Harry's mouth dropped opened as his spluttered and gasped, he swallowed, he tried to talk, swallowed again but no sound emerged. So he sat there staring at these three people wondering if the war had sent them crazy.

Minerva, Severus and Charlie could tell Harry didn't believe them, 'Harry, you said you trust me, do you still trust me?'

Harry stared at McGonagall the looked over her shoulder, 'Is this really McGonagall Dumbledore?'

'Yes, this is really Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Charlie Weasley and they are telling you the truth. You and Severus came to speak with me about your feelings for each other. Now as I am only a portrait I can only do so much, so I suggested that you speak with Minerva, which you did.'

'Okay, but how, he hated me?'

'Harry, I never hated you, this is part of what you don't remember,' Severus sat down beside Harry but gave him some space, 'I knew that you were having a hard time, Albus knew it as well, So I suggested that I speak with you about my friendship with your mother. Does that sound familiar at all?'

'No, what do you mean friendship with my mother, I remember you calling her a mudblood.'

'Yes, I did because I was hurt and I lashed out at the only friend I had, Lily Evans. During the times we spoke about your mother, we became close. At first we both denied our feelings, when we couldn't that is when we spoke with Albus.'

'Severus, you are carrying Harry's son, the purity of that child and the love Harry has for his son and for you might be enough for him to see the truth for himself.'

'What do you mean Albus?' Minerva asked.

'Harry, place your hands on Severus' stomach, feel your son.'

Harry stared from the portrait to Snape then his stomach but never reached out to touch him he just kept staring.

'Trust me Harry, this is something you and Severus wanted. So please, before you lose your son, do what I ask then I'm sure all will be revealed.'

Harry kept staring then slowly reached out with one hand, just before he touched Snape's stomach he lifted his shirt revealing his large stretched skin, then Harry saw a small movement making him gasp but got nods from everyone. He took a couple of deep breaths before placing his hand flat against Snape's stomach. Harry gasped loudly as his eyes closed and his breathing accelerated until he was panting heavily.

Harry's eyes flew open, 'Sev,' he whispered.

'Oh thank merlin,' Severus moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, 'Do you remember, everything Harry, all of it?'

'Yes, oh god,' Harry choked then couldn't hold back his tears, 'Sev, they lied to me, they tried to keep us apart, to keep our son from me.'

'Yes, Charlie explained, I thought you left me.'

Harry lifted his head, 'No, I love you. I was about to go see Professor McGonagall to work out if I could stay with you, then I don't know what happened. The next thing I know I was waking up in bed at the Burrow, Ginny beside me. Their all telling me how we were engaged and the wedding we had talked about. Oh Sev, they almost had me married to her, I could have lost you.'

'You haven't lost me, thanks to Charlie. Now it's time to let them know just how dangerous I can be.'

'Severus, I have a much better idea to start with,' Minerva said but her smile was calculating, so the three men in the room knew she had a wicked plan, a plan to expose what Ron, Ginny and Hermione had done just because they did not believe in gay relationships and Ginny wanted Harry all to herself.

'Ginny might love Harry but she also knows that being married to the saviour would open doors for her, meaning the Holyhead Harpies. She also knows that Harry was left a lot of money from Harry's parents and Sirius,' Charlie explained, 'That's why she had you paying for such a big elaborate wedding.'

'Sound to me that she loves the idea of Harry more than Harry himself. Was it just those three Charlie or do you know if others were involved?' Minerva asked.

'I know my mother is involved, but I don't think anyone else is. My mother has always wanted Ginny to marry Harry, she kept pushing them together before Bill's wedding.'

'That's right, she did. She kept giving us jobs together, making sure we were sitting together as well. Doesn't your mum tell your dad everything Charlie?'

'No, dad used to get upset about that, but he figured it was just the way mum was raised so he learned to live with it.'

'Harry said to me when we first got together that for this to work we have to be completely honest and open with each other, we can't hide things or it will never work,' Severus smiled down at Harry who grabbed Severus' face and kissed him and neither men cared that two other people were watching them kiss.

'We need to work on these plans, I'm sure you two can spend some time alone very soon.'

'They would be wondering where Harry is and if we need to work on plans, we have to keep them in the dark,' Charlie said.

Harry and Severus slowly moved apart, 'They don't let me out of their sight, so they will be looking for me. But she has my mother's engagement ring, I have to get that back. But how will we stop them seeing me.'

'Then let Charlie and I work on some plans, you two, one hour, go by floo, seal your door to make sure they can't find Harry down there. If they turn up here, I can say Albus is talking to Harry about his mother.'

'Give me five minutes Harry, I'll go now to make sure they aren't waiting down there. I don't think they will be, they will probably be near the gargoyles. Don't worry love, they won't get away with this,' Severus kissed Harry again, cast a glamour over his stomach, 'It's stopped everyone asking,' he smiled then stepped into the fireplace disappearing from Minerva's office.

'I can't believe any of this, how did you find out Charlie?'

'One day about two weeks ago I was passing Ginny's bedroom, I heard her talking to mum. At first I wasn't sure what I was hearing, but something told me it wasn't good. So the next time they were downstairs with them, I snuck into your room and grabbed the cloak. Over the last two weeks I've been listening to them whenever one was with you. Finally I knew I had to come speak with Snape and let him know what was going on. The wedding isn't that long away, so I knew I couldn't take any more time.'

'Thanks Charlie, this must be hard, knowing it's your sister, brother and mother.'

'It is hard, but it's also wrong. What you went through for years, what you were willing to do to save us, they should be ashamed of treating you this way. Just because they don't like gay men doesn't give them the right to dictate how anyone should live. I always knew I couldn't tell my family I was gay, only Bill and Fleur know that, but I knew mum was right against that, she thinks its unnatural.'

'We'll have to help you find your perfect partner Charlie,' Harry hugged the large dragon handler, he couldn't believe what his family were doing, what Harry's so called friends were doing. He owed Charlie a lot, more than he realised and he was going to make sure he helped Charlie with anything he needed for giving him back his family, Severus and his son.

After spending some time alone, Harry and Severus went back to Minerva's office to discuss some plans. Severus had come up with a way for Harry to get his mother's engagement ring back from Ginny.

When they were done, Charlie left by the floo so it wouldn't look suspicious. If the others were at Hogwarts looking for Harry, Charlie had his story ready. He was here to offer Minerva help with cleaning up.

'I really don't want to leave you again, what if they work it out and give me another potion to remove my memories again?'

'That potion I gave you will stop that, you just have to act like you know nothing. We were able to fool everyone before love, you can do it again.'

'Alright,' Harry knelt down and pressing his face to Severus' pregnant stomach, 'It won't be long Evan, then I'll be here with you and daddy forever,' Harry kissed Sev's stomach before placing his hand in Severus' who helped him up, they kissed again before Harry left the office. The moment he stepped off the circular staircase he saw Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Harry had to pull forth all his acting skills. So he smiled, slipped an arm around Ginny then gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

'You've been up there for ages,' Hermione said anxiously.

'Between Dumbledore's portrait and Minerva they had a lot to tell me about my parents. Is that why you three are here, waiting for me?'

'We were just worried Harry, we still have so much to do before the wedding. Remember, this was all your idea to rush this wedding through, not that I'm complaining. But you can't take off when we're so busy,' Ginny said sweetly but also made sure her voice was stern.

'Well I'll be coming back every day to speak to them about my parents. They knew I needed time to rest after, that's why they waited. But we can go now and finish our plans.'

'Then I'll come with you from now on,' Ginny said smiling.

'No, sorry, these discussions are private. I might share some of them with you, but I'm not allowing anyone to hear this, not at first.'

'But Harry, we talked about this, how can a marriage survive if there's secrets.'

'There won't be, but right now this has nothing to do with anyone else, only me. These were my parents, so this is my business, it doesn't involve anyone else,' Harry moved away from Ginny and walked off knowing she would follow. His insides were raging with anger, but he kept his face impassive so his so called friends and girlfriend would not work out anything was wrong.

'I don't like this Harry, we always share everything,' Ginny said again trying to sound stern.

'Look, if you keep going on about this then forget everything, call the wedding off. My parents have nothing to do with anyone else, including you and that's how I'm keeping it. Now either drop it or it's over because I'm getting sick to death of all this,' Harry stormed off looking upset but inside he was smiling knowing he had just shocked those three and wondered what they were going to say or do.

Harry didn't wait for them, he just apparated away, walked into the Burrow and ran passed everyone so he couldn't get questions. He did see Charlie lower his head as he grinned, but luckily Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking at Harry and not Charlie.

Harry was sitting on his bed in the twin's old room staring at his photo album. They had talked about this, after having a go at Ginny which Albus had worked out for Harry to do, he would come straight here and stare at the pictures of his parents to make the story more believable.

'You weren't serious, weren't you mate?' Ron asked as he walked in with Hermione and Ginny.

'Deadly serious,' Harry never looked up, 'You have your parents, you want to know anything about them you asked them but it can be kept private if you want and that's what I want. I want to hear things about my parents and to me that's personal. So I'm saying this for the last time, drop it or I'm leaving, I'll stay with Aberforth, I might even go back to Hogwarts and stay there.'

'No, we'll drop it Harry, please don't get upset. I'm just not used to you keeping things from me.'

'I'm only keeping things that doesn't concern anyone else but me. It's not like I'm hiding some great big secret that is about you or us that could destroy our relationship, this is about my parents, that's all. I told you how I feel, for a relationship to work you have to be open and honest, to be able to trust your partner completely or it won't work. But this isn't about that, it's about my parents.'

Harry got up and stood with his back to his friends and girlfriend, his album open in his hand.

'I found out my father was bisexual, but when he fell in love with my mother he never thought of a man again. I wonder if he had a boyfriend before he meet my mother, Sirius never mentioned anything except my father had lots of girlfriends. Oh well, as long as my parents were happy.'

Harry smiled knowing the three behind him were all giving each other looks. That bit of information wasn't true, but it was something Charlie came up with to make them worried, worried that maybe Harry's own sexuality might resurface.

'So what plans are left, there shouldn't be a lot to go?' Harry sounded cheerful again, part of their plan to make the three think Harry was fine. This was all part of it, make them worry, then make them think nothing was wrong.

Over the next few days Harry was going to keep making sure to casually bring up bisexuality then homosexuality, Sirius would forgive him but he was about to be gay. So Harry turned around and smiled at Ginny before sitting beside her and started to act like she was the love of his life. He made sure to kiss her because he knew that would make Hermione and Ron leave, they did not like to watch Harry and Ginny kiss. Harry didn't like kissing her, but he knew he had to act like a young man in love ready to marry the girl of his dreams.

Oh little did they know that very soon these three people along with Molly Weasley would see how far Harry is willing to go for what they had been doing, for keeping him away from his love and almost missing out on the birth of his son.

He kept visiting Hogwarts and as far as everyone in the Burrow knew, apart from Charlie, Harry was talking to Minerva and Albus' portrait, hearing about his parents lives. Severus and Harry had spent most of their time in bed, but they didn't just make love, they talked, Severus telling Harry stories about his time with Lily, even what he remembered of James Potter and Sirius Black. So every now and then Harry would casually bring up what he had heard, but sexuality was always part of the conversations he had with Ginny, Molly, Hermione and Ron. He explained how they looked before making sure they changed the subject. Severus found it amusing to hear what Harry was saying to the four that almost destroyed his family. Very soon they will realised just what is really happening and it is them that are about to be destroyed.

As Harry walked down the stairs holding hands with Ginny, he caught Charlie nod twice as he looked down. That was the signal that another potion had been placed in his drink, but since Severus had given him a potion to counteract it, Harry wasn't worry. He gave two nods but made it look like he was just thinking to himself.

'You seem preoccupied Harry, did Minerva tell you something upsetting?' Molly asked.

'No, she only told me things about my parents, things I want to know. But one thing she told me has made me think of something,' Harry turned to Ginny looking serious, 'I found out that the ring I gave you, my mother's ring, well, it's not as old or as well made as I thought. So how about we go tomorrow and buy you a new ring, something goblin made, with a huge ruby in the centre and surrounded in moonstones, what do you say?'

Ginny looked down at the emerald and diamond ring, 'It looks really old Harry.'

'It's not, dad bought it fairly cheap and they aren't real diamonds either only the emerald is real. At the time it was dangerous for them to be seen in public places so he transfigured that out of stuff he had at the house, but he always promised to replace mum's ring when it was safe to do so. From what Dumbledore said, because they were in hiding, he never got a chance to buy another. But I also have Sirius' money, I can afford something really expansive and well made. I'll just stick that back in the vault with their wedding rings.'

'Well,' Ginny hesitated, 'I suppose, if you really want to Harry, you know money doesn't worry me. I just want something you like as well.'

Harry knew she would say this, thanks to what Charlie had overheard. But one part of the plan was for Harry to get back his mother's engagement ring, so they made up this story about it being cheap.

What everyone didn't know was that Severus had made a potion, when Harry coated his fingers with it, all Harry had to do was run any finger over the stones on the ring which would make anyone believe what he said about the ring was true. It was a mind manipulation potion called mentem tractatio, illegal, something you can't buy but as Severus was a brilliant potions master and a former death eater, so it was a simple enough potion for him to make.

'Now that you said that Harry, those stones aren't as shiny as they should be,' Hermione said staring at Ginny's hand.

'Yeah, when Dumbledore told me and I looked at it, I knew Ginny had to have a good one, something really well made. So we'll go look around tomorrow then get stuck into more plans.'

'And we need to start cleaning up before the marquee arrives and all the tables and chair, the archway. Oh still so much to do and so little time,' Molly said.

'We'll get it done mum, don't panic,' Ginny said then smile at Harry who rolled his eyes knowing he had been doing that a lot over the last few weeks, so he kept up the pretense of hearing the same thing over and over.

'So right after, everyone will send their bill here, the caterers, the band, everyone?' Harry asked.

'Yes, then they give you a week to pay.'

'I'll do it straight away, I have enough, more than enough,' Harry's inside were jumping for joy because he knew that he wasn't going to be paying for anything, not after what they have done. The Weasley family were about to get stuck with those huge bills and since this was Ginny's idea about a huge wedding, something Harry would never do, he wasn't going to pay for it.

Charlie had given them another idea but it was Minerva who had gone to make sure it worked. Minerva had spoken with the shop owner and explained what Harry needed but also how it must be kept secret. Naturally the shop owner went along with it, since Harry Potter was the saviour. The shop owner got everything together while Minerva explained about the spell that Albus Dumbledore said would help in their little show. All they had to do now was wait until Harry and Ginny turned up ready to buy another engagement ring.

The following morning Harry and Ginny headed out to buy a new ring. Ginny gave Harry back his mother's ring before they left, but Harry left it in his pocket so he could put it back in the vault

The moment Harry and Ginny were seen going into a jewelry store, word reached reporters that maybe the saviour was getting married. That had been one thing Harry had made sure Ginny agreed to, they would keep this wedding a secret even lie if they had to. Ginny knew it was only because Harry hated attention, now he didn't want Ginny to get any attention for marrying him.

Harry got a very discrete nod from the shop owner to let him know everything was set. So Harry knew he could just let Ginny pick out any ring she wanted. The rings she would be attracted to were all fake, conjured by the shop keeper then spelled to make Ginny attracted to them and nothing else in the shop. All the other rings had been spelled so Ginny wouldn't even give them a second look. Originally Harry was planning on telling Ginny the night before their wedding to send his mother's ring to him, then casting a memory charm so she would not remember anything until the next day. But thanks to Charlie and Minerva, she instantly handed Harry his mother's ring when it was time to put her new one on. The ring Ginny picked out would disappear at the right time. She believed it cost more than she would make playing professional quidditch for five years, yet it was worthless. Harry's mother's ring was an heirloom and worth a lot, but it wasn't the money Harry was concerned about. He did not want to lose something that belonged to his mother, and he especially did not want Ginny to have his mother's ring.

'I have to head to Hogwarts to speak with Minerva and Dumbledore, I'll meet you back at the Burrow in a couple of hours.'

'I don't like that fact you're going alone and I can't come with you.'

'Gin, we talked about this, so please don't start again.'

'Sorry, it's just the way I was raised, you know, to always be honest with each other.'

'This isn't about honesty, it's about my parents lives, something that doesn't concern anyone else. Now I have to go, I'll be a couple of hours,' Harry didn't kiss her so she would believe he was upset. He just turned and hurried away.

Harry hurried straight down to the dungeons and straight into Severus' private quarters.

'Oh my love, look at you,' Harry grinned as he sat beside Severus, kissing him then kissing his stomach, 'I still can't believe they made me forget about you and our son.'

'I know Harry, but you remember now. So how did the potion work?'

'Great,' Harry put his hand in his pocket and withdrew the ring that had belonged to his mother, 'They all believed what I said, no wonder that potion is illegal.'

'Which is just between us Harry.'

Harry chuckled, 'I know love, but how about we get naked, I've missed your body.'

'You've had it every day for the last week, but I can't deny that I want you too, so help me up,' Severus held out his hand.

Harry laughed, pulled Severus to his feet and into his arms, 'I don't want to let you go, I keep thinking they'll wipe my memory completely next time.'

'They can't, this potion protects you.'

'I know, Charlie's been letting me know every time they put one in my drink. I sat there listening to how I proposed to Ginny, how much I loved her, all that shit. I smiled hugely, a big goofy grin then kissed Ginny's palm then her lips, ah, I hate kissing anyone but you.'

'I know, you won't have to very soon. Now Harry, I know you said something about being naked, but I think you should get me up to the hospital. Our son wants to arrive.'

'Oh fuck,' Harry glanced down at Severus' large stomach, 'Okay, don't panic.'

Severus laughed, 'It's not I who is panicking my love, It's you. Now move Harry, or I'll be having our son right here in the middle of the room and you'll be delivering him.'

'Okay,' Harry put his arm around Severus and they made their way slowly up to the hospital wing, 'Poppy,' Harry shouted.

'Oh, down to the room at the back, just in case anyone comes in. I'll bring the potions you'll need Severus. Harry help him undress and cover him please.'

'Our boy is almost here love,' Harry said excitedly as he helped Severus into the room at the back of the hospital wing.

'Yes, he's anxious to meet us by the feel of him.'

'Just relax,' Harry helped Severus undress, then helped him lie down before covering him with the light blanket, then the two men stared at each other while they waited for the son to arrive.

'I've decided I won't stay here tonight, I don't want anything to jinx our wedding. So I talked to Aberforth, we can stay there and apparate here tomorrow.'

'But Harry, we talked about this, you're going to be one floor up from me.'

'I'm not taking the chance Gin, so many bad things have happened in my life and I've been getting this strange feeling that something will happen again. So Ron and I will stay at the Hogs Head, get dressed then arrive, most grooms do it that way, so I will. Have to keep tradition going that will help give us good luck.'

'I never knew you to be so suspicious Harry and there is no such thing as good luck and back luck. You make good things happen or you make bad things happen, it's not luck,' Hermione said in her most prissy voice.

'Maybe so, but this is my wedding, I don't want to jinx it,' Harry's face stayed serious but his insides were smiling because he knew that the wedding the next day will come as a shock to everyone.

Right after dinner, Harry gathered his wedding robes, again something he wouldn't wear, he hated robes. He took Ginny's hand and moved into the living room for some privacy, Harry was making sure she never got the least bit suspicious.

'I'll be here long before you come down.'

'I don't want you to go, I like knowing you're close by.'

'From tomorrow we'll be together, forever Gin, so keep your thoughts on that. Now I should go so I can get a good night's sleep, I'm bound to toss and turn, it'll take me ages to fall asleep.'

'Alright Harry, I love you.'

'I love you too Gin,' Harry smiled sweetly then kissed her. He really made it a very passionate kiss because he knew he would never have to kiss her again, he would only ever kiss his one true love, Severus. When Harry first heard everything, he never thought he would be able to act as well as he had. But so far none of them had been suspicious, he had to keep going, just until he left. So after a big kiss, and a smile, he got Ron so they could leave the Burrow. For Harry, the Burrow had gone from a place he loved, to one that now felt like a prison. A prison where Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were the prison guards.

Harry and Ron went into different rooms at the Hogs Head. Ron handed Harry a potion telling him it was a sleeping draught because they knew he would be nervous about tomorrow. Harry acted relieved then closed the door to his room but he knew this potion was one of those that Ginny, Hermione, Ron and his mother had been slipping into his drinks. One thing Harry really wanted was to go to Severus and Evan, but they were going to stick to the plan. From tomorrow, Harry would be with Severus and their son, Evan Tobias Snape-Potter.

Aberforth kept Ron and Harry entertained with amusing stories of his brother and growing up with the great Albus Dumbledore. They ate breakfast, Harry pretending to be nervous and only eating about a quarter. Ron ate lunch, but Harry said he'd eat after the wedding that his stomach just couldn't handle anything right now. When it got close to time, they both went back to their rooms, showered and dressed.

'You look good mate, imagine though, in just over an hour you'll be my brother.'

Harry had his back to Ron which was lucky so his so called friend never saw how angry he looked. Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm down then put a smile on his face as he turned. It was almost over, he had to keep up the act, for just a bit longer.

'Yeah, we will mate, hard to believe this would happen. Anyway, you look good as well, Hermione will get to see how you'll look when it's your turn.'

'Soon, we knew you and Ginny would marry first. So how about we get to the Burrow and greet all the guests, Ginny is bound to be nervous waiting to hear you've arrived.'

'Good idea,' Harry smiled again then followed Ron downstairs, 'Okay, we're ready Ab. Thanks for letting us stay last night.'

'Anytime, now go get married Harry, you deserve to be happy.'

'I'm going to be,' Harry smiled because he knew that statement was true, but only a few select people knew the truth, 'You go Ron, I'll be right behind you,' Harry smiled again waited until Ron apparated away, he smiled at Aberforth then he apparated away, not to the Burrow, but to Hogwarts. The moment he arrived he hurried straight into Minerva's office where his real wedding was about to happen.

After kissing Evan who was asleep, then kissing Severus Harry turned to Minerva, 'Okay, let's hope they realise very soon I'm not turning up. Minerva, you really do have a wicked mind when you want to.'

'I'm glad you approve, but now let's get the real wedding underway so Evans parents are legally married.'

Harry and Severus laughed, then faced each other, 'Yes, let's,' Severus held Harry's hand in his then the two men stepped in front of Minerva ready to become bonded to their true love.

Ron was looking around everywhere, he saw Aberforth arrive and hurried over to him.

'Did Harry leave?'

'Yes, right after you, why?'

'He hasn't arrived.'

'Maybe he has and needed some time to himself. It's a big day for him, so I'm sure he's nervous. Have you checked everywhere?'

'I thought I'd wait for you, but I'll go look before I start to worry,' Ron headed down to the pond as he knew Harry spent time there with Ginny, but no sign, he checked his father's shed, still no sign. Ron hurried into the house and started to look through every room.

'Something wrong Ron?' Charlie asked innocently because he knew exactly what was going on.

'I can't find Harry, Aberforth said he left right after me. I've checked everywhere, he's not here. Should I say something to Ginny?'

'No yet, there's still time. Maybe he's gone for a walk to calm down. I'll help you look if you want, but give him another ten minutes first.'

'Yeah, alright, I hope it's just nerves though,' Ron hurried up the stairs to find his girlfriend. He saw her in Ginny's room and knew his sister was in with his mother in her room, 'Hermione,' Ron closed the door, 'I can't find Harry, Charlie and Aberforth think he's just trying to calm down.'

'He's been fine, and happy Ron so I'm sure it's just nerves. Let's give it a few more minutes, if he hasn't arrived we'll start looking. Did you check your dad's shed, he loves to spend time in there?'

'Yeah, checked there after the pond, then every room in the house apart from this one and mum's room.'

'He'll turn up, Harry can sometimes get as nervous as you. We've been giving him the potion, and not once has he mentioned him. Every day he's had the potion to make sure, so I'm positive it's all good. He truly believes he loves Ginny and doesn't know anything about that…that man.'

'Yeah, he does seem to love her, I was just worried that maybe the potion had stopped working and he went back to being like that, disgusting. How can he do that, how can he think that's normal?'

'We know it was Snape Ron, he gave Harry some type of potion to make him believe all this. Snape is a sick, malicious and disturbing man that's hated Harry his whole life, what better way to get back at him then to make Harry think he loved Snape. Let's just spend a few minutes together before we check to see where Harry is, probably trying to stop himself passing out.' Hermione and Ron slipped their arms around each other not knowing that right at the same time Harry and Severus were holding each other. They were finally married. They felt that their lives were finally going the right way.

Minerva had choked up as she pronounced Harry and Severus bonded partners. Then right after the two men kissed to complete their joining, Minerva hugged them making them both laugh.

'Congratulations, you both deserve to be happy.'

'We are Minerva, extremely happy. Thank you again for doing this,' Severus smiled.

'I'm happy you asked me, but now I should go and put in appearance. I'm sure they're all starting to panic about now.'

'We'll see you there shortly,' Harry smiled then both men watched her leave before they sat down together, 'I wish we could go to our room, get naked and cuddle up together.'

'So do I love, but that will happen very soon and we have to wait until Evans next feed.'

'I can't believe he's here and I almost missed it. Sev, we have to do something for Charlie. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have known about Evan and you would have thought I left you.'

'We'll talk to him after all this is settled. So let's get our son, remember, keep that shield charm around him.'

'Sev, do you really think I'd put him in danger, he's safe and I used the wand to make sure I had extra power. No one will hurt Evan, that's a promise.'

Severus smiled, 'I know, keep it together my love.'

'I'm fine, it's them that is going to know you don't manipulate or lie to me. They tried to keep us apart, to keep me from my son. That is something I won't ever forgive or forget.'

'Neither will I, now let's go.'

At the Burrow, everyone was starting to look for Harry. Ginny had come hurrying down the stairs, screaming at everyone that Harry must be hurt or something, so they had to find him.

'Minerva, you can be a cruel woman sometimes, but not in the bad sense,' Kingsley wanted to laugh but kept his face neutral, his auror face so no one knew he was privy to where Harry Potter really was. They were waiting for the right time before all would be revealed.

'I have my moments Kingsley, but we have about a minute.'

'Let's try and get everyone to settle down, at least try and get the bride to stop yelling, until she hears the truth,' Kingsley had to lower his face as he laughed, then quickly brought his face back to neutral before facing the bride to be.

'Ginny dear, I'm sure Harry just let time slip by him through nerves, come sit with me and you'll see, he'll arrive any minute,' Kingsley said calmly.

'He'll be unconscious if I get hold of him, being late for our wedding, I'll kill him,' Ginny yelled again but let Kingsley led her to the front so she was standing where she would be as the ceremony commenced.

Minerva nodded then quickly hurried away. She walked through the wards surrounding the Burrow then to the spot where Harry, Severus and their son would be standing.

'Oh it's mayhem in there right now.'

'Has Kingsley made sure her wand isn't on her?'

'Yes Harry, he did that straight away. Charlie made sure to replace Ron, Hermione and Molly's with George's fake wands, they never even knew he had done it. I think it's time to reveal the truth, don't you.'

'So their all in place, to make sure Severus will be safe?'

'Harry, I have dealt with death eaters and even Voldemort, I'm sure I will be able to deal with anyone in there.'

'Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, you don't want her to get any spells off.'

'She hasn't got a wand Harry, then Kingsley is going to bind them. Everyone knows what to do and that is mainly to keep the three of you safe. So are we ready?'

'Yes, let's get this over with so Sev and I can start our life with our son,' Harry looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, Severus put his arm around Harry and they followed Minerva through the wards. It only took a few seconds before Hermione, Ron, and Molly tried to send spells at Severus before their wands turned into rubber chickens. Ginny stood gaping as she watched Harry with Snape and Harry was holding a baby.

'What's going on, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago?'

'Half an hour ago I was marrying the man I love, the father of my son.'

'Harry, what's going on?' Arthur asked looking bewildered.

'A lot Arthur, first is Severus and I have been together since I was sixteen. But it seems certain people do not like gay men, so they removed my memories and replaced them with fake ones, one where I believed I was in love with Ginny and wanted to marry her. Four people did this and I almost forgot that my son was due to be born,' Harry looked down at his son.

'Evan Tobias Snape-Potter was born yesterday, this was something both Severus and I wanted, to be a family, so I got him pregnant, then I had to leave. But since we both thought there was a chance that I would die, we wanted a child made from our love. But when I left I knew Sev was protected and safe, but the moment I went to join him, they poisoned me to make me forget who I truly loved.'

'Who did this Harry, who would do that to you?' Neville asked as he hurried over to stand behind Harry.

'Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly, they conspired and manipulated me, they used potions, they removed my memories. But they forgot that Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard that knew things no one else knew. The moment I touched Severus' stomach, touched my son, my memories returned. The purity of my child and the love Severus and I have for each other restored me to who I really am. It restored my memories, and restored my love for Severus and my son.'

Harry was glaring at his so called friends then handed his son to Severus, kissed his son then kissed his partner before pulling his wand.

'Minerva, Charlie, Severus and I came up with some plans, then we contacted Kingsley and Aberforth who helped us put everything together.'

'I found out what they were planning, so even though three of them are my family, I knew what they were doing was wrong. I used Harry's cloak to get as much information as I could, then went to Severus who believed Harry left him. Once I explained everything Minerva she used the excuse of telling Harry about his mother to get him alone where he was finally revealed the truth. Those four do not like gay men and believed that Severus gave Harry a potion to change him. As a gay man I can say that is not possible. You are either gay or straight, Dumbledore told me that when he told me he was gay. He sat me down to explain what a young gay man needed to know.

Harry is gay, he was not changed or poisoned to believe he was gay. He was not hexed, cursed or jinxed, he fell in love,' Charlie glared at his younger siblings but he wasn't the only one. The rest of the family were all glaring at Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, Harry's friends all glared at them as well before they surrounded Harry, Severus and their son, keeping a protective circle around the Snape-Potter family.

Kingsley had bound Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, ready for them to face charges over their use of an illegal potion and memory removal of a person without their knowledge and knew nothing about what was being done to him. But Harry and Severus stood with their arms around each other, Severus holding Evan, but Harry had a protective hand on his son. The three Snape-Potter men, ages from one day, eighteen years and thirty eight years stood together in the midst of friends, real friends, or family as Harry liked to think of everyone. Family, just like he had now, his own family.

The end:


	5. Chapter 5

So Much Bad Luck, He-he-he-he.

After the battle of Hogwarts, there was many changes in the magical world. The new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt along with the new members of the Wizengamot worked on new laws and got rid of all of the old prejudice and discriminative laws. The members of the Wizengamot was one of the first changes that was made. Any person that held a seat that had been death eaters or supporters of Voldemort automatically lost their seat on the Wizengamot, even if the family had held the seat since the Wizengamot was first formed. If any family member of a death eater proved under veritaserum that they were not dark or supported Voldemort, then they could take the family seat. So far only two people were able to claim their family's seat.

Elections would be set so the people would vote for new members. The ones on the Wizengamot now were all from light families. But they planned to hold elections every ten years to bring in new blood and new ideas to help their world. Kingsley had made sure Arthur Weasley had a seat, but the new minister had also given Arthur the job as his advisor. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world was also given a seat since he was now an order of merlin, first class recipient. Even though Harry had the Black seat due to Sirius's death, he made Harry his heir, all order of merlin recipients also had seats. The Black seat was only allowed due to the fact that Sirius was classed as a hero, a light wizard and when he died he left everything to his godson, Harry.

Another change that most people like was if you wanted to get a job at the ministry first you needed the appropriate newt scores, then take an aptitude test. There would be no jobs to anyone due to their blood status, bribes or a family member. Nearly everyone wanted people to be able to do their jobs properly and work to make the magical world better for everyone.

Due to the deaths of many, on both sides, they had to reorganise the departments at the ministry. They needed to integrate three or four departments into one, until they can determine what departments were needed and what departments needed to stand alone then find the staff for those departments. They also knew that some departments would be dismantled completely.

One thing Kingsley wanted straight away was an oath that all employees would take. He wanted to make sure that there were on more dark witches or wizards inside the ministry. Any captured death eater or anyone supporting Voldemort were questioned straight away with the use of veritaserum. All the ones guilty of atrocious crimes were sent through the veil. Anyone guilty but did not commit torture and murder but still committed crimes and supported Voldemort and his death eaters were sent to Azkaban. That was also one of the first things Kingsley had done. He wanted them taken care of so he could concentrate on getting the ministry back up and running. Draco Malfoy was one of those sent to Azkaban, but for only five years. He had willingly taken the truth potion to prove he never once killed or tortured anyone. There were a few others that got light sentences even if they had the dark mark. Kingsley and people like Harry knew that those young adults had parents who were death eaters who had basically forced their children to take the mark and follow Voldemort. Malfoy might be a blood purist but he was not a killer.

So apart from repairing and in some cases rebuilding parts of the ministry, they had to find staff so the magical world in England could finally move forward.

Ordinary people would turn up at Diagon alley, St Mungo's, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts to help with repairs. Harry Potter, even though he tried to stay out of the spotlight, stayed at Hogwarts to help repair the castle. He always loved Hogwarts and he just didn't feel right seeing the old castle so damaged.

He planned to stay there until it was fully repaired, then he planned to completely change and decorate Grimmauld place so he could sell it. He never wanted to live there even if he could turn it from a dark and dreary house to something that was more like a comfortable home, he didn't want it. He also knew Sirius would not want him to live in the house just because it had once belonged to his godfather.

Harry already had Kreacher removing all the books that would be stored in a storage shed Harry had rented. Harry had spoken to Winky and asked if she would work for him. She has not changed since she was dismissed by Crouch. So Harry decided that since Winky helped during the battle, he would help her out. He bonded to the elf so she was now his. Like Kreacher though, Harry would never really order the elves or allow them to hurt themselves. He treated them like paid servants, and he did actually give them money. He said like with anyone he was close to, he gave them gifts and money was the gifts he gave to the house elves. He figured giving money would be easier that way Kreacher and Winky could buy what they wanted or needed. He had Winky go to the house in Godric's Hollow and remove everything and place it in a second storage unit. Harry would go through it all when he felt that he was ready. He had already told Kingsley that he planned to have the house torn down, since it was badly damaged, and he planned to have another house built on the property. A few at the ministry had tried to argue that Harry could not demolish the house as it was left as a monument. Harry explained that since it was his and he didn't want that type of monument he had the right to do what he wanted with the house and property.

Molly Weasley had originally wanted Harry to stay at the Burrow, but she came to realise that Harry was an adult now, not a boy. She also knew that he had basically been living as an adult for the last year. She had hoped Harry and Ginny would resume their relationship, but the young adults had talked and realised they were different and had different ideas on what they wanted with a partner. Harry and Ginny would stay good friends, nothing would change that, just as nothing would change for Harry's friendship with the rest of the Weasley's. With Hermione and Ron now a couple Harry wanted to give them some space without the three of them always being together. What Harry didn't tell anyone is that he had plans. Some would be just getting on with his life and working out what he wanted to do. But one lot of plans was for some payback on the Dursley's.

Harry found out from Dedilus Diggle that the three Dursley's had heard what had been said about Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. They had no choice but to listen to the wizarding wireless network as Dedilus always had it on when they were in hiding. They had heard about the battle that had taken place at Hogwarts, and they heard that Harry had killed Voldemort. Even though only Harry, Hermione and Ron knew the reason why Harry survived the killing curse for the second time, it made the Dursley's wary of the boy they had mistreated. They knew he was now an adult and could use magic outside of Hogwarts. That had always been one of their fears. If they had bothered to think about how they treated Harry and what he would be like as an adult, they should have done the complete opposite to what they did when it came to Harry. If they had treated Harry as a member of the family and cared for him, he would have done everything he could to help and protect his family, just as he had done for his friend. But since they made Harry feel like he was a burden and a freak, not to mention he was their slave, they knew sooner or later Harry would want some revenge. He was now an adult wizard who could take his revenge any time now.

Harry wasn't going to just confront them and curse them, as much as he would have liked to. Even though he knew he could probably get away with it if he did. He did not like to hurt people, even people like the Dursley's. No, Harry was going to make it seem like the Dursley's had continuously bad luck which they would end up broke and destitute. Harry had been planning how to get his revenge for years, but only the last few months he had finally worked out what he was going to do to Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Marge Dursley.

It didn't take long before Hogwarts was repaired, along with the ministry and St Mungo's. So Harry concentrated on demolishing the house in Godric's Hollow. He made sure there were strong muggle repelling charms around the property so none of the muggles saw him using magic to remove and vanish the house. Once it was just an empty property, Harry went to see a builder about the house he wanted built. He saw a magical builder that way the house would look like a normal muggle cottage, but inside would be a lot bigger. Harry also wanted to be able to expand the house if for any reason he ended up with guests or a lot of visitors. The builder would make sure all the charms and wards were on the property by the time he was finished, which would only take a couple of months.

Now that Hogwarts was repaired and had organised the building of his home, Harry decided to stay at Grimmauld place so he could begin making changes to the house so it would end up being a nice spacious and comfortable home.

When Harry began to work on the old Black house, the first thing he did was remove the wall that held the portrait of Walburga Black, Sirius's mother. The moment the wall was down the portrait became unstuck. Harry took the portrait out into the back courtyard, gave the old woman a smirk then set the thing on fire. He did the same with all the other portraits in the house. He didn't care about any of them since the people in them were all dark. He knew Sirius would be laughing if he was watching what Harry did to the house that he detested.

Like with the building of the house in Godric's Hollow, Grimmauld place was finished quickly. Harry said it again, "I love magic"

Just before Harry was due to buy things for his new home in Godric's Hollow, he went to the storage shed and went through everything that Winky had taken out of his parent's home. He found many portraits, not talking ones, which made him sad. But he did have a far few portraits of his parent's, Sirius, Remus and even of Harry. He got rid of any picture of the rat. If there was a portrait that had Peter in it with others, he was able to work out how to remove the rat without affecting the rest of the people in the portrait. The furniture was all in good condition and Harry loved the style so he moved it all back into his new home. With magic it didn't take Harry long to have his home just the way he wanted. To Harry, it was a home, his home.

Now his home was finished and Grimmauld place was on the market for sale, it was time he began working on the Dursley's.

The first thing Harry did, while he hid under his invisibility cloak, was petrify Vernon, pour some scotch down his throat, and a bit over his clothes , then dried his closed. He then removed the memory so Vernon would have no idea. He then cause Vernon to crash his car into a dozen parked cars. Harry had used his magic to create these cars and create fake identities of the people who owned the cars, and all the cars were expensive cars. There were BMW's, Mercedes, a Porsche, even a Ferrari. Harry also placed a compulsion charm on Vernon so he would lose his famous tempter, and take a swing at the police but also swear and insult them. Vernon Dursley was arrested and taken away in handcuffs.

Harry made sure that Vernon's insurance would not cover so much damage to so many expensive cars. One of the conditions in the contract was his insurance would not cover any damage if he was found to have been driving while drunk. Vernon was a man that tried to get everything as cheap as possible, and Vernon didn't think he would need many additions on his insurance. So it was easy for Harry to work it all out, especially with confundus charms.

When Vernon appeared in court, Harry was once again under his cloak and used the compulsion charm so Vernon would lose his temper again but this time he would try to hit the judge but also everyone else in the courtroom.

Vernon Dursley was sentenced to five years jail which caused Harry to laugh as he walked away from the courtroom.

Because Vernon was in jail, there was no more money coming into the house. Petunia had to tighten the budget so she and Dudley could afford to live. Dudley chucked a big tantrum when he found out his mother could not afford to buy him things like computer's or game consoles. It took a while but Dudley realised if he was going to get the things he was used to having, then he would have to do it himself. Dudley told his mother he got a part time job which would pay for all the things he would want, as long as his mother kept him fed. Petunia believed her son just as she had believed him when he lied about Harry or how he used to beat up the kids in the neighbourhood. Dudley, along with his gang had begun to sell drugs, while using it themselves, they had also began their new lives as thieves.

Harry would follow Dudley, watch what he was doing and take pictures ready to send to the police. Harry didn't send the pictures straight away, he wanted the police to see that Dudley was violent and would rob a rich house just as easy as he would rob a church. Harry didn't want to use any magic on Dudley or his gang unless it was necessary. When he knew that they wanted to hurt someone that is when Harry would step in. He wanted Dudley and his gang to be photographed hurting people, but Harry used magic to protect the victims. He would then use magic to make it seem like the people had injuries, and the doctors would treat those injuries, or so they believed. It was all done with memory charms, compulsion charms, some fake documents and confundus charms that affected muggles. Magic was a wonderful thing.

When Harry finished taking his pictures, which was over a hundred, he left them on the desk of the same policeman that Vernon had taken a swing at after the car accident.

Once again Harry was under his cloak as he watched Dudley and his gang being sentence to spend eight years in jail. Since they were now adults, they would go to an adult jail. Harry knew Dudley would be crying and begging for his mother before nightfall. Harry couldn't help grinning at Petunia as she cried for her Dudders.

'Two down,' Harry smirked then left the courtroom and the muggle world, heading straight back to his house.

'Marge and her dogs next, then Petunia's going to find many things breaking at the house that will need a lot of money,' Harry chuckled as he thought about the compulsion charm he planned to use on his aunt. When she realised she would need a lot of money, more than she had in her savings, or what was left of it after paying for a lawyer for Dudley and Vernon. She would need to get a job. Since Petunia has never worked and had no skills apart from keeping a house, Harry planned for her to become a cleaner, where she would end up doing all the types of jobs she forced Harry to do when he was a young child.

'Payback's a bitch,' Harry said then laughed again.

Apart from how the Dursley's had treated Harry, he found out that they had been paid to look after him. Since he never received anything from the Dursley's and was only given Dudley's old clothes, none of that money was spent on Harry. He wanted to make sure they ended up punished but also broke. They basically stole from Harry, then he was turned into their slave. Now the two male Dursley's were paying for what they did and soon it would be Petunia's turn.

Harry only wished he could get some payback on Dumbledore and some of the order. It was Dumbledore who made sure the Dursley's got money for Harry, money from Harry's family's vault. Since the old man had worked it to be his unofficial guardian in the magical world, after Sirius was sent to Azkaban, he could enter Harry's family's vault to organise money for Harry's care. Dumbledore had told Harry that he knew he would suffer at the Dursley's, and he knew how Snape had treated him. After everything, Harry came to hate Albus Dumbledore. If he was ever questioned about the old man, Harry planned to tell everyone just what type of man the old wizard was. He couldn't just go out and start badmouthing Dumbledore, no one would probably believe him even if he was thought of as the saviour. No, Harry would do it gradually and hoped he could ruin Albus Dumbledore's reputation. He had already told Kingsley that the old man never taught him anything nor told him anything useful but left Harry to save the world. It was the reason why Dumbledore never got a second order of merlin when they were handed out.

Harry had thought about writing a book about his life, which would include Dumbledore's manipulations and how he and the order kept Harry prisoner inside number four Privet drive. He had begun to keep notes and while he had been helping at Hogwarts he had used the pensieve in the headmaster's office so he could write down exact details and dates. If he did write a book about his life then Harry wanted to make sure he could prove what was written.

Right now because Harry was alive and thought of as a hero, he knew Rita Skeeter or anyone like her could not write anything that would make Harry out to be insane, trouble, attention seeking or whatever else he had been called over the years. If any of them tried Harry wasn't going to just sit back and take it, he would deal with them in his own way, without anyone knowing it was him. Harry had enough of the way he had been treated, he wouldn't take it anymore. For now he was dealing with the Dursley's. But eventually he would write the book about his life, he would also add stories about many different people. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were on the top of his list, but he planned to add people like Rita Skeeter, most of the people that worked at the Daily Prophet. He would add Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge. Fudge survived the fighting, but Kingsley refuse to allow him to work in any important department. Umbridge was sent to Azkaban after it came to light in her trail that she sent dementors after Harry, along with torturing him and other students with a blood quill. And how she planned to use the cruciatus curse on Harry. So much was going to be in the book that Harry thought he might need to write two books.

While he had helped repair Hogwarts, Harry had snuck away a few times to use the potions room. He wanted to prove, if only to himself, that he could make potions and that it was Snape that caused most of the problems with the students learning. He made simple ones to start then he began making ones that sixth and seventh years would make.

There were two potions that Harry made the moment he read about them. Because of his nightmares, Harry had taken to drinking of a night in the hope being drunk would keep the nightmares at bay, it did. But he hated the hangovers in the morning. That was the first potion Harry attempted to make. It took a few tries but he was finally able to make the hangover potion perfectly.

The second potion was one Harry knew he would need. This potion was for men so they could not get any girl pregnant. Because of the way Harry was now thought of, he often had woman coming on to him. He had taken a few up on their offers. He made sure they knew he wasn't interested in any type of relationship. If they offered sex, they would have sex, but that's all he could give them. Even though he wanted children when he was older and ready, and found the right woman, he would, but he did not want kids now. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts and do his last year. He wanted to work out what he wanted to do with his life. He already knew he didn't want to be an auror anymore, he just didn't know what he wanted to do. At least now he was protected from any Harry Potter fan from trying to trap him by getting pregnant.

Harry used his cloak again, snuck a potion into the water supply for the dogs in the kennels, before he slipped into the house. He had cast a silencing charm on himself along with a charm to remove scent. He didn't want Ripper to begin barking. He took the other potion from his pocket, dropped some in the water, then put a lot more into the dog's food. Ripper would die, and in a lot of pain. Harry still had scars from the dog. He knew it was partly the owners fault and partly the dog's fault. But even though he was going to make sure Marge Dursley ended up with a terrible reputation and have to pay a huge fine, no one will ever trust her again. Since she won't be able to breed dogs anymore, she will not have any income. But Harry wanted the deal with her dog as well. There was no use allowing the dog to live, it was old and had been trained from a pup to attack Harry who had been a child at the time. Harry knew the dog would hurt another child if it could, so Ripper had to go. The potion he used in the water supply would make it look like the water, along with the dogs and the property was contaminated and dangerous to animals and people. Harry planned to use magic to make it seem like the animals were put down, but he wouldn't let innocent animals die just because of that woman. It took more plans, but nothing that Harry couldn't handle.

Marge Dursley lost her home, her precious Ripper and her reputation before she was forced to pay a huge fine. She was now living in a small one bedroom council flat and living on a pension. But she only got part of the pension as she did not have enough in her savings to cover the huge fine. That was one thing Harry worked out, that Marge would not have enough money to buy herself any alcohol. He had seen her drunk enough and it was those times when she set Ripper on Harry or kept saying cruel things about his parent's. The few times she had hit Harry around the head was when she had been drinking. Now she only had enough money just to eat and pay her rent and even then she struggled.

'Three down, one to go.'

Harry waited until Petunia went to the shops then snuck into the house. He used magic on the plumbing so the pipes would begin leaking. He placed compulsion charms around the house so the plumber would tell Petunia that all of the plumbing was old and needed replacing. Harry planned to do the same with the electricity after she had paid the plumber to fix all the pipes. He would put termites into the frame of the house.

Harry found out that within a few months of Vernon going to jail that he suffered a heart attack and died. Harry didn't feel any guilt over this. He had heard Vernon and Petunia talking about what the doctor had said to Vernon. He needed to lose weight and if he kept getting angry or stressed he could easily have a heart attack. At first Harry was going to find out what caused Vernon to have a heart attack, but he decided that he just didn't want to know.

Hogwarts was finally ready to re-open and letters were being sent out to new students, along with the returning students and people like Harry, Hermione, Ron and others who could not do their last year. But even people that had been at Hogwarts while it was under the control of Voldemort were allowed to return to redo their last year since what they learned was not going to be on their newt tests.

Harry knew he would have to deal with Petunia before he left for Hogwarts. So he waited until Petunia paid almost the last of her money to have the plumbing replaced then he made sure all the wiring inside the house began to short out, which also caused every electric item plugged into the walls to explode. So not only did she have to replace the entire wiring, but every electrical item she had owned. Harry wasn't finished, he also put the termites in the frames so they would begin to eat the frame of the house. As soon as Petunia spoke with an electrician, she realised she would need to get a job to help pay for the electrical work and to replace things like her fridge and washing machine. The compulsion charms Harry placed on her worked perfectly. She ended up getting a job with the council, cleaning the public toilets and cleaning up the parks and reserves.

Harry was under his cloak watched Petunia picking up the rubbish in the park. He waited until there was no one around before he placed a fake billboard in the park showing Harry donating over one million pounds to children orphanages and also buying all the orphans children toys, computers and clothes. Harry did really donate some money to orphanages, but not a million pounds, nor did he buy things for them. He had money but not enough to spend that much. He would have liked to, he just couldn't justify spending so much when he still hadn't finished school.

Harry had to force himself not to laugh when Petunia began to scream then cry when she saw the billboard. He removed the cloak and moved close enough so she could hear him.

'Payback's a bitch, isn't it Aunt Petunia.'

Petunia whirled around to see her nephew. She was shocked at the sight of him. He was tall, with a well-built body and very good looking. He no longer wore glasses, which meant Petunia could see his eyes, Lily's eyes.

'You did all this. You're the reason Vernon and Dudders ended up in jail, which caused Vernon to die.'

'Yes, I did. I'm sure you knew I would make you pay for how you treated me, and how you used the money meant for me on your son. But really, I didn't do a lot, Vernon always had a temper that he couldn't control and Dudley had been breaking the law even while he was in primary school. You allowed that fat lump to get away with anything so naturally he believed he could always get anything he wanted and never get into trouble,' Harry gestured towards the billboard, 'As for that, it's true and if you had treated me in any way decent, then I would have made sure you were looked after.'

Harry knew he was practically lying to Petunia, some of it was true, he just made it seem like more.

'You see Petunia, my mother used the money her mother left her to invest. When she died everything was left to me. When I turned eighteen I was able to go through it and found that I am very rich in the muggle world, but also in the magical world. My father's family is very old and since I had a trust vault, the family vault's money also got invested. You were a cruel vindictive woman just because my mother was beautiful and a witch, yet you were told you could not attend Hogwarts because you don't have magic. And you took it out on a helpless baby. I hope you enjoy the rest of your miserable life Petunia. When you do cross over, my mother is waiting for you to make sure you will continue to suffer. If you think that can't happen think again. I have spoken to my mother and father, they are so looking forward to seeing you, along with Dudley and Marge. But they are making sure Vernon is paying for his treatment of me. There will be no peace in the afterlife, not for any of you,' Harry flicked his hand and using wandless magic removed the billboard. He gave Petunia one last look before he turned and walked away.

From that moment on Harry would never spend one minute thinking about the Dursley's. They got what was coming to them. Now it was time for Harry to get on with his life. He was returning to Hogwarts as head boy and quidditch captain. He would join his friends not just to learn what they need but to enjoy their last year at Hogwarts knowing that this time there would be no danger. Harry would finally get to have the normal life that he had been after for so long.

The end:


	6. Chapter 6

Here One Minute, Gone The Next.

Harry Potter was furious. Even though he hated the holidays because he was stuck at the Dursley's, and normally he would be there slave. After they found out that Harry had a godfather who was supposedly a murderer, they left Harry alone. But at the end of his fourth year, after suffering through Voldemort's rebirth, Harry was taken from Hogwarts to a safe house. What made him angry was the house was dark, gloomy, and he had to remain inside the entire time, and he was constantly being watched.

Order of the Phoenix members would come and go all the time, most were there to leave information for their leader, Albus Dumbledore. But they were also there to keep an eye on Harry. Sirius was only there occasionally. He would use his animagus form to spy. Harry liked spending time with his godfather and getting information about his parents, which seemed to annoy Mrs. Weasley. Harry had no idea why, but she didn't like Harry spending time alone with his godfather.

Harry did try to explain to Mrs. Weasley that to him, Sirius was family, the only true family he had. She kept going on about Harry being her family. Harry didn't like that, but no matter what he said, she ignored it. Harry and Sirius worked it so they could sneak away, then Sirius would use Black wards to lock the doors just so they could have a few hours alone without anyone bothering them. Since Kreacher had to obey Sirius, the elf would bring them food and tea whenever they wanted. And when they would leave the room, both would ignore what Mrs. Weasley said. Harry even went as far as calling Sirius, dad, just to tell Mrs. Weasley that Sirius was his father, at least as far as Harry was concerned.

Now though, Sirius had to leave for a few weeks on an assignment. Harry had began to think of a way he could get out of the house. It was warded so only an adult could open the door. He had asked Sirius if he could change or remove the charms, but his godfather couldn't do anything about it as the headmaster had placed the charms on the doors and windows. He was just too powerful so Sirius could never override the charms. Harry knew Sirius hated this house and he hated being stuck in it. Harry told him if he could find a way to leave, he would. Sirius said if Harry could leave then maybe he would return to the south pacific where he had been staying until Harry was entered into the triwizard tournament.

Harry had an idea, one that just might allow him some freedom, but also allow him to sneak away, then he and Sirius could just disappear. When Harry first told Sirius that he was really seriously considering leaving, and he meant not just leaving Hogwarts, but England, Sirius asked why. So Harry went into the story of his life with the Dursley's, then his life at Hogwarts. Sirius instantly thought Harry should leave, they would disappear together. Sirius had been furious that Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall allowed Snape to be cruel to Harry, especially about his parent's, who were dead. But the main thing that made Sirius furious was how close Harry came to dying, which happened every year he had been at Hogwarts.

So when Harry finally worked out his plans, he wrote a letter to Sirius and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He told her to stay with Sirius, and that he would meet up with them, it just might take a while.

The Black library had been invaluable to Harry. His idea meant they might lose all those books. But Harry had an idea, Dobby and Winky. Both elves wanted to belong to Harry and his godfather, so now they did. They used elf magic to pack all the books into some of the old trunks they found in the attic, then shrunk the trunks and were ready to take them to where Sirius would be hiding. But they also used their magic to make it seem like the books were still there. Harry made sure they worked it so no one could enter the library and if any one asked, Harry would just say Sirius warded the room using Black family wards to keep everyone from the disgusting dark arts books.

The elves kept Harry's broom and photo album with them, but his wand and invisibility cloak Harry kept with him. His idea meant he wouldn't need to use his wand, so he wouldn't get into trouble. It also meant he would lose everything else he owned, but Harry didn't really care. He knew he could have the elves shrink his school trunk, but since Harry was planning on leaving, there wasn't anything in the trunk that he would need. When he met up with Sirius he would be able to buy more things.

Just before he put his plan into action, Harry had Dobby take his Gringotts key and get a Gringotts money bag and empty his trust vault. Even when Harry got to where Sirius was, he knew he could always send Dobby or Winky back to Gringotts for him. Harry just decided to take it all with him. He couldn't touch the family vault until he was seventeen and he wouldn't be hanging around so he really didn't need to keep his trust vault open. When Dobby returned, Harry kept some of the money on him, mainly so he could get some new clothes, once his old clothes were gone. The rest of the money he told Dobby keep with him. If Harry needed anything, Dobby or Winky could get it. Since his vault would be emptied, the key would become invalid.

Harry had another reason for making sure Dobby took every bit of money out the vault. This way, he couldn't be forced to waste his money buying new school stuff. If he had trouble sneaking away before Hogwarts started, then it would be up to Dumbledore to pay for everything Harry would need. Harry didn't plan to be here, but if he did, he wouldn't use it. If he was forced to return to Hogwarts, then he already worked out he wouldn't be going to class, and ignore the teachers, including the detentions he would get. He knew the old man would never allow Harry to be expelled. So Harry was going to use that, if he had to. But he had his plans in order. If he was unable to get away, then he would wait until he was at Hogwarts and escape them. There was no way they could watch him or keep him locked up at Hogwarts. Plus Harry had the map and knew how to sneak out of the castle.

Two days after the Weasley's arrived, and Harry hardly talking to any adult, he was ready to set his plan in motion. He knew Sirius would love what he planned to do. Even though Sirius wouldn't have the letter yet, he would have it soon. By then the Black family home would be no more.

Harry waited for the perfect time. When all the order members were sent on assignments, or had to work. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, the twins, Ron and Ginny were at the dark and dreary house. Ron, Ginny and the twins hated being stuck in the house as much as Harry. But what Harry knew was than when the Weasley's returned to the Burrow, they could go outside, spend time flying in the orchard, or go for a swim in the pond. They weren't kept prisoner inside a house during the summer holidays.

Harry had studied up on the spell from one of the books from the Black library before Dobby and Winky packed them up. He also had the house elves check the house for anything that was really valuable that could be sold, if Harry and Sirius ever needed money, which they shouldn't.

Harry had Dobby wake him at five in the morning, which was an hour before Mr. Weasley was due to wake so he could get ready for work. Harry then snuck out of the room he was sleeping in. The first thing he did was set Buckbeak free. He told the hippogriff to go back to Hogwarts, and that Hagrid would look after him. Harry had to smile, he could tell the hippogriff was happy to be leaving. He waited until the majestic animal was away then he stood near the open attic door and cast his spell. Fiend fire ripped from the wand that had once belonged to Sirius' mother. He threw the wand into the room so it would be destroyed by the fire.

Harry waited until the fire really took hold of the top rooms of the house before he made his way down one flight. He wanted to wait until the smoke got thick enough, cast a bubblehead charm on himself, then he began to wake the occupants of the house. He banged on doors, and yelled as loud as he could about the house being on fire then he would run downstairs and towards the front door. Since he couldn't open it, he would have to just stand there to wait for Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry knew this could go very wrong, but he was willing to take the risk. Arthur and Molly Weasley would get them out of the burning house, Harry just hoped they didn't end up unconscious from the smoke before they could unlock the door.

Harry heard thundering footsteps which made him smile. second later he could see the twins, with Ginny in front of them, Ron coming behind them. Harry knew fiend fire was hard if not impossible to control, so he knew the two elder Weasley's were probably trying to put the fire out. They wouldn't. But Harry did wonder how long they would take, since it would mean their kids were stuck in a burning building, and the smoke was becoming thick.

It was only a couple of minutes before Ginny yelled at her parent's that they were trapped, and it was getting hard to breathe, they also couldn't see very well. Finally Mr and Mrs Weasley joined them, and Mr. Weasley opened the door. He made the group go over the other side of the road, and hide in the bushes. Molly stayed with the children while Arthur worked on sending his patronus with a message to Dumbledore about the fire at the house.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrived to see the house was beyond saving. There was a lot of yelling and arguing about taking Harry and the others to safety. Finally Harry refused to allow Mrs Weasley to take him by apparition until she had taken her own children to safety first. Albus Dumbledore finally made a portkey so they could all leave at once.

When Harry arrived at the Burrow with the Weasley's, they all had charms cast on them to make sure to get rid of any smoke on their clothes, but also to clear the smoke from their lungs. Since they were all alert and awake, they had tea and breakfast. They might nap later that day, if they needed it. They were only awake a couple of hours earlier than normal.

'It's lucky we did not take all our clothes with us. I want all of you to have a shower and change. I will wash all our clothes,' molly said.

'I don't have anything to change into, not until I can go shopping. I will need everything since it all just burned up in that disgusting house,' Harry said angrily.

'I will go shopping for you tomorrow dear, for now I'll get you some of Ron's and make them fit.'

'No offence Mrs. Weasley, but I would rather buy my own clothes. If I can't, then I'll walk about in these old things,' Harry turned and walked out the door before anyone could respond.

He knew that unless he cooperated by taking his own clothes off, that they wouldn't forcibly remove his clothes. Harry would accuse them of assault, they wouldn't like that. He could hear Molly and Arthur Weasley talking about what Harry said. Finally Mr. Weasley said he would work on some guards so Harry could shop for some clothes. But it would probably be later that day or the next day. If Harry refused to take off the clothes he had on that smelled of smoke, then it would probably be later that day.

Harry spent a good two hours in muggle London getting new clothes. Since Harry said he would only shop in muggle shops, as the clothes were a lot cheaper, Remus and Tonks took him. Both of them knew the muggle world and knew how to blend in. Harry got himself four of everything, but also toiletries and a pair of boots. He thought that wouldn't be much to pack when he was ready to sneak away. Now he just had to act normal, by flying with Ron and Ginny, and acting like he had the last time he stayed at the Burrow so no one would get suspicious.

He had his plans ready. He was going to wait until the middle of the night, then sneak out of the house and call Dobby who could take him to where Sirius was.

It was two days later that he found out he wouldn't be able to sneak out any of the doors, as they had been spelled with alert charms that would tell Mr and Mrs Weasley if anyone tried to open the door. As Harry overheard this, he wondered if the windows had been warded. Harry would test it and if he was caught, just say he wanted some fresh air. If his head and shoulders could move past the window frame, then he should be able to leave. He would use his broom and fly out of the house and call Dobby when he was down near the orchard. He had a feeling that the windows on the first and second floor were charmed, but not the windows on the top floors. He wouldn't know until he could test them.

The following day he decided to test the windows. He waited until nine o'clock that night then opened the window. No sound came and no one came to the room he was in. He cautiously moved his head out the window, then his shoulders. Nothing, it wasn't warded. He knew he could leave now, but it was too risky. They were still awake which meant they had time to find him. So Harry moved away from the window and just sat on the bed, reading one of Ron's quidditch magazines.

Mrs. Weasley came in to tell them to get to bed, then asked about the window being opened. Harry explained that he was feeling a bit warm and wanted some fresh cool air on him. She didn't close it, but she did give Harry a look.

Harry didn't escape that night, he wanted to act normally and not get any one suspicious, especially since Mrs. Weasley saw the window open.

Harry had a pickup game of quidditch with the twins, Ron and Ginny, but he noticed that Mrs. Weasley was right there, watching him. This scrutiny was really making Harry furious. He had no privacy, yet he had no one who would stand up for him. Except Sirius who was waiting for Harry to arrive.

After helping with the dishes after dinner, Harry and Ron went to the living room to play chess. Again he was being watched, but this time it was Mr. Weasley who was watching. When Harry looked up, the older man would go back to reading his paper. He had no idea what they were looking for or if they were just making sure Harry wasn't action suspiciously.

Harry had a shower after Ron, the opened the window again before curling up in bed. Harry always kept his wand and invisibility cloak on him, just in case they might try to take them. Then Harry really would be stuck. He wouldn't go anywhere without his wand and he didn't want to leave his dad's cloak behind. Harry forced himself to act like he was asleep. It was lucky he was facing away from the door and facing the window. He also made sure he kept himself uncovered. He wanted Mrs. Weasley to believe he was hot again, when she came to check on him like she always did.

Harry had to keep going over things in his head so he wouldn't accidentally fall asleep. He went over his plan, he went over spells, he even recited potion ingredients. He heard the older Weasley's head to bed. Now he knew he had an hour or so to wait to make sure they were sound asleep. He planned to just stand at the window for ten minutes, just in case they had charmed the window. If they did, they would come in within minutes. If by ten minutes no one came into the room, then Harry knew he could get away.

It was a long hour and a half but he finally believed they were asleep. He snuck out to pretend to use the toilet. He heard Mr. Weasley snoring, and when he put his ear to the door, he was sure that both were asleep. He got back into Ron's room, walked to the window then just stood there enjoying the cool breeze. He ended up waiting for fifteen minutes, always checking his watch. When there was no sound from the house, Harry quickly pulled his jeans and shirt on, grabbed his bag and broom, then threw his invisibility cloak over himself. He took off through the window and flew as fast as he could towards the orchard.

'Dobby,' Harry said as he jumped off the broom. The little elf appeared before him, 'Let's go, and quickly.'

Within minutes Harry was in a cave where Sirius was sleeping on a mat in the corner. Harry hated to wake him but he had no choice.

'Damn Harry, I wasn't sure if you were going to get away.'

'I wasn't sure either, they kept watching me all the time. Have you got the portkey?'

'Yeah, let me dress,' Sirius quickly dressed then packed up the few items he had.

'Dobby, you take Hedwig, we'll be there soon,' Harry waited until the little elf and owl disappeared before he stood beside Sirius. They nodded to each other then Sirius activated the portkey. Harry Potter and Sirius Black left England, both hoping for good.

The following morning at the Burrow was normal until Ron came down after sleeping late, and asked where Harry was. It only took a few minutes for Molly and Arthur to realise that Harry was not there, nor was any of his belongings. Arthur instantly made a floo call to Albus while Molly sent the kids to check outside, just in case. But both Molly and Arthur knew Harry had snuck away through the night. What they didn't know was when Harry left, how long it had been since he left.

Albus and Severus arrived at the Burrow via the floo. Albus instantly began casting charms all over the house.

'Nothing, he didn't use magic to leave, so he must have used his broom. Hopefully that means he's not far. He would have needed to sleep at some stage. I will contact the order. But tell me, did anything stand out about Harry's actions?'

'No, nothing. He acted like always. He would fly with the children, play chess with Ron, help with the jobs. The only thing I can think of was when he said he was hot. Two nights ago, when I went to check on him, the window nearest his bed was open. He said he was hot. I admit it was quite warm so I didn't think anything of it. It was the same last night, but he was asleep with the window open.'

'I did not believe the windows needed to be warded. They would need to be open in this type of weather. I would say he planned to leave but made sure you did not pick up on his plans. I'll call a meeting. But let Ron know that if he hears from Harry he must tell you straight away.'

'Of course Albus,' Molly watched as Albus and Severus left. She was worried about where Harry was, but also thought it had been wrong to keep him locked in that house or watched all the time he had been at the Burrow. Teenagers rebel, and Harry did by leaving. She hoped being at the Burrow with Ron, and Ginny, that he would finally feel that he was having a normal holiday.

Molly never told anyone, but she had hoped Harry could spend time at the Burrow, and with her daughter. Ginny had like Harry for years, her dream was to marry Harry. If they never found him that would never happen. But Molly knew that if Harry felt anything for Ginny, then he might have stayed. But after being kept in that dark house then watched while at the Burrow, she doubted Harry would want anything to do with them.

Harry and Sirius settled on a small island in the south pacific. There were others there, muggles, so Sirius used muggle repelling charms so they never came to the end of the island where Harry and Sirius pitched their tent. They planned to build themselves a home, a log cabin. They had spoken about what type of home they wanted. It always came down to where they lived. Since they were this tropical paradise, they both believed a log cabin would be best.

When Harry explained what he did to get out of Grimmauld place, Sirius laughed. He hated that house and now he knew that his mother's portrait would have been destroyed along with everything else.

From the moment they settled in, Sirius began to teach Harry. He covered all the basic subjects that he had been studying at Hogwarts. But they left out things like divination, astronomy, and care of magical creatures. Sirius did get an e in potions, so he was able to take Harry through those lessons as well. Sirius wasn't surprised that Harry turned out to be great at potions, now he was away from Snape.

Sirius also began to teach Harry how to apparate. Again Sirius wasn't surprised when Harry had it by the end of the hour. After he knew Harry would have no trouble with apparition, Sirius thought it was time for Harry to become an animagus. Being able to change into an animal could help Harry if they were ever found. It was only a few days later that Harry was able to change his hands and feet. He had big black paws, and both knew that Harry was a black panther. Harry felt more confident now. A panther could rip someone to bits, if it was needed.

What did surprise Sirius was how powerful Harry's spells were, a lot more powerful that he could do, and more powerful than James had been. He wondered if this was the reason Albus was so interested in keeping Harry under lock and key.

Over the years, no one ever found Harry Potter. Voldemort had taken over within the year of being reborn and many had been killed. Hermione managed to escape with her parent's, while the Weasley's ended up in hiding with Molly's aunt. No one liked living with the old woman, but her wards would keep them safe. Many times Bill and Charlie would try to get his parent's to leave, but they wouldn't leave their home country.

Hogwarts ended up with death eaters teaching after Voldemort killed Albus Dumbledore. The dark lord found that Severus Snape had always been a spy for the old man, so he allowed Bellatrix to deal with the man. Minerva, Filius, Pomona and some of the other teachers stayed, in the hope they could protect the students. But slowly more and more would sneak away, and many students didn't even turn up. The original staff would also work on ways to sneak out students who they knew the death eaters will either kill or torture. They had found a tunnel in the room of requirement that lead to the Hogs Head pub that was owned by Aberforth Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore never told anyone except Severus about the horcruxes or the prophecy. Severus never told anyone. Both men went to their death with the knowledge of how to kill Voldemort.

Harry and Sirius heard that Voldemort had control of magical England and was causing trouble for the muggles. But neither man felt any need to help. Sirius had been thrown in prison without a trial. Harry had been kept a prisoner at Grimmauld place and he always felt like he was in prison when he lived with the Dursley's. But both of them knew that sooner or later the muggle military will get involved. The prime minister knew of magic, and he always reported to the queen. She would not stand for terrorists killing and torturing her subjects.

Harry and Sirius felt no loyalty to their home country or too many of the witches and wizards of that country. Harry had almost everyone turn their back on him during his second year when they believed he was the heir of Slytherin. It happened again when Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire. He had also been able to sneak the Daily Prophet and hear what was being written about him. Fudge was calling Harry insane and disturbed, that was before Voldemort took over. So no, Harry felt nothing for them nor was he inclined to help.

Harry was only concerned with a few, Ron, Hermione, Neville and the Weasley's. He might have been upset and angry that Mr and Mrs Weasley had agreed with the old man when he said to keep Harry locked up and watched at all times. But he knew they were good people, they just listened to the wrong person.

Harry believed if Hermione could get away she would. She would not want anything to happen to her parent's. Hermione had told him how protective her parent's were of her, so they would never leave without their daughter. Harry hoped his gut feeling was right and Hermione got away. Being a muggleborn meant they would torture her before killing her. He wanted his friend safe.

Sirius only thought of Remus, but he was also upset with Remus because the man had believed Sirius would have betrayed James, Lily and Harry. He hoped Remus could escape and since Remus knew what Voldemort was like, he would probably leave.

It only took five years for the queen to order the military to take out the terrorists. They had been filled in on magic and found many muggleborns in the army. They were able to work their plans to get rid of Voldemort and his death eaters.

The magical community of England was destroyed. A handful of people were left alive. Those were the ones that were in hiding. Diagon alley had been completely destroyed. The buildings were gone and a lot of people died, along with goblins. The only good thing was that people's vaults were still there, deep underground, yet most of the people were dead and only a handful of goblins.

Harry had Dobby and Winky clear out the Potter vaults the moment he had turned seventeen. The two elves had also cleared out the Black vaults. When they heard what the muggle military had done, Sirius and Harry wondered if it was worth finding out if any vaults still at Gringotts might end up going to them since so many was killed. They decided against it, at least for now. If they ever did decide to visit England, then they would speak with the goblins, if there was any to speak to. For now, they had their peaceful and safe lives. They were both in relationships and very happy. Right now they really didn't want to think about their old home. They wanted to stay where they were, safe with their loved ones.

It was time for Sirius Black, now known as James Black, and Harry Potter, now known as Evan Black to have families of their own. They thought of each other as father and son, but now they were about marry and have their own children. To Harry and Sirius, life was too good, and they were not going to give up this new life for anyone. They both said sneaking away from the Order of the Phoenix and England was the best decision they ever made.

The end:


	7. Chapter 7

Here One Minute, Gone The Next.

It was Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts and things were just as bad as they had been over the last three years.

After he was selected as a champion, every person inside Hogwarts turned on him, including is so called friends. Harry decided there and then that when this year was over, he would leave and never return. He knew he would need to work on some plans, the first was sneaking away from the Dursley's. The second was to get to Gringotts so he would have money. The third was to figure out where he could go and stay hidden, not just from anyone in the muggle world but from everyone in the magical world. He wanted to disappear. He also had to make sure no one picked up on his plans.

The first few weeks Harry refused to attend any of his classes, he ignored the teachers when they took points or said he had detention. He just stood there glaring until he was dismissed. He never went to one detention, no matter how many times he was told he would be expelled. Harry didn't really care, but he knew the headmaster would never expel him.

Harry also glared at the students, and even when any of his so called friends looked at him, Harry gave them cold stares before walking away. Now it was coming up to the first tasks and many had realised their mistake when they believed Harry entered the tournament.

Ron walked into the common room and sat beside Hermione, 'How am I supposed to apologise for the things I said?'

'You will just have to bring out that Gryffindor courage, Ron. He has seen you go off before, so I'm sure once you explain he will forgive you.'

'I don't think he will straight away. You may need to give him some time,' Ginny said as she sat beside her brother, 'We all have to apologise for calling him a liar. I don't get why I did. I know Harry doesn't like attention, so he would not have entered of his own free will. So why did I believe he did?'

'I don't think you did, I didn't but I still had a go at him. I got so angry that I couldn't stop myself. Harry has faced more danger at Hogwarts than anyone else. I think it was shock, we were all shocked that we just spoke before we had time to think,' Hermione said sadly.

'He may forgive you two, but I said some things…' Ron sighed, 'I was cruel.'

'You were, so you will have to be truthful when you talk to him then give him time,' Hermione glanced at the stairs to the boy's dormitory, 'He is still behind his curtains on his bed?'

'Yes, he hasn't left since he came back from dinner. He ignores anyone that tries to talk to him.'

'Tomorrow we make sure he sees that we're supporting him. We cheer for Harry as loud as we can and hope he knows how sorry we are. We still have to apologise but we can at least show him support,' Ginny said.

The three friends knew apologising to Harry would not be easy. They did not even know if their friend would forgive them. They hoped Harry would, but all they could do was try.

Harry ignored Skeeter as well as the three other champions. He stood with his back to the room going over what he planned to do. When Bagman, Crouch, Karkaroff, Maxime and Dumbledore came in, Harry ignored them as well. When they tried to get him to choose his miniature dragon, he never turned around or moved.

Harry acted like he had over the last few weeks, he ignored everyone and everything, and never spoke to anyone. Some things Harry did would normally make him laugh, like skiving off all his classes and refusing detention. Harry knew they couldn't expel him or they would be accused of trying to bind his magic. The teachers took points, a lot of points, but all Harry did was shrug to show he didn't care. Whenever one of Gryffindor's said anything about lost points, Harry would glare before walking off. Normally he would spend his time in the library or in the come and go room. He would practice the spells he hoped would help him survive the tournament.

Harry didn't move until he heard his name called. He wasn't surprised to hear a lot of cheering and his name being called by many. Harry figured it was his ex-friends who were yelling the most, probably trying to make him believe they supported him. Harry didn't care, he had finished with them, and everyone else. Harry made sure to glare at everyone in the stands, whether student or teacher. Whenever Dumbledore tried to talk to him, Harry just stood there with his arms folded, and refuse to speak until he was finally dismissed. Harry would just turn and walk away.

Harry walked out into the arena, he ignored everyone, just summoned his broom while he stared at the huge dragon. He didn't move too close or behind anything, he just stood there. When his broom arrived he jumped on and took to the air. He could hear the crowd cheering, again Harry didn't care.

Harry zigzagged around the dragon but kept high enough so the dragon couldn't reach him. He kept this up for ten minutes before he saw the dragon break the chain that was holding him. Harry took off quickly towards the stands, the dragon followed shooting flames at him. Harry dived then took off into the air again, towards the stands for the second time. The dragon was still on him and kept shooting flames at him. He heard screams and shouting, but he ignored it. After circling a few more times he took off over the stands and away from the arena.

Some of the people watching the first task were screaming, some were crying and some were yelling for help. People were running everywhere, some in panic, and some trying to help the injured. The dragon had shot flames at the stands where many of the adults were sitting. The dragon had also shot flames at the students who were watching the tournament.

The dragon handlers had grabbed their brooms and gone after the dragon. They followed the path, but couldn't see the dragon or Harry Potter. They split up, hoping to find the dragon before it caused more deaths.

One of the dragon handlers pointed down before diving, 'That's Harry Potter,' he yelled before landing next to the unconscious boy.

'Get him up to the hospital, I'll keep looking for the dragon.'

The man levitated Harry into the air, took his broom in hand along with Harry's broom and hurried into the castle.

Healers looked up when the door burst open, 'Put him on the bed.'

'Is he burnt?' Poppy yelled.

'No, just unconscious,' the man lowered Harry to the bed the put his broom beside the small cupboard. He turned and hurried from the hospital, to continue to help find their missing dragon. One of the teachers spoke to him about Potter before he joined his work mates to find the dragon.

Healers were moving from bed to bed, helping the injured. The people that died had been placed in the room just off the entrance hall. The few ministry officials that were there were taking down names ready to notify families that their loved ones were either injured or dead.

Every bed in the hospital was occupied by someone who had been injured when the dragon broke its chain. Albus Dumbledore was in one bed, beside him were some of his staff and some of his students. Minerva McGonagall was in a bed, beside her was Hermione Granger. Both were covered in bandages. Bagman was next then two more students, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Ernie Macmillan. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott was across the room, by they only had minor injuries. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas were next. Then it was the Weasley twins along with their friend Lee Jordon and the three chasers from the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Pomona Sprout had sent all the students back to their house rooms, now she was ready to talk to the staff.

'Albus and Minerva will stay in the hospital for at least a week but it will take them longer before they are fully healed. We have dead students, staff, and ministry personal not to mention the minister of magic is dead. We can expect parent's along with more ministry personal to turn up. I doubt it will be much longer before they do since the wizarding wireless network was covering the task. Does anyone know if the dragon has been found?'

'No, but the man I spoke to said they are still looking. I only spoke to him because he brought Potter in, unconscious. He went back to join the rest of the dragon handlers,' aurora said.

'Was he badly hurt?' whispered Filius.

'He wasn't burnt, just unconscious. There was some blood on him and his clothes were torn, but I couldn't get a good look at him.'

'Without the minister, or his undersecretary, who is going to take charge?' Septima asked.

'Normally it would be the chief warlock, but Albus is hurt. I'm not sure who would be next in line.'

'Normally that would be me, but I have assigned Augusta Longbottom as temporary minister for magic,' Amelia Bones said as she walked into the room with a dozen aurors behind her, 'I will need to see as many memories of the incident and I will need a list of the names of those that died. I have a few junior aurors who will be notifying their families. Apart from Cornelius and Delores, who are the other adults that died?'

'Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch, Alastor Moody, Igor Karkaroff, Rita Skeeter, along with her photographer but I don't know his name,' Pomona said sadly.

Amelia wrote down the names, 'And the students that died?'

'The Hogwarts students were Zachariah Smith, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons along with another student but I do not know the girls' name.'

Amelia spoke with a few of her junior aurors who left a few minutes later. 'I need to verify each person and since you are in charge of Hogwarts right now Professor Sprout, I will need you to also verify each person's identity for me. Senior auror Proudfoot will be acting as witness as well,' Amelia looked at all the staff, 'I know you are all upset or in shock, but right now the students need you to be strong. St Mungo's is sending some mind healers so if any student or staff needs to speak about this, they will be available. Right now the best thing is to have the house elves send food and drinks to the common rooms. It would not be good for any of them to see the deceased. Professor Flitwick, I ask if you could stay with your students. I know Professor McGonagall is injured so if one of you could see to the Gryffindor's, also if one of you could see to the Hufflepuff while Professor Sprout is assisting me. Someone will need to see to the Slytherin students as well.'

Amelia, auror Proudfoot and Pomona walked into the back room. The auror would remove the sheet so Amelia and Pomona could make the positive identification.

'That is Theodore Nott, a Slytherin fourth year,' Pomona said sadly.

One by one they went around to each person who had died, Amelia writing down their name, their house and which year they were in. If they were an adult, she wrote where they worked and any known information she had, along with how old they were. When they got to one of the last sheets, all three were shocked. The man lying there was not Alastor Moody, yet he was in Moody's clothes. The wooden leg was lying next to the body along with the fake eye Alastor wore. Amelia nodded to her auror who pulled the sheet off the next body. The last two were who they were supposed to be.

'It would seem we now know who entered Potter in the tournament. But what I would like to know is how this man is here when everyone believed he died in Azkaban?'

'I believe we would all like to know that Madam Bones. I do not envy you right now. Your investigation just got a lot more complicated,' Pomona said. The only thing Amelia could do was nod. She knew the professor was right. Having a death eater at Hogwarts who had supposed to have died in Azkaban was going to complicate her job. She was just lucky that she was able to put Augusta Longbottom in as minister before any of the dark families got someone they wanted as minister. She knew her job was easier now that Lucius Malfoy was dead. She never wanted anyone to die, but she knew Malfoy was behind a lot of problems the ministry had. With him and Cornelius gone she just might be able to get many changed approved, especially with Augusta in charge.

The following day the aurors got another shock when they found a badly burned man. His legs, back and arms were burned and he was unconscious. When Amelia Bones went to see what her aurors were on about, she saw Peter Pettigrew. The man that Sirius Black had supposedly murdered. Now she had more to investigate.

Pomona had contact Remus Lupin to ask if he would return to Hogwarts to help looking after the students. He agreed as long as he could bring his dog, which was quite large. Pomona agreed and was thankful that she was able to get a former teacher that all the students liked.

Albus Dumbledore had lost his voice due to the burns to his neck. Minerva McGonagall had to have her left hand removed as the burns had been too severe to heal. They were released after a week, but they had to continue resting in their private chambers. Pomona was told she would remain in charge of Hogwarts until a healer said that Albus and Minerva were up to taking over.

Harry Potter remained unconscious. All his wounds had healed, yet the healers could not find a reason why he would not wake up.

One by one the injured were allowed to leave the hospital yet there were still a few in there as they had the most severe injuries. Some would have small scars from the dragon and some would have large burn scars.

During the night, Remus would sneak up to the hospital with his dog. Or as the people in the know, Sirius Black. They would sit beside Harry's bed, talking to him and hoping he would wake.

'Please pup, I can't lose you too. I should have taken your feelings more serious. You kept saying you had a feeling something was going to happen. If you wake I promise to never fail you again.'

'Don't give up hope Padfoot. Poppy said there is nothing wrong with him. It could be just the pressure and the stress of this tournament that is keeping him asleep.'

'The old man should have done more. He should have made sure that no one, including Harry could be entered. People are dead, but Harry is all the family we have left Moony. We've failed him years ago, we have to make it up to him. After this though, I'm seriously thinking of taking Harry and leaving. James and Lily would be so disappointed in us for deserted Harry for so long. We allowed Albus to dictate where Harry lives when it had nothing to do with him. I'm his godfather, I should be looking after Harry. I will if he would just wake up.'

'He will Sirius. Don't work yourself up, it won't help Harry if you make yourself sick.'

Sirius sagged but he nodded. He knew Remus was right. He had to be strong so when Harry woke he would be there for his godson.

Three weeks after the deaths at the first task of the triwizard tournament, it had been agreed that the unspeakables should cancel the tournament but also so it would not affect the ones who were selected to compete, the ones that were still alive.

Amelia Bones had questioned everyone and saw hundreds of memories. When she question Peter Pettigrew, using veritaserum, she heard more than she would have believed. Sirius Black was innocent. Peter had betrayed the Potters and Peter had killed the muggles.

Amelia instantly put out a statement in the Daily Prophet announcing that Sirius Black was innocent and cleared of all charges. She went on to explain about Peter Pettigrew being alive, and a death eater. She also went to the wizarding wireless network so she could read her statement live to all the witches and wizards of Britain. When she was done she headed to Hogwarts. There was someone there she needed to speak with.

Amelia stepped into the room to see Remus Lupin sitting beside Harry Potter's bed. A large black dog that resembled a grim was lying across the end of the bed. Amelia had her suspicions, for now she wanted to know how the boy was.

'Is there any change?'

Remus turned to look up at Amelia Bones, 'None, but the healers have all said he's fine. They believe it's just stress that is keeping him unconscious. You're a busy woman Madam Bones, I doubt you just dropped in to see how one of the students is going.'

Amelia handed Remus today's copy of the Daily Prophet. 'As you can see, we got the full confession out of Peter Pettigrew. We instantly cleared Sirius Black of all charges. He's free. Since I know you were friends with Mr. Black, I figured you would be able to find him.'

The dog jumped off the bed then changed back into a man, 'There's no need. So you found Peter?'

'He was here, burned. Once he was well enough I used veritaserum to get the truth out of him. The ministry is going to compensate you for the years you spent in Azkaban. If you wish to see a mind healer, the cost will be covered by the ministry.'

Sirius shook his head, 'I don't need a healer. Using my animagus form kept me sane. That and knowing I was innocent.'

Amelia nodded. 'The unspeakables were able to cancel the binding contract for the tournament. Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Krum are safe and the tournament has been cancelled.'

'Thank merlin,' Remus said.

'Did you find out who entered my godson?'

'Yes. The man we all believed was Alastor Moody was in fact a death eater we all believed died in Azkaban. Bartemius Crouch junior was discovered amongst the dead in Alastor's clothes. It took a while but we found Alastor, alive and imprisoned in his own trunk. Pettigrew had no choice but to tell us everything. The plan was for Barty to help Harry get through the tournament and win. The moment he touched the triwizard cup it would transport him to where Peter and Voldemort were. A ritual would be performed, part of that was using an enemies blood, Harry Potter's blood. Voldemort would be restored who would then kill your godson. Peter had been here to watch the first task to make sure Harry got through and hopefully with higher points. We found Voldemort, along with his pet snake. The unspeakables are trying to work out how to kill him properly. But they are making sure he can't escape or be involved in any ritual.'

'Harry sent Albus a letter over the summer, about a vision he had. It was of Peter, Voldemort and another man he didn't recognise talking about using Harry, that it had to be Harry. Albus stuffed up. He should have done more to protect Harry after reading that letter,' Sirius growled.

'If he did have this vision and Albus knew, then yes, he should have done more. The tournament could have been cancelled, or at least delayed until this was investigated fully. I need to go, but you are clear Mr. Black. I would just stay in your animagus form for another day or so until everyone has had a chance to hear you are innocent.'

'Thank you Madam Bones. I'll do that. I plan to remain here with my godson as much as possible.'

Remus thought this could help Harry, 'I'm going to show Poppy this so she can know you're here.'

'Alright, I'll change into Padfoot in case anyone else comes in.'

Sirius sat back onto the end of Harry's bed, 'I'm free pup, which means no matter what, you get to live with me. I was named by your parent's to be your guardian if anything happened to them. I will fight anyone if they try to stop me taking you.' he was just about to change into Padfoot when Harry spoke.

'I want to leave this place.'

'Harry,' Sirius moved down to hold his godson's hand, 'Thank merlin you're okay.'

Harry blinked a few times then focused on his godfather who put his glasses on his face.

'What you said, is that true?'

'Yes, Madam Bones was just here. They found Peter, injured and got the truth out of him. But Harry, they found out exactly why you were entered. Yes Voldemort planned this, the unspeakables have him now. They will keep him secure until they can figure out how to kill him properly.'

'So the rat got hurt?'

'Um, the dragon got loose.'

'Yeah, I know, so I took off trying to outfly the damn thing.'

'Well, the dragon shot flames at the stands. The hospital is full of injured people and many died. One of the dragon handlers found you unconscious, which was four weeks ago.'

'The tournament?'

'Don't panic, the unspeakables was able to cancel it. The minister, his undersecretary, Snape, Malfoy and many others died, including students. Dumbledore won't ever be able to talk again and McGonagall lost her left hand. Um, two of your friends died.'

'I don't have any friends Sirius.'

Sirius sighed, he had heard what happened when Harry was selected as the fourth champion. Albus had even written to him about Harry's attitude. Sirius didn't blame Harry at all, he blamed Albus and everyone that turned on his godson.

'Well, I figured I would tell you anyway. Apart from a bunch of Slytherin students, like Malfoy. Ron and Ginny were killed,' Sirius got to see just how unconcerned Harry was about the deaths of two of the Weasley's. Sirius couldn't blame him. Harry's had a rough few weeks. 'So you really want to leave?'

'Yes, I faced enough death in this place, it's time to get away before my luck runs out.'

'Then we'll go to a house my uncle left me. I've been staying in my families old home, but I really didn't want to stay there. The only reason I was there was because it was safer. Now I'm free I can go anywhere. The house I'm talking about is pretty large and has enough room for you to fly, if you want.'

Harry nodded then his eyes slowly closed. Sirius removed his glasses just as Remus stepped into the room.

'He woke Moony, we talked, then he went back to sleep. He wants to leave Hogwarts. I already told him he'll be living with me. I'm going to get the house my uncle left me cleaned up.'

'Why don't you talk to that elf that Crouch freed? Harry said she's working here in the kitchen but she's depressed and keeps drinking all the time.'

'I'll ask Harry when he wakes. So what did Poppy say?'

'She had a feeling there was something about the dog. She also said she didn't want to believe you were guilty since you were so close to James. She plans to apologise.'

'No need. I get why everyone thought it was me. I mean my family's name isn't the best.'

'No, but still, we should have tried to find out if you were guilty or not. Anyway, Poppy said that she will be the only healer entering this room. But she did admit that others could so you still need to be careful until tomorrow.'

'I was about to turn back when Harry spoke,' Sirius looked down at his godson, kissed his forehead then turned back into Padfoot.

Harry was released from the hospital a week later. He had already planned to sneak out and meet Sirius in Hogsmeade so his godfather could take him away from Hogwarts.

Harry still refused to talk to anyone. Some like Hermione had been released from the hospital and she tried to talk to him, but he did what he had been doing for weeks. Harry gave her a cold stare before he turned and walked away.

He waited until the middle of the night, packed up his things, told Hedwig to go to Hogsmeade, then slipped his invisibility cloak over him. He had the map out, but with so many dead, there was only Filch patrolling. Harry was able to get to the fourth floor easily.

Harry found Sirius waiting near Honeydukes. He grinned when he saw his godson.

'Did you leave a letter or tell anyone you were leaving?'

'No, they don't need to know, or deserve to know.'

Sirius sighed. His godson still sounded cold and uncaring. He hoped once they were away from Hogwarts, and away from the danger, the caring Harry would return. Sirius knew Harry would never forgive those that turned on him, he just hoped Harry didn't stay cold.

Sirius told Hedwig where they were going. Harry told his owl to go hunt before joining them. Once the beautiful owl was gone, Sirius took hold of Harry's hand and the other side of the trunk. He turned on the spot, disapparating.

It only took a few hours the following day before everyone knew Harry Potter was no longer at Hogwarts. The students who believed Harry entered the tournament felt ashamed. But most were still upset about the deaths that had occurred. The staff felt ashamed that none of them did anything about the harassment Harry had received after he was selected as the fourth champion. None of them could blame Harry Potter for leaving, even if many wanted to apologise. Hermione Granger realised how badly she had stuffed up. She had lost her best friends. Ginny and Ron had died, and Harry was gone. Now she had to decide what she wanted to do. Could she remain at Hogwarts after what happened, or should she leave?

The following morning Sirius showered the headed downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. He was surprised to find Harry in the kitchen, cooking.

'What are you doing pup?'

'Making us breakfast. I told Winky and Dobby that I wanted to do breakfast, so they should finish cleaning the house.'

'At your age, you shouldn't know how to cook.'

Harry shrugged, 'One of my many jobs at the Dursley's. Do you want tea or coffee? I made both.'

'Coffee please.'

Sirius watched Harry as he sipped his coffee. He could tell his godson knew what he was doing, which saddened Sirius. His godson had basically been a slave to those muggles, when he should have been enjoying his childhood.

Albus Dumbledore was frustrated. He couldn't talk. If he was only with one person he would magic the words into the air. If he was with more than one person, then he would write what he needed to say. He found out about Voldemort, and hoped he could see one of the unspeakables so he could explain, without giving away too much information, about why Voldemort never died. But he was worried, Harry had disappeared and after the way the boy had been behaving, Albus wasn't sure Harry would want to save the world by sacrificing his own life to make sure Voldemort was destroyed for good.

It took a few weeks, but Hogwarts was getting back to normal. At the ministry, Augusta Longbottom was named minister for magic. With Amelia at her side, they made many changes. Never again would anyone get away with a crime, big or small. Next time veritaserum would be used. They were cleaning out the ministry of anyone that supported the dark arts and Voldemort. They also fired people who believed in blood supremacy. Amelia had the unspeakables working on some type of spell that would detect dark objects or the dark mark. They said it would be done, it just might take a while. They brought in a new law to confiscate the vaults of convicted criminals who received life sentences, but after it had been proven by using veritaserum that they were guilty. They would split the contents with family once the family could prove they were dark, the ministry would get the rest. Augusta and Amelia started with the Lestrange and Malfoy vaults.

For the remainder of that school year, no students or staff heard from Harry Potter. A few students had been brave enough to send him a letter, apologising. None of them heard back from him. They couldn't blame him, but they hoped after being away from Hogwarts that he might have mellowed and he might forgive them. So far, Harry Potter was still angry with them.

Sirius stepped outside to see his godson flying lazily around the grounds. He waited until Harry saw him then waved him down.

'What's up Padfoot?'

'How would you like to go overseas for a holiday?'

'I've never had a holiday, so where did you have in mind?'

'I figured we could talk about it and see which countries interest us.'

'I'm up for any. Do you think I could get an unregistered wand from another country?'

'Easy, we're the only country that still has age restrictions so we're the only one that has wands that are registered. Is there a reason apart from being able to do magic without the ministry finding out?'

'I figured you and Moony might take me through some lessons. I might not want to be involved in the magical world but I am magical. Even though the unspeakables have Voldemort we all know another dark wizard could turn up one day.'

'They could and since you were the one to defeat Voldemort the first time, they could see if you would be a danger to them. Yes, it would be best if you still learned in case it was needed. Okay, we'll get you an unregistered wand, but I might put this place under the fidelius charm. There is no way the ministry could pick up magic once we're under the charm. So we'll work on a holiday for a few weeks then return and you can start learning. You won't need to write assignments so it's all going to be wand based lessons.'

'I want to learn potions since Snape never bothered to teach.'

'Between Moony and I we could give you the basics, but neither of us bothered to go into newt potions.'

'I just need the basics. I know I can do better away from Snape, so practicing first through fifth year potions will let me know if I can go further on my own. Can we see a few quidditch games while we're away?'

'We can see what other countries teams are like. You know you could train and try out for quidditch.'

Harry shook his head, 'No thanks, I don't want any more attention.'

'If you think about it Harry, the attention you get now is what you don't like. It keeps reminding you of your parent's. But if you played quidditch, it would be because you're good at it and it has nothing to do with the boy who lived.'

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought over what Sirius said, 'I'll think about it. I do okay at Hogwarts, but I doubt I would be good enough to play against blokes like Krum.'

'With some practice you just might be. Think it over and practice over the next couple of years. We could easily charm a snitch for you to practice with. Anyway, let's get in and talk about where we might want to go for a holiday.'

It only took a couple of days for Harry and Sirius to decide where they wanted to go. Since Harry had never seen the ocean, they were going to the Caribbean. They went into the muggle world to do some shopping for clothes, then Sirius went to Diagon alley to get a couple of charmed bags.

They sent Remus an invitation to join them, he turned up the morning they planned to leave. Sirius had already bought Remus some clothes and since they wouldn't fit Sirius or Harry Remus would have no choice but to accept them.

Hermione decided that she needed to speak with her parent's and tell them everything. She'd always edited what she told them about Hogwarts. Now after the deaths and Harry leaving, she knew it might be time to leave and return to her muggle education. She waited until it was a Hogsmeade weekend, made sure she moved just outside of town the called the night bus.

Due to the deaths of a tournament sanctioned by the ministry, they compensated the victims families, unless they were proven to be dark and followers of Voldemort. Arthur Weasley really didn't want the money, but he also knew he had to take time away from work to help his wife who had basically given up the will to live. The twins, Percy, Charlie and Bill kept visiting in the hope they could help their mother. But she was taking the deaths of Ron and Ginny extremely hard.

Minerva learned how to cope with only one hand. But when she had been in the hospital, she had done a lot of thinking, mainly about Harry Potter. She came to some conclusions that did not sit well with her. She realised she had been lied to and she had basically been following anything Albus Dumbledore said. She knew she either changed her ways or leave Hogwarts. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Albus finally got into the department of mysteries and communicated what he knew about Voldemort. He had been shocked to learn that the unspeakables knew Voldemort made horcruxes and had removed the soul from two items. Albus never believed it was impossible to remove a soul from the vessel. He realised this could help. If the unspeakables could remove the soul from Harry then Voldemort could be killed, if they found the other items. So Albus finally explained what he learned about Harry Potter and his scar. The unspeakables sent a letter to Sirius Black since he was Harry Potter's guardian. Albus at first wanted to argue but he realise that Harry would never listen to anyone other than Sirius, so he had to know what was going on. They never heard from Sirius but they did find out that Sirius had taken his godson overseas for a holiday. It just meant they had to wait until they heard from Sirius Black. In the meantime they could concentrate on finding the other vessels.

Sirius, Remus and Harry had a great time. They swam in the ocean every day and they went to a lot of quidditch games. At the end of one game they got a surprise. All teenagers in the audience that wanted to have a mock up game with the reserve team could join them and use the teams brooms. Harry jumped at the chance making Remus and Sirius laugh.

The two men were amazed at the game that was going on in front of them. But it was more Harry's flying ability that got everyone's attention. He kept faking out the other team's seeker. He caused the other seeker to be ploughed three times because he kept falling for Harry's tricks. Even though the other team were the reserve team for Jamaica, they were down on points. When Harry went into another dive the seeker didn't follow this time, yet this time Harry had really seen the snitch. By the time the seeker realised what was happening, Harry had caught the snitch. Sirius and Remus lead the cheer as the team surrounded Harry. The team owner and manager offered Harry a place on the reserve team but told him they believed he would end up the first string seeker within a year or two. Harry said he would need to speak with his godfather and uncle before he could make a decision.

Harry, Sirius and Remus arrived back at the holiday house where the house elf began to organise dinner.

'What do you both think?'

'The Jamaican Jaguars are one of the top teams in the world and they aren't like some teams that only allow purebloods to join,' Remus said.

'I get that, but it would mean living here. I don't want to live here by myself.'

'I could see myself living here pup. This place is beautiful, not to mention the naked woman that I keep seeing on the beaches.'

Harry and Remus chuckled, 'Only you would think of naked woman Padfoot.'

'What about you Moony?' Harry asked.

'I know they don't have restrictions on werewolves as England does. I would need to register but that is just so they know how many werewolves are in the country. I'm sure I could find work here, more than I could in England.'

'But is it something you both want? To live here and not in the country of your birth?'

'Like I said to you pup, I'm not that happy with most people back there, especially Albus. First he didn't even bother to find out if I was guilty or not. Then he left you with those muggles. He made sure Moony couldn't visit you, plus he played on his fears.'

'I don't have any rights there cub, so there is nothing keeping me there. I only returned when Albus offered me the job. I know now it was to make sure Sirius didn't get hold of you even if he said my problem might be able to survive the curse on the defence job. I'm with Sirius, I'm not happy with them and they never did anything to help Sirius, you or me.'

'Do you want to take it Harry? You are good, we saw how Good, even the reserve team realised they were seeing someone that was born to play quidditch. This has to be your decision. Not just about living here but playing quidditch.'

'I had so much fun out there today. I don't feel anything for England, nor for anyone there. I want to start fresh and maybe I can make some true and loyal friends who won't turn on me at the drop of a hat. As for playing quidditch, I want to. I didn't think I was good enough but I just seemed to know what to do and it felt right.'

'Then I think the three of us have made our decisions. We have another two weeks, so you can official sign on and we can look for a house. If we don't find anything in that time, we can just rent something when we move over here.'

Harry grinned and his smile was contagious. The three of them felt betrayed by the people of their home country so they felt no loyalty to it or to anyone. It was time the three of them started fresh in this beautiful country.

They had been surprised when they found a house only two days later. The three of them knew this would make a great home, not just the house but the country. The house had a cellar that could have a steal door fitting for the wolf nights. There was enough land around it so Harry could fly just for fun or relaxation, and the house was big enough to give the three of them some privacy if they wanted it.

Harry and Sirius signed the forms so Harry became an official member of the Jamaican Jaguars. Harry really didn't want to return to England, so Sirius stayed with him while Moony went to pack up the few things they left behind. While he was there he collected all the mail that the owls had left, worked on enchanted trunks to remove all the books from the Black home. Sirius didn't want anyone to get hold of those books. They were better off being stored in trunks that only a Black could open, but for added security, Sirius added a bit of Harry's blood. Moony also packed up every item in the house. Sirius said he would eventually demolish his old family's home. This way he could take his time and go through everything. He knew some could be sold off after any curses had been removed. Even though he had money, it never hurt to have more.

Remus arrived back then with help from Sirius and Harry unpacked everything before they went through the mail.

'Hermione has decided not to return to Hogwarts. She's starting her non magical education.'

'Are you going to write to her?' Sirius asked as he watched his godson staring down at the letter.

'Maybe, I'll think about it. She did write that she understands how I feel and she knows we may never be friends again. She just wanted to let me know what she was up to and hoped I was okay. I might, but it won't change anything. She picked her side, which wasn't me,' Harry put the letter down then looked at the others, 'What else is there?'

'Some from the ministry, offering me a job,' Sirius scoffed, 'Not going to happen,' Sirius picked up another envelope, 'This is from the unspeakables.'

'Surely they wouldn't be after you to work there Padfoot,' Remus said.

Harry chuckled, Sirius scoffed again before he opened the letter. As he began to read Harry and Remus noticed Sirius got paler and his hands began to shake.

'Sirius,' Harry stood and hurried to his side, 'What's wrong?'

'We've always wondered how Voldemort survived that night, they figured it out and are working on making sure he dies, completely.'

'That's good news Sirius, so what is the bad news?' Remus asked.

Sirius looked up. He glanced at Harry then Remus, 'He made dark items called horcruxes. I learned about them as a kid, it's the worst dark magic there is. He split his soul and placed it in items so he could never die. They worked out he made a few, then they got a visit from Dumbledore who told them what he worked out. He meant to make six horcruxes with the seventh piece of his soul still inside him. But there is one he doesn't know about.'

'He, as in Dumbledore or Voldemort?' Remus asked.

'Voldemort didn't know he made a seventh.'

'Oh fuck,' Harry staggered until he fell to the floor, his hand on his scar.

'The unspeakables can remove it Harry. That's why they wrote, so you would know it can be removed. They said Dumbledore believed the horcruxes had to be destroyed.'

'That's what he was up to,' Remus growled, 'He made sure Harry didn't have a life he would want to hold onto. I bet anything he also worked it for Snape to act the way he did to make Harry's life more miserable.'

Sirius sat next to Harry and pulled him into his arms, 'They can remove it.'

Harry nodded then slowly looked up at his godfather, 'I want some answers from that bastard before anything happens. Let him believe if I don't get answers then I won't have it removed.'

'Which means that Voldemort will never die. Any one dark could try to rescue him and perform the dark ritual needed to restore him,' Sirius said.

'Clever and cunning,' Remus said.

'The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I met Malfoy.'

'So what do you want to know?'

'I'm not going to see him, I want you to ask him. First is if it's true, what Remus said. He wanted me to have a horrible life so I wouldn't fight to survive. Second, you, I want to find out if he deliberately kept silent about you being innocent. Third is Snape. You two can ask him anything you want, I'll go along with it. Fourth, how they found out the killing curse was used on me when no one but me and my parents were in the house that night, apart from Voldemort. Then we make him give an unbreakable vow that he never comes near me again, or contacts me, even through a third party.'

'Since he can't talk we might need to ask the unspeakables if they have a way for him to give the vow silently,' Remus said.

Sirius stood and pulled Harry to his feet, 'I'll write to the unspeakables. Remus, pour Harry a small glass of brandy.'

Remus nodded. Normally he wouldn't allow a fifteen year old to drink alcohol, but he knew this had been a big shock to Harry. Hopefully once they got answers to their questions they can put all that behind them. Harry might finally be able to feel like a normal person.

Albus had been shocked by what the unspeakables had told him about the letter Sirius had written. He realised he would have to come clean or they could still face a reborn Voldemort if anyone dark got hold of him. The unspeakables knew of a spell that could make a person given an unbreakable vow without speaking the words so they wrote that in the letter to Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

Even though Harry, Sirius and Remus really didn't want to return to England, they used muggle disguises to sneak into the ministry. Once they were in the department of mysteries, they removed their disguises. They followed the unspeakable into one of the rooms. Sirius and Remus went straight to Albus and another unspeakable, while Harry went into another room to wait until the questions and vow was done.

'All done pup. The vow is unbreakable,' Sirius said.

'Good. But what did he say?'

'Yes, he knew of the soul behind your scar so he did plan to make sure you did not have a decent life. Snape was part of that. Snape was also to keep you safe until it was time for you to face Voldemort.'

'What about you?'

Sirius nodded, 'He deliberately did nothing to find out if I was guilty or not. At the time he had no idea if I was guilty but since I was caught he just let Crouch and Bagnold do what they wanted. He also admitted to lying to Remus, Minerva and others. He told them you were cared for by the Dursley's and was happy.'

'Even though we suspected, it's good to know we were right. Now to why everyone knew I survived the killing curse?'

'He did detect the killing curse had been used, but admitted that he could have been picking up when it was used on your parents. He also admitted to modifying Minerva, Poppy and Hagrid's memories. Albus went to the house first, it must have been right before I got there. He left you there, crying and injured until Hagrid picked you up. He then had Poppy examined you. He also examined you when Poppy was busy. He knew there was dark magic behind your scar, at the time he did not know what it was, but knew it had something to do with Voldemort. He worked out about the horcruxes nearly two years later. You were watched for a full day before he made it seem like Hagrid brought you straight from the house to the Dursley's.'

'So as far as anyone knows, I might not have survived the killing curse. I got the scar due to his soul.'

'It's possible Harry, but you and Voldemort are the only two who were alive at the time.'

'We can question Voldemort but I doubt he would answer us and we cannot use veritaserum on him,' the unspeakable said, 'We, the unspeakables never believed you survived that curse Mr Potter, yet we were never allowed access to you.'

'I have a theory.'

'Explain and we can tell you if it may be right or not.'

'He made these horcruxes, for all we know he planned to make one that night. He hated people like my mother so to me it would make sense for him to use her death to make another soul vessel. If that's true, then maybe the killing curse hit my mother, killed her but it rebounded onto him due to something my mother did. The soul he planned to split did break away and sort out a vessel, me.'

'Yes, that could be what happened. Your mother was hit with the killing curse. Also, his soul was so unstable that using the killing curse twice that night could have cause a piece to break away. The soul entered you as the only living being in the house. Since we know of the horcruxes and that you have one behind your scar, I would say you are correct.'

'Just say for argument sake that he did try to kill Harry and it rebounded off Harry onto him. Wouldn't he know the soul went into Harry if it broke away before he tried to kill him?' Sirius asked.

'No, normally you cannot see the soul. Due to his dark nature and the fact he split his soul that is the reason we were able to see the souls when we removed them from the other items. Yes, there is a chance he sense it or he felt it, but he did not see it. If he felt it then he would not have used the killing curse on Mr Potter as the killing curse is one way to destroy the vessel if it is living. Which is not recommended. I believe Mr Potter theory is the right one as it seems to make the most sense to me. Now how about we remove that piece from you so we can finally destroy him?'

Harry nodded the followed the unspeakable with Sirius beside him. Remus had snuck away. He wanted to question Albus about that night.

It only took twenty minutes to remove the very small bit of soul from behind Harry's scar. One of the unspeakables who was a healer was able to finally heal Harry's scar. It was now just a very faint line that will vanished in the next week or so.

'The piece was more of a leech. Because of its size it has been leeching off your magic to remain alive.'

'I would say that's why you struggled Harry. You used a lot of magic before that night and had no trouble. I know you did the patronus charm at thirteen, but Remus did say you struggled with everything else.'

'I knew I needed to get the patronus to work or the dementors would have sucked out my soul. They just seemed to go after me all the time.'

'They sensed the piece of soul, they also sensed how dark it was which attracted them,' the unspeakable said.

'Where's Remus?' Harry asked as he looked around.

'Right here,' Remus walked over to join the others, 'I went to question Albus. He had a theory that the killing curse hit Lily, killed her but it also rebounded off her onto Voldemort and it was due to how she wanted to protect Harry. It's still old magic, the love of a mother for her child. As he said, it was a theory but he could not get passed the scar on your head so he came to the decision he was wrong and the killing curse hit you, not Lily.'

'We got the answers Harry.'

'Yeah, we did,' Harry turned to the unspeakable, 'Any chance you to let it be known that it was my mother who caused Voldemort to vanish that night.'

'I think we can manage that Mr Potter.'

'Thank you. Not just for that, but for getting that out of me.'

'You're welcome. It's time for to now go have a life, and end up the best quidditch player in the world.'

Harry, Sirius and Remus were surprised by what the unspeakable said. Then they were shocked when he vanished into thin air.

'Wicked,' Harry grinned making Sirius and Remus laugh.

They snuck back out of the minister then took a portkey back home. The unspeakable who released the statement about Lily Potter destroying Voldemort, was the last person to ever see Harry Potter in England.

It only took a year before Harry ended up first string seeker for the Jamaican Jaguars. When he did, word spread around the world.

Many English ministry people went to the games, but only to try to convince Harry and his guardian, Sirius Black, to return to England. Harry and Sirius never saw them, they had Remus speak with them, which they hated because he was a werewolf. Remus explained to them that Harry Potter and Sirius Black renounced their English citizenships as they wanted nothing to do with that country again. He said their decision was based on many things, one was how Sirius didn't get a trial, how they allowed bigotry to run wild and how he, Remus was treated.

Hermione went to watch Harry play when Jamaica played against Greece. Hermione happened to be on holiday with her parent's in Greece when she heard about the game. She was able to have her parent's join her and they finally got to see a quidditch match. But they also got to see the now young man who had been hurt badly, even by their own daughter. The Grangers knew Hermione felt more for Harry Potter than she let on. All they could do is be there for her and help her move on with her life, a life away from the magical world.

Sirius finally settled down, what surprised people in England was he married Aurora Sinistra who used to be the astronomy teacher at Hogwarts. They ended up with three children. The first born was a boy they named James, after his friend.

Nymphadora Tonks ended up following her cousin. When she met Remus, they felt for each other instantly. Remus was a bit unsure at first, due to his condition but also because he was much older than Tonks. It did not take long before Sirius and Harry was able to convince Remus to give a relationship with Tonks a go. They ended up marrying, and nine months later Tonks gave birth to a son they called Teddy. They asked Harry to be his godfather, which not only surprised Harry but Sirius as well. Remus explained that since Sirius had a godson, they planned to make sure he had a goddaughter. Sirius ended up hugging his old friend, he also hugged Harry.

Apart from hearing how Harry Potter played in his quidditch matches, no one ever heard anything else. Nearly ten years after he left England, there was an announcement that the star seeker was marrying his long-time girlfriend. She wasn't named as Harry wanted to keep his wife protected, not from just reporters, but from fans. Only Sirius, Remus and Tonks knew that Harry married a muggleborn who did one year at Hogwarts before she left.

A year later, Sally-Anne Perks, now Potter gave birth to the first of the Potter children. In the end Harry and Sally had five children. They all had blond hair, for sally, and all had green eyes, for Harry.

Harry, Sally, Sirius, Aurora, Remus and Tonks, along with their children all thought of each other as family. They all finally had the lives they wanted, and it took them leaving England to get it. They loved their life, and never once regretted leaving. Once the unspeakables removed the soul piece from Harry, they never thought of England, Hogwarts, Voldemort, Dumbledore, nor anything else from their old lives ever again.

THE END:


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: This was just a silly idea I could not get out of my head, so I figured it would make a good one shot. Hope you enjoy.

Lord Of The Dance Comes To Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; have never given up hope in finding the-boy-who-lived. When the boy failed to turn up at Hogwarts at the age of eleven, Albus went straight to Little Whinging to find out why.

He had been shocked and saddened to learn that Petunia and Vernon Dursley were in jail for the mistreatment of their nephew, Harry Potter. From the time Harry had been left there (by Albus), they kept him locked in a cupboard under the stairs. Only feeding him scraps once a day and allowing their son to hurt Harry, even to break his bones. Dudley Dursley had been taken to the police station until they could determine where the child would go. He was later charged with many crimes, including vandalism and assault. Dudley used to beat up the children in the neighbourhood, but his main victim was always his cousin, Harry. Dudley then ended up in a juvenile detention centre, where upon he then was released and sent to live with his father's sister, Marge Dursley.

Albus had then immediately gone to speak with a woman he left at Little Whinging to keep an eye on Harry. He had then found out that Vernon Dursley had run the woman over with his car; she had unfortunately died from her injuries. Arabella Figg was only a squib, she didn't fit in with the magical world. She had agreed with Albus to watch Harry if no witch or wizard contacted her, it was then she agreed that if Albus needed to know anything about the boy, she would contact him.

Albus spoke with many of his contacts, he had asked if they could search for Harry Potter, but do it discreetly. Albus did not want anyone to know, Harry Potter, (the-boy-who-lived), was missing, at least not until he had no other choice but to tell them. He hoped he would find the boy before that happened. If any one that supported Voldemort found out, they would do all they could to find the boy, then kill him.

Voldemort had made many attempts to regain a body, so far Albus had been able to thwart his plans. The first was catching Peter Pettigrew when he tried to kidnap a student from the school, that student was none other than niece of the director of the department of magical law enforcement, Susan Bones. When Pettigrew was questioned; using the truth potion, he admitted to being a death eater, and for setting Sirius Black up for the betrayal and murder of the Potter family. He had also admitted he was helping Voldemort to attempt to perform dark ritual to give him a new physical body, there for, he needed a student. Susan was to be used for the ritual before being murdered Voldemort himself.

Over the years, Albus and the Order of the Phoenix had caught death eaters trying to kidnap someone to use as a sacrifice for the ritual on three separate occasions, the last time Albus and the Order had been lucky. They found Voldemort and had taken him to the Unspeakables so in-turn they could find a way to destroy him. Albus then informed the Unspeakables regarding the prophecy about Voldemort and Harry Potter. The Unspeakables were able to get hold of the prophecy and hear it for themselves, it was then they realised they would need the-boy-who-lived if they had any chance of destroying Voldemort once and for all.

Many years later…

Even though Harry Potter was no longer a boy, but a man of 38, Albus and his contacts were still trying to find him. Everyone on the light side wanted Voldemort gone for good. They knew there would always be attempts by his supporters to try to rescue him. Since they didn't know exactly who all his supporters were, they did all they could to make sure they would never get to Voldemort. They needed him destroyed in case someone got lucky, and the only way to destroy him was if they found Harry Potter. They needed Harry, they just hoped they would eventually find him.

Albus had just finished having a staff meeting before the students were to return to Hogwarts, when Alastor Moody stepped into the office.

'I have news.'

'About Harry?'

'I think so. I have not be able to determine if this person is Harry Potter, but from what my contacts have told me, this man does have a scar on his forehead. The only time I caught a glimpse of him, the man had a leather band around his head, covering the scar. He does have black hair and green eyes. The hair is cut short, so it's hard to tell if he still has James's hair and I wasn't close enough to determine if there was any resemblance to his father or mother.'

'Where is he?'

'America, from what I found out he was born in American but his parents were born and raised in Ireland. They moved there before the boy was born. Those documents could be faked, so it's hard to tell if it is Potter and the parents just made it look like he was born in America. There's more, it seems he is famous for some dancing he does. He goes around the world putting on shows, which are very popular. Also, he doesn't just put on shows in the muggle world, he also puts on shows in the magical world. He has many other dancers that he works with, so far I found out most are magical but did not want to work in the magical world. There were many reasons. The English people left the magical world due to how they were treated by the purebloods and how they could not get work. A lot of dark wizards were another reason. The main one is they felt the magical world stopped progressing and they were not going to give up their modern things. He also has a few squibs with him.'

'So if he does these shows then all I would need to do is organise for them to appear at Hogwarts.'

'It would be the easiest way to get him here, and find out for sure if it's him. I believe it is but as I said, I could not get a good look at him. I had to be careful since he lives in the muggle world, so I had to keep my eye covered,' Mad-eye Moody placed some parchment on the desk, 'That's who you will need to contact to organise for them to put on their show here. Now since some of them did go to school here at one time, they might not want to return, especially if they find out that the purebloods are still in charge.'

'I will get Professor Granger to speak with them. Being a muggleborn she would know how to interact with them and she also is good at talking people into anything.'

'The lass would be the best person.'

'Thank you Alastor. If this works out then we may be able to finish Voldemort once and for all.'

'That's the only reason I've been doing this job for so long. We stop many of his attempts and we stopped his death eaters. But we know they could be working on plans now to get their dark lord back.'

'Yes, that is why I have not stopped looking. We cannot take the chance of sending him through the veil just for him to somehow return. It needs to be Harry Potter.'

Albus had to be convincing without giving away too much information to his professor so she will work on contacting Harry Potter and his dance group. Albus had worked it out to take over Hermione's class for the next month which would give his professor time to travel to America and time to talk to Harry.

Hermione was thinking as she packed. She knew there was more to this than what the headmaster told her. But she trusted the man so she didn't question him. She did admit, if only to herself that she was anxious to meet the legendary boy-who-lived. When he failed to arrive at Hogwarts there was many rumours. One was that the boy had died. Albus Dumbledore had made sure everyone knew Harry was alive, he was just missing. That hadn't been known for years. When it was known, many began to look for the boy. He only gave out the information to stop the rumours that he had died. If the remaining death eaters believed the-boy-who-lived died they might band together and do what they did during the war, torture and kill.

It was the first time that there had been word about Harry Potter, and it was up to Hermione to convince the man to bring his dance company to Hogwarts and put on a show.

It took three weeks before Albus heard from Hermione. She was on her way home and would come straight to his office after dropping her bags off in her room.

Albus wasn't sure if his professor had succeeded. If she hadn't then Albus would have to find some other way to convince Harry Potter to return to England. All he needed was to explain to Harry about Voldemort and how everyone just wanted to be positive he could never return. To do that, Harry had to be the one to do it and fulfil the prophecy.

Albus was pacing his office waiting for Hermione to return. He didn't even hear the door and didn't know she was standing there until he turned to continue his pacing.

'Hermione, where you successful?'

'Yes, it took a lot of arguments and persuasion, but he finally agreed. He has made some conditions though. Even though I'm sure you will grant his conditions, he seemed arrogant since he knew you would do anything he asked if it meant he would return. He did say that he has not returned to England in many years, and only made one short trip to Ireland fifteen years ago. It seems his adoptive parent's moved with him to America, when they died they asked to be buried on their property in Ireland. I can tell you this sir, he does not like this country very much. That's what took so long.'

'He doesn't have to like it, I just need to see him and speak with him. After, he can return to America, if he wishes. Thank you Hermione, you don't know how important this is. Now what were his conditions?'

'He will arrive with his dance group the muggle way. They have trucks and caravans that have been enchanted to work around magic. He said it was runes that allowed their equipment to work around magic. They will park them away from the castle, near the gates and will be warding them to stop anyone getting near them. From what I gather, there is a warding wizarding with them. They will need access to the great hall for two days without any staff or students entering. It's so they can set everything up. He said it will not be damaged in anyway and will be put back the way it was within an hour at the end of the show.'

Albus sighed, 'Is that all?'

'No, he wants Severus Snape banned from the castle and grounds while he is here, which will be for three days.'

'Did he say why I have to make one of my professor's leave when he should be teaching?'

'He said if he saw the man he would kill him for sending Voldemort after his family.' Hermione could see the shock on the man's face, 'I did not know Severus was involved with Voldemort apart from spying for you.'

'It's complicated,' Albus sighed again, 'Anything else?'

'Yes, he said to make sure no one says one derogatory word he plans to put a jinx on certain words. He did say it will not harm anyone even if it will be embarrassing.'

'Did he say what would happen?'

'No, he refused, then said I would see once a few of the idiot purebloods decide to sprout…well, he said something I won't repeat. It's like he knows some will cause the jinx to go into effect.'

'He would probably be right in regards to some students. The only reason they have stopped calling you certain names is the risk of being expelled. They know now that all the portraits in ever part of this castle watches and listens. Alright, anything else?'

'Only that they will supply their own food and have their own house elves. They do not need anything apart from access to the castle and the great hall.'

'Very well. Did he say when he will arrive?'

'He has four more shows to do and they are spread out over the next two weeks. He will arrive a week later. He did say he would send word when he would arrive. I asked if he had an owl and he smirked at me then said they haven't used owls in more than ten years. They have progressed so they do not work or live in Victorian times. I should warn you sir, but some the outfits they wear will come as a shock to many, or at least to the ones that don't interact with the muggle world.'

'So their outfits would be something you would see when in the muggle world?'

'I've seen similar. They are a bit revealing but they do not reveal unnecessary body parts.'

'Alright. Did you see the show he plans to put on here?'

'Yes, it's very good, it's just going to be a shock. There is body contact between the male and females, a bit of touching, without being over the top. Oh he did say that all students, from first year up has to come to the show, and you can invite parents of students if you wish. Now the last thing sir is the price you will have to pay. The tickets price shocked me, but all his shows are sold out.'

'How much will it cost for them to perform here?'

'Three hundred and fifty thousand galleons.'

Albus fell into his chair. To get that type of money he would need the ministry to assist. Albus knew he would have to speak with the unspeakables in charge of Voldemort as they would be able to convince Minister Diggory how important it was to pay Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore was standing outside the closed doors of the castle. Harry Potter and his dance group were due to arrive. Hagrid had already opened the gates and was standing there ready to close them once the muggle vehicles have passed through.

He heard them before he saw them. A loud rumbling noise that was getting louder as they got closer. Then Albus saw them, two muggle motorbikes were first then a large truck and many of the muggle mobile homes that Hermione had told him about. Albus got himself ready then slowly made his way towards the two motorbikes. He knew the students would be looking out the windows. He had made sure they could not get outside but he could not stop them from watching from any of the castle windows.

Albus saw a man and woman remove some type of hat from their heads as he approached.

'Mr Potter.'

'The names Ambrosy, Evan Ambrosy,' he said as he turned to face Albus Dumbledore, 'But technically, yes, I was once known as Harry Potter. And you are Albus Dumbledore.'

'I am, welcome to Hogwarts. The students and staff are looking forward to your show. Now apart from your conditions, is there anything I can do to make your brief stay better?'

'No, we have everything we need. Tomorrow we will need access to the great hall.'

'I have organised for the students to eat in their common rooms for the next few days so that won't be a problem. Now about your payment?'

'Have it delivered to the purple motorhome. Was my other condition met?'

'Yes, I sent Severus to a potion conference in Romania which goes for a week.'

'Excellent. I cast my charms the moment I stopped. So I should warn you that some of your students may…look different. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife and I need to rest after such a long ride.'

'Of course,' Albus watched as a leather clad Harry and his wife, who was also dressed in leather, step into one of the largest motorhomes. He watched as many others worked around where they had set up camp. It seems there were muggle devices working yet they were also using magic. Albus had no idea how they were able to make muggle things work in such a magically charged place.

As Albus stepped into the castle he saw his deputy, whose lips were pursed, 'I am still not sure the younger students should watch the show.'

'It was one of his conditions Minerva. If we keep him happy then I'm hoping he will listen to what I have to tell him. Now have you noticed anything strange with the students since they arrived?'

'No, what should I be looking for?'

'I don't know, he just said some will look different. Knowing how some of the students from old families act and talk, I'm sure this jinx he has done would already be working. Have the staff do a count then if any are missing we will search the castle.'

'Did you ask about Sirius Black?'

'No, I did not want to upset him. But I did not see anyone that looked like Black. We never got any information on where he went when he escaped Azkaban. All we know is that the ICW cleared him of all charges after aurors in one country questioned him using veritaserum. They would never tell me which country so we don't know if he ended up in the same country as Harry. When Peter was questioned Cornelius did officially clear Sirius but by that time he was gone. He may not have found Harry, especially since he goes by another name. He told me his name was Evan Ambrosy.'

'I'll remember that.'

The rest of the day was spent searching for a few missing students. When they were found, they found out what the jinx did. Fifty seven students were now garden gnomes. No matter what Albus tried, he could not undo the jinx. He decided to send them to the hospital and have Poppy put them to sleep for the next couple of days. He will have to make something up so the parent's did not find out that their children have been jinxed by Harry Potter. He knew one bit of trouble and the man would leave and that was the last thing their world needed.

Albus was a little frustrated that even he had been locked out of the great hall. Once he realised that Harry meant everyone, he meant even the headmaster.

The students ate their dinner in their common rooms then were told to come to the great hall. The first years would be in the front row, second years next and so on. The staff would be in the back row.

The moment all the students and staff were seated, lights from the stage and overhead flashed as music began to play. Within minutes the crowd was mesmerised by the dancing. When Harry Potter arrived on stage Albus realised just how talented he was. But he could see that all the dancers were talented.

``````Think of lord of the dance with Harry playing the part of the lead dancer but he is not Michael Flatley```````

'You said he had a wife.'

'She is the dark haired one playing the seductress.'

'So even though he makes it look like he is with the blond woman, she is not his wife.'

'It's all about good and evil Minerva, which takes some of the worry from me. Harry plays for the good side while the other lead man plays for the bad side. I'm hoping that shows Harry is like that in real life. Have you seen him at all before the show?'

'No, whatever wards they put up make them invisible. Even though I do not approve of what they are wearing, especially the woman, they are very good. The students are enjoying the show. I never saw Irish dancing done quite like this.'

'Yes, it seems they have modernised it, just like how they live and work.'

Albus and Minerva fell quiet as they returned to watching the dancing that Harry Potter and his people were putting on.

After many encore's the show finished to nonstop applause and yelling for more. The stage went dark and the music stopped.

'My, oh my, that was truly spectacular,' Filius squeaked.

'It was and so in time. I didn't seem them miss, not once. Which shows how much they rehearse,' Pomona said.

The students were all directed to head straight to their house rooms since it was after curfew. The staff made sure no student fell behind or snuck away. Albus waited for an hour but so far Harry, nor any of the dances made an appearance. He realised they must have found some other way to leave the great hall. He moved behind the stage but there was no sign of them. He would need to get up very early so he could speak with Harry before he disappeared again.

Harry and his wife were soaking their feet as they rested after the show. All the other dancers were doing the same thing.

'You know he is going to be right outside the wards when we remove them tomorrow morning.'

'I know love, I'm expecting it. He will ask to speak to me, in private, which I will explain that I hold no secrets from you. Are the guys taking care of our guest?'

'Yes, he is in the cell in the truck. So what do you believe he will do?'

'He wants Voldemort finished and they only believe I can do it. He will not oppose, at least not after trying to argue for the man. When he realises I am serious, he will give in.'

'And then we will activate our portkey's. I'm sure that will surprise them sweetheart.'

Harry chuckled, 'Oh yes, they will not believe anyone can use a portkey to leave the department of mysteries. A few more days then we can head home and I just hope my godfather has not destroyed the house while playing his prank wars with the kids.'

'I believe the house will be fine, it's the kids I'm worried about. Their last prank war meant that the children's skin remained fury for a week. They could not even go to school.'

'After you hexed him love, I doubt Sirius will do any prank that can't be undone within a day, or two at most. He could not have sex for a week after what you did to him.'

'See, who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks.'

Harry laughed before he grabbed his wife, kissed her before they finally go up and headed to their bed.

The following morning Harry had his warder remover the wards. Albus Dumbledore along with Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger were standing there waiting just as they knew he would be.

'First let me say that everyone enjoyed your show last night Mr. Ambrosy.'

'Thank you. Our show is going well.'

'I'm sure it is. Now about the students who are currently garden gnomes. We have had a difficult time making sure their parent's do not find out you jinxed them.'

'I didn't jinx them headmaster, they jinxed themselves by the words they spat at others.'

'Either way, it is time for them to return to their true forms.'

'I can reverse it, after they make a magical oath that they will never again use those words against others.'

'You can't do that,' Hermione shouted.

Harry raised his eyebrows, 'I can and I am. I'm sure you have all tried to reverse it. This spell is one of my own design and only I can reverse it. Would you rather Voldemort be left in limbo with the chance his supporters will rescue him. Yes, I do know why I was asked here. I have been waiting for a few years for someone from here to make contact with me. I have a few conditions and if those conditions are agreed upon, I will end Voldemort just like the prophecy predicts.'

Albus sighed, he ignored his deputy and professor, 'What are your conditions?'

'You can't be seriously considering this Albus,' Minerva said.

'We have no choice. The prophecy states that only Harry Potter can vanquish Voldemort,' Albus turned back to Harry, his wife now at his side, 'What are your conditions?'

'The vow, which I have already worked out. This vow will affect the fifty seven students along with their bloodline. It will mean that none of them can ever use the term such as mudblood, or other names which are meant to insult. I have a list of words that will be attached to the vow. Now we know if you try to get the parent's to agree to this they won't. Either you do it, or tell them they will have garden gnomes for children from now on. The second condition I will announce just before I send Voldemort through the death veil in the department of mysteries.'

Albus sighed again, 'You are more informed than I believed.'

'Like you headmaster, I have many loyal friends all around the world that keep me informed of things I need to know. You should get in to speak with the students so you can explain they have one hour to before they will revert back to garden gnomes, but this time it will not be able to be reversed. Come get me in an hour and tell me what their answer is,' Harry put his arm around his wife and left the three professors standing there in shock.

'We cannot risk some of their supporters getting hold of Voldemort. We know they are making plans, it's just lucky the enchantments around him has stopped them, so far. The unspeakables are unsure how long those enchantments will keep working as they are beginning to weaken.'

'At least you can read what the vow says beforehand.'

'Even if I did not approve he would not change it. He knows he is the only one that can end Voldemort and is using that to get what he wants. At least he is not asking for all the supporters to be thrown through the veil, or something just as worse.'

Harry got word that the fifty seven students have agreed to make the vow. Harry, his wife and a few others walked into the castle. They were stopped many times by students applauding or saying how great they are. They naturally asked for autographs. Harry announced that autograph pictures will be given out to every student during dinner.

They made their way up to the hospital where the headmaster, deputy head, Professor Granger and Madam Pomfrey were standing around a large bunch of garden gnomes. Harry had to stifle his laugh.

He didn't say anything just had his wife stand beside him while he summoned one of the student gnomes. He reversed the spell on that one only. When the student tried to change his mind he was reminded that this spell would revert him back within the next ten minutes, and he would forever remain a garden gnome. The sixth year old Slytherin boy finally gave in and gave the oath.

Albus listened to the oath, but so did Hermione. They were hoping to find a way to break it. But neither looked hopeful. They believed the words and how it was set out was unbreakable.

One by one the students gave the oaths, with only a few trying to get out of it. They were finally allowed to leave.

'Now to Voldemort.'

'Tomorrow at eleven, my wife and I will meet you at the entrance to the department of mysteries. I will then tell you my final condition,' Harry turned with his wife and friends and left the hospital.

'I can't see a way to break it headmaster,' Hermione said.

'No, and I fear it cannot be broken. At least he is willing to vanquish Voldemort. I will go speak with Minister Diggory to explain since I'm sure he will hear from their parent's soon enough.'

Harry and his dance group left Hogwarts the following morning. The drove or rode to London where they parked their motorhomes, trucks and bikes in one of their warehouses they use when they are in England. The following morning, Harry and his wife picked up their guest from the cell in the truck then made their way on foot to the visitors entrance to the ministry of magic.

They were not surprised to see an unspeakables, along with the Minister for Magic standing with Albus Dumbledore.

'Let's get this done, shall we?'

'What about your condition?'

'I'll show you that when I'm ready to toss old Voldy through the veil.'

Albus and Amos looked at each other then nodded. The group headed through the department of mysteries until they came to the death chamber. There were two more unspeakables and they were standing on the other side of Voldemort who looked to be asleep.

'We've kept Voldemort under the draught of living dead since he was found. All you need to do is push him through the veil,' Amos said.

'Soon enough Minister. There is someone I want to push through the veil first.'

'You wish to murder someone?'

'I want a murderer to finally pay for his crimes. This man murdered children, he tortured children and to this day he has not shown once ounce of regret or remorse. The choice is yours Minister. This man dies first or I leave and you can continue to deal with Voldemort and his death eaters. Oh this man is a death eater. I questioned him using my improved veritaserum and found he still believes in Voldemort and blood purity, even though he is a halfblood. He never really turned away from the dark, he just hid it. He also made an antidote to veritaserum, which he has used to make you all believe he wasn't dark and that really did have remorse. The choice is yours Minister. The man dies first or I leave and you can deal with Voldemort and his death eaters. You have five minutes then my wife and I will be leaving, one way or another.'

The minister and Albus moved away and began to talk quietly. All Harry did was stare down at his watch.

'We could hold him in one of our cells.'

'I don't believe there is any cell that would hold him Amos. When I first spoke to him I was amazed at the power he had. He keeps it in most of the time, but I felt it and I'm sure he meant for me to feel it. If we do not agree to his condition then I fear we will lose out only chance to finish Voldemort once and for all.'

'What about after. We could arrest him for murder.'

'You could, but again I doubt it will stop him leaving. I have many contacts in America, Amos. They combine muggle technology and magic. The rumours are they can do magic none of us have ever heard of. But I doubt you wish to start a war with the American aurors which outnumber ours by ten to one. Look at him Amos, he is not concerned at all which tells me he can leave at any time.'

'Then we will need to find a way to keep this quiet and work on a story for this person going missing.'

'Let's talk about that after Voldemort is gone.'

The two men joined the group, 'You only have one minute left,' Harry said.

'We have decided that what you're asking is worth being free of Voldemort for good,' Amos said, 'Where is this person?'

'In my pocket,' Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled out something small and Black. Without seeing any type of magic, the person was reverted back to a full size man. That man is Severus Snape.

'Albus, arrest this person.'

Albus sighed, 'I'm sure you've heard me say many times Severus that sacrifices have to be made. I'm sorry old friend, but it must be this way to end Voldemort.'

Severus finally realised where he was, 'You cannot allow this, it's murder.'

'You don't deserve to live Snivellius. I have seen some of what you have done, memories from many of my contacts that were willing to give them up. Even up to a few months ago you covered up a murder and rape of a female student,' Harry moved his hand which made Snape freeze. He was awake and knew what was about to happen but couldn't make a sound, 'It's time you pay for what you have done Snape,' Harry didn't hesitate, he flicked his hand and Snape was lifted off the ground and within seconds he was forced through the veil. Harry didn't stop, he just turned to the unspeakables who had Voldemort floating in front of them. Harry again moved his hand and Voldemort was levitated through the veil, 'It's done, now we're going home.'

Before Albus or Amos could say anything, Harry held his wife's hand and they vanished. No one saw a portkey and they didn't apparate. Both would be impossible inside the department of mysteries, but the Potter's or Ambrosy's, disappeared. Their only consolation was that Voldemort was finally gone and he could never come back.

Evan and his wife arrived in the entrance hall of their home. Sirius and their three children were waiting and to Evan and Cassie's surprised, they looked fine. After some hugs and kisses for the children the adults headed to the kitchen for a snack.

'So did you end the snivelling bastard?'

'Yes, froze him but made sure he was aware of what was going on as he floated through the veil.'

Sirius turned to his godson's wife, 'What were they planning?'

Cassie chuckled, 'First was to hold Evan in one of the cells. The next was arrest my husband after he had dealt with Voldemort. They were going to allow him to finish Snape and Voldemort then have him charged with murder. Albus felt Evan's power, he explained it to the minister that nothing would hold him or stop us leaving. Albus also spoke about a war with the American aurors if they arrested Evan. But it was the power he felt that convinced the old man'

'He was right about Evan's power,' Sirius smirked, 'Was I mentioned at all?'

'No, but Cassie heard their thoughts. They don't know if you found me after you escaped. They have no idea where you are.'

'He only thought of it for a minute but he was thinking back to when he first found out that Peter was the death eater. He hoped to use Sirius to find Harry and bring him home,' Cassie said.

'We said that would be one idea he would have, if he got hold of Sirius. I just wish I found out about you sooner, then I would have been able to get you out of there years before.'

'We've been over that Evan. You had no way of knowing and even your adopted parent's didn't know about me. Only the original order of the phoenix knew I was named your godfather. So put that behind you and forget it. Now tell me what they thought of the show?'

'McGonagall didn't approve of the girls' outfits. But she did like the show,' Evan said.

'Was she the only one who didn't like what the girls were wearing?'

'Yes, all the others seemed fine. Once I got rid of the blood purists, the night was just enjoyed by all.'

'So they took the oath?'

'Yep.'

'They believed you would turn them into gnomes permanently?'

'They did.'

Sirius barked his dog like laughter as Evan grinned and Cassie shook her head. 'How gullible are they?' Sirius asked as he got himself under control.

'Very. But I got to see the curriculum, it hasn't changed. Nothing has changed. It's no wonder Hogwarts is in the bottom of the list of magical schools. Durmstrang along with Schule in Germany are the two below Hogwarts.'

'As far as they are concerned they are the best school in Europe, which they are. They don't bother finding out that the other schools around the world are fifty times better, and there are a lot more magical schools now,' Cassie said.

'I'm sure sooner or later someone will inform them. Now my statement will be printed in that rag of a newspaper tomorrow along with all the newspapers from around the magical. Even though Voldemort was finally ended, I'm not sure how Albus or the minister's reputation will handle it once it's known they were willing to sacrifice another to get it done. I don't really care either way. But I do hope some may begin to realise that the great Albus Dumbledore is not that great.'

The moment the newspapers were released, Albus and Amos were both brought in for questioning by the director of the department of magical law enforcement. Many said Harry Potter did a great service. Not only killing Voldemort, for good, but to also get rid of Severus Snape who was known to antagonise half the students at Hogwarts. The two men were not sent to Azkaban, but they did lose their jobs.

The parents of the students who had been turned into garden gnomes called for Harry Potter to be arrested. They were told that nothing could be done as he officially didn't do anything wrong. Students turn other students into things all the time. The children took the oath, willingly.

Right after the release of the story about Voldemort and Snape, there was a story about the magical schools from around the world. Everyone now found out that Hogwarts was on the bottom of the list. Almost all the parents of students complained then cancelled their child's tuition until Hogwarts was brought up to what the other schools were like. They said if it doesn't happen then their children will be transferred to one of the other schools that are on the top of the list. The board of governors realised if they lost three quarters of the students, and their fees, then Hogwarts would close and they would lose their jobs. They had no choice but to bring Hogwarts standard up to match the other magical schools. The trouble with that was it would take a while, a year minimum and they would have no money from the fees. Since it was the governors jobs to approve all funds, and they got paid for the jobs they do in regards to Hogwarts, they had to dip into their own money to help pay to upgrade Hogwarts. They all took money from the Hogwarts funds to pay for their lavish lifestyle. Now it seems they had to return it to the school. If they didn't then the head of the department of magical law enforcement might investigate where the money went, and that was the last thing they wanted.

Evan Ambrosy, formally Harry Potter, never again returned to Britain. He remained in America with his wife, and his children, along with his godfather and his wife and their children. Evan continued to put on his shows and teach the next generation to dance and do magic.

The end:


	9. Chapter 9

Statues

It was morning and students were slowly and sleepily entering the great hall ready for breakfast. The staff were already seated and watched their students file in. Some staff smiled, they knew most students hated getting up on a day they had classes. Other staff members scowled or pursed their lips in disapproval. None of the students took any notice of how the staff looked.

The owls flew in with their letters and packages before flying off. Just as the last owl left the great hall, Hagrid, the care of magical creatures teacher hurried up to the staff table. The students can see he looked worried as he spoke to the headmaster.

Hagrid, along with the headmaster, deputy head and Snape all hurried from the great hall with the students all asking themselves what was going on.

'What is that is about?' Ron asked between shovelling food into his mouth.

'I'm sure if it's anything we need to know the headmaster will inform us,' Hermione said.

'Which means we probably won't get told,' Harry shrugged before he returned to his breakfast, 'So what class do we have this morning?'

'Double charms,' Hermione automatically answered, 'and you should remember by now.'

'True, but I knew you would always have the answer Hermione,' Harry smirked making Hermione huff.

No word came about what some of the staff hurried from the great hall, so the students trudged to their classes. What most of the students didn't know was the reason the staff hurried out of the great hall during breakfast, happened twice more during the day. Once more at Hogwarts and once at the ministry.

Hagrid had found Draco Malfoy had been turned into a statue. Later that day, Severus Snape and Cornelius Fudge had also been turned into statues. Over the next few days more people had been turned into statues.

It was a week later that Harry was reading the paper with Hermione. Every day they would check the newspaper to see if any more people had been turned into statues, and if the people at the ministry had found a way to turn them back.

So far Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, Theodore Nott senior, Marcus Flint, and Percy Weasley have all been turned into statues. When the news first broke, the Daily Prophet reported that the healers believed they could reverse what had been done to the Malfoy boy, Severus Snape and the Minister. Now three weeks later, they finally admitted that the people who had been turned into statues were dead. The people who lost loved ones began to mourn but they also wanted answers, yet no one had anyone idea how these people had been killed and turned into statues. Wizengamot had to go through elections for a new minster and Dumbledore had to find a new potions teacher.

Twice in the next month two more were turned into statues. The first was the undersecretary to the minister, who had been nominated for the minister's job, along with the head auror, he too had been nominated for minister. It made people fearful to be nominated for minister, yet everyone knew they needed a new minister for magic.

Harry was talking to Neville when Hermione rushed into Gryffindor tower, 'It's happened again,' she shouted.

'Who?' Harry asked as he stood up.

'Filch, Zacharias Smith, Pansy Parkinson, and a man named Walden McNair.'

Harry put his arm around his distraught friend and led her to one of the chairs near the fireplace.

'How did you find out about this McNair bloke?' Angelina asked as she joined the group around Hermione.

'I overheard some of the staff talking.'

'All the people that had been turned into statues, apart from Ron and Percy, everyone else has been dark or had a bad reputation. Smith wasn't dark as far as I know but he was not liked by anyone,' Alicia said.

'Filch threatened torture, we know Parkinson was like Malfoy and believed that purebloods should rule. So this McNair bloke must have been dark or had a bad reputation. So far three had the dark mark, maybe this McNair bloke did as well. Then again the minister and his undersecretary didn't,' Harry said.

'Walden McNair was accused of being a death eater after the war with you-know-who. He was like Lucius Malfoy and pleaded imperius curse,' Alicia said.

'So some were death eaters others were followers of the dark or pureblood ways and Filch hated kids and threatened to torture them. Alicia is right, the odd ones out is Ron and Percy,' Neville said.

'So far we can't find a pattern, apart from almost all of them being dark or not nice people,' Katie said.

'But Ron?' Hermione sniffed.

'Hermione,' Angelina said, 'you might not have seen it, but Ron was one of the biggest bullies in the school,' Angelina looked at Harry who sighed but nodded, 'When you two weren't around, he used to say some terrible things about the both of you.'

'He actually said he hated you Hermione but only put up with you because Harry liked you,' Katie said.

'He asked me once why I put up with you Hermione, then said we should cut you free,' Harry sighed, 'I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I kept it to myself. The girls are right, Ron would call you all sorts of disgusting names. He did the same with Luna and many others,' Harry turned to the girls from the quidditch team, 'I overheard him once say he would do anything to end up keeper, he would even go as far as use dark spells or potions to make sure he was put on the team. I kept an eye on him and made sure if one of you three were alone he didn't try anything. He would know that Angelina would end up captain, so I constantly checked the map when Ron wasn't with us.'

'Did you tell twins?' Angelina asked.

'I just said I kept getting a bad feeling that something was going to happen to one of you, but my feelings were more towards you, Angelina.'

'Why didn't you say anything to me?' Hermione asked.

'Ron would have caused more trouble. He keeps things to himself but Ron is a pureblood bigot. He believes he deserves things just because he's a pureblood, and he hates muggleborns. I overheard Percy say that the muggleborns were causing too many problems and wanted to eradicate our traditions.'

'Maybe that's the answer,' Katie said.

'What do you mean?' Alicia asked.

'Dark witches and wizards hate muggleborns. We know the ministry is run by purebloods. Now we find out that Ron and Percy were pureblood bigots. They all have the same thing in common, they hate muggleborns.'

'I think Katie's right. We all know Snape called Hermione a mudblood and gave points to people like Malfoy whenever he called Hermione a mudblood. I know for a fact that Snape called my mother a mudblood. Lucius Malfoy looked disgusted when he saw Mr Weasley talking friendly with Hermione's parent's. That was before our second year.'

'So all these people have been killed because they don't like muggleborns?' Hermione whispered.

'It seems to be the only thing they have in common.' Harry said.

'We can speak with the twins when they return. They sneak around and they hear more than anyone else so if Ron or Percy ever said anything about muggleborns they would know it,' Angelina said.

'We can ask but we also don't want to hurt them by blaming two of their brothers,' Katie said.

'We'll ask Lee first. Anything the twins know Lee knows,' Harry said. 'But since we worked this out and it does all fit together. Do you think it's some muggleborn that is doing this?'

'Someone that was hurt by those people or one of those people but they found out what others were like,' Alicia said, 'But what I would like to know is how, how are they doing this? We all know killing someone is easy. We all know you can cast the petrificus totalus would make them stand like a statue. But how did they actually get turned into a statue?'

'That's what everyone wants to know,' Angelina said.

Harry's brow furrowed, 'I wonder?'

'Do you have an idea who might be doing this?' Hermione asked.

'No, but myths Hermione, what about the medusa myth?'

'Oh my, you're right.'

'Can one of you explain what this medusa myth is?' Alicia asked.

'Medusa was a woman who had snakes on her head, but if she gazed at you then you would turn to stone. It's all part of ancient gods and all that. But why I brought it up was, maybe there is a magical creature that turns people to statues. I mean think of the basilisk, it petrified people and no one realised that could happen until it did happen here. The basilisk is known to kill by its stare, not petrify.'

'Which means there could be some other magical creature that kills as it turns people to stone, but we may only know other things about it,' Angelina said.

'It makes more sense than a person doing this,' Katie said.

'Does anyone know if maybe this has happened to any muggles?' Alicia asked, but everyone shook their heads. The group didn't know if their theory was right, but so far it made the most sense. They planned to tell McGonagall in the hope someone like Dumbledore might know of some magical creature that could turn people to stone.

'I'm going to talk to Luna Lovegood,' Harry said as he stood up.

'Why?' Angelina asked.

'She talks about things that most don't believe, yet we know thestrals are real just not everyone can see them. I thought I was seeing things last year when I first saw them, then Luna told me what they were called so I went to speak with Hagrid to find out more about them. He confirmed they were real and why only certain people can see them. I went to the library and read up on them. Thestrals can only been seen by someone who has seen someone die. For all we know Luna has some gift that allows her to see creatures the rest of us hasn't. These creatures could be real even if it doesn't sound real. It's worth a shot and because Luna knows I like her and I don't tease her or call her looney, then she would tell me if there was something out there that could turn someone to stone.'

'You go talk to Lovegood. We'll go see McGonagall and tell her our theory,' Angelina said.

Harry nodded then left the Gryffindor common room. He checked his map and found Luna in the library. He put the map away then hurried away.

Harry approached the table Luna was sitting at, she looked up and smiled, 'Hello Harry.'

'Hi Luna. Can I join you for a minute? There's something I want to talk to you about.'

'Of course.'

Harry sat opposite the blond, 'Okay, me, Neville, Hermione and the girls on the quidditch team were talking about these people being turned into statues. We came up with a theory, a few actually. But I mentioned the basilisk and how it petrified people yet no one knew that could happen until it did. It reminded me of an old myth about Medusa. She was this evil woman with snakes on her head that could turn people to stone if they gazed into her eyes. I know there's more to the story but that's all I remember.'

'That sounds fascinating.'

'Some old myths are. Anyway, since you see and know of thestrals even when most can't see them, we were wondering if you have ever heard of some type of magical creature that can turn people into statues?'

'No, I'm sorry Harry. I see very unusual and invisible magical creatures, but I've never seen one that turns people into statues. For all I know there is one that I can't see, or it's one I've seen but I've never seen it turn someone into a statue.'

'I didn't think so but I wanted to ask. And you could be right, you've seen it but never seen all it can do. It's the only theory we have, apart from everyone that was killed hated muggleborns. At first we thought it was a muggleborn doing this, but if Dumbledore and people from the minister, like unspeakables can't work out how this is being done then I doubt it was a person.'

'I believe you're right. But Harry, Ron was turned into a statue and he was friends with Hermione, a muggleborn.'

'I found out from others that Ron said he hates muggleborns, he only put up with Hermione because she was my friend. He asked me many times, why do I put up with her? He made nasty comments about Hermione, especially when she wasn't around. I did hear him once call her a mudblood, I almost hit him.'

'Ronald liked to call people nasty names. He always called me looney.'

Harry reached across and took Luna's hand, 'I know, I'm sorry Luna. I went off at him a few times for calling people names. He never listened. I know he was like others that were mean to you just because you're different. I happen to like different. I know I've said so many times that I want to be normal, and be like everyone else. I've come to realise that I will always be looked at as the-boy-who-lived. But people shouldn't be mean or cruel to someone just because they are different.'

'Sometimes being different is good, sometimes it's not.'

Harry gave Luna's hand a squeeze. He knew she got picked on and bullied, even by people in her own house. It's why Luna was always alone. He had an idea, and maybe it would help his strange new friend.

'Hey, since we're friends, I would like to hear about these things that others can't see. We're just not opened minded enough. Why don't you sit with me for dinner and tell me about some?'

'I don't think the other Gryffindor's would like Looney Lovegood sitting at their table.'

'Too bad, you're my friend and I'm asking if you would sit with me. But I can tell you most won't care one way or another. So will you?'

Luna smiled at Harry, 'Alright, I would like to sit with my new friend.'

'Great. I'll let you finish your work and I might see if there is any book on magical creatures that can turn people into statues.'

Luna smiled again then watched as Harry disappeared in between the book shelves.

As dinner approached, Luna packed up her things, Harry put the books back then the two friends headed down through the castle. They continued to talk about what might be able to turn people into statues.

'No luck, Luna hasn't seen any type of creature that can turn people into statues.'

'There could be one that I can't see, I don't see all magical creatures. I've read about some I have never seen. For all I know one of those could be turning people into statues,' Luna said.

'You could be right Luna,' Angelina said, 'We spoke with McGonagall. Hermione told her more about the Medusa myth and we mentioned the basilisk. She said she was going to talk to the headmaster when he returned. I still want to know is if the tournament is going ahead especially with the minister and one of the professor's being killed.'

'And students. If I was from one of the other schools I wouldn't want to come here in case it happens again,' Katie said.

'We just have to wait and see,' Harry shrugged but then he began to dish up dinner. He gave Luna a smile before he began to eat.

Right as dinner finished McGonagall got everyone's attention, 'I bring more bad news I'm afraid. Professor Dumbledore has become the latest victim of this person…' Minerva glanced over at the Gryffindor table, 'or creature. Many of us spoke, not just the staff but people in the ministry. We have decided to cancel the triwizard tournament since it could place the students from other countries in unnecessary danger. Remember our warning though, try to travel with a group and never walk around alone. I will keep you informed.'

Everyone in the great hall either looked shocked, sad, or scared. Whoever or whatever was doing this must be powerful if Albus Dumbledore could become its latest victim.

As Harry walked Luna back to Ravenclaw tower, with Neville and Hermione following, more people had been turned into statues. All the death eaters that were in Azkaban, along with Professor Moody. If the Gryffindor's theory was right, they had no idea why it happened to Dumbledore and moody, who both fought in the war with Voldemort and as far as they know, had nothing against muggleborns.

Harry sat on his bed and began to write his letter to his godfather. He wondered if there was someone more willing to listen in the ministry about Sirius than Fudge was. Even if there wasn't, Harry was hoping Sirius had somewhere properly to live. Now that Dumbledore was dead, Harry decided he wasn't going to return to the Dursley's, he was going to live with his godfather. If people found out and complained then he would just stay at the Leaky Cauldron and refuse to go anywhere but to Sirius. If they forced him to the Dursley's, he would leave. Eventually Harry knew they get tired of looking for him and bringing him back. But Harry also planned to tell them he would go to the aurors and have them arrested for kidnapping. Officially, Sirius Black was still his legal guardian since he was never given a trial and officially found guilty.

Over the next couple of days, more people were turned into statues. One thing almost all of them had in common was they had all been accused or been thought of as a death eater, or they hated muggleborns. One was Narcissa Malfoy, the last Malfoy, the other was Albert Rankhorn. Two days later it happened again but it wasn't death eaters this time, it was students. Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe of Ravenclaw were turned into statues. One thing that shocked everyone was when the real Alastor Moody was found stunned and in a bad way imprisoned in his own trunk. When the aurors questioned him he told the story about Barty Crouch turning up at his home along with a man that looked like Peter Pettigrew and some sort of deformed childlike figure. Now the aurors had more to investigate.

Sirius got back to Harry and explained that he wanted Harry with him especially with what was going on. He also believed Harry would be safe with him. Sirius explained that he was going to return to his old family's home, and try to clean it up ready for Harry to join him for Christmas. Harry read the letter with a huge smile, then he called Dobby. He asked Dobby if he or Winky would like a family, but a good family. Dobby instantly wanted to belong to Harry, and he said Winky would like a family. Dobby also said that if she doesn't have a family soon that she could die as she's lost the will to live. Harry said yes to Dobby then explained about Sirius. Harry wrote another letter to Sirius to mention Winky then had Dobby deliver it to his godfather.

When Dobby left, Harry lay back on his bed. He knew he could never tell Hermione that he was leaving the Dursley's. At least he couldn't tell her yet. He would get settled in with Sirius before he decided if Hermione needed to know. This was his life and Sirius was named by his parent's, so really it wasn't up to anyone where Harry lived except Sirius, and no one had any say in it.

Over the following days, Harry spent a lot of time with Luna. Usually Harry was with Hermione and Neville or the girls from the quidditch team so Luna joined them as well. Lee had returned to Hogwarts after he had to leave suddenly due to a death in the family. They weren't turned into a statue, his grandmother had died due to old age. When the bullies that picked on Luna saw who she was now friendly with, they realised they could end up pranked or embarrassed. These people were friendly with the Weasley twins and if they wanted to, the twins could get nasty. The bullies decided to leave Luna alone. But the bullies mainly followed their leader's Cho and Marietta who were now dead due to being turned into statues. So Harry had a feeling things would change in Ravenclaw from now on.

Over the next few weeks, the odd person ended up turned into statues, another students parents who had been accused of being death eaters. So far the people who had been turned into statues were either death eaters, cruel bullying types, or pureblood bigots. Some believed that even the bullies that had been turned into statues would hurt someone badly if they thought they could get away with it. Harry agreed with that, as he had seen Ron's temper. He also knew Ron would have done anything to get a better life, one where he wasn't poor.

When Angelina asked if Sirius Black was a victim, Harry decided to tell her the truth. He didn't care that the rest of the students in Gryffindor heard. He wanted everyone to know his godfather was innocent and how he had seen the real murderer.

Luna had heard the story from Harry about his godfather, so she had written to her father about doing an article and maybe interviewing Harry and Hermione since they had both seen Peter Pettigrew and heard him confess. Harry and Hermione had been so nice to her that she wanted to help in some way. She had no idea if there was anything Hermione needed help with, but Harry did, he needed help with his godfather and convince people of Sirius Black's innocence.

Harry and Hermione sat with Luna and did a proper interview. Harry had asked Colin to take some pictures of them for the Quibbler. Harry offered to pay Colin, even Luna did on behalf of her father. Colin said he would take the pictures but refused to take the money. He just asked if he could keep a copy and have Harry sign it. Harry normally wouldn't but Colin was doing him a favour, so he agreed.

Madam Amelia Bones, the director of the department of magical law enforcement was named Minister for Magic. She had requested the unspeakables spend their time trying to find out how these people had been turned into statues, which killed them. After the interview of Harry's came out in the Quibbler, Amelia then spoke with Gawain Robards who had taken her old job and asked him to investigate Harry Potter's claims about his godfather, Sirius Black.

Amelia authorised more funds to be allocated to the auror department so they could train new aurors and also hire some from overseas until they got their numbers up to what they should be.

Gawain Robards had gone through the files on Sirius Black and found out that the man had not been given a trial. As soon as he told the minister, she instantly told him to organise a trial. Once Gawain set that up he finally spoke with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

'So both of you along with Ron Weasley and Remus lupin, who was a professor at the time, plus Sirius Black saw Peter Pettigrew alive?'

'Yes sir. At first he was still a rat, Ron's rat. Sirius and Remus just asked us to listen to a story and they would show proof that Sirius wasn't the one to betray my family nor did he want to kill me,' Harry said.

'Even though Ron didn't want to hand over his pet rat, he did trust Professor Lupin. We saw him change from Scabbers the rat to Peter Pettigrew.' Hermione said.

'Did he confess to being the secret keeper to your family Mr Potter?'

'Yes sir, and we saw his dark mark. It was faded but you could still see it. He also confessed to killing the muggles to set Sirius up for the murders. Everyone would believe Peter was dead so no one would be looking for him.'

'What happened after he confessed?'

'We planned to bring Pettigrew into the castle to show Minister Fudge. Because Remus had thought we were in danger, he ran out of his office before Snape brought him the wolfsbane potion. When we got outside, Remus began to change so Sirius used his animagus form to get him away from us. With all that going on, Peter changed into a rat and escaped. It was too dark to try to find him.'

'Would both of you testify to this in court?'

'Yes sir,' Harry and Hermione said together.

'Minister Bones had me organise a trial for Sirius Black, yet we have no way of contacting him. We would like you to Mr. Potter and work on a meeting with a couple of aurors who will keep him protected until the trial. I have organised the trial for next Friday at ten.'

'We write to each other, he never tells me where he is in case someone intercepts his letters. But he always has me write something that only he will recognise so he will know it's from me.'

'Then explain about the trial and how you and Miss Granger will be witnesses. Make sure he knows that he will be protected.'

'Um sir, so no one can say I'm lying, can I be given veritaserum? Also, if I can is there a way to make sure I'm only asked about Sirius, Peter and what the trial is about? Because of how I'm thought of I get asked things by people that they have no right to ask. So I don't want anyone asking me things about my private life.'

'I will be the one asking the questions, but to make sure no one tries anything I could have another auror beside you who could cast a silencing charm. Most witnesses or the person who is on trial will not want veritaserum used but it is allowed.'

'I'm pretty sure Sirius would like it used since it would be proven he was telling the truth. I mean we won't have Pettigrew so many might believe Sirius is trying to set him up or something.'

'Write that in your letter. I will give you a letter that you can read and write how he is going to be protected. We will also be making sure no dementors are in the courtroom. So he will need to know that as well.'

'Are dementors usually in the courtroom?' Hermione asked.

'No, but there were rumours going around that if Sirius Black was found then two dementors would be there to kiss him the moment Fudge gave the order. In case you're wondering, it was Umbridge that proposed that, or so the rumours said. Minister Bones wants you and your godfather to know he will be safe before and during the trial. We will have a representative from the WWN and the Daily Prophet.'

'Um, can it be anyone other than Rita Skeeter?'

Gawain chuckled, 'I do not blame you for not wanting her. I will make sure it's a senior reporter who likes to print the truth.'

When Harry and Hermione left, they headed straight to Gryffindor tower. Harry had the letter that the auror gave him, then sat on his bed to write to Sirius. He was just finishing the letter when Hedwig flew into the room. Harry gave her a smile, then handed her some of the meat he kept for her from breakfast.

'These are to go to Sirius, just be careful that no one tries to intercept them,' Harry smiled when Hedwig gave an angry hoot. 'I know you're clever and won't let anyone take them.'

Harry watched Hedwig fly off before he smiled. If everything went alright, Sirius would be free in a week. He knew no one would be able to deny him his right to live with his godfather.

Harry checked the map and found Luna outside, he put the map in his pocket and hurried out of the castle. When he approached Luna, she looked up and smiled, Harry smiled at her as he sat down.

Hermione had followed Harry just to make sure he was okay, now she smiled at her friend. Over the last few weeks Harry had been spending a lot of time with Luna and she knew he had begun to like the strange blond girl, more than just as a friend. Hermione turned and headed to the library to finish her assignment.

By the time Harry and Luna headed into the great hall for dinner, they were holding hands. Hermione smiled again at her friend who she knew had finally asked Luna to be his girlfriend.

'Did you know that was going to happen?' Neville asked as he gestured to Harry and Luna who were walking towards them.

'I had a feeling.'

Harry sat beside Hermione with Luna beside Harry, 'Um, I asked Luna to be my girlfriend.'

'Yes, I know. I believe everyone figured that out when they saw you holding hands.'

'I promise not to take all of Harry's time,' Luna gave Hermione a smile before she dished herself up some dinner.

'I get to see Harry quite a lot Luna, especially in Gryffindor tower or when we have classes. Speaking of classes, I wonder when we are going to get some new teachers. Next year is our owl year, we should be revising all we've learned along with learning this years spells.'

'With what has been going on, I'm sure McGonagall has been busy trying to organise everything. She may have hoped to become headmistress, but she would not have expected it to happen to soon.'

'A few people who were turned into statues were on the board of governors, maybe that's why it's taken so long,' Neville said.

'You could be right Neville,' Harry said.

As the students were eating dinner, Sirius was reading the letter from his godson. He was shocked, then quickly read the second letter. He was doing a dance around the kitchen table when Remus walked in.

'What's got you so happy Padfoot?'

'I'm finally getting a trial and I've been guaranteed protection. After Harry and Hermione did that interview with the Quibbler, Minister Bones ordered the new head of the DMLE to investigate. He found out I wasn't given a trial. He spoke to Harry and Hermione, who will be the main witnesses at the trial. They said Auror Robards wants to speak with you as well.'

'That is great Padfoot. I'll go see him tomorrow morning.'

'Fudge might not have listened but Bones seems like a decent person. Have you heard anything about who might be killing these people?'

'No, I've checked with some old contacts, I even spoke with Fletcher, he couldn't get any information either.'

'So Harry and his friends idea might be the reason. What he wrote made sense. No one did know the basilisk could petrify until those students were found petrified. We all know that many can't see thestrals so there could be another creature out there that can do this but it might only be visible when it kills or we can see it then it's invisible when it kills.'

'Once they told Minerva, who told others, many are now believing a creature could be the cause. It's just the people who died that confuses me. Alright, yes many were dark or evil as Harry wrote, but then you have people like Ron and Percy Weasley, not to mention Dumbledore. Fudge might have been taking bribes from Malfoy, but he wasn't dark.'

'Maybe this creature can sense someone that doesn't have a good soul. Then again, Dumbledore, Ron and Percy doesn't make sense. I never met Percy but I've seen the four Weasley boys and the girl at Hogwarts when I was Padfoot. The twins are like us, Ron had a bit of a temper, and the girl just kept staring at Harry. They weren't dark or had dark souls. I don't know Moony, maybe we will never figure it out. But Harry and his friends idea is the only thing close to making sense.'

'Yes it does. We lost a lot of people and even though most of them weren't good people it's going to cause a lot of changes. The Malfoy family is gone, many death eaters were killed who didn't have heirs, like the Lestrange's.'

'My cousin deserved a more painful death, but at least she's gone now.'

That night two more people were turned into statues, along with a very large snake. The aurors were notified the following day by a squib that lived in the town. When Minister Bones along with Gawain Robards saw the two people, the realised how close they came to their world having a second war with Voldemort.

Two days later, Minister Bones and Gawain Robards were in a conference room at the ministry of magic. With them were two aurors, along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black. There were also two reporters with them and someone from the WWN. Since Peter Pettigrew was found as a statue, along with Voldemort, the trial wasn't needed. But they decided to question Sirius and the witnesses live on air and in front of aurors and two reporters.

Everyone listened to the witnesses given their evidence while under veritaserum. Everyone was glued to their seats as they listened to Sirius Black when he described what he had seen and done from the time he found out James and Lily were dead.

Amelia Bones, the Minister for Magic, along with Gawain Robards, the head of the department of magical law declared Sirius Black clear of all charges and free to go. Minister Bones also announced that Sirius Black, as Harry Potter's godfather, will be taken custody of his godson.

Sirius and Remus took Harry and Hermione out to lunch before they returned to Hogwarts.

'When Minerva heard about the new trial, she knew Sirius would be cleared. She asked me to return to Hogwarts as the defence teacher if Sirius would take over the classes during the days of the full moon and the days before and after the full moon.'

'It's one thing I never thought I would do, but I figured it was only a few days a month. Moony was a good teacher, so all I have to do is follow his plan.'

'That's great. We all like…Professor Lupin,' Harry grinned at Remus who chuckled, 'Not sure about Padfoot though,' he smirked making Sirius huff.

'Do you know if Professor McGonagall has found someone to take potions?'

'Yes, she approached Horace Slughorn who taught us. He is a Slytherin, but his favourite student was one Lily Evans,' Sirius grinned at Harry.

'A Slytherin that liked a muggleborn. Has that ever happened before?'

'No,' Sirius and Remus said together making the four of them laugh.

Remus and Sirius took Harry and Hermione back to Hogwarts. While Remus was talking to Hermione, Sirius and Harry were talking about where they were going to live.

'I got a letter from the goblins. Since Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix were killed, Andromeda and I are the only two who can inherit. Even though the Blacks always had money and I wasn't disowned by my father, I'm pretty well off. Now though, I'm positively rich. I'm going to donate some of the Malfoy money to the ministry and some of the Lestrange money to St Mungo's. But it means we can buy a new home that has everything we both want. I'm going to try to talk Remus into living with us when he doesn't stay at Hogwarts.'

'That's great Sirius. If we make sure there's a room for Moony which can be locked, I'm sure he will. But who is Andromeda?'

'My cousin and sister to Narcissa and Bellatrix. She was disowned by the family when she married a muggleborn, Ted Tonks. She is one of the good ones from the family. She has a daughter who is an auror, I'll introduce you during the holidays. Now I should tell you a few things before we get in. Since I spent so many years close to dementors, the healer Remus brought to the house told me I will never be able to have kids.'

'Oh Sirius, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine Harry. Even though I love you and I have begun to think of you as a son, I never really thought about having kids of my own. But this affects you. See, only a male Black by blood can inherit. Andromeda will get half mainly because it's from my cousins not from my parent's. If Draco Malfoy would have lived then he could have fought to inherit but I was never going to allow him or anyone like the Malfoy's to get hold of the Black estate. I named you my heir.'

'But I'm not a Black.'

'You have Black blood Harry. My great aunt, sister to my grandfather, Dorea Black married Charlus Potter. They were your great grandparent's. I was working this out in the hope I was cleared. The goblins worked it all out for me. Now I did put in a clause that if for any reason I adopt a kid, you will still be my heir as you have Black blood.'

'So if you adopt, your son or daughter couldn't inherit because they don't have Black blood. Wouldn't that hurt them?'

'Possibly, but I plan to put money aside in another vault, just in case. I might even work on another property that can go to them. Right now I'm only working things out legally, but I doubt I have to think about it for years, if ever. I might have changed because of Azkaban, but I can't see myself marrying. Naturally you can never tell what will happen in the future. I just wanted you to know how this affects you.'

'Even if money doesn't really worry me, too much, I suppose it's better than someone that's dark getting all that money. But we don't need to worry about that Sirius, you're not going to die, for a very, very long time.'

Sirius chuckled then hugged his godson. They caught up with Remus and Hermione who were standing at the doors to the castle. Luna was with them. Harry hurried up to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss before introducing her to his godfather.

When the twins and Ginny returned to Hogwarts, Ginny went straight to her dorm while the twins joined their friends. They instantly asked what was going on. Lee and the girls from the quidditch team spoke to Fred and George, about Harry and how he was now dating Luna Lovegood. They all knew that Ginny fancied Harry, so they figured the twins could talk to their sister before she saw Harry and Luna. The girls and Lee never mentioned what they worked out about Ron, but they did talk about their idea that it could be a creature who was turning people into statues. The twins thought it made sense, especially after Angelina mentioned the basilisk.

When the girls and Lee asked how they were and how their parents were, Fred explained that their mother refuse to let them read the newspapers. They have been listening in on their parent's in the hope they heard something. George also said that their mother was a lot more protective and at one time wanted to keep them away from Hogwarts. It was thanks to their father that allowed them to return.

The girls from the quidditch team explained about the others who had been turned into statues. They also explained it had been Harry's idea about how it could be a creature. They also explained who the new teachers were. Even though the twins knew Ginny would be upset about Harry having a girlfriend, they also grinned and began to talk about their bet and how they got it right.

The twins spoke to Ginny that night to explain about Harry. They weren't surprised when their sister began to yell and wanted to hex Luna Lovegood. Luckily they were able to calm Ginny down by explaining that if anything happened to Luna, Harry would instantly think it was Ginny since he did know how she felt. He would end up hating her which could cause trouble for their family. Harry was the boy who lived, who had a lot of political power. They also mentioned Harry's godfather who would have a seat on the Wizengamot. Ginny realised just what could happen if she upset Harry. She would never give up on Harry and she was going to make sure Harry ended up single, and do it where no one would see so they wouldn't believe she had anything to do with it, all the better.

Everyone was pleased to have Remus back, even the Slytherin's. When he disappeared due to the full moon, everyone got to see Sirius Black. They weren't sure what type of teacher he would make, but after his class, everyone thought he was just as good as Professor Lupin, except Black make them laugh, a lot.

The unspeakables were able to determine that everyone that died due to being turned into statues were all dark or would use the dark arts if it got them what they wanted. They also determined that all of them didn't want muggleborns in their world.

Molly Weasley sent them a howler for accusing her two sons of being dark. They sent a howler back saying they had proof and if she wanted to take it further, they were willing to show proof in front of the Wizengamot.

No student at Hogwarts was surprised by the unspeakables statement. But one thing still confused everyone, was Dumbledore. No one believed he would use the dark arts, nor did he hate muggleborns, so they had no idea why he died. Sirius and Remus knew that Albus had used dark magic. He used blood magic for the wards around the Dursley's house, and blood magic was considered dark. They decided to keep that information to themselves, just as Harry did. They would only bring it up if it was needed, but they didn't think they would ever need to tell.

With no more being turned into statues, everyone began to relax as they believed the danger was over.

The Gryffindor quidditch team was just heading onto the pitch for their first practice when Professor McGonagall hurried over to them.

'Mister Potter, Mister Weasley's, you three come with me, the rest of you return to Gryffindor tower.'

Harry and the twins looked at each other then shrugged before they followed the headmistress. The rest of the team were wondering what was gong on but they already knew it was serious by the look McGonagall had.

'This reminds me of when McGonagall came to get me and Ron when Hermione was found petrified,' Harry whispered. Fred and George instantly began to look worried.

Harry and the twins thought they were going to the head's office but they were being lead towards the hospital wing, exactly like what happened when Hermione had been petrified. It made the three of them worried about their friends.

They found Luna on one of the beds, curled up under the blanket's, 'Luna,' Harry shouted and ran to his girlfriend. Luna sat up and threw her arms around Harry and began to cry.

'What's going on Professor?' Fred asked.

'Someone attacked Luna, but before they could hurt her they were turned into a statue. I'm sorry to tell you boys that it was Ginny. Your parent's are on the way but I believed you need to see how you sister looked at the time.'

Minerva took the twins down to the end room so they could see their sister. Harry was lying on the bed with Luna who was crying and shaking as she clung to Harry.

Harry tried everything to get Luna to stop crying and calm down, finally he started to sing. Within seconds Luna started to take some deep breaths, hiccupped a few times then looked up at Harry who stopped singing.

'Don't stop, please,' Luna whispered.

Harry nodded then began to sing softly again. What he didn't know was Poppy and Minerva were watching and listening.

When Harry finished he gave Luna a kiss, 'What happened babe?'

'Ginny attacked me, she said she was going to kill me because I took you from her.'

'Did she hurt you?'

Luna shook her head, 'No, she turned into a statue. I didn't see anything so I don't know what did it.'

'I'm just glad you're safe.' Harry pulled Luna back to him so she was lying with her head on his chest, 'You're safe.' Harry ran his hands down Luna's hair and kept repeating you're safe, over and over again. Poppy and Minerva moved away to give them some privacy.

Later that day Lee was able to tell everyone in Gryffindor what happened to Luna and Ginny.

'So Ginny attacks Luna then becomes a statue and Luna never saw what or who did it,' Katie said.

'No, but she did admit that all she saw was Ginny's eyes. She said they were red and Ginny was glaring at her. There were portraits around the area and they didn't see anyone after Luna and Ginny passed by.'

'Where's Harry?' Hermione asked.

'With Luna, he refuses to leave her side. Pomfrey and McGonagall threatened him but he won't budge. He said they will have to expel him or arrest him but he wasn't moving.'

'When Harry gets like that no one can change his mind,' Neville said, 'But Luna wasn't hurt, was she?'

'No, scared, but unhurt. The twins went with their parent's, but the aurors took the statue of Ginny away so the unspeakables can do their tests on her. There hasn't been an attack in weeks, she's the first.'

'So is our theory still right or wrong?' Alicia said.

'The portraits might not have seen anything but again the creature or whatever it is could be invisible, or very small. But Ginny fits the pattern of people that hurt others for their own gain or enjoyment, or hated muggleborns,' Hermione said, 'Did they say why Ginny attacked Luna?'

'Because she was Harry's girlfriend and Ginny said Luna took Harry away from her.' Alicia said.

'I always knew Harry would never turn his attention to Ginny. I didn't want to tell her outright but I did hint a few times,' Hermione sighed, 'Ron hoped Ginny and Harry would get together. I told him why it would never happen, he just yelled at me.'

'Why do you think he wouldn't look at Ginny? Katie asked.

'Yeah, Ginny's pretty and I know a lot of boys have begun to take an interest in her,' Angelina said.

'Her temper is one of the biggest factors. Because of Harry's muggle relatives and how they hated him, they yelled a lot. His uncle had a bad temper as well. Harry knew he had no choice but to stay with them but he did tell me he planned to leave as soon as he was able. He doesn't like it when people yell because of those people. The other reason is the red hair. Harry has nothing against red heads, but he said red heads remind him of his mother, and if he had a sister she might have been a red head. He said he just couldn't think of anything remotely romantic when it came to red heads.'

'Maybe you should have just told Ginny. Then again, she's stubborn, she's also like her mother,' Lee said.

'She would have done one of three things,' Neville said, 'She would have kept saying Lily Potter had dark red hair not ginger like hers. She might have completely ignored it. Or might likely, she would have dyed her hair to what Harry preferred.'

'Dyed it,' Angelina, Katie and Alicia said together, but Hermione, Lee and Neville agreed.

Luna was released the following day, but many seemed nervous or frightened. Harry would glare at them but he kept his arm around his girlfriend.

'After what happened to her they probably think I'm the one doing it.'

'I'll make sure everyone knows it wasn't you. Otherwise I'll curse them.'

Luna gave Harry a small smile, 'No, but just giving them that look you get when you're angry will probably do the trick. Harry,' Luna shuddered, 'her eyes, why?'

'I'm not sure, but I have a theory I want talk over with the twins and Hermione. You'll be with me, but they were involved so they might know if my theory is right.'

Luna had to go shower and changed, Harry stood outside Ravenclaw tower. He would glare at most of the Ravenclaw's, the ones that used to bully Luna. Cho and Marietta were the main two, but they had talked others into bullying Luna. Since Cho and Marietta were statues, the others had stopped. He knew one reason was due to Luna now being friends with the twins. Anyone at Hogwarts knows the twins pranked people, but they also had some nasty pranks for the ones they didn't like.

Harry refused to leave Luna outside Gryffindor tower, he just kept hold of her hand and pulled her through the portrait whole.

'Hermione,' Harry called then sat down with Luna on his lap, 'I had a theory about Ginny and why she did it.'

'We know why Harry, she liked you,' Hermione said.

'I get that, but it's more, it's about how she looked.'

'What do you mean?' Neville asked.

Harry tightened his hold on Luna, 'She had red eyes. The dream I had before the quidditch world cup was about Pettigrew, another man and Voldemort, he had red eyes.'

'The diary and the chamber,' Hermione gasped.

'Right, what if she was still being affected by him? He might be dead now, but he basically possessed her for almost a year.'

'I don't think he's still affecting her since he's dead. But I do believe what happened to her is what was affecting her. I saw her get angry a few times, and I hate to admit it, she scared me. I never saw the red eyes though, it was just the look she had.' Hermione said.

'She should have been seen by a mind healer,' Angelina said as she joined the group, along with Katie, Lee and Alicia.

'The Weasley's could never afford to send her to one,' Hermione said.

'The school should have paid since it happened here,' Lee said, 'Dumbledore should have offered it to them.

'Even though I hate talking to people I don't know, mainly because of the boy who lived thing. I know I could have used a mind healer after what happened to Quirrell, then again in the chamber. I began to talk to Sirius, so even though he's not a very serious person, he helped me a lot.'

'I noticed you don't have as many nightmares as you used to have,' Neville said.

'Yeah, having someone that cares listen to me really did help. Even though she should have seen a mind healer, she could have spoken to her father. He's a good person and will listen to what you have to say before he decides on what is the best course of action. Mrs Weasley's temper wouldn't have helped.'

'I agree with Harry, Mr Weasley has a very calming nature. She may have spoken to him but he's not a specialist, so he might not have been able to help, where a mind healer would,' Hermione said.

'But do you think my theory is right?'

'It makes sense Harry. She was possessed by Voldemort for nearly a year. That had to have affected her, a lot,' Lee said.

'We can talk to the twins when they return,' Angelina said.

'Even though they are grieving, and nothing will change that, I think they need to know what could have caused this. I remember the first time I saw Ginny, it was before my first year and she was with her family at kings cross station. I could tell she loved her family, she was upset that all her brothers were now at Hogwarts or overseas. When I stayed at the Weasley's the following year, she kept blushing then running out of the room whenever she saw me. I tried to talk normally to her, she kept stuttering. In the chamber, that was the first time she could actually say anything without stuttering. She was in shock and began to cry,' Harry tightened his hold on Luna.

'Ginny used to be my best friend. She was never mean to me,' Luna said sadly.

'We'll talk to the twins who can tell their parent's. I doubt it will do any good but it might make them realise that it was caused because of what happened in the chamber. You know how some parent's go on, they blame themselves when their kids get into serious trouble or hurt. The Weasley's did nothing wrong, this could show them that,' Lee said.

'Lee's right. They could end up blaming themselves. Once they know Harry saw red eyes on…v…v…him,' Neville shuddered, 'it might help them.'

It was two weeks before the twins returned to Hogwarts. Again their mother tried to stop them, but their father put his foot down and said they needed to finish their education. He also reminded Molly that people had been killed by being turned into statues at the ministry and Azkaban. If it could happen in those places it could happen anywhere.

The friends waited a few days before they told twins what Harry worked out. The twins realised things could have been different if Ginny had seen a mind healer. They got angry that Dumbledore didn't offer to pay for one since it happened at Hogwarts. But they realised it was too late now. The most they could do is explain to their parent's and hoped it helped with their grieving. They were going to write to their father and explain. He might even speak with someone at the ministry who could find out if Ginny being possessed turned his little girl into a person who would murder.

For the rest of the time at Hogwarts, nothing serious or dangerous happened. Everyone actually said Hogwarts was a better place. They never said that where McGonagall could hear them. But without Snape, some of the Slytherin's, and even Dumbledore, it was a quiet and calm time at the school. There was no fights between the Slytherin's and the other houses. There were no more bullying of students like Luna. And all the students were treated fairly by the staff so there were no more unfair points given or taken like Snape used to do.

Gryffindor went on to win the quidditch cup and Ravenclaw won the house cup. All the students had signed a petition that they gave to Professor McGonagall. They wanted Professor Lupin and Professor Black to continue teaching. When Minerva explained her conversation with the governors and how they agreed with her and the students, she made that announcement at dinner. The students cheered, whistled and applauded. They finally had two great teachers in defence against the dark arts.

Sirius had been shocked to be offered the part time position as defence against the dark arts teacher. He did enjoy teaching but it was something he had never thought he would do. So he figured it was just until the end of the school year. Now he was going to be at Hogwarts, until he decided to leave. It did make him feel better knowing he and Remus would be there to keep an eye on the students, but especially Harry, after all the times he had ended up in danger.

Even though Harry could have gone home with Sirius, he wanted to ride the Hogwarts express with his girlfriend and friends. They made plans to see each other over the holidays, but couldn't say exactly when until they spoke with their parent's, or his gran in Neville's case and Sirius in Harry's case. Harry also had to talk to Sirius to see if he had made any plans for the holidays.

Harry had been surprised, but happy when Sirius showed him their new home. Since he had only been working at Hogwarts part time, he had been out looking for a home for them. He knew Harry loved to fly, so he made sure to find a house that sat on a lot of land so it would have enough space for Harry to fly. Sirius said he would also fly with Harry. He used to fly with James to help him practice for quidditch.

'So we'll go overseas for a couple of weeks, visiting beaches,' Harry smirked at his godfather, 'ones that have naked woman, then we're back here where I can spend time with Luna and my friends?'

'Yes, but I figured after this last year, for you, and the last thirteen years for me, we deserve a good holiday.'

'It'll be nice, and I've never had a real holiday. The closest holiday I had was when I stayed at the Burrow. About the Weasley's though, did Mr Weasley find out if maybe my theory was right?'

'The unspeakable he spoke with came to the same conclusion after he got all the information about what happened to Ginny that year. Arthur was able to get hold of the old diary and give it to the unspeakable to examine. Even though you destroyed it when you stabbed it, and he said it was the only thing you could have done or Ginny would have died and Voldemort would have been back. He said he could still detect the dark magic that was in it. He plans to do a lot of test on the diary to find out exactly what Voldemort did to it. He did say he believes the diary has something to do with how Voldemort survived that night.'

'I'm glad someone is investigating. But about that night Sirius, can you use spells to find out what spells might have been used?'

'Someone that is trained can. Most senior aurors can, along with people like unspeakables. Is there a reason you want to know?'

'Since there was no one there apart from me, my parent's and Voldemort, I just wanted to find out how everyone knew I survived the killing curse. Also, why was that information given out? I mean the moment the death eaters knew he disappeared and I caused it, and survived, it sort of made me a target. I was a helpless baby who couldn't have protected myself if they decided to kill me. I know Dumbledore said he did blood wards but they didn't cover the entire area. I had to walk to school, and when they went out they left me with old lady Figg, and I had to go to the shop for Petunia. But if they really wanted to kill me and found out where I lived then all they would have had to do was wait until Vernon left for work, imperius him so he could take me to them. I never understood why I was left with muggles.'

'You've made a lot of good points. It did make you a target, and yes, the muggles would never be able to defend against the imperius curse. All I know is that Dumbledore let everyone know you survived and Voldemort was gone, but not dead. He also said it was due to Lily. I don't know pup, I doubt we will ever get those questions answered, not now the old man is dead along with Peter and Voldemort.'

'So Peter was there that night?'

'He must have been. When they found Peter and Voldemort as statues, the first thing they noticed was Voldemort had his wand. The night he tried to kill you, his body disintegrated. All that was left was his robes, some bone dust and his wand.'

'So Peter took the wand, kept it until he found Voldemort,' Harry sighed, 'So many unanswered questions. Maybe I should just forget about it and put it to rest. The people responsible for my parent's murders are dead now so we don't have to worry about them anymore.'

'I think that's a good idea. Let's lay all that to rest and start our new life, as a family. Exactly what James and Lily wanted if they died. So let's start by having our very first dinner together as family.'

Harry grinned, then followed his godfather into the dining room. Winky and Dobby brought in the food, but they knew they were expected to join them for dinner. Sirius and Harry didn't want slaves, they wanted the two house elves to be part of their family. Remus would normally be with them, but being the full moon, he was already locked up, waiting for Moony to emerge. Sirius, or Padfoot planned to join him after dinner.

Harry planned to spend the rest of the night in his room, thinking about what he needed to make the room suit him. It was nice now, but since Sirius said he only bought the basics, he wanted Harry to think of how he wanted his room to look.

When Harry first heard Moony's howls, he lay back on his bed, wondering what goes through Remus' mind as he transforms. Sirius had explained how he feels as Padfoot, and Harry planned to learn. He figured he might start after their holiday.

As Harry lay there listening to Moony's howls and Padfoot's barks, his thoughts drifted to the people who had turned into statues.

'It's strange, everyone I thought of ended up a statue, ended up dead,' Harry murmured. He remembered how he hoped someone could take care of the death eaters so they could never hurt anyone again. He knew he wanted to do something to stop people like Snape and some of the Slytherin's. He also knew he needed to find a way to stop Ron being such a bully, then he ended up as a statue. He knew how Ginny felt and he knew she was angry because of Luna which made him think of how to stop Ginny if she decided to hurt his girlfriend. Every person who ended up dead by being turned into a statue Harry had thought about and hoped they could be stopped so innocent people didn't continuously get hurt, or killed.

He put his hands behind his head and wondered if things like fate was real. Was there some type of power out there that could sense a good person or a bad person? There were still people inside Hogwarts and inside the ministry that weren't all good, but they weren't evil. They didn't get their fun out of hurting others, they were just greedy or worked for themselves. Some students said the odd nasty thing, but they didn't continue to bully or pick on others. Luna was always bullied, Ron often bullied Hermione, and Malfoy would hex anyone if he thought he could get away with it.

'Maybe there is some type of magic out there that can tell if someone has a good soul or not,' Harry shrugged then figured since it was getting late he should go to sleep. But his thoughts kept going on how he thought of these people, and how he wanted them stopped, then they were dead by being turned into statues. He knew magic has surprised him, and this situation has, not to mention, confused him. He may never know the answers to his questions, but he would never admit to others that he thought whatever, or whoever did this was the best thing to happen to their world. It got rid of anyone evil and dark, but it also got rid of people that thought it was fun to bully and torment others for their own enjoyment.

Harry never told anyone that he didn't like Dumbledore, he knew many would argue for the old man. But to Harry, he wasn't as good as everyone made him out to be. First he knew how Harry was treated by the Dursley's, yet he made Harry return. He was the one that released the information about what happened the night Harry received his scar, which put Harry in danger and he was only a baby at the time. One of Dumbledore's biggest mistakes was Snape, not just hiring him to be a teacher, but allowing that man to harass and torment students. Dumbledore also hired terrible teachers, and never prevented dangerous things happening at Hogwarts. Harry wondered if he wanted to make sure no one learned what they needed to survive and that's why every teacher in defence was terrible, until Moony and Padfoot got the job.

Harry yawned and decided he would never find the answers to his questions so it was time to let it go. He had a good life now, and their world was a lot safer. It was time to bury the past and start a new life, with his family, Sirius and Remus, with his girlfriend, Luna, and with his best friends, Hermione and Neville. Their world was a better place and he finally got what he always wanted, a family who cared.

Harry didn't know it, but it was his subconscious that caused these people to die. Harry always wanted to protect the innocent and he wanted criminals along with bullies punished. His mind is a very powerful instrument and it was doing what Harry thought needed to be done, getting rid of the bad people so their world could be at peace.

The end:


	10. Chapter 10

Primed To Blow.

Not long after Sirius Black flew off on Buckbeak, the hippogriff, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger raced back to the hospital wing and into bed before anyone figured out what was going on.

Harry did a lot of thinking while he lay in the hospital. The first thing he realised was that the headmaster really wasn't trying to help Sirius. He was chief warlock of the Wizengamot, he could call for Sirius to stand trial. Harry wasn't sure why Dumbledore wasn't helping Sirius, but he did know it had something to do with him.

When it was late, and Hermione, Ron and the matron was asleep, Harry snuck into madam Pomfrey's office. He unlocked her cabinet which held her potions, he took half a dozen then hurried back to his bed. He hid the potions in his clothes before climbing back into bed. He hoped no one found the potions or questions would be asked. Harry needed to keep his plans secret, even from his friends. They could never know what he had planned, but these plans were necessary for his survival. He originally planned to get himself injured just enough so he would need to visit the matron. Now he was here, he was going to use it to help with his plans.

'Dobby,' Harry whispered, hoping the little elf heard him. With a pop the house elf appeared on the end of his bed, 'I need your help Dobby, but you can't tell anyone.'

'Dobby belongs to Harry Potter, Dobby saved him from his mean master. Dobby is bound to you, Dobby must keep master's secrets.'

'Oh, I didn't know that, do you want to stay bound or do you want to be free?'

'Dobby likes belonging to Harry Potter.'

'Okay, I don't mind but I will keep making sure you can wear your hats and socks. Now I need you to take these potions to my trunk, make sure they can't be seen and are protected from being broken.'

'Dobby do what his master tells him,' Dobby took the vials then disappeared.

Harry grinned as he lay back down, 'I can get Dobby to help, I might even give him money so he can keep buying things for himself.'

The following morning Harry, Hermione and Ron were allowed to leave. They were questioned about where they had been. Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry who told the truth about Sirius Black, how he was innocent, and how the minister refused to believe them. He even had Ron explain about Scabbers so everyone in Gryffindor tower would know why Sirius tried to get inside. It wasn't to kill Harry, it was to get the rat, Peter Pettigrew. Harry even said he would never support or work for the ministry, not if that is how they treated people.

'What do you think will happen, you know, about Sirius?' Ron whispered as the three friends sat at the Gryffindor table.

'Knowing how thick the minister is, probably nothing. They lock up innocent people and allow death eaters to go free. I recon Fudge is probably being bribed by someone like Malfoy's old man.'

'Be careful saying things like that, if you get overheard it could cause problems.'

'I'm just stating facts and my belief Hermione. I mean old man Malfoy did try to kill me last year, he should be locked up.'

'We know Harry, but you could still get into trouble.'

'No one is around Hermione, it's fine. So what are your plans for the holidays?'

'I don't know, mum and dad usually like to go away for a few weeks, so they'll probably tell me when I get home.'

'What about you Ron?'

'I doubt we will be going anywhere, apart from visiting relatives. Do you think you can come stay after a few weeks?'

'I'll see, it would be great if I could, the Dursley's don't care if I go. I'll write to you when I find out, one way or another.'

'Do you think he got out of the country?'

'I hope so, but until I hear from him I won't know. Hopefully he will write soon, I will let you know when he does.'

It was a few days later that the students of Hogwarts headed home for the holidays. During the train ride, a small owl delivered a letter to Harry. Ron got to keep the owl, Harry got some great news from his godfather.

After saying goodbye to his friends, Harry followed the Dursley's to the car. Harry did explained about his godfather and how he broke out of prison to make sure Harry was happy and looked after. Harry tried not to laugh at the worried looks on all three Dursley's, he knew they would be worried that an adult wizard who was dangerous might turn up. Harry didn't care, he had his plans ready. The Dursley's had mistreated him for the last time.

Harry wrote his letter to Sirius, but he didn't send it straight off, he needed to wait until the right time.

The first morning of the holidays, Harry woke early, took the potions and snuck into the garage where he poured three of the potions into the fuel tank. Three potions that should never be mixed, and that should also never mix with any other type of substance, like fuel. Harry had been reading a lot about potions so he would know if he could pull this off, he found what he needed a few weeks earlier. When he thought of getting himself hurt so he could sneak the potions from the hospital and it would be easier than trying to sneak them from Snape's potions cupboard.

Once Harry finished in the garage, he happily made the Dursley's their breakfast. He ate while he cooked and had everything ready when they came downstairs. He left them to their breakfast then went outside to begin working on the gardens. He gave one of his neighbours a wave, they might not wave back since they believed the Dursley's when they said Harry was a delinquent. He didn't care, he just needed to be seen doing what he usually does during the holidays.

Normally the Dursley's would never leave Harry alone in the house, but they didn't want to risk that he would write to his freak of a godfather. So the three Dursley's changed ready for their day with Marge Dursley. Harry heard the car drive off before he finally went inside the clean-up. As he stared around, he had a huge grin on his face. Harry always knew he would get the Dursley's back for how they treated him, well, today was the day.

'Take that to Sirius Hedwig, but I'm not sure where I'll be until he turns up and if I'm with the muggles then they might not like me having an owl. You can always find me, if not go to Ron's for a while,' Harry smiled at his owl then held her at the open window, 'Safe flight girl.'

Harry grinned as he watched his faithful owl fly off. 'It's time to make sure everything looks right.'

It was a few hours later, Harry had just finished lunch when there was a knock on the door. He finished his drink then hurried to open it.

'Oh, um, yes officers?'

'Are you related of Vernon and Petunia Dursley?'

'Yes, I'm there nephew, Harry Potter.'

'Are you visiting or do you live here?'

'I live here, my parent's died when I was a baby. Did something happen to the Dursley's?'

'I'm sorry to tell you this son but your aunt, uncle and cousin were killed in a car accident.'

'Oh, what will happen to me then?'

'You don't seem all that upset son.'

'Well, they weren't very nice to me. They made me do all the work, I'm only given Dudley's old clothes to wear and they make me sleep in a cupboard. If I don't finish all my work then I don't get any food, sometimes they would hit me.'

'May we come in son, we will need to speak with you about where you will go now.'

Harry made sure that the two police officers walked past the open cupboard door as he led them into the kitchen.

Harry would have loved to tell the officers that he had places to stay until he went back to Hogwarts but he couldn't without giving away secret's he wasn't allowed. They spoke for a while, the police officers explained to Harry where he might have to go until a foster home could be found for him.

'Um, my godfather who is out of the country at the moment is on his way to pick me up. He said it might take him anywhere from three to five days before he will get here.'

'Why did you not live with your godfather if you were mistreated by the Dursley's?'

'I'm not sure sir, all I know is someone organised where I would live when my parent's died and my godfather wasn't informed of anything. He told me in his last letter that he found out I was happy and loved living with the Dursley's, he didn't want to disturb my life. He thought I was like a brother to Dudley where I would be a bit lonely with no other kids around if I lived with him. Dudley is a bully, he beats up all the kids in the neighbourhood, including me. Poor little Mark Evans is half his size but that didn't stop Dudley and his gang. Anyway, my godfather told me he found that out when I was a couple of years old. He gets busy, something to do with his business, he owns a lot of joke and magic shops, mostly overseas. Um, officers, there's a lady here, just in the next street, she always looked after me when the Dursley's went on holidays, she was the only person who was nice to me. Her name is Mrs. Figg and she said I can stay with her anytime.'

'We may speak with her about you staying for now, until child services decide what will happen to you. Let's see about packing your things.'

'It's only a few items of clothing, there in my cupboard,' Harry already had his wand, cloak and photo album in his pockets. He knew he couldn't take his trunk and broom, but he had hidden that in the shed. He hoped Sirius would get it for him once he was back, if they couldn't take the chance then it wasn't much to replace his school stuff, he would just need to get his broom somehow. He didn't want to lose his Firebolt that Sirius bought him. Maybe Sirius could sneak in and get it. Right now Harry was just glad that he would never see the Dursley's again. He knew he had killed three people, but Harry didn't care, not after the way they mistreated him all these years.

Arabella Figg opened her door to see Harry Potter with two police officers, 'Are you Mrs. Figg?'

'Yes, Harry, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, but the Dursley's are dead, they were in a car accident. I told the police officers that I stay with you sometimes. I'm waiting for my godfather to come get me in a few days.'

'Yes, Harry can stay, he's always welcome here officers. But what will happen now?'

'We will inform child services about this young boy, they will decide where he will live. They will probably stop by in the next day or so. We will leave you with the boy now, but you can contact us anytime. We would like to know if you have heard of any relatives of the Dursley's.'

'Uncle Vernon had a really mean sister, Marge Dursley's, that's where they were going. She doesn't like me, so they left me to finish my jobs.'

'We will contact Marge Dursley's so she can organise her family's funeral. Are you sure you okay Harry?'

'Yes sir, Mrs. Figg was always kind to me, she let's me eat, she doesn't make me sleep in a cupboard.'

'Alright then son, you take care of yourself.'

Harry stepped into the house as the police officers left, 'I'm sorry Mrs. Figg, but I couldn't tell them about Hogwarts or my friends, I figured you were the safest person to mention. I only told them about my godfather so they would allow me to stay here until he turned up.'

'Albus informed me that Sirius was innocent, that you helped him escape.'

'I did, but I sent him a letter this morning asking if he could find somewhere here to live so I can visit him. The Dursley's didn't care if I left, and they were beginning to scare me lately.'

'I will contact Albus, see what he wants to now.'

'But Mrs. Figg, he's not my guardian, Sirius is, shouldn't he say where I live now. I don't want the headmaster sticking me with Snape or someone just as bad. Can't I just go to Ron's place until we hear from Sirius?'

'He will still need to know, but I believe you will be safe enough with the Weasley family. I will floo Molly, let her know what is going on.'

'Thanks Mrs. Figg, I'll just play with the cats while you do that.'

Arabella watched young Harry walk into the other room before she went to her fireplace. Even though she had no magic, she could still use the floo network.

When Arabella finished speaking with Molly she went to find Harry who was in the kitchen, cleaning her dishes, which made her sigh. She knew how the Dursley's treated Harry, she always wished she could do more for the boy. She had told Albus hoping he would remove Harry and place him somewhere else. But Albus believed Harry was safer remaining with his family. It didn't matter that the Dursley's never thought of Harry as a part of their family, nor that Harry didn't like the Dursley's. When Albus made up his mind no one could change it. Now that won't matter since the Dursley's were dead.

'Molly is sending Arthur to pick you up, but he won't be here for an hour or so.'

'I don't mind waiting, if it's alright with you?'

'Of course you can stay, now, where is your trunk?'

'In the shed, along with my broom, Vernon put it there before they left. I knew I couldn't get it or the police might have wanted to look in it.'

'I'm sure Arthur will pop over and get your things.'

Harry nodded then went back to cleaning the dishes, he liked helping Mrs. Figg, since she was always nice to him. She would make excuses to Petunia, telling her that she wanted Harry to do some work for her. Harry would end up spending some time to himself while at Mrs. Figg's house. He would always be grateful to her for that.

Harry looked up when the fireplace flared, 'Hi Mr. Weasley.'

'Hello Harry, I'm sorry for what happened to your relatives.'

'Don't be sir, to be honest, I'm not, they weren't very nice people, especially to me. Um, he locked my trunk and broom in the shed, he never wanted my freaky stuff in the house. When the police came I couldn't get it in case they decided to look inside.'

'Wait here, I will get your trunk and broom. Molly already informed the misuse of magic office, in case we had to use magic there.'

'It's down the back.'

Arthur popped straight into the back garden of the Dursley's home, he used magic to unlock the shed. He shrunk Harry's trunk and broom, placing it in his pocket then he apparated straight back into Arabella's place.

'I will take you by side-along apparition, it can be quite uncomfortable when you've never apparated before. When I tell you, take a deep breath and hold it.'

'Okay,' Harry turned to Mrs. Figg, 'thanks, will someone work on the muggles so you don't get in trouble?'

'Yes, the obliviators will take care of it Harry, you just be careful.'

'I will,' Harry stepped over to Arthur Weasley then took his arm.

'Alright, take a deep breath,' Arthur nodded to Arabella then turned on the spot. He had to hold Harry up when they arrived, 'It's fine, you're fine.'

'Blimey, that is uncomfortable.'

'Come on, I'm sure Ron is anxious to see you.'

Harry followed Ron's father inside, he was hugged by Ron's mother. Harry stiffened for a bit, he wasn't used to people hugging him, only Hermione.

'Are you okay Harry?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, I'm just glad the muggle police let me stay with Mrs. Figg.'

'I put you and Ron in Bill and Charlie's old room, it's larger so you will both fit. Why don't you go settle in.'

'Okay, but, um, well, if I'm allowed to stay here, I hope I can, I want to pay my way, I can afford it. I was left a lot by my parent's, some I can't even touch until I'm seventeen. I won't feel comfortable unless I can pay my way.'

'We will discuss that later, I'll come with you then resize your trunk. Where is Hedwig?'

'She's delivering a letter to…Remus,' Harry couldn't say Sirius, the Weasley's didn't know he was innocent.'

'Harry,' Ron yelled as he stepped into the room, 'are you okay?'

'I'm fine Ron, just wondering where I'll be living from now on. I hope I can stay here, if it's alright with you?'

'Of course it is, isn't it dad?'

'We are going to discuss it later, for now Harry is staying,' Arthur resized Harry's trunk and broom then left the boys alone.

'The ministry will hear about this Arthur, we can't allow them to place Harry with dark families.'

'I'm sure Albus will organise for Harry to stay here. I am worried that if we refuse Harry's request to pay his way, he might want to leave. I notice he seems very independent.'

'Even though I would rather not take his money, he does seemed determined to pay his way. If Albus can make sure he is allowed to live here then we can work out how much. Maybe he could help around the house and garden, that way he can keep his money. Firstly though, I will be taking him to buy some decent clothes, those things he's wearing are worn out. I wouldn't even use them for cleaning rags. I did have to mend them last year when he stayed here, even his shoes have holes in them.'

'Ron mentioned that Harry was only given his cousin's old clothes, you can tell they are too big for him. But Harry didn't seem upset that his family died.'

'After they locked him up last year, it seems they were not very nice to Harry.'

'Yes, yet he was made to return to them, that has me worried. The twins and Ron explained what they saw when they got to that house. He should never had been sent back.'

'He can't now Arthur so we know he will be okay. I do just hope he can remain here where he will be looked after.

Harry, Ron and the twins were flying together down in the orchard when they heard a call. Molly Weasley wanted them to come in for dinner. Ron and the twins put their old brooms in the shed, Harry carried his Firebolt with him back to the house ready to have one of Mrs. Weasley's great dinners.

'Hello Harry.'

'Hi Percy, how are you?'

'I'm well, thank you, I am sorry to hear about your relatives.'

'Don't be, if they were magical they would be death eaters, they really terrible to me.'

'Why did they agree to keep you then?'

'No idea, they haven't been shy about telling me I'm not wanted, I'm just their slave. I'm actually a muggle version of a house elf,' Harry shrugged, 'I planned to leave after I take my O.W.L.s, leave them and leave the country.'

'Why would you leave the country?' Arthur asked sounding surprised.

'A few reasons, my parent's wills were ignored, the ministry lock up innocent people who didn't even get a trial, then release criminals. If that's how the magical world's government works in this country then I don't want to be part of it. I read up on America and Australia, they don't have stupid laws that favour purebloods, they also have a law that any magical child has to be raised with magical relatives or a magical family if their parent's die. They also have magical orphanages if it's needed. But I don't like the way I was treated last year when I was blamed for doing magic when it was a house elf, no one bothered to ask me about it, just threatened me with being expelled,' Harry shrugged again then turned to Ron, he knew how Harry felt, so he hadn't been surprised to hear what Harry said.

'How do you know your parent's wills weren't followed?' Arthur asked.

'The goblins showed me their wills when I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron before school. There was a few magical people that were named to take me. Two can't, they are in St Mungo's, one died, the other's are able even if one can't but not due to anything he did. Um, Mrs. Weasley's brother was one named, Fabian Prewett.'

'We knew Fabian and Gideon were friendly with your parent's, they died just after your parent's did,' Molly said kindly.

'How many are still able?'

'Madam Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black who is innocent but no one will believe me. The wills also mentioned Augusta Longbottom if the others weren't able to take me. But in the will both my mother and father said I was never to go to Petunia Dursley. My mother wrote how they didn't like each other and her sister was a cruel person. My father wanted a magical family to take me so I would know all the customs and laws, I still don't know them.'

'Then I might write to Madam Bones to find out why she never tried to get custody of you.'

'The wills were sealed after my parent's died, no one could open them again until I asked.'

'I will speak with her, she may need you to go to Gringotts with her so she can see the wills.'

'Thanks Mr. Weasley.'

'You don't seem happy Harry, what's wrong?' Molly asked.

'It's just not knowing where I'll be living, how my life is going to be now. It's never been good and I never wanted to return to the Dursley's, but I was made to. I don't know Mrs. Weasley, it's knowing I don't have a real home I guess. I feel more at home here than anywhere, but it's not my home,' Harry sighed, but Molly and Arthur glanced at each other. They asked Albus many times to take Harry, he refused, now he might not have a choice. Both Molly and Arthur hoped Harry would remain with them.

Arthur explained to Harry that he needed to contact Albus the following morning to inform him on what happened. Harry knew Mr Weasley had no choice but he was going to make sure he didn't go with anyone Dumbledore wanted him with. He would stay with the Weasley's until he could live with his godfather.

Arthur and Molly were shocked at who Albus wanted Harry to live with. Neither believed it was in Harry's best interest, but they knew they had to inform the boy. Arthur did hope once Albus arrived they could work something out especially if Harry decided to run away and Arthur had a feeling that if Harry was forced to leave then he would sneak away until no one heard from him again.

After Harry heard who the old goat wanted him to live with, he pretended he was going to pack his trunk. He wrote his letter then told Hedwig to be as quick as possible, that no one could stop her from reaching Madam Amelia Bones.

It was an hour later that Arthur stepped into the room to see Harry sitting on the bed and his things were not packed.

'Albus and Severus are waiting Harry.'

'I'm waiting for Madam Bones, I sent her a letter telling her I was being kidnapped. I said I wouldn't go with that…bastard, sorry for swearing. But there is no way in hell am I going to allow him to have control of me and my life.'

'I do not agree with it either, so I will seal this room and hope she doesn't take too long. I will send Ron, Ginny and the twins in here, I want all of you to have your wands on you.'

'Thanks Mr. Weasley.'

Arthur sent his four children in with Harry then sealed the room using his blood, so only his blood can unseal the room. As he stepped into the kitchen, Amelia Bones and four aurors stepped inside, wands drawn.

'I sealed Harry in the room he is using so he could not be kidnapped Madam Bones.'

'Arthur, what have you done?' Albus yelled.

'Harry sent word to Madam Bones that you and Snape were going to kidnap him, which I agree, you were. I helped seal Harry in with Ron, Ginny and the twins to keep him safe from you.'

'I worked out that Harry should have been given to me when Lily and James died and I found out that it was Albus who sealed their wills. Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest, Severus Snape, you are also under arrest. Arthur, you can allow the children out now, then I need to speak with Harry.' Amelia had the aurors shackle the two men, their wands were also taken.

Ron, Ginny and the twins stayed in front of Harry as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. They all knew there was going to be a serious talk with the head of the DMLE.

'You are safe now Mr. Potter, but I will need to speak with you about your parent's wills and what they wanted for you.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Harry, this is for your safety, why did you do this?'

'You were going to let that bullying coward have control over me, even when he's threatened my life,' Harry glared as his fists clenched, 'I'm never going to allow you or that…death eater near me again. He went to Voldemort and told them about the prophecy, he is partially responsible for my parent's deaths. He couldn't have Lily Evans for himself so he made sure we would die, that all of us would die. He's a fucking coward and you allowed him to teach,' Harry yelled before the twins wrapped their arms around him.

'Take Harry back upstairs,' Arthur said then waited until the children had left the room, 'How could you Albus?'

'Take them to the holding cells, this time Severus Snape will be spilling his guts about everything he did as a death eater.'

Molly had tears falling down her face as she watched Harry. That poor boy had already been through enough. But to know that a teacher who treated him poorly was involved with the Potter's deaths.

'It seems young Mr. Potter knows more about what is going on than my department. The Wizengamot took Albus at his word that Snape was his spy. I never agreed with him being allowed to teach, but now hearing that he went to Voldemort with information that got the Potters killed, that is disgraceful. I am curious as to how Mr. Potter found out about all this.'

'I know he is friendly with Remus Lupin, but he mentioned Sirius Black, that he was innocent and he had proof. They told the minister who refused to listen.'

'Because Snape said we were confunded, Snape hated Sirius and my father,' Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins stepped back into the kitchen.

'Harry was going to offer memories or even be questioned using veritaserum. But we saw Peter Pettigrew ma'am, he's an animagus, like…James Potter and Sirius Black.' Ron said.

'They taught themselves when they were at Hogwarts, it was to help Remus on the wolf nights. They knew they could not keep him company as people, but they could as animals. Sirius and my dad became large animals which helped keep the wolf in line, Peter became a rat, in more ways than one.'

'All they found is a finger, he cut it off himself after he killed those muggles. He changed into a rat and escaped leaving Sirius with the dead muggles,' Ron said.

'Sirius wasn't given a trial. When Dumbledore didn't step in as chief warlock I realised he wasn't trying to help Sirius, and it has something to do with me, I just don't know what.'

'Children are normally not given veritaserum, but if you are willing then I can question you in front of the head auror, Gawain Robards, along with two senior aurors.'

'Can Mr. Weasley be there, I trust him?'

'Yes, of course he can. For now, let's sit and you can explain about your parent's wills.'

Molly hurried to make tea as everyone sat down, Ron and Ginny were on one side of Harry, the twins on the other. Percy was still standing, feeling shocked at what he had been hearing. First Sirius Black was innocent, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had been arrested for trying to kidnap Harry Potter.

'Before Hogwarts last year, my uncle's sister was staying, she was really mean, she let her dog chase me and bite me. They all got a good laugh about it. For two weeks I held my tongue, no matter how nasty she got. I made a deal with my uncle, if I behaved then he would sign my Hogsmeade form. I really tried, until Marge began on my parent's, she called my mother a whore. I don't know how I did it, but she swelled up like a balloon. I knew I had to leave, my uncle would have beaten me to a pulp. My stuff was locked up in the cupboard, even my wand was in there. I still have no idea how I did it but the cupboard just burst open. I grabbed my trunk and Hedwig's cage, she was here at the time, then I left. I got a few streets away when I sensed something, like I was being watched. I had my wand in my hand, I saw a large animal which made me stumble, I fell over my trunk, the night bus appeared. I never heard of it before, but I was grateful. When I got to the Leaky Cauldron the minister was there, waiting for me. He allowed me to stay there until school started.'

'Then you went to speak with the goblins?'

'Yes ma'am, but I had no idea that I had other vaults or anything. Hagrid had my key the first time he took me to Diagon alley. So I asked the goblin, um, Griphook, I asked if he could tell me how much was in my vault, I wanted to make sure I never used too much. He explained about the other vaults, the one I used was just until I reached seventeen. When I told the goblin I knew nothing about my parent's or that they had money, he took me into an office and showed me some files. First was on the amount I had, then properties I owned. The last document was my parent's wills.'

'Even though I will see those later, tell me who was named by your parent's.'

'Sirius Black was named first, with the help of Remus Lupin. He wasn't named because of his…um, furry little problem. Alice and Frank Longbottom, Alice is my godmother. You were named next, Fabian Prewett was last. But it said if all those people could not take me then Augusta Longbottom could be asked.'

'So as of right now the department of magical orphans would give custody of you to me. I know you are close with the Weasley family, I may be able to work it for you to remain here, if you wish and if that is alright with Arthur and Molly.'

'Of course it is, we asked Albus if we could take Harry, he always refused,' Molly said.

'Harry is always welcome here ma'am,' Arthur said.

'I would like to stay Madam Bones, I even like to work around the place which makes me feel like I'm paying my way. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley refused to take money from me, so they gave me a few jobs to do.'

'Harry is a very good cook, he helps me with dinner.'

'Then I will see if the Weasley family can have temporary custody, until I can find out just why Sirius Black was not given a trial. The auror department have an evidence pensieve, I would like to see your memory of when you unveiled Peter Pettigrew. If that has enough proof then we may not need to use veritaserum. Right now I have to deal with those two men and organise for you to remain here. But first thing in the morning we will need to go to Gringotts to get a copy of your parent's wills.'

'I was with Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter, we were in the shrieking shack,' Ron said nervously.

'Then if it's alright with your parent's, I will take a look at your memory as well. The more proof I can get the easier it will be for me to clear Sirius Black's name, if he is innocent that is, which I always believed he was. James and Sirius were very close, they would do anything for each other. Lily would not have trusted the life of her son to someone she did not trust. She might have believed they were immature, but she did trust the Marauders.'

'The Marauders,' the twins yelled making everyone turn to look at them, except Harry who chuckled. He realised that the twins were hearing that their heroes were closure than they thought.

'Fred, George, quiet,' Arthur said.

'But the Marauders…' Fred said.

'…They're our heroes,' George said.

'But we never knew…' Fred said.

'…Who they were,' George said.

'James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the Marauders,' Amelia smiled at the boys.

The twins turned to gape at Harry, 'You're the son of a Marauder…? Fred asked.

'…and the godson of a Marauder…? George asked.

'Um, yeah, the map you gave me was invented by my father, Sirius, Remus and the rat. Sirius said it was to help Remus on the wolf nights.'

'We have got to talk to Sirius…,' Fred said.

'…and Remus,' George said.

'Let's forget all that now. We have much to do before the quidditch world cup,' Arthur said.

'I will return tomorrow morning to pick up Harry, you are welcome to join us if you wish.'

'I'm sure it would be easier if it was just you and Harry ma'am. But when we are needed we will be there,' Arthur said.

'Yes, after I speak with the department of magical orphans they may need you to sign some forms. For now it's just Gringotts and finding out exactly what Lily and James Potter wanted for their son. I best get to the ministry to begin questioning those two men. My niece has told me many stories about Severus Snape, I cannot believe Albus would entrust Harry's welfare or life with that man. Harry, you can send your owl again if it's needed. Normally owls do not go into offices, but yours did so she will find me again, if it's needed.'

'Thank you for everything ma'am, especially allowing me to remain with the Weasley's, they are great people, the best.'

'You're welcome.'

When Madam Bones and her aurors left, Harry sagged, 'I can stay.'

'You can Harry, so how about you children go outside, have a fly, or a swim,' Arthur said kindly.

'Come on, we'll have a fly then a swim,' Ron said grabbing Harry's arm.

Arthur and Molly waited until the children left before they relaxed, 'Why would Albus do that Arthur?'

'I am unsure Molly, but no one in their right mind would put a child with Severus, especially a child that Severus does not like. Everyone knows how he treats Harry, how he treats every student that is not in Slytherin. He is terrible to them but he is cruel to Harry.'

'Do you think Albus ignored the wills, or maybe he didn't know?'

'He may not have known, but he did know the Potters, Molly. James Potter is from a very old, ancient and noble house. He would never allow his heir to be raised by muggles, even if they were family. We were at war, they were all in the order, the Potters must have spoken about Harry and who was to look after him if they died. I hate to say this, but I believe he knew and ignored it. I just don't know why.'

'To allow him to teach though after what he did, that is disgraceful.'

'It is Molly, but for some reason Albus trusts Severus even though he knew who told you-know-who about the prophecy. Let's just show Harry he is cared for. If this is ever over then Harry will have his godfather.'

'Would he be in his right mind though Arthur?'

'Until we see him it's hard to say. We could ask him to stay here for a while so we can see how he is. It might be a little crowded but I'm sure no one will mind.'

'Very well, just so we know he will be up to looking after a teenage boy.'

'Harry is old enough to care for himself, and with the way he was raised he is very independent, so it's not like Sirius would need to do much. We will see once Madam Bones clears his name.'

'So you don't have any doubt he is innocent?'

'No, not after hearing Ron and Harry, even Amelia believed Sirius was innocent. Whoever did not give him a trial will be on Amelia's hit list.'

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were flying around the orchard. They had one of the old quaffles, throwing it between them.

'I think Ginny will make a great chaser,' Harry said as he caught the quaffle.

'I want to join, but I know I have to wait until the other girls leave.'

'Now Oliver has left, I'm sure Angelina will get the captains job. We spoke last year, she thought we should have two teams train all the time, so the reserve can always fill in. Look at my situation, I usually end up in the hospital and someone has to take seeker, but so far we don't have another to fill in.'

'You should train as seeker and chaser Ginny,' Ron said.

'Yeah, you're small enough sis to play both positions,' Fred said.

'Harry could give you some help training,' George.

'I don't mind, I think you'd be perfect for either position. Just don't get better than me so I'm kicked off the team.'

The four Weasley's laughed, they knew no one would ever be better than Harry. Everyone has been saying he could go on to play for England, he was that good.

Harry kept telling Ron he would make a great keeper, he just has to get used to playing in front of hundreds of people. Ron's biggest problem was his nerves, if he could control them then he would be great. After playing for another hour they all went for a swim in the pond.

Madam Bones arrived at the Burrow, she took Harry by side-along apparition to the apparition point in Diagon alley. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were going to meet up with Harry in Diagon alley after Madam Bones finished in Gringotts. It was time Harry got some clothes that fit.

'You have not asked what happened when I questioned Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.'

'I was never allowed to ask questions ma'am, I wasn't allowed to talk, so I sort of got used to just waiting until I hear things. I figured I would be told when I needed to and only what I needed.'

'I plan to fill you in, along with Molly and Arthur. We can do that after the quidditch cup, that way it gives me more time and allows you to enjoy your holiday.'

'Thank you ma'am, I've never had a holiday before, but being with the Weasley's is like a holiday, a long one.'

'Yes,' Amelia sighed but she lead the way into Gringotts, 'We would like to speak with the Potter account manager please.'

The goblin stared at Amelia then at Harry, 'Very well, follow me.'

They followed the goblin into one of the small officers at the back, 'Director Ragnok is the Potter account manager.'

'Can I help you Mr. Potter?'

'Um, this is Madam Bones of the department of magical law enforcement, she needs to see my parent's wills.'

'And you give permission for this?'

'Yes.'

'Very well,' the old goblin gestured for them to sit while he went to get the file, 'That contains the wills of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Roselyn Potter. I was present during the times they made out their wills.'

'Who else was present director?'

'Their two witnesses, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.'

'Thank you,' Amelia opened the file and began to read, 'Yes, if it went in order, Sirius first, then because of frank and Alice, I would be next then Fabian, then Augusta Longbottom. But both your parent's said if no one on this list could take you then a magical family, one preferably with a child or children around your age, but that was not a requirement. Their only condition there was the family not be dark in any way.'

'So this will help allow me to stay with the Weasley's, until Sirius is free?'

'Yes, it will. Director, is there any other documents that the Potters arranged in the event of their deaths?'

'Mr. Potter.'

'Oh yeah, you can give Madam Bones anything sir.'

Another file was pushed in front of Amelia, 'well, this will make it easier. Your parent's wrote that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. It was agreed that everyone would believe it would be Sirius, and he was willing if it meant keeping you three safe. It even explains here that the reason they gave the job to Peter is because of his animagus. Being a rat he could transform and escape easier than a large dog.'

'So if someone saw that they would have known Sirius wasn't guilty?'

'Yes, but it seems this information was deliberately hidden, by Albus Dumbledore, who performed the fidelius charm on your parent's cottage. Which means he knew exactly who the secret keeper was.'

'Oh, I thought my parents did the charm.'

'No, it takes a very powerful person to do that charm, normally it is done by an unspeakable. I would say there is only about a half a dozen witches or wizards in this country that could perform that charm. Do I have your permission to copy these Harry, for my investigation?'

'Of course Ma'am.'

'Is there anything else Gringotts can help you with today?'

'The muggle relatives of Mr. Potter were killed recently, he is for now living with the Weasley family. That will probably stay the same for these holidays. Was there any document stipulating that would pay for his care?'

'Yes, it was agreed that one hundred galleons a week would be paid to whoever became Mr. Potter's guardian.'

Amelia looked at Harry, 'Can that be given to the Weasley family?' Harry asked.

'Of course, I will organise that.'

'Um, the Dursley's always said I was taking food out of their mouth. They only gave me Dudley's old clothes to wear saying they couldn't afford to buy me stuff, they never bought me anything. That's why they made me do all the work, to pay my way.'

'I will have one of our humans see about having that money returned Mr. Potter.'

'Since the Dursley's were muggles normally they would not receive this money. Who organised for the Dursley's to be paid for Harry's care?'

'Albus Dumbledore, he took the role of Mr. Potter's magical guardian the moment the Potters were killed.'

'I thank you for all your help today director. I believe Harry wishes to get some money out of his vault so he can do some shopping. Harry, I must return to the ministry, I want you to remain on the steps of Gringotts until Mrs. Weasley arrives.'

'I will Ma'am, and thank you. If I didn't have the Weasley's then I know I would have a good home with you.'

Amelia gave the boy a smile before leaving to get stuck back into her work, work that could lead to Albus Dumbledore going to Azkaban.

Harry was sitting on the steps of Gringotts. He noticed that two extra goblins were standing behind him, not just the two that normally stood at the door. He had a feeling that Ragnok had asked them to keep an eye on him, he also had a feeling that Madam Bones knew they would and that was the only reason she left him there.

Harry smiled when he saw Ron and his mother hurrying towards him, 'Harry, dear, are you here alone?'

'Madam Bones had to return to the ministry, but I have two goblin guards,' Harry smiled at the goblins then gave them a small bow, 'Thank you.'

The two goblins bowed then went back into the bank, 'At least you weren't alone dear. Now how about we get you some clothes.'

'Um, okay, but can Ron get some as well, I want to give him an early birthday present?'

'You don't have to mate, I keep telling you not to spend money on me.'

'I know, but this way we can both get some clothes, I have plenty Ron and I would like to help.'

'I will leave the decision up to Ron.'

Ron sighed, 'Nothing too expensive then.'

Harry grinned, 'Great.'

It took them very little time to get Harry some decent clothes, even though he needed everything, including shoes. Ron kept protesting, but Harry talked him into three pairs of jeans and three shirts, but they also got Fred, George and Ginny some clothes as well. Molly kept protesting, but she could see how happy it made Harry to buy for other people, she always knew he was a kind boy, now she was seeing just how nice and how generous he is.

One thing Harry always wanted to get was a wand holster, that way he didn't have to leave it in his pocket where it could fall out or even be summoned. The wand holsters were charmed against the expelliarmus charm. Harry ended up buying three, for Hermione and Ron as well.

They arrived back at the Burrow, Molly went to start lunch while the two boys put their clothes away. They didn't unpack straight away, they went to Ginny's room first.

'Um, Ginny.'

'Hi, is everything okay?'

'Yes, but I got you this, I figured that since you're over your crush and I'm living here now I wanted to get you something. We're sort of like a brother to a sister, or at least cousins.'

'Oh, thank you, but you didn't have to Harry.'

'I said the same Ginny, Harry can be convincing, and stubborn. He also got things for me and the twins.'

'I figured you might want to wear these to the game, but it's up to you.'

Ginny took the bag, pulled out a brand new pair of jeans, a blue button down shirt and a new pair of trainers. She squealed then hugged Harry before pushing them out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

'I would say she's happy mate.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I know what it's like to get new clothes, and mine were only Hogwarts stuff. Let's give the twins theirs, then we can have a game of chess.'

'You're on,' Ron and Harry went to the twins rooms, they pushed the bags into their hands then hurried down to the living room. Ron pulled out the old chess board, then they began their game. Harry was getting better, but he would never be as good as Ron.

Right before dinner Mr. Weasley arrived with Hermione, 'Harry, I didn't think you'd be here yet.'

'A lot has happened Hermione.'

'As of now Harry is living here, I'm sure you three can talk all about it after dinner.'

'I'm going to need to hear how this came about,' Hermione smiled at Harry, she was glad he was away from the Dursley's, she just didn't understand how it happened.

Just as they sat down two red headed men stepped into the house to be hugged by their much smaller mother.

'That's Bill and Charlie, they're staying for a few days so they can go to the world cup,' Ron said.

'So Bill is the curse breaker and Charlie is the dragon handler.'

'Yep, you can tell with Charlie because of the burns on his hands.'

'Dangerous job,' Harry said then began eating while Molly dished up two more plates.

'So who are these two non-red heads? Charlie asked grinning at Harry and Hermione.

'I'm sure you know, but this is Harry and Hermione. That is Charlie, he's a lot like the twins.'

'Hi,' Harry and Hermione said together.

'So what's it like to work with dragons?' Harry asked.

'Dangerous, but fun.'

'How's Norbert?'

'Norbertta, she is great, very protective of her eggs.'

'A girl, I didn't expect that. But it's not like we were going to lift up her skirt to look,' Harry said making Charlie laugh.

After dinner, Harry tried to help Mrs. Weasley clean up, but she shooed the youngsters away. They went into the living room with the other Weasley children.

'Now what is going on?' Hermione asked.

'Okay, the Dursley's were killed in a car accident, the muggle police came to the house. I was able to talk them into allowing me to go to Mrs. Figg's place, I couldn't tell them about here or Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley picked me up a few hours later. I asked if I could stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said I could but it would need to be worked out, meaning at the ministry, and Dumbledore.'

'Bloody Dumbledore told Harry he had to live with Snape,' Ron growled.

'No, you can't Harry.'

'Well, I sent a letter to Madam Bones telling her Dumbledore and Snape were going to kidnap me.'

The twins, Bill, Charlie and Ginny laughed, 'So what happened?' Bill asked.

'When the old man and the greasy git turned up dad went to get Harry, he told dad what he had done. So dad had me, Ginny and the twins sealed in the room with Harry. Just as dad was about to tell Dumbledore that Harry wouldn't be going with him, the aurors turned up, arrested both of them. Madam Bones spoke with Harry.'

'About my parent's wills, which was sealed after my parent's died. But last year the goblins showed them to me, along with what the Potters had. Well, I went this morning with Madam Bones so she could see the wills. Director Ragnok is the Potter account manager, he showed Madam Bones the wills. My godfather, Sirius Black is innocent, she's working on that, but he was named first, Frank and Alice Longbottom was next, Alice is my godmother. Amelia Bones was named next, then it was Fabian Prewett, and last Madam Longbottom. I asked Madam Bones if I could stay here, until Sirius gets his name cleared. But I made sure I'm paying my way. Your parent's didn't want to take any money off me, so I negotiated, I help with the cooking and other odd jobs around the house and they take half of what was allocated by my parent's.'

'Why would Dumbledore want you with Snape though?' Hermione asked.

'Madam Bones is investigating, but they are both in holding cells until they have a trial. But Dumbledore made himself my guardian in the magical world. He organised everything, including money to the Dursley's, which they never spent on me. It's probably how they bought all that stuff for Dudley. I had that transferred to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, since I'll be staying for the full holidays. That's what we had to negotiate. We found out that Dumbledore performed the fidelius charm, so he knew Sirius was innocent yet he never told anyone and had all the Potter files sealed. We're not sure how Sirius is, even though he seemed fine, he did spend twelve years with dementors around him. Mrs. Weasley said he can stay here for a while that way we can get to know each other properly. The goblins are also going to work on getting that money back that the Dursley's got, I would say after the house is sold or something.'

'Mum and dad wouldn't want to take your money Harry,' Bill said kindly.

'I know, but they have a house full, since I can help, I want to. But I like helping with the jobs.'

'Harry's a great cook, he surprised mum with how good he is,' Ron said.

'So that's what the Dursley's made you do, cook?' Hermione asked.

'Among other things, but I never told them I enjoyed cooking. Anything I liked they made sure I didn't get to do.'

'It's probably how you ate as well,' Hermione sighed.

'Yeah, I would eat while I prepared everything. Since Vernon and Dudley only ate fatty junk food, I got to eat as much vegetables as I could. Anyway, Ron, Ginny, the twins and I have been flying a lot. They all take turns on my Firebolt.'

'You have a Firebolt,' Charlie blurted out loudly making everyone laugh.

'Sirius bought it for me after my nimbus two thousand was destroyed by the whomping willing, in a really bad storm.'

'The dementors surrounded Harry, he hears his parent's deaths. They make him faints. So he was up about seventy five feet in the storm when they surrounded him. As he fell, the broom was blown away. It ended up in bits,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I loved that broom, never missed catching the snitch, but the Firebolt is brilliant. You can have a fly if you want Charlie, I heard you were a seeker.'

'I'll take you up on that, I use a Cleansweap seven. Even though I'm working I could never afford a Firebolt. But the Blacks always had money, didn't they?'

'Yeah, almost as much as the Potters. Sirius is the last Black on his side of the family, so the goblins sealed the vaults when he was sent to Azkaban. The ministry couldn't confiscate them since Sirius wasn't given a trial. He used Hedwig one day and sent her off with his key, then she went to quality quidditch supplies.'

'You should have seen the envious looks on the Slytherin's faces when they saw Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century, had a Firebolt, a broom that professionals used. It was brilliant.' Ron grinned.

'I think I'm going to be left out with all the quidditch talk and talk on brooms,' Hermione huffed making Harry hug her as he laughed. Hermione might not like flying but she would never be left out of anything.

The group had a great day walking around the different stalls, Harry bought things for himself, but also for his friends. He would again use the excuse it was for birthday and Christmas presents. He always planned to buy them something on those days, but he knew Ron would complain that Harry was spending his money on him.

Every time Fudge tried to talk to Harry he would turn to talk to one of his friends. He didn't care that he was snubbing the minister for magic, the man refused to believe him when he said Sirius was innocent. He did get to hex Draco Malfoy who went to curse Hermione, Malfoy fell onto the empty seat, which turned out not to be empty. The moment the invisibility cloak was pulled off, Fudge called the aurors. Barty Crouch junior was supposed to have died in Azkaban, but he was sitting there with his house elf. Lucius Malfoy glared at Harry, he wanted to curse the boy, but with so many Weasley's along with ministry officials he could not take the chance. He would wait until later, then the boy would pay for hexing his son. Harry just smirked at old man Malfoy before turning back to the Weasley's.

When the death eaters attacked that night, Harry refused to hide, he went after them just as the adults did, he ended up disarming two and binding them while the rest of the death eaters were captured. One of the death eaters was Lucius Malfoy. Fudge could not deny it any longer, especially when they were all in full death eater robes and masks, so they were all sent straight to Azkaban. Harry spotted Draco watching from the edge of the forest, he sent a few curses at him. One was the give him a big afro and it was bright pink, the other gave him humungous feet and hands, he couldn't walk or hold anything. The ministry sent word that any underage person who had done magic to help against the death eaters would not be in trouble. They were just warned not to do it again, unless they were in danger.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Charlie and Bill were flying around the orchard while Hermione sat reading a book. They all took turns on Harry's Firebolt, Charlie was the one that did not want to give it back. It took a few hexes from Bill before he finally returned it, which made everyone laugh, they all knew what that broom was like. But Charlie promised himself that he would get a Firebolt even if he had save for a year.

Arthur came home after dinner, looking tired, 'Half the people that worked in the ministry are now in holding cells, waiting to be questioned by the aurors.'

'Where is Percy?' Molly asked.

'Being questioned, but he is not in trouble Molly. Bartemius Crouch, senior was the one that helped his son escape from Azkaban, he also used the imperius curse to keep him under control. It was lucky he was discovered when he was, he was fighting it. Madam Bones questioned him and found out that he planned to join you-know-who as soon as he could get away, but he needed a wand. He told the elf he wanted to watch quidditch, but really, he was hoping to steal a wand from someone in the top box, when they were occupied with the game.'

'Does he know where Voldemort is?' Harry asked.

'I was not filled in, but I did see Madam Bones and about twenty aurors leave the ministry. All the aurors were veterans, so wherever they were going it must have been dangerous. I did get a message that she will be here tomorrow, she needs to fill us in on what is going on with Albus Dumbledore. She is also bringing the papers for us to sign which will make Molly and I your temporary guardians, just until she can speak with your godfather. She didn't think it was safe for you to be seen in the ministry.'

'If they were going after you-know-who then they will find Pettigrew,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, the rat joined him after he escaped that night,' Ron said.

'How do you know?' Bill asked.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry who lowered his head, "It will happen tonight. The dark lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight the servant will break free and set out to re-join his master. The dark lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight…before midnight the servant will set out to re-join his master." Harry said as he stared down at the table at everyone stared at Harry.

'More terrible,' Molly whispered her hand on her chest as she fell into her seat.

'Harry heard that a few weeks before the night we saw Peter Pettigrew,' Hermione said.

'The rat escaped that night,' Ron said.

'I stopped Sirius and Remus from killing him.'

'You did the right thing Harry,' Hermione said.

'But Sirius had to go into hiding, and Fudge wouldn't believe us, bloody Snape.'

'What's Snape got to do with it?' Charlie asked.

'Snape told Fudge that we were confunded, by Sirius,' Ron said.

'So that's why you kept ignoring him at the world cup,' Charlie said.

'Yeah, I mean if that's the type of person he is, lock up innocent people and allow murders to go free, then I didn't want to be associated with him. Like Ron said, if Fudge was seen being friendly with the-boy-who-lived, then others would believe I support him, never, he's an idiot.'

'Let's get back to that prophecy, he will return, how?' Arthur asked.

'No idea, none of us do, Harry couldn't speak with Sirius because he had to go into hiding. And Remus disappeared at the end of the school year,' Hermione said.

'Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore, he didn't even at the end of our first year, which proves he was right not too. But we have no idea who we could ask. I mean everyone heard that you-know-who was vanquished that night, and Harry got the scar. So how is he back? People can't come back from the dead,' Ron said.

'Maybe this is the reason why Albus wanted you with Snape. It still doesn't make sense. But he has never tried to have a teacher take guardianship of any student before,' Arthur said.

'He always seems interested in Harry,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I got asked to his office a few times. I figured I was in trouble, but all he did was talk to me. The first time I was there was after the chamber of secrets.'

'Harry took me up there, along with Ron and Lockhart. Harry had the sword,' Ginny whispered.

'I should have died that day, Fawkes saved me. I could feel myself dying, the poison was spreading, I was going dizzy, really dizzy, and my eyes were blurry so I could hardly see. I just made it back to Ginny when Fawkes came to me. He dropped tears into my arm where the basilisk bit me.'

'Are you saying that Fawkes went there to help you?' Bill asked.

'Yes, he brought me the sorting hat which is how I got the sword. I killed the basilisk with it, but only after Fawkes blinded it.'

'Then why didn't Dumbledore have his phoenix take him down when the first lot of students were petrified? Ron sent a letter to mum and dad, it said the chamber had been opened.' Bill said.

'I never thought of that, and I should have,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I mean a phoenix can bypass that because it wasn't warded, you just had to be a parseltongue to get in,' Harry said, 'Ginny almost died down there, Ron and I almost lost our memories, so why?'

'How long did it take you to get down there from the time you heard Ginny was taken?' Arthur asked.

'Twenty minutes or so, we had to wait until the teachers left the staff room so we could leave our hiding place,' Ron said.

'We went to see Lockhart to tell him what the three of us worked out, what we believed was the entrance to the chamber. We found him packing,' Harry said.

'Yeah, he was running away, Harry and I forced him to go with us. Harry sent his wand out the window when he went to obliviate us.'

'When we got down there he grabbed Ron's wand, but it was broken so his obliviate backfired. Part of the roof caved in, Ron was stuck on the other side so I went on while Ron tried to move the large chucks of roof. I got inside, and ran over to Ginny, then the memory of a young Voldemort spoke to me, he had my wand, I dropped it when I went to Ginny. We spoke for a good ten minutes then he called the basilisk. I ran up the pipes, I saw Fawkes attacking the snake by a shadow on the walls. Fawkes left, even when I yelled for it to stay. I ended up on top of the top of Salazar's statue when the snake bit me, the sword went up through its head. I pulled the fang out of my arm and made it back to Ginny. Fawkes returned a minute later.'

'So even if the phoenix wanted to help you, he still could have taken Dumbledore down there when it went to help Harry,' Bill said.

'I think he expected me to die, but in our first year I think he set us up,' Harry said.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'The enchantments protecting the stone. Think about it Hermione, a chess set with Ron, brooms and me, you and your logic. All those things we got through without too much trouble. Even if Ron was knocked out, but he only did that so I could get through. I wouldn't have worked out the logic puzzle of Snape's, you and me would not have been able to win at chess, maybe Ron could have caught the key, but not you since you hate flying. Then there was the mirror, only I knew how it worked out of the three of us. The three of us were meant to go down there and only all three of us could have gotten through.'

'If the teachers did these enchantments then first years should not have made it passed the first one. What about Dumbledore's bit, who worked that out?' Arthur asked.

'I did, but he had told me how the mirror worked weeks before when he caught me in front of it.'

The adults in the room all realised that Albus Dumbledore was going to let Ginny die, he also could have caused the deaths of Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were going to speak with Amelia Bones the following day. They wanted to know the truth, was Albus Dumbledore going to allow these children to die, and if he was, why.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the twins were swimming in the pond, having a great time when they heard Bill calling for them to come inside.

They all grabbed their clothes but didn't bother changing, just hurried to the house in the swimming clothes. They all glanced at each other when they saw Amelia Bones along with two aurors, one that had pink hair.

'How about everyone sit so we can get on with this,' Arthur said.

The group walked towards the table they all sat together. But Molly touched Harry's back making him flinch as he jumped up.

'I'm sorry Harry dear, I didn't mean to startle you. I just noticed those scars on your back.'

Harry shook his head then sat down again but kept his head lowered, Hermione put her arms around him.

All the adults could tell that just by Harry's reaction that he had been abused. Now was not the time, they would deal with that soon enough.

'Severus Snape was given life in Azkaban. Albus tried to argue that he was needed, but it was unanimous. Albus wasn't sent to Azkaban only because of his contribution to the magical world. He did lose his three jobs, as chief warlock of the Wizengamot, a head mugwump of the international confederation of wizards, and as headmaster.'

Harry sagged against Hermione, 'It's fine Harry, they can't hurt you anymore,' Hermione whispered.

'There's more, yes Albus planned for Harry to die, I will explain his reasons soon. He did admit that he deliberately left you with the Dursley's because he knew how they would treat you. He did not want you to have a good life, Snape was part of that. So you would be abused by your relatives then put down by Snape.'

'Why,' Harry whispered.

'He needed you to die, but he needed Voldemort to be the one to kill you. He deliberately made sure you found out about the philosophers stone and he knew Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort's spirit. He knew where the entrance to the chamber was, he made sure you would find out enough information that would lead you to the entrance. He did not plan for Ginny to be taken but he did admit he was not going to help save her. He expected Harry, Ron and Ginny to die in the chamber. He said Ron and Ginny were unfortunate casualties in his plans for Harry, but sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. He admitted he knew Sirius was innocent, which gave me the opportunity to set up a trial which will be held next week. I spoke with Remus Lupin, he is going to bring Sirius back to England then he will remain in a safe house with an auror,' Amelia pointed to the auror with pink hair, 'Auror Tonks is second cousin to Sirius Black.'

'You're Andromeda Tonks daughter,' Harry whispered.

'Yes, I am, how did you know?'

'Sirius wrote about your family, he had to explain about who your aunts were, but how you and your mother aren't like them.'

'No, my aunts are death eaters.'

'Why did he want Harry to die?' Arthur asked.

'I plan to have Harry examined by an unspeakable, saying that I should explain. The pain you get in your scar Harry, along with the dreams you have, are caused by a very dark bit of magic that Voldemort did to make sure he could never truly die.'

'He's immortal,' Hermione said as her eyes widened.

'In a way, yes. His body can be destroyed. That is what happened after he tried to kill Harry, but his soul will always remain until he can rebuild a body, using another dark ritual.'

'He made a horcrux,' Bill said.

'Yes, but he made more than one Mr. Weasley, he made seven.'

'Seven,' Bill paled as he fell back on his chair, 'If he returns he will be basically inhuman, with no soul, no conscious, no sense of right or wrong. He will be a monster.'

'Yes, so we are working on finding him and his horcruxes. There were memories in Albus' office, all to do with Voldemort. Albus has known about the horcruxes since before James and Lily died.' Amelia turned back to Harry, 'That night Harry, he planned to use your death to make another, his sixth. One got made, but not the one he meant and not one he knows about.'

'Oh god,' Harry slapped his hand over his mouth then ran outside, Hermione and Ron racing after him.

'Harry, he has a bit of Voldemort's soul behind his scar. Can he be saved?' Bill asked.

'We don't know, normally to destroy a horcrux you must destroy the vessel using dark magic or things like basilisk venom or fiend fyre. The killing curse will work on a living vessel.'

'The diary,' Ginny whispered as she wiped a tear from her face.

'Yes Miss Weasley, the diary that possess you was a horcrux. Harry destroyed it when he used the basilisk fang. We've taken possession of the sword of Gryffindor as Harry did kill the basilisk with the sword. But I admit we could use some more of the basilisk venom, which means asking Harry to take us down to the chamber.'

'I'll take you down, anything that can help kill him for good,' Harry staggered back to his seat with Ron, Hermione got him a class of water, 'So I have to die, can it be done quickly?'

'No, you will not die, we won't let you,' Molly screamed.

'Molly, calm down, I'm sure the unspeakables will find something to save Harry.'

'But if they can't, I would rather die than put everyone at risk. If he returns he will kill all of you. One life, even mine is not work hundreds. I won't be responsible for keeping that bastard here.'

'We need time Harry, we need to find his other vessels, which means the unspeakables will be able to work on this. None of us are going to throw you to the wolves, we've all agreed if that soul fragment cannot be removed then we will find a way to keep Voldemort contained. Albus might have been willing to sacrifice you, but we are not. He looks for the easy way, we will find a way for you to live but for him to be rendered incapable of hurting anyone.'

Harry stared at Madam Bones, 'But if you can't, if people begin to die, I would rather die myself. So promise me you will kill me if that happens?'

'I cannot make that promise, I doubt anyone could. Please do not give up on us Harry. You may not have had a caring or trustworthy adults to help you before, but right now you have everyone in this room, you have the aurors supporting you along with the unspeakables. We are keeping this information quiet, none of it can get out. But unlike Albus, we know there are people who can find solution to seemingly impossible problems.'

'I don't know if this would work, but…' Hermione looked at Harry, 'I'm sorry, but what if we stabbed you with a fang then Fawkes could save you, like he did before?'

'Oh my,' Amelia closed her eyes, 'Fawkes, you were poisoned, the phoenix saved you.'

'Madam Bones, please, just tell us what you're thinking,' Arthur said.

'Harry, you said you were dizzy, you knew you were dying.'

'Yeah, I could actually feel the poison killing me, it was burning through my body.'

'The unspeakables will need to examine you to be sure, but I believe the basilisk venom might just have destroyed that piece of soul. How long was it between being poisoned to when the phoenix turned up and used it's tears?'

'Um,' Harry's brow furrowed, 'I climbed down off the statue, I staggered back to Ginny, knelt down near her. Voldemort was laughing, he wanted to watch me die, all I could think about was Ginny. She was dying as he was getting stronger. I would say between three and five minutes at most from the time the basilisk bit me to when Fawkes turned up. Voldemort kept going on about Dumbledore's phoenix crying because it knew I was dying but he forgot that phoenix tears heal. By the time the tears hit my arm I knew I was about to pass out, then I just felt okay, weak by okay.'

'So the poison could have destroyed the piece of soul before Fawkes saved Harry,' Charlie said, 'Basilisk venom is a powerful poison and fast acting.'

'Yes, that is why I believe the soul might have been destroyed and why Harry didn't die instantly,' Amelia said.

'Harry, when was the last time you felt pain in your scar?' Hermione asked.

'Not for a long time, I had that weird dream but I've been having those for years,' Harry's brow furrowed again, 'I haven't had any pain since the chamber, but I still have dreams of Voldemort. Just before the quidditch cup, I dreamt of Voldemort, the rat and another man, it was Crouch. I didn't know who he was until he was uncovered at the cup.'

'If the soul inside you was destroyed then why are you still having those dreams?' Ron asked.

'I believe, but I want an unspeakable to verify this. The soul was inside Harry since he was a baby. It may be gone but the connection is still there because the soul attached itself to Harry's soul and had for a long time. You are a parselmouth Harry, can you still speak the language?'

'Um, yeah, well, I did before I blew Marge up. I was in the garden working when a small snake came up to me, it wanted food. We ended up talking for about half an hour then it left.'

'I think it's gone, especially if you don't get any pain in your scar. If the unspeakables could have examined you when you received that they may have been able to find a way to remove it. I believe they still could if it was necessary, but we will make sure.'

'What is going to happen with…' Charlie glanced around, 'the event that Hogwarts was hosting?'

'Cancelled, Crouch junior was going to use that to get into Hogwarts, enter Harry so he would win then have him transported to Voldemort and Pettigrew. We are still looking for them but it may still take some time before we figure out exactly where they are hiding. Crouch's mind is not right, so we have to take our time when we question him.'

'The house is near a cemetery, I saw that in my dream, it's a big old house but in really bad condition. I saw electricity lines going to the house, but it's where I saw Voldemort,' Harry whispered.

Everyone knew that now others had this information they could stop Voldemort before he becomes powerful. But they all knew Harry would rather die than for others to be murdered. He would even go as far as take his own life if it meant they could get rid of Voldemort for good. So they had to hope they could get Voldemort before Harry believed nothing could stop him, not until Harry died.

After Amelia and her aurors left, the Weasley's along with Hermione kept an eye on Harry. He knew exactly what they were doing.

'I know what you're doing,' Harry sighed, 'I'm not going to kill myself, I will give the unspeakables at chance. But I will say that if people begin to die then nothing will stop me. I won't allow people to die, I can't, especially not good people like all of you.'

'I know Snape was a terrible teacher Harry so you did not really bother reading your potions book. But there is one potion that will keep the drinking on the edge of death without killing. It's called the draught of living death,' Hermione said.

'Right, I would say the unspeakables would use that or something like that to keep you-know-who immobile,' Bill said.

'So it would be like a coma, sort of?'

'In a way, but with the draught you need the anti-dote to be woken. Now the longer someone is kept under the draught the more chance there is that the anti-dote won't work. Which means he could remain like that forever,' Bill said.

'But they still have to find him, for all we know he's got a proper body now.'

'He may but remember what I said, all the death eaters were arrested and sent to Azkaban. When the group of aurors left that day, they brought back dozens who were marked. Every single one that was taken into custody, no matter who they were was questioned using veritaserum. Whether they were caught at the world cup or when the aurors went out that day. All of them were questioned, including their wives and husbands. If he has returned or does before Madam Bones can find them then he will not have any supporters left, just Peter Pettigrew,' Arthur said.

'Okay, that's good news, but I still don't want him to return properly. I saw him when I was eleven and twelve, I could tell how…inhuman he is. But what is this ritual that he would use to give him a body?'

'I know what Madam Bones was talking about, it's very dark magic. He needs three ingredients to be added to a cauldron, with him inside it, those three ingredients will restore him to a full body.'

'What are the ingredients?' Harry asked.

'Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. It will give him a body through the bones, it will give him flesh from the servant, the blood from the enemy will flow through his veins.'

'This is dark magic, right?' Ron asked.

'Right, it's very dark magic,' Bill said.

'But the father is a muggle, no magic, won't that effect his…resurrection if he used those?' Harry asked.

'How do you know his father is a muggle?' Fred asked.

'Yeah, he goes on about pureblood,' George said.

'Voldemort told me in the chamber. His mother used either a love potion or some spell on Tom Riddle, he never said exactly how just that they got married then got pregnant. He left her when she stopped the potion or spell. I don't know much more, apart from she was basically a squib due to inbreeding. She died right after giving birth to him, in a muggle orphanage.'

'Then if he uses muggle bones he would not get that person's magic, which is why he would want to use this ritual. The three ingredients would give him a body but he also needs the magic.'

'Sirius and Remus told me that Peter was almost a squib, but when he did use magic he tired easily. He was only able to kill those muggles because he blew up the gas lines that were down under the street. They said whenever he had to use powerful spells, he would transform, with their help, then stay a rat for a few days just so he can rest. He failed his N.E.W.T.s and only got three a's in his O.W.L.s.'

'So muggle bones would not help give him magic, then the rat, even if he does have magic it's not very strong. Okay, so he would not be as powerful as he was if he used those two ingredients. He would still have some of his power, but not a lot since he was or is basically a soul. He might have been hoping to use crouch but that fell through. So now onto the third ingredient, blood, if that was from someone like Dumbledore then he would end up powerful.'

'But he was going to use Harry,' Ron said.

'Harry's powerful, but he's been so used to hearing his worthless and hopeless that he just hasn't allowed himself to see what he can really do. But he showed that power when he cast a full bodied patronus and drove away one hundred dementors. Most adults can't even cast those, and if they did the most they could drive away would be ten, or less,' Arthur said.

'Well, he can't use Harry's blood anymore, so could he use the rat's even if he uses the flesh?' Ron asked.

'He could but he probably knows that doing that would make him as powerful as a fourth or fifth year student, maybe a bit more. No, he needs a powerful person, but they don't have to be like Dumbledore, just someone like a senior auror or unspeakable. He could even use me, I'm a curse breaker and I have to use powerful counter curses all the time,' Bill said.

'The rat,' Harry gasped, 'he lived here, he could be sneaking around, maybe trying to get me or even one of you.'

'Bill, Charlie, with me,' Arthur said then hurried from the house with his two sons following, Molly took out her wand.

'I want all of you to stay together, no matter what. If you need to go into the bathroom then have one of us check it first. I also give you permission to use magic to defend yourself if you have to.' Molly said but she kept casting spells around the house.

'Good catch mate,' Ron said.

'I just figured if he heard about Crouch or the other death eaters then he might just sneak in here.'

'He does know this place, so he would know how to sneak around. He would also know just how powerful Bill and Charlie are,' Percy said as he pulled out his wand.

Harry gave Percy a small smile even though he couldn't stop thinking about the piece of soul inside him. Was it still there or was it gone?

'When you're father and brothers come back in they will check the house. Just remain here and together until they do,' Molly said.

'I don't want to put any of you in danger,' Harry whispered.

'You aren't Harry dear, even if you weren't here he may still try to take one of us to resurrect his master. Remember dear, to them we are blood traitors.'

'And I'm a mudblood,' Hermione said kindly, 'We're all in danger if he returns, and it has nothing to do with you. Let the unspeakables examine you and let the adults look for Pettigrew. Hopefully then the minister will believe.'

'He'll have no choice if they find the rat, but Sirius has his trial next week so either way the truth will be revealed,' Ron said.

'We've warded the place to alert us to any animagus, so you are all safe,' Arthur said, 'Very good Harry,' he gave the boy a smile.

'You can put your wands away, you will know the moment one turns up,' Bill said.

'What was this event you mentioned before?' Ron asked.

'I suppose since it's been cancelled we can tell you,' Arthur said.

'The triwizard tournament was going to be hosted by Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrange were the other two schools who would be sending students to compete,' Charlie said.

'But didn't they cancel that because people died?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, and it could have happened again this time. I was here not just to see the quidditch world cup, I was part of a group that would be looking after the dragons they planned to use in the tournament.'

'Dragons,' Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny yelled at the same time.

'Right, a sphinx was going to be brought in for the third task, and they can be deadly. Hagrid was supplying some creatures as well.'

'Aragog,' Ron shuddered.

'Who is Aragog?' Percy asked.

'Hagrid's pet giant spider, an acromantula, it lives in the forbidden forest, with its hundreds of children,' Harry said, 'It was Mr. Weasley's car that saved Ron and me during our second year. We were surrounded by those monsters when the car turned up. We were trying to find out what the monster in the chamber of secrets was.'

'And Hagrid tells us to follow the spiders,' Ron shudders again.

'Arthur, I believe the ministry need to be told there are acromantula inside the forbidden forest, where children can access,' Molly said.

'I will tell them tomorrow. Did Albus know they were there?'

Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded, 'Yes, when Voldemort, or Tom Riddle set Hagrid up for opening the chamber of secrets the first time, Dumbledore knew the pet Hagrid had was a spider, not a snake. He gave Hagrid the job as game's keeper but he also knew that Hagrid would keep any pets he wanted inside the forbidden forest. Hagrid was able to get a girl spider so they could mate that's why there's hundreds of them now. Also, Hagrid tried to raise a dragon in his hut during our first year.'

'They sent me a letter, I had some of my friends pick up the baby dragon, that was Norbertta,' Charlie said.

'So for all we know there could be other extremely dangerous creatures inside the forbidden forest,' Arthur sighed.

'Even though it's against the rules, many children go into the forest,' Percy said but he glanced at the twins who would often go into the forbidden forest. Normally Percy would tell his parent's, but after everything he had heard, not just about Harry but about his own boss, he realised that not all adults deserve respect and loyalty, but his family did. He decided not to say anything about the twins to his parent's, but he would be keeping a closer eye on them from now on.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed his time at the Burrow with the Weasley's. He didn't feel guilty about what he did to the Dursley's, but he never thought he would kill anyone. Seeing the Weasley family, how they treated each other and him, which showed Harry how good people were supposed to act. The Dursley's abused him, he will never tell anyone everything that went on in that house but those people deserved to die. Harry believed that if they were magical, they would be death eaters. He knew if they could get away with it, they would have killed Harry the moment he arrived at the house. Harry got to see exactly how good people acted and how bad people acted. After having to deal with Quirrell when he was eleven he knew that bad people had to be dealt with.

One thing all the Weasley's noticed was Percy and how he seemed more relaxed, not so stiff or uptight as he usually was. He joined his brothers, sister, Harry and Hermione when they went swimming, he even had a fly though he wasn't very good. Harry spoke with Percy a lot, about all sorts of things, especially about the different departments at the ministry. He knew straight away that Percy was different from his siblings, but he was a Weasley, one that cared about his family.

Arthur would bring home news every day, it always centred around the death eaters. One bit of good news was the ministry decided to up the security around Azkaban. They still used dementors, but he allowed the unspeakables to work on a charm that would keep the dementors from ever leaving the ministry and following someone dark, like Voldemort. If they did try to leave they would instantly be destroyed. Voldemort had used the dementors during the first war, the unspeakables had been working on a way to have more control over them ever since. Now they had control but they also had a backup if anything went wrong. It made everyone feel safer now that the dementors could not be turned. Everyone knew if Voldemort could get to them he would have all his supporters back and some were just as sadistic as he was.

Harry was lying on his back on the grass need the pond, Hermione was reading, Ginny was in the water with her two oldest brothers. Ron and Percy were playing chess. Harry felt like this was the first time in his life that he had a real and normal holiday. He was a little nervous, Sirius was at the ministry right now having the trial that he should have been given thirteen years ago. Madam Bones guaranteed that Sirius would be free, he also had loyal and trustworthy aurors with him to keep him safe.

'Do you think McGonagall will end up headmistress?'

Harry turned to look at Hermione, 'She's been there the longest, so it's possible. The trouble with her is she is loyal to the old man. She refused to believe us just because Dumbledore said those enchantments were safe. She never once helped any of us with Snape or the Slytherin's. Some of them would have used dark curses if they could get away with it. So if she does end up head I'm not sure it will make anything better.'

'Would you still leave after your O.W.L.s?' Ron asked.

'I don't know, Madam Bones and her aurors have been great. But it's the first time I've heard of anyone that works for the ministry that is doing the right thing, apart from your father. I don't count Percy in that mainly because he only just started at the ministry. I don't like the way purebloods get away with things, or the way they treat muggleborns. There is one thing that really bugs me though, something that Australia and American doesn't do.'

'Can you explain?' Percy asked.

'Okay,' Harry sat up and faced the others, 'People like me and Hermione, we were raised in the muggle world. We receive our letters for Hogwarts at eleven. I know you can refuse to take up your magical education, but if you do go to Hogwarts then they expect people like us to give up part of us. Would you, any of you be willing to give up some of the things you were raised with or used just to be able to learn something that is part of you?'

'I see, you actually have a good argument. Hermione explained to me about computers and how they are used everywhere in the muggle world. I like the fact you can access any information with just a touch of a button. I do like to sift through old and rare books, but sometimes when you are in a hurry, those books can take hours to go through.'

'I always loved going to the movies with Lily and James.'

Harry's head whipped around, then he was up and running into his godfather's arms who was holding him tight.

'Madam Bones,' Percy said as he stood up.

'Mr. Weasley,' Amelia smiled, 'Everything went perfectly Harry. Sirius was cleared of all charges and an arrest warrant has been issued for Peter Pettigrew. Also, there is a kiss on sight order, if he is seen by dementors before anyone can stun or bind him he will be kissed. Fudge was forced to apologise on behalf of the ministry, he was also forced to compensate Sirius for the twelve years he spent in Azkaban.'

'Even though I have control of the Black vaults, I really don't want to use it since all my family were dark. This money that I got from Fudge means I can buy us a home that isn't in any way associated with the dark arts. I am staying in my families old home at the moment, but it's only temporary. Even though I despise the place, I did find something that Amelia was looking for.'

'Yes, as it happens, a horcrux was inside the Black home. A locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. The unspeakables have it now, they are hoping having a horcrux will allow them to help find the others. They are also going to work on ways to remove the soul without destroying the object. This locket is a thousand years old and part of our history, it would be a shame if it had to be destroyed.'

'How did one end up in your family's home?' Harry asked.

'My brother, Regulus, he was a death eater and the son that made my parent's proud. We believe he died around the same time as your parent's, but nothing was ever confirmed. If Voldy gave old man Malfoy a horcrux then it makes sense he gave another death eater one. I find it hard to believe he would trust Regulus with one though, since he was young and not one of his inner circle.'

'No wonder people believed you could have been a death eater,' Bill said as he joined the group.

'Yep, Black as my name.'

'Let's get in, mum and dad would like to meet you. They even agreed that you could stay here for a while, that way you can spend time with Harry,' Charlie said.

'Mum and dad were not sure if you would be okay after spending all those years near dementors. Most people go insane in that place,' Bill said.

'I would have if it wasn't for my animagus.'

Sirius thanks Amelia for all she had done, but everyone was surprised when Harry gave her a quick hug before he hurried away. Amelia smiled at the boys back before she left.

Bill and Charlie led the way inside, they introduced Sirius to their parent's, 'I can't thank you and your family enough for helping Harry.'

'Oh, it was our pleasure Mr. Black.'

'Sirius, please, I might be Black by birth but I don't want to be associated with that family.'

'Everyone have a seat, I'll make tea,' Molly said.

'Sirius was able to help out with a horcrux. There was one in his family's home.'

'Yes, as I was explaining to this lot about my brother, the death eater. It's the only thing that makes sense, yet I still find it difficult to believe Voldemort would entrust something like that to a junior death eater. Unless Regulus turns up one day I doubt we will ever find out how it come to be in my family's home.'

'So you're back in your home?' Arthur asked.

'Only temporarily, it's a dark and dismal place, it's also full of dark arts books and objects. I'm going to use the money the ministry gave me to buy a home for Harry and me.'

'It'll be great, it's gotta have room to fly though,' Harry grinned making everyone chuckle.

'Don't worry pup, it will have a full size quidditch stadium, just like your dad had.'

'Your dad had a quidditch stadium,' Ron gapped.

'James played chaser for Gryffindor then went on to the play for Puddlemere United. He liked to practice even when he was at home. Lily and I used to throw bludgers at him, sometimes Lily would bewitch more so he would have to dodge up to six at a time. Since Lily was excellent at healing charms she was able to fix James up no problem. When Harry came along, she would have him sitting on her broom while she sent charmed bludgers at James.'

'You're parent's sound really cool mate,' Ron grinned.

'Yeah, they do, I wish I knew them.'

'I plan to get hold of a pensieve to show you every memory I have of them. I was even at your birth.'

'Why would you be there?' Charlie asked.

'To keep James from passing out. He was so anxious, waiting for his son to be born. He kept hyperventilating, finally I placed him in a body bind just to get him to stop pacing. When Harry was just about to arrive, I removed spell. I went straight to Lily's head to keep wiping her forehead so James could watch his son arrive.'

'You mean he actually stood there and…stared?' Ginny gapped.

'It's very big in the muggle world, many fathers participate in any way they can. Some fathers are the ones that actually deliver their child, the doctors and nurses are there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Lily was determined James be part of his son's birth.'

'I think that's nice, I mean they are both the parent's, both should be involved,' Harry grinned at Sirius. He loved hearing things about his parent's. But knowing his godfather was finally free and he gets to live with Sirius, Harry couldn't be happier.

'This is up to you Sirius, but if you're old home is dark and you want to spend time with Harry it would not be good for him to go there. So until you find a home, why not stay here?' Arthur suggested.

Sirius looked at Harry, 'I know I don't want you in that house, especially with Kreacher, the house elf. He's insane and could easily stab you in the back. But it's also all the dark artifacts that's in there that could hurt you,' Sirius smiled then turned to Arthur, 'Thank you, it's very generous, so I accept your offer, just until I find a home for us.'

'That's settled then, we'll organise where you can sleep after dinner.'

'Why not use the tent? Its nice weather, it's not like Sirius would be cold, but he would be close,' Harry said.

'If you have a tent then that would solve everything.'

'I borrowed it from a friend at work, so yes, the tent could be placed near the shed so it's protected from strong winds,' Arthur said.

'Did Madam Bones say anything about when the unspeakables will see me?'

'In a few days, they want to spend time examining the locket first. Do you know if there is any land around here that I could buy? It's beautiful.'

'I know of only three wizard families, I don't know the muggles. We don't really have a lot to do with the muggles around here. I'm not sure if anyone wants to sell, but I'm sure you can find out,' Arthur said.

'I'll go see one of the real estate's, see what they have,' Sirius turned to Harry, 'Even though most of my family were dark, there were a few that weren't, like Dora and her mother.'

'That's the auror that was here, she had pink hair.'

'She's a metamorphmagus, she will never go back to her brown hair. It's usually pink or purple. She's clumsy because she changed herself to be taller.'

'So she can change things about herself?' Hermione asked.

'Anything, she can change into a man if she wanted. When she found out what she could do that's when she decided to become an auror. It's great for spying.'

'So can you learn to be a meta…whatever you said?' Harry asked.

'Metamorphmagus, and no, you're born with the gift. There has been around ten in the Black family who could change.'

Everyone could see Harry was thinking, 'What's up Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I changed my hair a few times when I was young, and I made it grow back when Petunia hacked it off. Could that be like your cousin and does the Potter family have this gift?'

'The Potter family doesn't, but you also have Black blood.'

'I do, how?'

'Your great grandmother was born Dorea Black, she married Charlus Potter. She was like me ran away from home at a young age to get away from all them. She stayed hidden until she become of age, and when she was seen she was married to your great grandfather. James never told me how they met, only it was after she ran. Her father had organised a marriage for her, with a man three times her age and very dark. He ended up a death eater, died during the war.'

All the Weasley's realised why people believed the worst of Sirius. But just watching him with Harry, they could tell he would protect his godson with his life if he had to.

Arthur and Molly smiled, they could see how much Harry already felt for his godfather. Soon, they would have a proper home and be the family James and Lily Potter always hoped they would.

Arthur set up the tent beside his shed and after Sirius returned with his clothes, the twins automatically wanted to talk to him. Harry decided to give the twins their time with one of the Marauders, he went to spend time with his friends, which now included Ginny.

It was a few days later that Amelia Bones sent word that the unspeakables were ready to examine Harry. She also said there was good news. The unspeakables were able to use the horcrux locket to find the others. There was one hidden at Hogwarts, another at Gringotts. The goblins were extremely angry when they found out that one of their clients had a dark artifact in her vault, and one of the darkest you could get. They confiscated the vault, kept half and split the rest between Bellatrix's Lestrange's family. Family that was in no way associated with Voldemort. So Sirius, Andromeda and Nymphadora got even shares of that vault. Narcissa Malfoy, sister to Bellatrix and Andromeda, got nothing since her husband was found to be a death eater.

Sirius and Tonks escorted Harry into the ministry. Many stopped and stared, not just at Harry, the-boy-who-lived, but they stared at Sirius Black as well. The three of them ignored everyone and just made their way to the department of mysteries where Amelia was waiting.

'As I wrote in my letter. They found one at Hogwarts, and one at Gringotts. With the diary and the locket, that makes four. Now when they searched for another, they found it in the Gaunt home. The Gaunt's were Voldemort's magical family. While they were there, they got a signal from their orb which was connected to the locket. They found a snake, a very large snake who happened to be another horcrux.'

'I saw the snake in the dream I had,' Harry said.

'Yes, it was Voldemort's snake. It lead the group to a large rundown old muggle manor. They found Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. It seems he was able to get a small homunculus body. He is now under the draught of living death until they remove all the horcruxes. All they need to do is check your scar before they can continue.'

'What will they do with him once they've removed all the pieces of soul?' Sirius asked.

'The souls will be transferred into a crystal orb. The orb along with Voldemort will be sent through the death veil. We are not going to inform the public, it would cause panic. His main death eaters are all locked up. With the new laws now in place we can question anyone using veritaserum if we believe they might be a death eater or supporter. Supporting someone is not illegal, but the truth potion will allow us to find out just what they have done by supporting Voldemort.'

'I get it Ma'am. If people thought he was around they would panic. I think it's a good idea to keep this information quiet,' Harry said.

'Yes, and it will be. So let's go in.'

Amelia led the way into the department of mysteries. There were three unspeakables standing beside a hospital bed, similar to what was in the Hogwarts hospital.

'If you would lie down Mr Potter, we will find out if there is still a piece of Tom Riddle's soul behind your scar.'

Harry nodded, he gave Sirius a look before he hopped onto the bed. Within seconds he felt himself falling asleep. He knew the unspeakables were the cause, but he also knew there was nothing to worry about.

When Harry woke, slowly, groggily, blinking a lot, he saw Sirius, Madam Bones, Tonks and one unspeakable standing at the end of his bed.

'Hey,' Harry whispered.

'Hey pup, are you fully awake?'

'Sort of,' Harry pushed himself up until he was sitting.

'Madam Bones was correct Mr Potter. The basilisk venom destroyed the piece of soul behind your scar. If you wish, we can remove it for you.'

'I told them you didn't like the scar because it reminds you that your parent's were murdered,' Sirius said sadly.

'It does, so yes, I would like it removed, please.'

'This will not hurt or make you fall asleep, but you will feel a tightening of the skin. That is just the scar being removed and the new skin growing in its place.'

Harry nodded, but he felt Sirius take his hand then give it a squeeze. Harry didn't feel much at all, just a bit of pulling, like what the unspeakable said. It too about half an hour for the new skin to be in place. Harry was given a mirror.

'Wow,' Harry very gently ran his fingers over his forehead where not long ago the lightning shaped scar sat. Now it was gone, his skin was a little red, but apart from that, it was clear of any marks or scars, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome Mr. Potter.'

'I'll escort you out,' Amelia said.

Just as they were about to leave Harry turned back, 'Will you kill him now?' he asked in a whisper.

'As soon as we transfer all his pieces of soul into our orbs. Hogwarts will now be able to have three of the founders items back at the castle.'

Harry nodded but gave the unspeakable a small bow before following his godfather out of the department of mysteries. Tonks and Amelia escorted them to the fireplaces to keep the people from getting to close. A crowd had built up, they weren't hostile, they just wanted to see the-boy-who-lived. Harry gave everyone a shy smile before he stepped into the floor to return to the Burrow.

'Harry,' Hermione screamed as he stepped out the floo, 'Did it go okay?'

'Perfectly, and as Madam Bone said, it was destroyed by the basilisk venom. But guess what the unspeakable was able to do?'

'I don't know, tell us.'

Harry grinned then lifted his hair off his forehead, 'They got rid of my scar for me.'

'Blimey. Did you want it gone or did they just do it?' Ron asked.

'They asked, I wanted it gone. I hated looking at it.'

'I wonder why no one ever mentioned having the scar removed before?' Bill asked.

'I asked Madam Pomfrey once, she said she couldn't because it was caused by dark magic. I always planned to have plastic surgery done when I was older since I figured magic could do anything.'

'Madam Pomfrey is a medi-witch, maybe it needed a healer who was qualified in removing dark magic,' Arthur said.

'Whatever the reason, it's doesn't matter. It's gone now so I don't have to be reminded of my parent's deaths every time I look in the mirror. Oh and they plan to kill Voldemort soon. They got all of the pieces, and him, along with the rat.' Harry grinned as everyone cheered.

The elder Weasley's knew what it could have meant if Voldemort returned, more deaths. Now thanks to a lot of people, but mainly Harry, Voldemort was about to be well and truly gone. His death eaters were locked up, which could mean not just a safer world, but there won't be as many purebloods causing problems inside the ministry. Their world was looking better for everyone.

The end:

"


	11. Chapter 11

Ice.

Ever since Harry Potter started at Hogwarts, every year there had been something dangerous happen to him, and every year he had almost died. Now it was his fourth year and he was being made to compete in a dangerous tournament, one that he did not enter.

When his name came out of the goblet of fire, only a handful of some students believed Harry didn't enter. Ron, Harry's so called best friend called him a liar. Ron may have apologised after Harry got passed the dragon, but their friendship will never be the same again. What Harry didn't tell the redhead was that he now loathed Ron. He had overheard some of the things Ron had said behind his back when he spoke to others. He may have been Harry's first friend, now he was his enemy, yet Harry was not going to let anyone know how he truly felt until he was ready. It took Ron a couple of weeks before he realised that he was no longer Harry's best friend. He had tried everything to get Harry to spend time with him, but Harry continued to study in the library with Hermione and the few others that had stuck by Harry. As far as Ron was concerned he made a huge mistake, yet he had no idea how to fix it, unless he became another bookworm, as that is what Harry was now, a bookworm that continued studying.

Harry had spoken with Dobby the house elf after he had been selected as the fourth champion. Harry explained that he needed a place to train where he would not be disturbed, but would also supply him spell books and equipment that might aid him in the tournament. Dobby had explained about the come and go room. It was right then that Harry offered Dobby a job, but Dobby wanted to belong to Harry. They bonded, then Dobby explained about Winky, so Harry bonded with her as well. Harry figured since house elves could do a lot of things for their owners and get into places that witches and wizards couldn't. The house elves just might be what would help Harry survive his fourth year. If he did survive, Harry had decided he would not return to do his fifth year. He had already decided he wasn't returning to the Dursley's. That was one thing he had the two elves do, use their magic to fix up his family's home on Godric's Hollow, but to make it look like it was still damaged to anyone, muggle or magical, when they saw it.

The house elves were also able to find out what the tasks were which gave Harry time to learn what he needed. Outflying the dragon was dangerous, but Harry admitted it was also fun. The second task involved a hostage being taken down to the bottom of the lake in February. Harry thought the organisers and Dumbledore were all stupid. They may be put into an enchanted sleep, but that water was freezing. The elves found out that Hermione would be the hostage for Viktor Krum, which left Neville or Luna to be Harry's hostage.

Harry had it planned with the house elves to get Hermione, Neville and Luna, the three people Harry spent almost all his time with. They would take his friends and hide them in the come and go room until the second task was due to start. Harry was not going to allow his three friends to get hurt.

Just before curfew, Harry knew McGonagall would be approaching one of his friends so they would be his hostage. Harry had the elves put them to sleep without them or anyone else knowing. Hermione, Neville and Luna disappeared from the library along with their bags, they ended up in the come and go room. They were still sleeping and they would remain there until just before the second task was due to begin.

Harry had just started to pack up his books, parchment, ink and quill when McGonagall stepped into the library. Harry had been cold towards her since his name came out of the goblet of fire, just like he had been cold towards Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. It was from the selection of the champions that Harry lost all respect for the staff, even though his respect had been dropping since his first year. He did not trust any of the adults in the castle, so he wasn't going to trust them to keep his friends safe.

'Potter, I was told Longbottom was in here with you.'

'He left about twenty minutes ago,' Harry said coldly but he never lifted his head, he just kept packing his things away.

Minerva sighed. She had hoped Harry Potter's attitude towards her and the rest of the staff would have eased by now. It seems to be getting worse. She knew there was no use trying to talk to him, she knew taking points didn't work and she knew he would refuse any detention given just as he had since the triwizard tournament began. Harry knew all to well that Dumbledore would not expel him, so he was using that to ignore punishment. But Harry did tell her that he didn't give a shit if he lost every point Gryffindor was awarded, he told her, coldly, that Gryffindor meant nothing to him, just as she meant nothing to him. That had shocked Minerva but she had hoped his anger would ease, it didn't. Hermione and Neville also didn't bother with points anymore. They never tried to answer questions in class, nor did they do anything that would earn or lose them points. They just didn't care. Luna was the same for Ravenclaw. Minerva sighed before she turned and left the library.

When Harry entered Gryffindor tower, he ignored everyone and just headed up to the dorm room. He changed, and instantly got into bed, closing the curtains around him. His plans were in place, and the elves knew what to do. They would wake him before dawn so he could end this tournament, he hoped.

Harry ate alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. When he had enough, he got up and left the table and headed outside. He knew McGonagall was to escort him down towards the lake, not that he cared. But he began to slowly walk, he figured she would catch up sometime before he got to the lake

He was only half way there when he heard the sounds of everyone making their way towards the lake. He just kept walking, slowly. He saw his head of house join him, neither spoke.

'Oh my,' Minerva gasped.

Harry looked up, he knew what he was going to see, but he had to act the part. The lake was completely frozen. Harry found out he could affect the elements, he never told anyone as he figured he might be able to use it so he didn't face almost dying again. He learned long ago that you should keep certain things to yourself. He decided to use it in the hope this tournament would be cancelled. But he also hoped he would destroy Dumbledore and the others who were involved with the tournament. This was the first time he had used it for part of his plan, to get a better life. He always figured the first element he would use would be fire, but it was ice that was needed first.

There was one person Harry decided to remove from the lake, a little girl who should not have been put in that type of danger. He made sure she was placed safely back with the Beauxbatons, but the elves would keep her invisible until after everyone would believe the hostages were buried beneath a frozen lake. So Harry knew she should be visible by now. The house elves could do magic that many witches and wizards couldn't. Most never bothered to talk to house elves, but Harry did and found out a lot about the type of magic house elves could do.

Dobby had woken him just before sunrise so he could freeze the lake. He had found out that Ron had been taken down for his hostage when they couldn't find Neville or Luna. Fleur's little sister had been taken for her, but she was now safe. Cho Chang had been taken for Cedric. Harry found out that it was Cho was Luna's tormentor and often hurt his strange but sweet friend. Harry hadn't been sure who they would get for Krum since Hermione was missing, but Harry found out that they took his best friend. The elves had told him that the boy who was now under the lake, was very dark and had been talking about taking some muggleborn girls to use for sex then kill them. So Harry felt he was doing the right thing, protecting the girls from a murderer like that. Ron had proven to be using him and on Dumbledore's side, so he had to go. Cho should have taken Harry's warning when he told her to leave Luna alone. Harry didn't feel guilty, he learned a long time ago you have to do what is necessary to survive, and since he had no family, it came down to him.

Harry watched as McGonagall turn and run towards the castle. He moved towards the now frozen lake and stood staring. He heard all the students talking about the lake being frozen and wondered how it would affect the second task. They had no idea that there were people down there, so Harry figured he would tell them.

'It's going to make it difficult for the champions to rescue their hostages when it's frozen solid.'

'Are you saying there are people down there, Harry?'

Harry turned his head to see Angelina Johnson, one of the few Harry spoke to, 'Yeah, one for each champion. I have no idea who they chose for us, but I'm not sure if being put in ice will help them survive.'

'Harry,' Hermione yelled as she ran towards him with Neville and Luna behind her. She threw her arms around Harry and whispered, 'What happened?'

'They planned to put you down there for Viktor, Neville for me, then Luna if they couldn't find him. So I had Dobby and Winky…well, kidnap you and keep you safe until it was too late to use you. I wasn't going to allow those idiots to risk your lives. It's lucky I did, it's frozen solid. We'll tell the other two when we're sure no one is listening.'

'Okay,' Hermione released Harry but did kiss him on the cheek. Neville grinned, Luna hugged him before she also kissed Harry on the cheek.

'So what's going on mate?' Neville asked.

'No idea, but going on the clue from the egg, the second task meant we had to find what they took from us in the lake. Now it's a frozen solid block of ice, not sure what they plan to do. I took me a few days but then I found out they planned to take a person, not an object.'

'Potter.'

Harry turned to see Cedric with Fleur and Viktor, 'What?' Harry answered coldly. They had been giving him a hard time since he was selected as the fourth champion.

'Each of us had someone taken, we can't find Cho, Vladimir and Gabriel. They are our hostages.'

'I only have these three as friends, and they're fine. So if they got someone else, then I'd probably not bother trying to rescue them. Now it looks like we can't do the task,' Harry shrugged then turned back to his friends, like he didn't have a care.

'Don't you care that there could be people down there?'

'Not really, I don't care about anyone apart from a few in this godforsaken death trap you call a school.' Harry gestured to Hermione, Neville and Luna, they followed Harry away from the lake. 'So if they did put people down there, will they survive?'

'I don't know, and I hate to say this, but I doubt it. Even with spells I doubt it would keep a person alive when they are frozen solid,' Hermione said. 'Did you know they might use us?'

'I didn't at first, I figured if they were using the lake at this time of the year then it would be an object. But after thinking things through, I just wasn't sure, and I didn't want to take the chance they used someone instead of something. The riddle said "taken something that you sorely miss" there are only five things I own that I don't want to lose. Hedwig, the cloak, map, my Firebolt, and photo album, apart from my wand. Since I keep them on me, and told Hedwig to leave for a few days I knew she would be safe. My photo album and map are still in my trunk, and my Firebolt is in my wardrobe. I figured that you three would be the next obvious choice if it was a person and not an object. It was the day before that I found out they planned to take a person and not an object, so I had Dobby and Winky help me keep you three safe. Since the adults in this school are hopeless at keeping students safe, I wasn't going to risk it, risk your lives.'

'What do you think will happen if something has gone wrong?' Neville asked.

'It depends of if the people down there survive. You have Cedric and his father's liked and well known within the ministry. Cho has connections, so her parent's would use those. Fleur's father is like the deputy minister of France, and this is his little girl. With Krum's friend, I don't know anything about who that would be so I don't know if his family would do anything. Either way, it won't be good. But I wanted your opinion on Moody. I've told you how he keeps offering to help. Do you think he's the reason I ended up a champion?'

'I has to be someone with enough knowledge and power to get passed an ancient artifact like the goblet of fire,' Neville said.

'No student could do that,' Luna said.

'But why would he do this to you Harry? If it's him.' Hermione said.

'I don't know, unless he's working for the old man and whatever plans he has. We've all agreed that the old man has some type of plans for me, we just don't know what that involves.'

Just then they heard Dumbledore's voice telling all the students to return to the castle. Nothing was said about the task. Harry wondered what would happen since the tournament was connected to unbreakable contracts. Right now it wasn't the champions fault they couldn't compete, so Harry knew they would need to do something before the four champions were affected by the contract being broken.

When Harry was alone in bed that night, he asked Dobby and Winky to find the contract and see if there was anything written about what would happen if the champion violated the contract by no competing even if it was not their fault. He told them to take their time, and that officially the tournament was still on. The second task had just been delayed.

The following day the students were told that Vladimir Corskoff, Cho Chang and Ron Weasley had died due to exposure. When someone asked about the fourth hostage, McGonagall said the girl had been found safe and well. Even though everyone was upset, Fleur asked what was happening with the tournament. McGonagall didn't know, at that time, but would inform them when she knew. She did say that all classes had been cancelled for the next week.

Hermione got Harry, Neville and Luna and the four friends headed to one of the unused classrooms.

'So they died, and I'm sure that could mean they will have to cancel. But how when the champions are magically bound to the contract so they have to compete?' Hermione asked.

'We'll just have to wait and see. This time it's not like the champions are to blame for the task being cancelled, or delayed so let's hope they worked it so it wouldn't affect us,' Harry said.

'Magical contracts are tricky, but I know they usually have clauses,' Neville said.

'Like if one of the champions was seriously injured where he couldn't do the next task?' Luna asked.

'Right, so they must have some type of clause which protects the champions if they can't compete or like now, the task is put on hold,' Neville said.

'What gets me is how this can be magically binding for Harry when he did not enter,' Hermione said.

'The paper that came out of the goblet was ripped from some of my school work, so it was written in my hand. I just never put it in the goblet. Maybe the goblet can't distinguish between who enters or who entered someone,' Harry said.

'So the contract and the goblet must go on the names, not who actually placed the parchment in the goblet,' Neville said.

'Isn't that dangerous? I mean some like Malfoy could have entered Luna, or a first year and they would have to compete,' Hermione said.

'I think Dumbledore isn't as smart as he believes. The age line only stops someone under the age of seventeen from putting their name, or parchment in the goblet of fire. But Angelina or Cedric could have entered a younger person. Someone in Slytherin might have been offered money to enter someone they didn't like. It could have been Hermione, since we know how those think of muggleborns,' Luna said.

'They should have done something else, or kept the goblet constantly under guard,' Harry said. 'Okay, say Moody did enter me and say they find a way to cancel the tournament now that there had been deaths of people that weren't the champions. If Moody is involved in some plan, what will he do now if I can't compete?'

'If he wants you dead, then he could easily use his eye to find you when you're alone,' Neville said.

'I believe it has to do with you-know-who,' Hermione said. 'Harry had that vision. We know he is getting stronger and we know they wanted Harry for something. We just don't know what their plan was, except somehow it must be linked to the triwizard tournament.'

'Okay, if he doesn't want me dead, then it must be Voldemort and what I saw in that vision. So they want me, how will they get me?'

'Portkey. Most of the teachers, if they know how, can make a portkey to leave Hogwarts. No one can have one made to enter, except Dumbledore,' Luna said.

'So Moody could have a portkey ready to slip to me, somehow. He would need to do it when we were alone. Even though he may believe he could take Hermione and Neville if we were the last to leave the classroom, it's a risk that one of you wouldn't get a lucky shot.'

'It will mean staying together at all times. We can use the map to see where he is so we can avoid him. Its classes that we'll have to be wary about,' Hermione said.

'It's lucky I was able to hide the map before he saw it. But you know, I haven't looked at the map since I used it to sneak into the prefects bathroom, and I never went over the whole map, just checked the area from Gryffindor tower to the prefects bathroom.'

Harry pulled the map from his pocket, activated it and placed it on the floor. He, Hermione, Neville and Luna gathered around it. They were all looking for Moody. They found him in the back of the defence classroom, along with Barty Crouch.

'Crouch has been ill, Percy said that during the meal of the yule ball,' Harry said.

'He didn't turn up for the ball and he wasn't here for the start of the second task. So why is he here now?' Neville asked.

'Moody's dot isn't moving. Maybe we should watch it for a while. I know he has that wooden leg, but we've seen him walk around. But right now he's not moving,' Hermione said.

'We can check it right before defence, or dinner, sometime when we know he is moving,' Luna said.

'I'll keep it activated, I'll just have to be careful. It's lucky Hermione charmed my pouch to stop anyone else but me from taking anything from it.'

'It's too cold outside. If we had somewhere the four of us can go and be warm and comfortable at the same time, then we can keep the map open.' Hermione said.

'I know a place. I was told about it and I only kept it to myself because I was using it to train and I didn't want to hurt anyone if a spell went wrong. But from what I was told, the room can change to become anything you want. I only used a room that looked like a training room. Mirrors, training dummy's, and books on spells that might help with things like dragons and the black lake. Since I hadn't found out anything about the third task I haven't asked the room to supply anymore.'

'What do you mean ask the room?' Hermione asked.

'It's called the come and go room by the house elves but it's also known as the room of requirement. You have to think of what you want the room to change into then walk past a blank section of wall three times. But while you are inside, you can think of what book you might want or maybe another sofa, and they appear. Come on, I'll show you. It's on the seventh floor.'

The four friends walked up through the castle to the seventh floor. Harry made them stay back then he thought of a nice common type room with no house colours, just some nice tans and browns. He made sure he thought of a fireplace and sofa's.

The door appeared surprising Hermione and Neville. Nothing ever surprised Luna. They entered the see almost a complete replica of the Gryffindor common room except there was no red or gold.

The four friends remained in the room of requirement until dinner. They had kept watching the map, and again Moody's dot hadn't moved. It was still in the same spot as before. Harry put the map back in his pouch then followed his friends down through the castle, to the great hall.

'The dot hasn't moved,' Harry whispered.

'But he's here, eating dinner,' Neville said.

'If that's the real moody, then why isn't the one in his office moving?' Hermione asked.

'I think the one up at the staff table is not the real moody,' Luna said, 'He's drinking from his flask which could be polyjuice potion.'

'What do we do?' Hermione asked.

Harry carefully pulled the map out and sat it on his lap under the table, 'The one in here doesn't say Moody, it says Crouch. We need to tell someone, but I don't trust any of the teachers. Flitwick let Luna be bullied. Sprout believed I entered the tournament. McGonagall didn't do a thing about the badges or harassment. No use mentioning Snape. So the four heads of house are not worth talking to,' Harry said.

'What if we sent Hedwig to the auror department?' Hermione asked.

'Some follow Fudge, we can't trust them,' Harry said, 'Sirius would be free if it wasn't for Fudge.'

'I'm sure there has to be someone we can trust,' Neville said.

'What if we speak with Susan Bones?' Luna suggested.

'She wore the badges so why should we trust her?' Harry asked.

'We don't but her aunt is the director of the department of magical law enforcement. She had to fight her way up through the ranks and because she was a woman she had to fight harder even though she was one of the best aurors around,' Luna explained.

'What if we wrote directly to her about our suspicions? If she ignored our letter or just wrote that she needed more information before she could investigate then we work on someone else,' Hermione said.

'That might work. Okay, so Hermione can write the letter but don't go overboard and don't mention the map. You can say we have something that is helping us and it's how we discovered something is going on with Moody and crouch,' Harry said, 'Let's head back to the room and work on the letter.'

The four friends finished eating then quickly headed back to the room of requirement.

'We just need parchment, quill and ink,' Neville said then jumped when those items appeared on the small table in front of them. That made Harry laugh. The others got to see how the room worked.

When Hermione finished writing the letter, with the other three adding to it, the four of them signed their names. They all agreed they wanted it known that they all knew that something was going on and wanted it investigated.

When the four friends left the room or requirement, they headed straight up to the owlery. Hedwig flew straight down onto Harry's arm. He kept patting her while Hermione tied the letter to her leg.

'We need this to go to director Bones of the department of magical law enforcement. If someone else tries to take the letter Hedwig, just come back,' Harry gave his owl another pat then walked over to the door of the owlery, 'Safe flight girl.'

The four friends watched as the owl flew off, 'Well, now we wait,' Neville said.

'Yeah, and the dot that says Moody still hasn't moved,' Harry said staring at the map again, 'But I might as well close it until we hear something. We'll just keep checking it when we know we'll be having defence or when we see Moody. We know it's not him now so we have to be careful,' Harry tapped the map with his wand, 'mischief managed.'

Harry planned to deal with Moody, now he knows it's Crouch but he would like to know what is going on so going with Luna's idea might give him answers.

The friends headed back but the three Gryffindor's walked Luna to Ravenclaw tower before they headed to Gryffindor tower. Hermione went straight up to her dorm to get a book so Neville and Harry sat in their usual seats near the fireplace.

'Have you heard anything Harry?'

Harry turned, 'Hey Angelina, no, nothing. When I do I'll let you know.'

'Thanks. I just figured if something like this happened and they cancel the tournament then we might still be able to get some quidditch games in.'

'I hope that happens. I miss quidditch,' Harry gave her a sad smile even a pout making Angelina and Neville laugh. When Harry turned back to Neville he noticed the other boy watching the stairs, 'You like her, don't you Neville?'

'What, like who?' Neville blushed then turned to stare at the fireplace.

'I've seen the way you've been watching Hermione, especially when she's reading or occupied on something.'

Neville sighed, 'I doubt she would be interested in me.'

'Unless you say something then you'll never know. You know she only went with Krum to the ball because he said she was the only girl who didn't fawn over him and he wanted to just enjoy the night without having someone want him for his fame. He figured she would know what it's like because of me. I know Ron fancied Hermione but she told me they were too different and she could not forgive Ron for the way he acted when I was selected one of the champions. One of the differences was the fact that Ron didn't like to study, he also came from a big family. Her family is small, like yours and I'm alone, so the three of us, and Luna, we don't have siblings or big families. Your intelligent Neville, you're problem has always been confidence but you're getting better. I think you and Hermione would be more suited than with others. If you tell her and give her time to get to know you then you will know. One way or another. If she says no then you can see if there's another girl you might like.'

'Maybe, but I think you're right about the four of us. So you would probably suit someone like Hermione, even Luna.'

'I think of Hermione as my big bossy sister,' Harry and Neville laughed, 'Luna's sweet and if anyone bothers to look past her strange ways they would see just how good and kind she really is.'

'So could you see yourself with Luna?'

'She's unique,' Harry said, 'but yeah, I probably could. One good thing is she doesn't care about the-boy-who-lived. To her I'm just Harry.'

'Like with me and Hermione. You do know that Ginny has a crush on you.'

'Yeah, but she's what Hermione calls fangirls. When Hermione told me then pointed some out, I began to watch a lot of girls and Ginny is one of those. She likes the mythical boy from the story. She can't talk when I'm around, she blushes and splutters. But even if she wasn't a fan, I still don't think I could be interested in her.'

'Why?'

'It's the hair. I see redheads and I think of what my brothers and sisters might have looked like, if my parent's hadn't died. You see it a lot with siblings, they will have the same hair or similar. Even though my mum had dark red hair, or auburn as Hermione calls it, it's still red. But there was also another reason I could never be interested in Ginny.'

'I have an idea about why you might not like her but I wasn't sure about saying anything,' Hermione said as she sat down.

'If anyone would know it would be you. So why?'

'Mrs Weasley and how she yells and acts.'

Harry nodded, 'What do you mean, acts?' Neville asked.

'She tries to act like she's Harry's mother,' Hermione said.

'That's wrong. Just because Harry's mum is…gone doesn't mean she can just take her place,' Neville said.

'Exactly, but I wouldn't let anyone take her place. Also, Ginny is a lot like her mum and she does have a temper.' Harry said.

'And I've heard her yell like her mother,' Hermione said.

'So you don't like yelling?' Neville asked.

'No, because of the Dursley's, who will find any excuse to yell at me. I've always hated when people yell. Also, it's the way Mrs. Weasley runs and controls everything. That tells me that Ginny would try to run the relationship. To me, couples need to be equal and not one always telling the other what to do. So you see, apart from being a fangirl she's a lot like her mother. Luna is person that takes me as someone who would talk things out with her other half. It's like the four of us, we discuss things then work out how to do something.'

'So you are interested in Luna?' Hermione smiled.

'I would like to get to know her more and see if maybe we could. I've just had this damn tournament on my mind.'

'While you're waiting to hear maybe now is the time to talk to her,' Neville said.

'Yeah, I think you're right, Neville,' Harry gave Neville a look which told him it was also time for him to approach Hermione.

The following day Harry did get Luna alone. He asked if maybe they could see how they would go at dating. As soon as Harry finished speaking, Luna snogged him which told him she was interested.

At the same time Neville stammered out to Hermione that he liked her. She smiled and said she liked him too. They also ended up snogging, just not as full on as Harry and Luna who just didn't stop snogging while they were alone.

At dinner, Harry and Luna was holding hands when they entered the great hall, with Neville and Hermione also holding hands as they followed behind them. Like always, all eyes turned to stare at Harry. This time though many were surprised he was now dating Luna Lovegood.

Just as the end of dinner four people entered the great hall. Harry felt a nudge from Hermione which made him look up.

'That's director Bones, the other three are aurors.' Neville whispered.

'So it's either about our letter or it's about what happened with the hostages,' Harry said.

'She glanced over here so it's about our letter,' Luna said.

'Then I'm sure she'll speak to us. We might as well finish dinner until then.'

It was only ten minutes later when a young female auror who had purple hair approached the Gryffindor table.

'Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, director Bones would like to speak with you in the headmasters' office.'

Harry, Luna, Neville and Hermione glanced at each other before they stood and followed the auror out of the great hall.

'I like your hair.'

'Thank you Miss Lovegood.'

'I've thought of dying my hair different colours, just to see what I look like.'

Tonks smiled then her hair changed to look like Luna's. She could see amazement on their faces.

'I'm a metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance at will.'

'Cool,' Harry grinned the others all nodded.

They got to the headmaster's office to find the headmaster, deputy head along with director Bones.

'Your letter intrigued me,' Amelia said, 'Can you explain why you are suspicious?'

Neville, Hermione and Luna all looked at Harry, 'Can I have some guarantee that what I show you will not be confiscated? It belonged to my father and I only own one other thing of his.'

'I don't see a problem with that Harry, as long as it's not dangerous,' Albus said.

'It's not,' Harry pulled the parchment from his pouch then tapped it with his wand, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' he put the map on the desk, 'It's the marauders map, my father was Prongs. But we've been watching someone and noticed his dot never moved even when we saw him in the great hall and his dot with his name on it remained in another room. The one in the great hall has another name.

Harry pointed, Amelia and Albus instantly bent over the map, 'You suspect Professor Moody?' Albus asked.

'He keeps offering me help and watches me all the time. We had this open before we wrote to Madam Bones and noticed for the next few hours his dot didn't move. We kept looking at it while we walked to the great hall. He was there yet his name remained in his office and the one at the staff table was called Crouch.'

'We believe he's using polyjuice potions,' Luna said.

'Albus, have you noticed Alastor acting out of character?' Amelia asked.

'He seemed more forgetful than usual, but just as paranoid. I figured the scare at his house might be the reason. Harry, are you sure this ingenious map is working?'

'Yes sir, and I checked with Moony before he left last year. He said the map is never wrong.'

'Who is Moony?' Amelia asked.

'Remus Lupin,' Albus said, 'If this person is not Moody then I believe the map has showed us who it is, I just don't understand why.'

'Every time we've looked at it we saw Crouch as Moody. It must mean the real Moody is in the office all the time. When we were in the great hall, Moody was there but the map said Crouch,' Harry said.

'I would like to borrow this if you would not mind Mr. Potter, but I promise to return it.

Harry sighed, 'We figured you would ask, if you investigated our claims.'

'Since the quidditch world cup we have been doing a lot of investigating on any tips someone might have. I would like to ask you four to remain here, for your safety. Until we can determine if this is situation is dangerous.'

'Yes ma'am.' Harry said then the headmaster conjured four chairs before he stood to accompany director Bones and auror Tonks from the office.

'Could you explain why you wrote to Madam Bones instead of bringing this information to the headmaster, or me?' Minerva asked.

Harry turned to look at Hermione who nodded, 'Harry felt that the headmaster would ignore this as we heard he was good friends with Professor Moody. He also said since you ignored us during our first year that you would do it again,' Hermione said.

'The four of us talked and realised that Harry has been involved in a lot of dangerous situations yet none of the teachers seemed to help until it was almost over,' Neville said.

'Harry has been harassed since his name came out of the goblet of fire yet none of those students have been punished. Harry knew nothing would be done if we took it to the teachers who stood back and allowed that to happen,' Luna said.

Minerva sighed, 'Even if you have reason to be upset with me or the headmaster, why not go to one of the other teachers?'

'Sprout's showed she believes I entered without even hearing my side of the story and Flitwick allowed Luna to be bullied for three years without anything being done. And the death eater that pretends to be a teacher isn't worth my time,' Harry growled but he refused to look at McGonagall.

'You do not trust any of the staff?'

'No, I don't, nor do I respect any of you.' Harry turned and looked at Luna who took his hand.

'I'm sure this won't take long Harry, then we can go snog.'

Harry chuckled along with Neville while Hermione gasped, 'I would like that my little moon.'

Minerva realised that the four students in front of her did not want to talk to her any more so she just sat behind the desk to wait news from Albus and Madam Bones.

It was nearly an hour before auror Tonks returned, 'Madam Bones has arrested Barty Crouch junior and the headmaster found Mad-eye Moody alive but unconscious. Crouch was taken away and Moody is now being cared for by Madam Pomfrey,' Tonks turned to Harry and his friends, 'She will need to speak with you four again, it will probably be in a few days,' Tonks held out the map, 'She said to say thank you, that this helped.'

'Thanks auror Tonks,' Harry took the map and placed it back in his pouch, 'If she gets answers from him, maybe you could mention your cousin.'

Tonks smiled, 'Already planned it Harry. Let's just hope Crouch gives us some information.'

'You wouldn't be able to use veritaserum, would you?' Hermione asked.

'Actually, we can. Since he was supposed to die in Azkaban, he is legally dead so he has no rights.'

'Then if the rat gets discovered the same would be for him since everyone believes his dead.'

'Exactly, but being a rat will make it difficult to find, let alone catch. Anyway, I was asked to escort you back to your house rooms.'

'We always walk Luna back to Ravenclaw first,' Neville said, 'She gets bullied by three quarters of the students if they find her alone.'

'Then we'll go to Ravenclaw first,' tonks smiled then looked up at McGonagall, 'Professor Dumbledore said he will explain everything when he returns and asks that you wait here.'

'Thank you auror Tonks.' Minerva nodded to the students who she knew will never trust her or respect her again.

Tonks, Hermione and Neville stood down the end of the corridor to give Harry and Luna some privacy, for snogging. When Luna stepped into Ravenclaw tower Harry joined the others.

'So why does Miss Lovegood get bulled? She seems like a very nice girl.'

'Everyone calls her looney, they think she's strange. She saw her mother die a few years ago so she sort of shielded herself by talking about strange and unexplained things, it was to keep everyone away. It took me, Neville and Hermione months to show her we would always be friends if she would trust us. Even though some of the things she mentioned aren't real, some are, yet only certain people can see these things. It's like with the thestrals, Luna, Neville and I can see them but Hermione can't. At first she thought Luna was making them up until we explained how we could see them then we spoke with Hagrid.'

'It's hard to believe something you can't see. When Hagrid explained I went to the library and found information on thestrals. Some of the creatures Luna talks about are documented yet they have never been seen by more than a few people and there are no pictures of them,' Hermione said.

'Luna was being locked out of Ravenclaw tower, in the cold with no shoes or cloak. We worked it for her to come to us if that happens and we had one of the house elves find a place for Luna to sleep,' Neville said.

'We would invite her in but others would complain, so the house elves make sure there is a place for Luna in case she can't speak with one of us,' Harry said.

'I don't approve of bullying, but it was the same when I was here. It seems it hasn't gotten any better. I had a bit of trouble, mainly with boys. When they found out I was a metamorph they always wanted me to assume the look of a famous witch or even other girls here at Hogwarts. Finally I said I wasn't going to date any boy until I left Hogwarts and find someone that liked me and not what I could do.'

'That's why I asked Luna to be my girlfriend, she' not one of the many fangirls in this place. She likes me for me and not the boy who lived.' Harry shrugged.

'Even though you and Luna look good together, didn't you ever look at Hermione in that way?'

'No, like I said to Neville, I think of Hermione as a big sister. We talk, and fight like siblings. Argue about who is right and who is wrong, that happens a lot,' Harry gave Hermione a smile.

'So I asked Hermione out,' Neville smiled at his girlfriend, 'Harry was right though, the four of us seem to work as friends because we're similar or have similar backgrounds. The four of us have no siblings and are used to spending days even weeks alone apart from our parent's or my gran.'

'I can see how that could make you four close. There are others like you though. Madam Bones' niece is, no siblings, parents murdered during the first war and spends a lot of the holidays alone.'

'She's one of those that wear the badges and believes I'm after more attention,' Harry said but slight growl, 'Any way, thanks auror tonks, I hope this helps Padfoot.'

'So do I Harry, but I'm sure things will work out. In you get.'

Harry, Hermione and Neville said goodbye to the auror before the stepped into Gryffindor's common room.

Like always, the three friends sat together near the fire, 'Do you think Fred, George and Ginny will return?' Neville asked.

'I'm sure they will but not straight away,' Hermione said.

'The Weasley's support Dumbledore. So even though Ron died due to the tournament and the committee, I doubt they will turn their back on him. Which means they will return. The riddle clue was a lie though. It said what I would sorely miss, I hated Ron, so there was no way I would miss him, yet Dumbledore used him as my hostage,' Harry said then shook his head, 'I'm just glad that someone believed us. I never thought we'd hear anything.'

'You've never had an adult who you could turn to, except Snuffles,' Hermione said in a whisper, 'and he only recently came into your life.'

'After you two explained more about what's been going on and how Harry seemed to be a major part of these incidents, it showed me you had your reasons why you don't trust anyone. I always got on well with Professor Sprout, yet when I told her you didn't enter she didn't seem to believe me. I stopped helping her after that.'

'Like the others Neville, she will come to realise just how wrong she was about Harry,' Hermione said, 'First year I didn't want to believe it, even second year I thought it must be a mistake. But when Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't help…Snuffles, that's when I knew they couldn't be trusted.'

'Let's forget about them. Bones found an imposter, hopefully the tournament will be cancelled and we can get back to just being regular students.'

'Well, if we're going to be regular students, then we should do our homework,' Hermione said making Harry and Neville groan. But they knew she was right so the three of them got their bags and books then made themselves comfortable at one of the tables.

It took a week before the students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrange were told the triwizard tournament was cancelled. The reason they were given was first, the committee were sacked since they used other people who weren't bound to the magical contract. They did not ask the parent or guardian permission to use those students. And the second reason was they found that a death eater had entered Harry in the hope he would be killed. If that could happen once, then someone could try again. They had lost three young students who weren't supposed to be involved in the tournament, they were not going to take the chance of losing any more.

From the moment that announcement was made, people kept coming up to Harry to apologise. Harry just gave them a cold stare until they hurried away. He had some girls try to come on to him, but when one of them insulted Luna, Harry made sure the hex he used could not be dispelled. It was one that the Marauders used that gave the person pus filled boils on their face which caused them a lot of pain. Harry figured he would be in trouble again even if he never went to any of the detentions he was given. But no teacher ever came to him about the hex on the girl. Neville said the girl probably never said who done it since she did use some disgusting words when she spoke about Luna.

The following copy of the Daily Prophecy wrote an apology to Harry for what Rita Skeeter had written, but like before, Harry refused to accept their apology. He did write to Luna's dad who printed his letter. Only the Quibbler would ever get a quote or interview with the-boy-who-lived. Now the Daily Prophet had admitted it was wrong, many people had dropped their subscription. Not that Harry cared. He had seen enough of the sheep and how they acted to know there would be another rumour sooner or later that everyone would believe to be true.

Harry did get a letter that was delivered by Pig, 'What does it say?' Hermione asked.

'You and I are invited to the funeral. I'm not going, so I'll write back. What do you want to do Hermione?'

'I'm not going either Harry. He showed his true colours, he wasn't a true friend so it wouldn't be right to go. So write back for both of us please.'

Harry nodded, but put the letter in his pocket. He picked up Pig, and the three friends picked up Luna before the left the great hall. Harry wrote his reply then attached the letter to Pig before he took the little owl outside where he let him go. When the owl was out of sight the four friends headed to the room of requirement. As soon as they sat down, Harry activated the map.

'Why are you watching the map again?' Neville asked.

'He was a death eater, we know due to my vision that Voldemort is around and because of what happened last year we know the rat is probably with him. If Crouch was working for Voldemort, and he found out about Crouch, he could send the rat or another death eater. I want to make sure I don't see any name that shouldn't be here. I wish the Marauders were able to do more charms on this?'

'Like what?' Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a minute, 'Well, like an adult, it could have what the adult is, teacher, death eater, auror, stuff like that.'

The four friends jumped, 'Holy merlin,' Neville squeaked as he watched a picture on the map that looked like a miniature wand tapping the name on the map.

'It couldn't,' Harry said but he took out his wand and tapped Dumbledore's name.

'It says headmaster, chief warlock and head mugwump,' Luna smiled.

'Try Filch,' Neville said.

Harry tapped Filch's name, 'Caretaker.'

'Hagrid,' Hermione said.

Harry tapped Hagrid's name, 'Teacher and keeper of keys and grounds.'

'Try Snape?' Luna suggested making Harry, Hermione and Neville raise their eyebrows.

Harry tapped Snape's name, 'Teacher and death eater. Blimey, does that mean he is still a death eater or it says death eater because he has the dark mark?'

'I doubt we could find out. We do know he has the dark mark and we do know he had once been a death eater before he turned spy,' Hermione said.

'Unless he gets caught doing something wrong, Hermione's right, we probably won't find out,' Neville said.

'Yeah, at least if there's a strange name on the map we can see what they do before we have to decide what we do. I wish I knew this before.'

'Auror Tonks said she will need to speak with us again Harry. Show her what you found.'

'What the room found. I wonder if this room was used by the Marauders when they were making the map. I'll have to ask Sirius or Moony next time I see them.'

'You could always write to Sirius and ask him,' Hermione said.

'Good idea, I'll write when I'm back in Gryffindor tower. So the tournament is cancelled and the students from the other schools are leaving tomorrow. Hopefully things will go back to normal without me and my friends facing any more danger.'

'Usually after the danger everything is fine,' Hermione said.

'Usually but as you've said Hermione, I don't do normal. But I hope your right.'

'So did you write to the Dursley's to explain you won't be staying there this summer?' Neville asked.

'Yeah. I didn't think they would remove a letter from an owl, but when you explained that the letter from a magical person to a muggle would be delivered by a post man I knew they would read it. I would never send Hedwig to them, Vernon would hurt her. But I'm glad that I can stay with you three during the holidays. I really didn't want to go to the Burrow anymore, and I know Mrs. Weasley would try acting like my mother again.'

'That's why we worked out to spend some time with each of us,' Hermione smiled.

'And I explained that Dumbledore has no say in your life outside of Hogwarts. Since Sirius was named by your parent's and he wasn't given a trial then he is still your legal guardian. That can't be changed unless he is convicted, and to be convicted he has to be tried for his crimes,' Neville said.

'And since Madam Bones investigated Moody and caught Crouch, she may get the information on the rat,' Luna said.

'I never thought of that, but if Crouch is questioned using veritaserum, then all that is needed is to be asked the right question. Tonks is involved so she should be able to help so the rat's name gets mentioned.'

'I'm sure it will work out Harry. I know things have been bad this year, but the tournament is cancelled so things might be turning around,' Hermione said.

'Hermione's right, things are finally looking up.' Luna said.

'Maybe it's looking up because I have a good luck charm,' Harry smiled at his girlfriend who smiled back before she put her head on Harry's shoulder.

What Harry and his friends didn't know was that Madam Amelia bones got more information that she expected. She put together a full squad of aurors, ones that she could trust. They headed out to the house where Peter Pettigrew was staying with Voldemort. Hearing that Voldemort was back even without a full body shocked Amelia and the two aurors she had with her. It gave Tonks the chance to tell her boss about Sirius, how he was innocent, how Harry Potter and his friends heard Peter Pettigrew confess and how they told Fudge, who refused to believe them. Amelia instantly asked Tonks to get the file on Sirius Black, only to find that the man had never been given a trial. She had a lot of work to do, but first she needed to get hold of Voldemort and Pettigrew before they tried to kidnap Harry Potter, which was the plan.

Since it was Saturday, Harry decided to sleep in, just like Neville and Luna did. Hermione still got up at her usual time, but instead of going down to the great hall for breakfast, she decided to wait for the boys to wake.

Hermione looked up when Harry and Neville joined her, Neville even gave her a small kiss.

'Let's go get my girl so I can give her a kiss.'

Hermione and Neville chuckled but they followed Harry out of Gryffindor tower and headed to Ravenclaw tower.

'So you checked the map to see where she was?' Hermione asked.

'Yep, saves us walking all over the castle looking for her.'

Just as the three Gryffindor's got to the entrance to Ravenclaw tower, Luna stepped out. Harry instantly gave her a kiss before the four of them headed to the kitchen. Dobby got them a table then got them what they wanted to eat.

'Thank you Dobby, that was brilliant.'

'Yous welcome Master Harry.'

The four friends spoke with dobby and the other house elves for a while before they headed to the room of requirement.

'We should keep the map open while we're in here,' Hermione said.

'Why?' Neville asked.

'Auror Tonks said Madam Bones will want to speak with Harry again so if she turns up we'll see her name.'

'Good idea. No one can find us while we're in this room,' Harry activated the map then left it sit on the table in front of the four friends.

'I was thinking about this room Harry. You said you used it to train before the first task and it was mainly an empty room which gave you space to practice. I wonder if this room could change it to other things.'

'What type of other things?' Harry asked.

'It's like now, it's too cold to go outside, not to mention the snow. I enjoy sitting outside on a sunny day, and I know Harry likes to sit by the lake behind those bushes.'

'The next time we use the room, you think of something Neville and see if the rooms becomes what you're thinking of,' Luna said.

'Alright, so we'll try it after lunch. For now though I think I would like to spend a bit of time alone with Hermione.'

Just then the room got bigger and another love seat and fireplace appeared on the other side of the room. It made the four friends smile before Neville and Hermione got up and made their way over to the other seat leaving Harry and Luna cuddled up in front of their fireplace.

As lunch time approached, the four friends left the room of requirement. Harry had the map opened again but now it was back in his pouch. They sat at the Gryffindor table, near the girls from the quidditch team and Lee Jordon. Harry and the girls started talking about quidditch and decided to get a practice in the following day. It might be cold but if quidditch was going to start again, they needed practice. It would only get cancelled if it was snowing.

Just as lunch finished Auror Tonks approached the Gryffindor table, 'Madam Bones needs to see you Harry, but she said if you want your friends with you, they can join you. Again up in the headmaster's office.'

'I want them with me, since they helped uncover Crouch.'

'Then let's go,' Auror Tonks lead the four friends from the great hall. Again all eyes were on them, and they were wondering what else might be going on.

Harry and his friends stepped into the headmaster's office behind Auror Tonks. Dumbledore was behind his desk with McGonagall beside him. Madam Bones along with two other aurors were there as well.

'Thanks to you four, we got a lot of information out of Crouch, more than I expected. We found Peter Pettigrew, he is already in Azkaban. The minister and I signed off on Sirius Black's freedom.'

Harry's friends all hugged him but Luna gave him a big kiss making Hermione and Neville laugh.

'That's great news ma'am. Does Sirius know?'

'I informed him not long ago Harry. Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Proudfoot escorted him and Remus to the ministry so he can officially be cleared. Remus wants Sirius to get a new wand the moment they leave the ministry,' Albus said.

'He needs one that matches him,' Harry turned back to the director, 'Was Pettigrew with Voldemort?'

'He was, we have Voldemort locked up in a secret and secure location until we can figure out how to kill him. When I informed the headmaster, he explained how Voldemort survived, even though he was reluctant to do so. What this comes down to Mr Potter is Voldemort wanted to live forever and found a very dark spell that would allow him to do just that. The night he gave you that scar, he should have died, but because he used this spell, and made dark items, it allowed his soul to remain. Professor Dumbledore explained about the dark items and what he believes they are. When you were twelve, you destroyed one of those items.'

'The diary,' Harry whispered then saw Dumbledore put the diary on the desk, 'So that diary allowed him to remain. Was it still supposed to possess someone into opening the chamber of secrets?'

'Yes, that was its original purpose, Tom just decided it would also keep him tethered to this world. These dark items Harry, can only be destroyed in a few ways. Basilisk venom is one way. You stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, which now means the sword can destroy the items. There is a problem though,' Albus looked towards Amelia and nodded, then held out his arm, Fawkes appeared on it.

'He originally was going to make six items, but what he did not realise was another item got made, the night he gave you that scar.'

Harry's hand went straight to his scar but he heard Hermione gasp, Luna wrapped her arms around him.

'What this is about Mr Potter is Voldemort split his soul and placed those bits of soul into items that was spelled with dark magic. The night he went to kill you, his soul was so unstable, that another piece of soul broke away. His body was destroyed, yet the soul remained. It needed to find a vessel.'

'Me, it found me?'

'Yes, now we have been talking for the last hour to work on a way to destroy that piece of soul behind your scar, without killing you. Fawkes came up with the answer.'

'Fawkes can communicate with me Harry. He wants to use his tears, after we use the tip of the sword to destroy that piece of soul. It will be painful, but Fawkes will heal you straight away and Madam Pomfrey will have a strong pain potion for you.'

Harry looked at Fawkes who flew onto his shoulder, 'You want to save me again Fawkes?'

The phoenix began to sing as he rubbed his beak along the side of Harry's face. All Harry could do was stare at the beautiful bird.

'Um, will Harry be okay after?' Hermione asked in a nervous voice.

'We believe so. The soul has not hurt Harry at all. As you know Harry does get pain in the scar, and he had that vision in the summer, yet it has not done anything harmful to Harry,' Albus said.

Harry turned to face the headmaster, 'Did you know about my scar?'

'No, not until you brought me this diary. It was then that I worked it out. I have been trying to find a way for you to survive but to destroy Tom's soul without harming you. All my research said the vessel, you, must die. When I spoke with Madam Bones about this, Fawkes instantly wanted to help.'

All Harry could do was nod but he turned back to face the beautiful phoenix. He could feel something, like positive emotions. It was like Fawkes was letting him know everything was going to be okay.

'Um, when can we do this?'

'Right now. Madam Pomfrey is ready and waiting in the hospital,' Amelia said.

'Can my friends stay with me?'

'Of course.'

Fawkes remained on Harry's shoulder as the group walked through the castle. Many students stopped and stared, even some of the staff did. Not many people ever saw a phoenix, and hardly any student was ever in Dumbledore's office. They knew he owned a phoenix, yet now the phoenix was sitting on Harry Potter's shoulder, and they had no idea why.

When Harry followed Dumbledore and Madam Bones into the hospital, he saw Sirius and Remus, both looking nervous. As soon as the two men saw Harry they hurried to him. Fawkes never moved even when Harry was hugged.

'Madam Bones explained what was going to happen so we decided to come straight here from the ministry,' Remus said while Sirius kept his arms around Harry.

'He has to die or something could happen and he ends up escaping.'

'We know Harry, but I was able to help. One of those items was actually in my parent's house.'

'How did it end up there?'

'I got the whole story out of Kreacher. It seems my brother, Regulus, who was a death eater, figured out what Voldemort had done. He wanted to destroy the items and Voldemort had used Kreacher to hide one of the items, a locket. Regulus had Kreacher explained then went to where he it and swapped it with a fake. He died but told Kreacher to destroy the locket. He couldn't and we believe it needs a parselmouth to open it.'

'Yes, I already spoke with the headmaster and asked if he could escort you to the ministry where the locket can be destroyed in a safe room. It's locked in my office at the moment and only all of us know what it is and where it is.'

'Um, okay. Maybe I should have done that first, in case this goes wrong.'

'It won't Harry, Fawkes has guaranteed us that you will be fine. We are just sorry we cannot stop the pain you will feel.'

'I'm not worried about the pain,' Harry turned to his girlfriend and two friends. The three of them hugged Harry, then Luna snogged him, making the adults turn away.

'That is some serious snog,' Sirius smirked as he glanced over his shoulder to see his godson still lip locked with his girlfriend.

Harry and Luna finally separated then Harry went to the bed that Madam Pomfrey was standing near, with potion vials.

'Okay, let's do this.'

'Luna, sit on the other side of Harry and hold his hand. Harry, I am going to petrify you so you cannot move while this gets done.'

'Okay,' Harry said nervously.

'Have faith my boy,' Albus pointed his wand at Harry who instantly stiffened. He checked to make sure everyone was ready then very gently placed the tip of the sword of Gryffindor against Harry's lightning shaped scar and gave a little push. They could tell by Harry's eyes that were watering that he was in pain. Within seconds a black smoky substance rushed out of the scar. Albus removed the sword and Fawkes flew down and began to drop his tears into the now opened wound. Albus removed the petrifying charm.

'Fuck that hurt,' Harry yelled, then he was given the first of three potions which he drank straight away.

'Babe, are you okay now?' Luna asked anxiously.

'Yeah,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'Sorry for swearing.'

'We understand Harry. If there was any other way we would have tried that. But the good news is, the soul dissipated, and your scar is finally healing.'

'You can hardly see it now mate,' Neville said.

'Fawkes's tears was able to heal it completely now the dark soul was gone. Many of us believed that you had the scar due to surviving the killing curse. So even though you did survive that curse, it was the soul. Sirius found a lightning shaped mark on the locket.'

'So you'll be able to identify them by the lightning shape,' Hermione said.

'Exactly. How are you feeling now Mr Potter?' Amelia asked.

'Um, better, lighter. It's strange, I feel like all my worry is gone.'

'I believe you may find spell casting a little easier as well. The soul made it difficult for you to access your full magical core. But now, I think you can leave, Fawkes has agreed to stay with you for a few hours to make sure you have no adverse reaction. Sirius and Remus are going to stay for a while.'

Harry nodded, but he gave the headmaster a small smile. He realised what the old man had been doing but he also realised if it came down to it, then one life, even Harry's, was better than thousands. Hopefully now Harry's life would get better.

Harry already knew it was better. He had great and loyal friends. He had a beautiful and smart girlfriend. He had his godfather and he will finally get to leave the Dursley's, for good. As he stood, Fawkes flew onto his shoulder again. Harry gave the beautiful bird a pat as he smiled up at him. The four friends along with Remus and Sirius left the hospital and made their way down through the school, again with students and staff all wondering why the headmaster's phoenix was sitting on Harry Potter's shoulder.

As the group sat in the great hall, Fawkes sat on the table beside Harry but he ended up signing. Everyone in the great hall, from students, to Snape, Flitwick, even Filch were mesmerised by the phoenix song.

As Harry listened to Fawkes sing, he knew that his life was finally looking up, and he knew that he would finally have a danger free time at Hogwarts. If he didn't, then he would use his secret gift to get a danger free life. But he didn't think he would need to use it. He had great friends, and he had his own family for the first time since his parent's were murdered. He felt great, better than he ever did, and he knew his future was looking bright. Harry Potter might finally get to be just Harry, and not the-boy-who-lived.

The end:


	12. Chapter 12

Here One Minute, Gone The Next.

After Albus Dumbledore left young Harry Potter on the doorstep of number four Privet drive, he waited until Hagrid and Minerva left before he cast the final wards. The moment Petunia took Harry into her home, the wards would activate.

Albus knew Harry would not have the best life with the Dursley's, but he knew Harry would be safer there than in the magical world. Once he was finished, he took one last look at the sleeping boy before he disapparated.

Right at the time that most of the magical world was celebrating that Voldemort was dead. The magical prison in England, Azkaban slowly began to shudder. Over the next week the fortress began to slowly crumble into the sea. No one apart from the prisoners felt anything or knew anything was happening. Auror guards would bring in new prisoners, yet they never noticed part of the walls were missing. The aurors did not like to hang around Azkaban due to the dementors so they moment they dropped off the prisoner into one of the cells, they left.

Three weeks after the first shudder was felt, a massive rumble caused the prison to begin to collapse into the sea. One prisoner, who had been in his animagus form had been sensing the shift and knew something was happening. When he felt the last and strongest rumble, he snuck out of his cell and past the dementors. Just as the old prison became to crumble into the cold dark water, Sirius in his dog form jumped into the sea. He quickly swam away from the collapsing building.

Sirius reached land then hurried into the woods. He stood staring at the area where Azkaban sat. It was gone, completely gone. He waited for a long time, first to see if any other prisoner survived, and second, to see when ministry personal turned up.

After a few hours, Sirius decided it was time to leave. He had to find out what was going on and he had to find his godson. He hoped Albus had been looking after him, but if not, then he hoped Harry was with a good family.

Over the next few days, Sirius was able to get hold of old discarded copies of the Daily Prophet. One good bit of news was, the ministry believed Sirius had died along with the other prisoners. Sirius knew the goblins would be able to tell for sure, yet they would not tell a witch or wizard. While Sirius still controlled his money, the Black money, the goblins made a profit. If Sirius' cousins tried to get hold of the Black money, the goblins would refuse. All they would say is that there was someone who was next in line to inherit. Sirius did make Harry his heir, so he hoped if anyone spoke with the goblins, like Narcissa Malfoy, she would believe that either Sirius or his brother may have had a child and that's who now controlled the Black estate. Sirius knew he would need money, but if he could get to another country where no one knew him, then he could just visit the magical bank in that country. First he needed to look respectable so he could find his godson.

As he was making his way closer to London, Sirius was able to sneak into a house that he knew belonged to one of the aurors who had roughed him up when he was taken to Azkaban. He took the man's wand, and some clothes, then raided his icebox. After a good feed Sirius left ready to find out where his godson was.

It took another month before Sirius was able to track down Harry and he was furious when he found out that Albus had taken Harry to Lily's muggle sister. Sirius had heard enough stories from Lily about her sister to know she would not be a good person to raise Harry.

He snuck into the house late one night. He looked around and could not find his godson anywhere. There were four bedrooms, none held his godson. He used an old spell, a point me spell and it directed him to the locked cupboard under the stairs. Sirius hoped his godson was not locked in that cupboard, but when he opened the door, he saw Harry. Dirty, smelly and it looked like he had bruises over him. Sirius was furious and his magic began to leak from him. He would not allow these people to get away with hurting his little Harry.

Sirius very gently lifted Harry out of the cupboard and into his arms. Harry whimpered and all Sirius could do was talk gently to him and brush his fingers down the baby's face. Harry's eyes opened and he smiled when he saw Sirius.

'Pad.'

'Yeah pup, I'm taking you home with me. Just go back to sleep.'

'Hungy, duce.'

'You want juice and you're hungry,' Sirius nodded. He couldn't leave his godson hungry. He cast some silencing charms then went into the kitchen.

He found some food for Harry, plus some milk. Using magic he could warm the milk. It seems the Dursley's didn't have any type of juice, just milk and sugary muggle soft drinks.

While Sirius was waiting for Harry to finish he thought about what he was going to do. He decided since there was food here and probably some money, he might as well take it.

He tried to put Harry down but the little boy began to shake. Sirius needed his hands, so he cast a sleeping spell on his godson then began to search the house. He found loads of money, he put that in his pocket, then he found bags which he packed food and drink into. He made sure Harry was secure in his arms before he walked out into the back garden.

Sirius cast his spells to seal the house. He normally wouldn't hurt anyone or kill, unless it was a death eater. But these people had hurt his godson and locked him in a cupboard. For two months they kept Harry like that, and he knew his precious godson would have been confused and angry. Harry probably used magic, but not enough to stop the muggles from hurting him.

One look down at Harry then he set the house on fire. Once it was ablaze, Sirius disapparated.

Sirius and Harry had settled into their new home in America. Sirius had decided to stay in the muggle world and teach Harry magic himself. He had bought a large house that he warded with everything he could think of, including the fidelius charm. Having the charm done meant that the American ministry would not be able to pick up any magic from Harry while he was having lessons. He had registered himself and his son at the American ministry. Sirius knew eventually they would interact with witches and wizards so he had no choice but to tell the ministry. He just didn't use his real name.

Sirius had used a muggle way to create fake papers for him and Harry for the ministry of magic. And used magic to create fake papers for the muggles. Both words believed that Harry Evans was his son. Sirius had picked James to use as his name, for his friend, and he picked Evans since that was Lily's maiden name. He tried to change Harry's name but the little boy would only answer to Harry, so Sirius figured Harry being a common old name it wouldn't get people suspicious. He did see muggle doctors about having Harry's scar fixed with plastic surgery. If anyone magical saw that scar they would know instantly who Harry really was. He had also used fake papers in the muggle world to legally adopt Harry, he also used magic on the muggles so they would approve the adoption then make the muggles forget everything about him and Harry. He hoped it would give them both a bit of security in case anyone found them, which Sirius didn't believe anyone would.

Over the first few years Sirius was cautious when they went out. Harry was too young to understand what really happened so he would need to wait a few more years to fill him in. But Harry had begun to call him dad, which at first made Sirius tear up. He knew he would need to tell Harry about his parent's and what happened to him. He would need to explain about Voldemort and how he, Sirius was thought of in the magical world. To keep them safe, they had to stay hidden, without staying isolated. They would just keep their real identities a secret.

Harry had taken the news of who he really was pretty well as far as Sirius was concerned. But he did ask if he could read up on anything about his parent's and what happened. Sirius ended up sending away for a few books that mentioned Voldemort and the night he was vanquished.

Ten years later, Albus Dumbledore was anxious. Harry Potter was due to arrive at Hogwarts in September. He hoped Petunia did enough to raise the boy right. He hadn't heard anything from Arabella who was only supposed to report to him if she felt that Harry was in danger from the muggles. Arabella did not like to interact with magical people often, it made her upset that she was an outcast in the magical world. Arabella preferred to stay away from any witch or wizard, but she did agree to keep an eye on young Harry Potter. She told Albus that she would only contact him if she believed Harry was in danger. Since she had never contacted Albus, he believed all was well at number four Privet drive.

The letters for the new eleven years olds would be going out the following day. If he didn't get a reply from Harry, Albus planned to send Hagrid. He figured with Hagrid's size it would make the muggles think twice about trying to keep Harry away from Hogwarts. He did leave a letter with Petunia, he wanted her to explain to Harry that he was a wizard and all about what happened to his parents. He hoped she would but he was not counting on it. He would just have to wait and see what Harry knew when he turned up.

It only took a few days before Minerva McGonagall realised that the letter to Harry Potter was not being delivered. After she spoke to Albus, he said he would take care of it, she returned to her duties.

By that afternoon Hagrid returned with bad news. The entire Dursley's along with another person perished in a house fire ten years ago. Albus began to get worried. If Harry died, it could mean that when Voldemort returned he would take over, as Harry Potter was the only person who could kill the dark lord. Albus had a lot of work to do, first is to find out if Harry died and why Arabella Figg never told him about the fire. He just hoped the boy was alive.

When Harry turned eleven Sirius knew this was when Dumbledore, and probably people at the ministry would find out Harry was gone. Since they were living under the fidelius charm, they would not get a notification from the American magical school. He just hoped that no one from England began to check other countries. Sirius would kill if anyone tried to take his son away from him. That's how he thought of Harry now, he was his son.

When Harry reached sixteen, then Sirius really began to relax. He even thought it might be time that he could try dating. Harry had asked about girls when he was thirteen, Sirius ended up giving Harry the talk but also told him all he knew about girls. Harry wasn't ready to have a girlfriend, not then. He waited until he was sixteen before he ended up with a girlfriend. What surprised Sirius was the girl his son was dating was a squib. In America they didn't cast out squibs like England did. But this girl didn't want to work for magical people and since she did her non magical education, she wanted to work in the non-magical world.

Something else surprised Sirius. Harry and his girlfriend, Linda, both wanted to be doctors. To Sirius, it meant they were more suited to each other than he thought. Since Harry had a girlfriend, it really made him believe he could begin dating. No one had ever turned up looking for them and if they did they would have gone to the America magical ministry. When Harry was at school, normal muggle school, no letters found him and no strangers turned up asking to speak with him. Sirius finally believed they were safe. Harry only had one more year before he was legally an adult in the magical world. So he knew he would relax fully after Harry turned seventeen.

During that year Harry and Sirius were happy with their lives. For the magical people in England, it was a different story. Voldemort had returned and his death eaters flocked to him along with dark creatures like dementors, werewolves and vampires. It only took Voldemort a few months before he had control of the ministry. Albus Dumbledore held out at Hogwarts, which now was used as a safe haven for any person trying to escape. Many of the muggleborns, and their families who didn't escape were tortured and killed. The halfbloods and purebloods that did not support Voldemort were usually tortured until they gave in and received the dark mark.

Other countries had worked tirelessly to make sure no death eater, or Voldemort, could get past their wards. It took some very intelligent people to work on wards that would detect the dark mark. Some dark witches and wizards from England snuck in, ones that hadn't been given the dark mark. They were there to spy and see what it would take for Voldemort to take over that country just like he did in England.

America had not only aurors and hit wizards, but they had copied the muggles and had an army. A magical military, with squads that were used mainly to interact with muggles and stop any magical person causing problems in the muggle world. When they heard about Voldemort and his death eaters, the MMS began to recruit and train so they could stop the death eaters if they happened to get past the wards. So far none of them had. They had caught a few dark witches and wizards who turned out to be Voldemort's followers. They were able to get information which allowed them to organised plans in case more unmarked followers got into their country.

The day Harry Evans, formally known as Harry Potter, turned seventeen, Sirius, his new girlfriend Jasmine, Harry and Linda had a small private dinner in one of the better muggle restaurants. Jasmine was a witch who worked at the American ministry in the department of magical transport. She would sometimes relay information to Sirius about some of the things she heard about what was going on in England. All jasmine and Linda knew was Harry and James were English but had lived in America for eighteen years, ever since Sirius's wife and Harry's mother had died in the war. That was the story Sirius told anyone he met.

Sirius, or James used the story that when the war with Voldemort began to get worse, he, his wife and son were trying to escape. His wife was killed before that happened. James told his girlfriend that he was able to bury his wife before he and his son were able to flee England. They heard Voldemort had been vanquished, and now he had returned.

'Another ten unmarked supporters of that mad man was discovered over the last month. The unspeakables are trying to come up with ways to find them or detect them as they cross into the country, but since they aren't marked nothing they have tried has worked so far. The idiots use dark spells like the unforgivables, which is how the MMS have been finding them.'

'They weren't very smart during the first war. Most of them were just grunts, fighters but without any brains. He kept his inner circle for important jobs at the ministry or when he knew he wouldn't lose them,' James said.

'It really doesn't have anything to do with us and I would really like to enjoy my birthday without thinking about them,' Harry said.

Jasmine and James realised Harry was right. It was his birthday so they stopped all conversations that was about anything serious. It was time to celebrate Harry becoming an adult.

Harry went on to marry his girlfriend, Linda but he had told her the truth of who he was and who his father was. Linda understood why they kept their true identities a secret. They both worked for ten years before Linda decided it was time to have children. Sirius and Jasmine also married, just before they married Sirius or James told Jasmine the truth about who he and Harry were. Even though Sirius nor Harry expected it, Jasmine gave oath's to never reveal James and Harry's true identities.

Voldemort took over a few countries, but he was never able to get control of most as the people would fight with Voldemort usually losing many of his followers. He thought having control is what he was meant to do, but he was finding out that his life wasn't turning out as he hoped.

Harry never returned to England, not even for a visit. He had the contents of the Potter vaults transferred, but he hardly touched it since he made a good living as a doctor. He and Linda ended up with four children. Three boys and one girl.

Sirius also never returned to England. It took a while but Jasmine ended up giving birth to twin girls. His girls and Harry's children grew up together and stayed close, close like brothers and sisters.

They finally heard that the muggle military in England got involved and ended up destroying the ministry of magic, where Voldemort and most of his death eaters had been when they had their agents sneak in to plant their bombs. They used satellites to find magically hidden homes. They used spies to listen in on the people in these homes to find out if they were Voldemort supporters or just people hiding from the dark wizard. If they were supporters, the houses were destroyed usually killing the occupants. What the magical people in England didn't know was that the army and the government had many witches and wizards working for them, especially muggleborns. When they finished their education at Hogwarts, they found out they would never be able to make a decent life for themselves in the magical world. They had no muggle education so a lot of them ended up enlisting in the armed forces. Some who could afford it got tutors so they could do their non-magical education. It helped them get jobs and some of them wanted jobs in the government in the hope they could help if there was trouble with the magical world. When Voldemort returned and began killing muggles, these people spoke to Prime Minister, who organised to find all magicals that returned to the muggle world so they might work for them and help with the trouble that was being caused by Voldemort.

Harry stepped out of the floo into his father's entrance way then called out to his father.

'I wasn't expecting you Harry.'

'I just found out that the Prime Minister and the Queen had their own magical military squad. They used muggle things like satellites to find homes belonging to death eaters. They also got people inside the ministry of magic. It's all over dad, they destroyed the ministry, killed Voldemort and most of his death eaters. They also were able to destroy the dementors, werewolves, inferi and giants. They had a lot of people join the military that had been driven from the magical world due to the purebloods. When the trouble started they went to the Prime Minister to tell him they were magical. It's all over dad, he's dead and the Queen has put people there to run everything.'

'So all those that were driven out, muggleborns mainly, ended up helping the muggles destroy all those purebloods that believed they were better than everyone else. That is just so hilarious. Does that mean you want to visit England?'

'Maybe, I haven't decided yet. Linda said she would like to see the country but she also knows how I feel. I don't know, maybe. I'll think about it for a while first. It's not like I have any feelings for the place. Okay, I would like to pay a visit to my parent's graves, but that's all I would do. As far as I'm concerned this country is my home and you, Linda, Jasmine and the kids are my family.'

'It sounds to me that you've already made up your mind.'

'In a way I have. I don't really need to visit, but like I said, paying a visit to their graves is something I feel like I should do.'

'If they are watching Harry I'm sure they know you love them and wouldn't want you to be in danger. You still look like a Potter, people would recognise you.'

'Yeah. So you don't think they would be disappointed if I didn't at least pay my respects by visiting their graves?'

'No, they would want you safe. They died to make sure you lived Harry, they would want you to live your life with your family. But give it some time, think it over, talk to Linda then make a decision. James and Lily wouldn't want you to be hurt, whether physically or emotionally. So think of that while you make your decision.'

Harry hugged his father. That is what he needed to hear. And hearing Sirius say his parent's wouldn't be angry for not visiting their graves made Harry decide straight away that he would not return to England, even for a visit. America was his home, he had his family, his friends and a good life. No one and nothing could take that away from him.

Harry Potter who had never been seen or heard from never returned to England. Albus Dumbledore went to his death always wondering what happened to the boy. Arabella Figg had died in the fire at the Dursley's. She had been out walking that night when she saw the house on fire. She had raced into the house to try and save Harry. She died right alongside the three Dursley's. Albus had used every means possible to find Harry Potter and when Voldemort returned he doubled those efforts. The boy had vanished never to be seen again.

The end:


	13. Chapter 13

Enchanted.

Harry Potter had only been at Privet drive for two days and he was doing what he always did. He had just finished his chores that the Dursley's had given him. He had showered, had his small meal that could be scarcely called a meal, and was now back in the room the Dursley's let him use. Harry never called the room his, neither did the Dursley's. Harry was just allowed to use it so the freaks, as Vernon called them, didn't come calling. Harry knew the room was Dudley's, not that he cared. He lived there but as far as he was concerned the Dursley's were not is family and number four Privet drive was not his home, and never would be. He was only there until he got a bit older then he would be gone.

He sat at his desk as he thought about writing a letter to Hermione. He knew he would get a better response from her than he would from Ron. As he picked up the pen he had snuck from Dudley's room, his room lit up. As he blinked to regain his eyesight he saw a dark blue book sitting in front of him. That book had not been there before the light appeared.

'What the hell!' Harry moved back. He remembered the enchanted diary that had possessed Ginny Weasley. She had been made to open the chamber of secrets and release the basilisk, which nearly killed a bunch of students. Harry remembered Mr. Weasley saying you should never trust anything if you can't see where it's mind was.

Harry felt a pull, a pull towards the diary, 'Well, it's definitely magical, but is it safe?' Harry's brow furrowed as he concentrated on the blue book. He could feel the magic coming from it, yet it didn't feel dark. When he had thought about the time he got hold of the diary that Ginny had, he had used it, but he realised later that he felt darkness coming from it. At the time he was just trying to figure out what was going on.

'It doesn't feel wrong, I can tell it won't harm me. Blimey magic can be confusing sometimes,' Harry continued to stare at the book, 'Well, I suppose I can at least open the cover. I can decide after that if I have to be careful.'

Harry slowly moved closer to his desk and the book. He reached out and got a strong feeling of family. He had no idea why or what it meant, but it made him feel good. He flipped the front cover open to see words.

"I am you, trust me and you will never have to see the Dursley's again. I know you cannot get hold of your wand, just yet. So place your palm on the crest and it will allow you to view my memories. I know you will be wary and you should, so if you want proof that I am no danger to you, at the back of the book there are some facts that only you and the Dursley's know. Once you realise I am telling the truth, the place your palm on the crest."

Harry wasn't sure what to think but he did turn the book over and opened the back cover. There he read things that had happened to him at the Dursley's and by the Dursley's. Harry had never told a soul, not in the muggle world and not in the magical world. Whoever owned this book knew exactly what type of life Harry had with the Dursley's.

Harry closed the book then turned it back over. Something felt very familiar yet he knew he had never seen this book before. He had seen this type of book in Scrivenshafts when he got more parchment or ink. These were diaries or journals. You could buy then in any colour and be made from different materials. You could even have all type of charms on them. Hermione had bought one, a green one. She said it was to write down her schedules. The diary would tell her every morning what her schedule was. Harry had considered buying one but decided against it.

Harry finally thought the book was safe, so he opened the front cover again and placed his palm on the crest. It was instant. He felt like he was travelling faster than a bullet. The memories he was only glimpsing were filling up his mind. It took five minutes before he let go of the book and fell to the floor.

Harry sat staring at the ceiling as he got to see the memories, this time slower. They still moved and jumped so he was seeing small bits of lots of different memories. He realised they were his memories, yet he hadn't lived any of that yet. He had not experienced anything he was seeing. As the memories slowed again, he finally saw some of his own memories, from his early childhood, to arriving at Hogwarts, then what was about to happen in the next week.

Harry quickly got up and opened the book again. There was the information on what it all meant.

'I owned this diary, but me in the future. The future me found a diary that belonged to my mother. She had begun to work on enchanting her diary to send back in time, only a few weeks back, to warn them, my parents, about the danger they were in. She never finished it as she had been killed a few months later. Me or Harry, from the future finished it for her but it was so I could stop what was about to happen.'

Harry had the memories but he was now reading the words of his future self explain about the things to come and how a lot of people died that should not have if Harry had been told the truth, or given the information he had a right to.

Harry picked up the book then sat on his bed. He got himself comfortable and continued to read.

It was an hour later that Harry finally closed the book. 'It seems we're leaving Hedwig and we have some things to do. The future me said you will be able to guide me to Sherwood Forest where I will be able to stay, using a tent, a magical tent. First I have to go to Diagon alley, get money, and buy stuff, food and things, along with clothes. We can't leave until its dark, then for tonight I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron until I can go to Gringotts tomorrow morning.'

Hedwig gave a couple of happy hoots making Harry smile. 'Something I didn't know but my future self knew. My trunk has a built in shrinking charm. I know how to pick the lock on the door to the cupboard, thanks to Fred and George. So when that lot are sound asleep, I'll get my trunk, shrink it then use my broom to follow you to London,' Harry smiled again as his beautiful owl hooted again.

Harry made sure his invisibility cloak was in his pocket, which would be need to conceal him and his broom when he leaves. He wasn't going to bother with any of the clothes that the Dursley's had given him. He would wear his school pants, jumper and robe for the night, get some proper clothes tomorrow. He could shop in muggle shops where the clothes were cheaper than places like Diagon alley. Magical clothes were all handmade, with magic helping. That's why they were more expensive. He didn't want to spend a lot of money on clothes when he would keep growing over the next few years.

Harry couldn't do much until he knew the Dursley's were asleep. For now he went over all the memories from him in the future, and no matter what, he would make sure none of that happened. He had read them all.

It felt like hours before he finally heard Vernon and Dudley's loud snores. He told Hedwig to wait just down the street, he would meet her there soon. Once she had flown off, he picked up the blue book, put his cloak over himself, than quickly made his way down the stairs. He made sure to skip the stair that creaked.

It took him a few tries but he was finally able to unlock the padlock on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. He opened his trunk, grabbed his wand then took out the clothes he was going to wear. Even though it was difficult, he changed under his invisibility cloak, left his old stuff in the cupboard. He grabbed his broom, shrunk his trunk, relocked the cupboard then quietly snuck out of the house.

He found Hedwig, who seemed to be able to sense him or see him under the cloak. Harry mounted his broom and flew up to her.

'Let's go Hedwig, to Diagon alley.'

Harry smiled as Hedwig hooted then took to the skies. He flew up to follow her. He could tell Hedwig wasn't flying as fast as she normally would. He was glad about that. Even though he loved flying fast, he couldn't now or the cloak could come off and he wasn't going to risk losing his dad's cloak or being seen.

When Harry spoke to Tom, who promised not to tell anyone Harry was here. He had seen the way people acted when they saw Harry so Tom knew it would happen again if they found out.

Once Harry was in the room he opened the window for Hedwig who flew in and landed up on the wardrobe. Harry smiled at his faithful owl before he changed and climbed into bed. He kept going over all his memories, his memories from his future self. He had no idea how it was done or that magic could do this type of thing. But he had only been in the magical world for two years, about to start his third year so he knew there would be lot's of magic he had never heard of. Harry realised he should get some sleep, he could think about what was about to happen once he was settled in the tent. He had a lot of shopping to do tomorrow, and not all was going to be easy to get.

From the following morning Harry was really busy. First was Gringotts. After he got a heap of money out and changed some to muggle pounds, he started shopping. First was in the muggle world, for some clothes. He only got a few things then hurried back to Diagon alley where he started to do more shopping. This time for a tent, food, essentials, along with potion equipment and ingredients. They would be needed straight away. After he finished shopping he paid Tom then left the Leaky Cauldron. He found a deserted spot where he used his cloak, mounted his broom then took to the skies, ready to follow his faithful owl.

Hedwig directed him to a perfect location in Sherwood Forest. It took him a while to work it out but he finally got the tent erected. Even though his future self described the magical tent, he was still amazed.

After Harry settled into the tent, he was anxious to get started but he knew he had to take his time and do exactly what his future self-had planned. So the first stop was to an army depot where he could get the equipment he needed. Until Harry went through his future self's memories he had been curious as to how future Harry knew what he would need and how to use them. Once he thought about it, the memories were there, then Harry knew.

As Harry was making himself something to eat, he remembered about Dobby. He called the elf, who appeared straight away. Dobby was happy that Harry called him, Harry was happy that Dobby actually heard him. After talking for a few minutes, Harry offered Dobby a job working for him. He had been surprised that Dobby wanted to belong to Harry. He liked being free of his old mean masters, the Malfoy's, but he also liked to work, and work for good people, like Harry Potter. Harry agreed then Dobby explained how the bonding worked. After that Dobby brought his things then told his master Harry that he would finish cooking.

It took a few days for Harry to gather all the supplies he needed. He also had to make the potions. He knew he could make them now he had his older self's memories. Before he couldn't make potions because of how Snape acted.

It took a couple of weeks, but he had everything he needed. Harry left Dobby to get the food ready while he took hold of two brooms. He used a sticking charm to stick the second broom to his back then mounted his broom. He cast a disillusionment charm then took to the skies. It was only thanks to the memory from his other older self that he knew how to get to Azkaban. He planted all his devices before he flew up to the window of one of the cells.

'Sirius, its Harry, James and Lily's son,' Harry waited, 'Sirius, come on Padfoot, wake up.'

'What, who are you?'

'It's Harry, Harry Potter. I've come to get you out of there.'

Sirius stood and stared up at the tiny window near the roof, 'It's too dark to see you,' within seconds there was a light. Sirius could see the person perfectly, 'You look just like James.'

'Except I have my mother's eyes, or that's what everyone tells me. We haven't got long but there is a visitor who's going to pass your cell soon. As soon as he does I'm getting you out.'

'Tell me what you're planning.'

'I'm going to blow this place. I've got everything ready. Once this visitor is out of this section I'm getting rid of the bars with some stuff I can spray on from here. I can't use magic, so I'm going to throw this chain ladder through the window. You'll have to jump into the water, but it'll only be for a few seconds. You'll have to use Padfoot to jump, so you'll change once you're on the windowsill. I can't get near enough to the walls for you to climb on behind me. There are spikes on the walls to stop anyone getting to close. Padfoot will be able to jump far enough out. Once it blows and you're in the water, I'll give you the broom.'

'Even though you look young, for some reason I trust that you know what you're doing.'

'I do and I'll explain everything once we're out of here.'

Everything went exactly as planned. Sirius watched amazed as some strange stuff stuck to a couple of bars then the bars began to melt as if it was ice-cream on a hot day. He stood back as Harry threw a weird looking ladder through the window. He climbed up some strange ladder then as he steadied himself on the windowsill, he changed. The moment he was Padfoot, he jumped. There was a loud explosion which made Padfoot swim further away. When the noise stopped he turned to face where he had come from only to see the old prison was gone.

Sirius was now back in his human form, so Harry had dropped the broom into the water where Sirius could climb on. Harry really didn't want his godfather to jump into the ocean but he had no choice. It was safer, no one would pick up any magic. Harry wished he could have moved the broom closer, but brooms are charmed so if anyone did any detection spells they would detect the charms. Harry didn't want anyone to know Sirius had survived. Both hated it that Sirius was wet and in freezing water, but they realised it would only be for a little while then Sirius could get dry.

'We can't use magic here or they will figure out someone survived. That's why we're under the cloak and close together. The cloak's magic won't get picked up and I can't take the chance of using magic.'

'I'll survive Harry, let's just get out of here.' Sirius said but his teeth chattered as he spoke.

Harry kept beside his godfather in case he needed help, they flew high but slow for a few miles until Harry was able to cast some charms. He instantly cast a drying charm and a warming charm on Sirius. He stayed close to his godfather and helped him put on a thick cloak which was also had a warming charm on it. Harry then handed over some chocolate that Sirius could eat while he was flying. He put the cloak away then made sure there was a notice-me-not charm on both of them.

'Like you said at the window of my cell, you'll explain everything when were somewhere safe. But you do realise you just killed the minister for magic, don't you?'

'Yes, and I don't feel guilty about it. Sirius that man cost a lot of people their lives and had a woman working for him who liked to torture kids. I'll explain soon, we have about an hour of flying. If you feel the need to stop we will, I have the cloak and I know how to cast the disillusionment charm.'

'It's a gentle flying we're doing so I should be right, but I also know how weak I am so I'll tell you if I need to stop. The warming charms have helped a lot.'

'There are potions at the place I've been staying, everything you need.'

Harry kept his eye on Sirius through the whole flight but they finally got to Sherwood Forest. He held onto his godfather's arm so he would be able to get through the enchantments and see the tent.

'You're living in a tent?' Sirius asked the moment he landed.

'Yes, but I've enchanted the place so no one can see it. That's why I held your arm, so you could get through.'

'You're a young teenager, how in the name of merlin do you know about wards?'

'I'll explain everything soon Sirius. Let's get in.'

Harry helped his godfather into the tent, 'Dobby, the food and potions,' he called.

'Yes Master Harry, I have everything ready for your dogfather.'

Harry smiled when Sirius laughed. He might be weak but he still was a Marauder. He got Sirius settled on the sofa then handed Sirius a wand before he put the brooms away. Sirius had a blanket wrapped around him straight away then Dobby put a tray over his lap that held some warm soup, a bread roll, some fruit, chocolate, and a potions vial. Sirius didn't hesitate, he drank the potion then began to eat.

'I know you'll need time before you can eat properly, so I figured soup would be easier on your stomach. But there's plenty more soup along with coffee and tea.'

'I think I could do with another bowl in about an hour. But a cup of coffee…' Sirius never finished his sentence when Dobby popped in beside him with a big mug of coffee, 'Thanks Dobby.'

'Master Harry's dogfather is welcome,' Dobby squeaked then popped out again.

'So where did you get a house elf?'

'Dobby helped me last year at Hogwarts, then saved my life. I tricked his old master, Lucius Malfoy into freeing him. I called him a few weeks ago and asked if he would work for me and I'd pay him. But Dobby wanted to bond to me, so we did. I figured he deserved a reward for what he did and the only thing he wanted was to bond with me.'

'He saved your life?' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'Lucius Malfoy slipped this eleven year old girl, Ginny Weasley, a diary that had belonged to Voldemort. The diary possessed her when she began to write in it. Anyway, it made her open the chamber of secrets and released the basilisk that ended up petrifying some students. It was luck none died. Ron Weasley and I went to rescue her after we realised the teachers were useless. We did take one teacher with us, or rather I forced him with us, the fraud. Well, he tried to obliviate us, with Ron's wand, which was broken. The spell backfired, hit him but brought down some of the roof in the anti-chamber. I was able to go on and found Ginny along with a young Voldemort who was sucking the life out of Ginny. There was a lot going on but I ended up killing the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, then Fawkes flew us all out. Oh the young Voldemort disappeared when I stabbed the diary with a fang. The fang that had pierced my arm. Fawkes used his tears to heal me. Dobby had been given me warnings but due to the bond he could never tell me outright it was Malfoy who caused all this. But afterwards I saw Dobby being mistreated by Malfoy, I wrapped the old diary in one of my socks and handed it to old Lucy, who instantly handed the diary to Dobby which freed him.'

Harry could see that his godfather was shocked, 'There's a lot been going on Sirius and why I said you shouldn't trust anyone, especially those that believed you were guilty. Dumbledore being one of them. But you should know that wasn't the first time I faced death at Hogwarts nor was it the first time I faced Voldemort. Also, the bastard Snape is the potions teacher there and Dumbledore lets him bully all of us. He's really cruel to me, especially about my father.'

'Um, yeah, I know why he would act like that even if it's wrong.'

'I know all about the Marauders and what you did to Snape. But that bastard told Voldemort about the prophecy, that's why he came after us. So three people are to blame for the deaths of my parent's. Voldemort, Pettigrew and Snape.'

'Snape,' Sirius growled.

'Yeah, Dumbledore knows he did and still lets him get away with everything. He's making more death eaters too yet Dumbledore doesn't seem to care.'

Sirius relaxed back into his seat, 'I would say we're going to be having a lot of serious talks over the coming weeks.'

Harry scoffed as he nodded, then sat down beside his godfather, 'The first thing we need to do is make sure you look different, and without magic. Only someone like Lupin if he gets close to you would realise the truth. But everyone thinks you're dead right now so no one will be looking. First is dying your hair, either blond or brown. We can get muggle contacts which won't act like glasses, they will just give you different coloured eyes. I need them as well so I can hide. Everyone knows what I look like. I need an adult with me before they will let me get them. Then we have a few jobs that need doing and I want to make sure no one finds out or finds us.'

'If I can just tell someone, I could get my name cleared.'

Harry shook his head, 'It won't work, even Dumbledore won't help and his chief warlock. Sirius, I can explain about all this and it will be hard to believe but I can prove it. For now you just need to trust me and that you have to allow them to think you're dead. The goblin in charge of your vault can't say anything, and the vault will not open to any but you, so your money is safe. I already emptied my trust vault. Oh and I had no idea about the Potter vault either, no one told me. I found out that Dumbledore has the key even if he can't enter. I have to wait until I'm seventeen before I can touch the money. But the goblin I spoke to said I could have a look and I was allowed to take things just not money. That's the wand you have Sirius, its dad's wand. I figured since you were his best friend it might work for you.'

'It feels good Harry, and I thought it look familiar I just couldn't place it. Okay, I can empty my vault as well. I'll need a few bags, maybe a trunk I can shrink down. I don't need to take out anything except the money, I certainly don't want any of that stuff.'

'Good, I figured you wouldn't want that stuff since it's mostly dark. If you change half into muggle money, even if we have to do it a bit at a time, then you can do what I did an open a muggle bank account.'

'The most they will change in one go is two thousand galleons.'

'It's three thousand now, I had to return a few times and I still have a few thousand I want to exchange. I used a wig and my sunglasses to make myself look different and went back every day and exchanged three thousand then deposited into my muggle bank account.'

'Okay, so I'll get these muggle eye things and dye my hair before I can do that. I'll need clothes as well.'

'I've got some here, but we can shop after you're feeling better. I just figured if anyone tried to change the law about the vaults, we should get it emptied before they take your money. Right now they will be trying to figure out what happened and see if they can find any bodies to identify.'

'How did you blow it up?'

'Muggle plastic explosive. I'll explain how I knew about that when I explain everything else. For now you need to rest and get over the exposure to the dementors. You also need a shower, or a bath. I made sure this tent had both.'

'I'll have a bath since I'm still weak, but what about when the weather turns, this tent won't protect us?'

'I've got that worked out as well. I've had Dobby take me to different places looking for something that would suit us and I could get without anyone asking questions. I found an old abandoned farmhouse that was just left. I had Dobby ward it so the muggles will eventually forget it was there. It needs some work, but not as much as I thought I would. But I figured since it's warm and we have everything here, this will do for a few weeks. I really wanted to get you out of there as fast as possible. Normally I wouldn't just take something but I knew no one would allow someone my age to buy a house.'

'Then I can when I'm up to it. Alright, even though I'm anxious to hear this story of yours Harry, I really would like to soak in a bath.'

'Dobby run dogfather's bath now,' the little elf squeaked then popped away making Harry and Sirius chuckle.

'I'm not the shy type pup, so come talk to me while I soak.'

'Okay, I'll just grab something while you get in,' Harry said then walked into his bedroom. He gathered the few things he bought for Sirius along with the diary then headed to the bathroom. He found Sirius lying back in the bath. His godfather was very thin and very dirty.

'Twelve years without a shower or bath, so this feels like being surrounded by hundreds of patronuses.'

Harry chuckled, 'I get you there Sirius. There were times when I couldn't shower for a week.'

'You'll have to explain that.'

'I was given to mum's muggle sister after they died. The Dursley's hate us, so naturally they didn't treat me good. I worked and then I got locked up. It's fine, I don't plan to ever see them again and it's why I said Dumbledore could never know. He was the one that put me there then left without even bothering to check up on me. He didn't even have the decency to knock on the door. I was left on the doorstep with a note.'

'That bastard. We all talked about what we wanted for you if anything happened to us. In your parent's wills it has a list of names. Me first, then your godmother, Alice, with about ten other names. But your mother wrote that you were not to go to her sister.'

'Yeah, I know. But Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch junior a few days after you ended up in Azkaban. They won't ever leave St Mungo's. I only just found out about you and my godmother. If I had known I would have been friendlier towards Neville. He's so shy and scared of his own shadow thanks to his grandmother and uncle. Anyway, that's another story,' Harry held up the diary, 'This is how I was able to rescue you and how I knew about you.'

'A diary, did your parent's leave it for you?'

'No, I did, my future self did. It's complicated. But mum was working on an enchanted diary that she could send back a few weeks to herself so they would know about why they had to go into hiding in the hope they could get you and others involved which would help keep us safe. They did find out the reasons they had to hide, but they were put under a secrecy oath. Mum realised it was wrong not to have others know. She wanted to tell Alice and Frank, dad wanted to tell you. There wasn't much written about all the reasons, just that she never got it finished. My future self found her information and was able to finish her work and sent this diary back to me. The me who wrote this was twenty two years old and had lost everyone close to him including you. We fought a war, I killed Voldemort for the third time, but it was the last time. The second time was in the chamber of secrets. All that came with a price though, too many died and some people died due to Dumbledore's mistakes, and Fudge's mistakes. One of Dumbledore's mistakes was the reason you were killed. The diary's enchantments are all based on runes and a charm mum invented that got this diary to work.'

Sirius kept staring at the diary then at Harry, 'From the moment you spoke to me at the cell window I thought you sounded and acted older than what you are. But it wasn't until you turned that torch thing on that I saw how young you actually are.'

'I am thirteen I just have the memories of my twenty two year old self. That's how the diary works. The moment I touched it, my older self's memories joined with me. The first thing the older me wanted was to get you out of that hellhole but in a way that no one will look for you. As soon as I had the memories of you, I wanted you free as well. The last time, you escaped which would have been today, but the damn minister decided to put dementors around Hogwarts and have an order out for you to be kissed on sight.'

Harry went on to explain all about the year he would have normally be having if he hadn't found the diary. He even explained how he and his friend rescued Sirius along with a hippogriff after the minister, Fudge refuse to believe Harry and Hermione. But he took the word of Snape who had been unconscious at the time.

'So that's the reason you allowed the minister to die?'

'One of the reasons Sirius. When Voldemort returned properly at the end of my fourth year he again refuse to believe me. He spent the following months making sure everyone believed I was insane, a liar and after more attention. My fifth year at Hogwarts was the worst and every year was bad. He put this woman Umbridge as the defence professor who made sure I ended up in a lot of detentions where she made me use a blood quill, or my future self. None of the teachers helped and this bitch was having little first years using that damn thing to write hundreds of lines. My future self said the scars on the back of his hand are really easy to see. But Fudge knew what she was like even if he didn't know everything she did, like send dementors after me before my fifth year.'

'That bitch. You could have lost your soul. But did your future self know those things are illegal and classed as a dark artifact?'

'Yes, but he, or me didn't find that out until after Voldemort was dead.'

'Okay, let's leave the minister and his bitch. How did Voldemort survive?'

'He split his soul and put them into things then hid them. Dumbledore worked it out, which only just happened. The diary I stabbed in the chamber of secrets was a horcrux. Dumbledore began to study memories of any he could get about Voldemort. No one knew any of this Sirius. But during my future self's sixth year the old man would show me the memories and he explained about the souls and how they had to be destroyed. At the end of that year the old man died and I'm the only one who knows how to finish Voldemort, yet he never really explained how to destroy them or even where they were. We had lousy teachers in defence so none of us were anywhere near ready to fight people like death eaters. All that was on me, or the future sixteen year old. People died while I was trying to figure it all out. And I blame the old man for that. Now there is one thing that I'm going to need your help with. There is a bit of his soul behind my scar. Dumbledore had me believe the only way for Voldemort to die was if I died first. It also fulfilled the prophecy. Future Harry found a potion that will remove the soul from me, but he did warm me that it will hurt and it will drain me for at least a week.'

Sirius sighed, 'I get why you told me not to trust anyone. Alright, so apart from emptying my vault, I have to get stronger so I can help you after that thing is remove. But if you destroy the horcrux and we get that one out of you, it should stop his resurrection.'

'He made more Sirius, seven altogether even if he doesn't know about me. One happens to be at your family's home.'

'How in the name of merlin did it end up there?'

'You're brother was trying to help. He found out about the horcrux and was determined to destroy it. He couldn't, so he got Kreacher to promise to destroy it before he died due to one of the traps Voldemort had set. Kreacher couldn't destroy it and not being able to follow his master's last order is driving the elf more insane. The item is a locket that belongs to Slytherin, it needs a parslemouth to open it, I happen to be a parselmouth.'

'Is it a big ugly locket with an s on the front?'

'Yes, so you saw it?'

'I went to visit my parent's a few weeks before your parent's died. I heard that Regulus was missing and even though I knew he was a death eater I wanted to find out what happened to my brother. They couldn't tell me anything even if they wanted to. We spoke in the drawing room but I didn't sit down I kept pacing, and I saw the locket in the cabinet. So Reggie figure out what he was really like?'

'Yes and wanted to stop him. Voldemort found out your brother was going to desert and ordered his death. He didn't know Regulus had died due to the inferi that was protecting the locket. There's going to be one that will be difficult if not impossible to get. It's inside a vault at Gringotts. My future self and his two friends had help breaking in, but the goblin turned on them. They ended up escaping by flying the dragon out of Gringotts, but they did get the goblet from Bellatrix's vault.'

Sirius perked up, 'Since everyone will believe she's dead, then me, as the last male heir to the Black line will be able to take possession of her vault. The Goblins won't care as it means I can get them working on things like investments, where they make money while they make me money. They don't like that these vaults are just sitting idle, they don't get to make any money on them apart from the annual fee for the vault itself.'

'Then we will have to do that tomorrow as well. Lucius Malfoy will get Narcissa to claim the vault since all three Lestrange's just died.'

'Let's hope he's not there already.'

'The ministry won't let the public know about Azkaban, and with Fudge dead he won't be able to tell Malfoy. They were close friends. But you look exhausted. I'll let you finish then we can both get some sleep.'

'Alright, but we go early. Gringotts doesn't close pup. So let's sleep for say five hours then get that goblet.'

'Okay, we can rest up after,' Harry left the bathroom and put the diary back in his enchanted bag before he changed into his sleep pants.

Harry had put a wig on Sirius, then added sunglasses. He also had a standard robe for Sirius to wear so he wouldn't stand out. Neither of them thought anyone would think Sirius Black would willingly walk through Diagon alley. The wig should keep him from being recognised. Harry also put his wig and sunglasses on along with a plain cloak. The wig would cover his scar and the sunglasses will hide his eyes. The wigs were the same colour so they would look like father as son which should also keep them from being recognised.

Harry couldn't believe how easy it was for Sirius to claim the vaults that belonged to his dead cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius had told him it would be easy, but Harry figured it would take longer. Sirius had the goblins change the name officially and magically on the Lestrange vault so it was now in the vault with his fake name, Jim Evans. That was to stop the Malfoy's along with the ministry trying to get hold of Bellatrix Lestrange's money. After that, Sirius told the goblins to begin working on investing so he could make money but so could the goblins. The more they made for their clients the more commission they made.

Sirius put the goblet into a bag that Harry had already charmed, then they went to Sirius vault and emptied it into the trunk they had brought with them. They exchanged three thousand galleons before they left Gringotts. They went straight to a muggle bank in London, where Harry had already made an appointment for Sirius. Once they finished in the bank they went to the optometrist where Harry had made an appointment for himself a few weeks before.

Harry had his eyes tested then with Sirius acting as Harry's father, gave permission for Harry to have contacts made. But they made sure to order a few sets, along with sets of different colours. Harry also had some new glasses made in case he lost a contact. Sirius was able to get ones that weren't prescription, so now he had brown eyes instead of grey.

They did a bit of shopping, but with Sirius still weak, they only bought the essentials so they could hurry back to the tent.

'So you know how to destroy these things?'

'Yes, future Harry used basilisk fangs, the sword which I used to kill the basilisk and he said someone cast fiend fyre which destroyed one. But he found the potion that will get rid of the one behind my scar, we just need to soak the item in the potion for twenty four hours and it needs to be done in a sealed room.'

'So we need to make the potion.'

'With Snape taking that class, I know next to nothing about potions. I've been practicing since I came here and I know I will be able to learn now, I just don't have enough experience to make it since its pretty complicated. The potions I had for you were just basic potions so they weren't that difficult. A vitamin and a nutrient potion. My future self said you should be able to make this one, once you're over the dementor exposure.'

'I will, I did okay in potions I just need to refresh my memory.'

'We can both begin to make potions, but not yet. You need to regain your strength and get healthy. We got the hardest horcrux and you've emptied your vault. Those two things had to be done straight away. Now we can take our time. But you also claimed the Black vault and the Lestrange vault.'

'Hogwarts starts in another six weeks.'

'I'm not returning Sirius. I've almost died a few times already and had to put up with most of the students harassing me and the teachers did nothing. Then there's Snape, all I want is for him to die, painfully. But I've been using magic here since it's enchanted. Since I have the memories of my future self I know more than seventh years, so it's not like I really need Hogwarts.'

'What about N.E.W.T.s?'

'I never planned to work for places like the ministry, so it's not like I need them. I've been thinking about what I might want to do, so far nothing's really come to mind. My future self had at one time thought of being an auror, but after the way he was treated by most people in the ministry, he changed his mind. Plus there are a lot of death eaters working inside the ministry. He had one idea but because we don't like attention due to the boy who lived, he changed his mind. I'm not sure if it's something I want to do either.'

'What's that?'

'Quidditch. I got on the team in my first year and people say I'm a natural.'

Sirius grinned, 'A chaser, like your dad.'

'No, seeker, and I never lost a game except the last one in my first year. Long story, I'll tell you later. I do like quidditch and I love flying, but I hate the way everyone stares at me, or at my scar. Okay, I have a question and then maybe we can work things out.'

'Go for it.'

'That night, who was at the house?'

'Just you and your parent's.'

'Then how does anyone know I survived the killing curse?'

'Now that's something I didn't think about. The house was almost destroyed and there were a lot of spell marks on walls that were still standing. I don't know of a way that someone can detect the killing curse unless it's done on the wand, but maybe people like the unspeakables know a way.'

'Peter had Voldemort's wand in my future self's fourth year. It wasn't left in the house so there was no chance for anyone to check it. He must have been hiding and taken the wand either before you arrive or after. Okay, say for argument sake there is no way to tell if the killing curse was used. Why does everyone believe it was and I survived? That's what I don't get Sirius. I mean really, it's supposed to be impossible so why would people believe it. Even if it was true, why would someone let that information out? It paints a target on my back for any of Voldemort's supporters.'

'I never thought of it like that pup, but your right. If say Dumbledore said you survived but didn't say how, then you wouldn't be thought of as the boy who lived. But if Dumbledore said you survived the killing curse, and he could pretty much say anything, even something as farfetched as that, then people would believe him.'

'So you think Dumbledore told everyone I survived the killing curse?'

'I would say it was him especially since he knew what happened, he sent Hagrid to get you.'

'Okay, first, how did he know what happened? You turned up around the same time as Hagrid, yet you only did because you said you felt as if something was wrong and went to check up on the rat. Second, you were named by my parent's, why did Dumbledore believe he could make you give me up?'

'To your first question, I would say he had something enchanted at the house and at his office so he would know if the fidelius charm failed or been breached. Anyone with enough power and knowledge can make enchanted items for that. As for me, he probably didn't believe I would want to care for a baby. I was twenty two and wasn't really responsible. I would have taken you, no one would have stopped me. The only reason I handed you over to Hagrid was a believed Albus was going to have you checked by a healer. You had a big scar on your head and it was inflamed so it made sense he would have you checked. If he was able to find out what spell had been used on you then again the responsible thing to do would be to have a healer examine you. I figured I would search for the rat while Dumbledore had you examined then find you. But he went against what your parent's wrote in their wills, so I'm not sure he would have turned you over to me. I wouldn't have cared, I would have kidnapped you, but by right I was your legal guardian, still am really so I couldn't be charged with kidnapping.'

'Okay, I think he wanted me to be known as some hero and he did tell me that Voldemort isn't dead, he told me that at the end of my first year. I saw Voldemort anyway. Then I get this diary and the memories and I realise somehow I was always in the limelight. I think he planned to keep everyone focused on me. He never told anyone about the prophecy, if he did then I could understand having everyone think I was the only one who could save them. But with the way my future self was harassed, almost kissed by dementors and almost expelled, then having me thought of as a hero, didn't work.'

'Usually Albus can get anyone to believe him and follow in what he wants. He probably thought it would blow over and they would take his word for it that you will be the hero. I don't know pup, so much doesn't make sense.'

'No, it doesn't and my future self couldn't find all the answers either. Dumbledore had died during his…or my future sixth year. All I could think of is he wanted me known as a hero. I don't know Sirius, none of it makes sense. The thing that bugged me, or my future self was the prophecy and what he didn't do.'

'Explain.'

'Before I knew about the soul behind my scar, Dumbledore told me the prophecy. It said I had to kill him or he had to kill me. The old man believed the power I had that he didn't was love. The trouble with that scenario is I didn't love anyone nor had I felt love from anyone. I cared for my friends, but they had turned on me for one reason or another or betrayed me by telling others things that they shouldn't. This is my future self I'm talking about here so it makes it easier if I just talk as if it's me. I cared for you yet I hadn't spent any time with you, we mainly sent letters. I had so many turn on me or I felt they had betrayed me that I stopped trusting everyone. Without trust there is no hope I would have felt love for anyone. After Umbitch sent dementors after me before my fifth year I was taken to your home and we did get to see each other. The trouble with that was Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley kept making us work and always interrupted when you and I were together, especially if we were alone. It was like she didn't want you near me. She also tried to mother me yet I didn't want to upset her if I told her no one could replace my mother. But back to the prophecy, since I don't believe it was love then I have no idea what this power was. The trouble again is the old man. He never trained me to go up against someone like Voldemort who has like half a century of experience and he uses the dark arts. We had rotten teachers apart from Remus but he taught mainly dark creatures and how to defend against them.'

'Remus was a teacher? He's a werewolf, how in the name of merlin did Dumbledore get permission for Remus to teach?'

'He never told anyone but the staff that he was a werewolf. Hermione figured it out, so did others. But Snape was the reason he had to leave. But again we had no decent teachers. It's like right now Sirius, the prophecy is still active and he is trying to get a body. If we can get rid of the souls in the vessels then I believe anyone can kill him or he might not be able to be reborn. I'm not sure about that though. But I think the prophecy means the night I got my scar, he just survived because of his soul anchors.'

'If he didn't have those he would have died and the prophecy would have been fulfilled. I think you're right, once the horcruxes are destroyed, anyone could kill him. It would be best if we could take him out before he gets a body. We don't know if destroying them will stop him coming back so we work on killing what's left of him.'

'I have a plan for that, but you have to forget about the rat since he'll be there. We concentrate on Voldemort first. If we get a chance we can kill Peter. If the rat can be stunned straight away we do it but our main focus has to be on Voldemort.'

'So you know they'll be together soon?'

'In about a year or so but that could change now because he had begun to get nervous when you escaped. Right now I know where Peter is but if we get him now we could lose our shot at Voldemort and he's more dangerous. The trouble is I'm not sure if he will go to Voldemort now that he believes you're dead, we can still deal with Voldemort since I know he's trying to come back. So many died Sirius. Remus went on to marry your cousin Tonks, or Nymphadora Tonks. They had a baby and a month later both were dead. Andromeda was looking after Teddy, but Ted Tonks also died. Fred Weasley died, Moody, other members of the order. Students at Hogwarts were killed some tortured and some were attacked by werewolves that Voldemort brought to the fight. We need to deal with Voldemort. Once he's gone the rat will either die or have to hide forever in his rat form. He might not go looking for Voldemort so we'll be able to get him. It's all guesses right now apart from the fact Voldemort is trying to return and I know who else he plans to have help him.'

'Even if I would like to kill him right now, I get what you're saying. Okay, we work on plans to kill Voldemort when you know where he'll be. For now we concentrate on the vessels, the potion and any other plans that could help save lives.'

Harry grinned. He had hoped Sirius would listen and not want to get the rat now even if they know where he is. Voldemort needed to be brought back to this country. Harry never found out where he was apart from Albania. It was not worth hiking around a country he didn't know in the hope he could find what Voldemort was possessing. It was easier to wait until the rat escapes. Harry was going to scare the rat so he would leave the Weasley's, but he wasn't going to tell Sirius in case he couldn't control himself and went after Peter.

Harry told Sirius he was going to get some more things they would need while Sirius continued to rest. What Harry really did was have Dobby take him to the Leaky Cauldron and stay hidden until Ron left the room he was using when he went shopping for his Hogwarts stuff. Harry and Dobby stayed hidden under the cloak just outside the room Ron was staying in. The moment the red head left to have breakfast, Dobby got them into the room.

All Harry had to do was talk to Dobby like they were worried. Harry mentioned to Dobby that he overheard a conversation that maybe Sirius Black survived and was going after the one that betrayed Harry and his parent's. Harry made it seem like he thought Sirius really was a murderer and wanted to talk to Ron so his friend would be safe. Dobby told Harry that since his friend was not in the room they would have to talk to him later. They left the room leaving the door just slightly open then Harry and Dobby stood just outside the door under the cloak.

It only took a few minutes before they saw the rat scurrying out of the room and down the stairs. Dobby followed while Harry snuck out of the Leaky Cauldron. He stood in the alley way between two shops and waited. Dobby arrived ten minutes later to tell Harry that the rat changed back then apparated away. That was the only part Harry couldn't control. He hoped Pettigrew still left to find Voldemort. He would have to wait a few months then they could carefully check the old Riddle house to see if they had arrived back in England. It was a lot earlier than when it happened in his future self's time, but it's the best Harry could do right now. Voldemort had to return to England, only then could Harry and Sirius kill him, for good this time. Harry knew Voldemort would return to this country, sooner or later. All his death eaters were here and he needed to use his father's bones to get another body.

Dobby would also be making trips to Little Hangleton every night just to see if Peter and Voldemort returned. Even though Harry knew they would turn up eventually, they just weren't sure when it would happen.

Two days before the students were due to return to Hogwarts, Harry, Sirius and Dobby moved into the farm house. Dobby had already repaired the few things and cleaned the house. He also had started a garden and erected a greenhouse. Harry and Sirius planned to grow potion ingredients but they both liked fruit and vegetables, so having a greenhouse would be needed. After Sirius checked out the house he decided he would see about buying it. Since it was muggles that owned it then he could use his fake papers that he made using magic when he opened the muggle back account.

'We deal with Barty junior now while we have time.'

'You just have to keep Winky at the door for a few minutes while Dobby takes me inside. She will sense it straight away but I plan to kill him the instant I'm in there.'

'I was thinking about holding onto her, then if she disappeared inside I would be with her. The trouble is she might be able to alert her master and I could be accused of breaking in then they would find out who I really was. Okay, you're quick and you'll have your wand in your hand before you even get inside. Just don't miss.'

'I won't, I've been practice for a while now. My aim has gotten really good, even when moving.'

'At the time of day he will be in the kitchen having breakfast. Its lucky future you found out the routine from Winky.'

'It is lucky and it's also lucky that the little elf ended up working at Hogwarts. My future self was able to get the answers from her. Since she knew both were dead at the time she didn't feel like she was betraying her masters.'

'That's true, but after reading the diary, I think your future self ended up taking Winky as his elf. I've seen what you're like and I think I got to know what your future self was like. He would not have wanted to see a little magical creature killing herself just because she believed she wronged her masters. They really are brainwashed Harry, I saw that with Kreacher.'

'Yeah, I read a bit about your family's elf, he didn't sound very nice and he was able to betray you. But seeing Dobby and getting to know him told me you will get complete loyalty from them if you treat them nice and respect them. I couldn't have done all this and helped rescue you without Dobby. I think you're right, me in the future would have tried to save Winky.'

'So we'll make sure she doesn't get hurt and if old man Crouch ends up locked up then we'll bring Winky into the family as well. If Crouch is able to hide it then we'll let her be since she's happy serving him.'

'Okay, but we'll leave old man Crouch a letter telling him we know what he had done. I want him to quit his job and do something else, even at the ministry. He was hiding his murderous son, he shouldn't be in charge of anything let alone a big department like he was.'

'I agree, we make sure he knows he could still be caught.'

Harry wrote the letter to Bartemius Crouch while Sirius made suggestions.

'So are we ready?'

'Let's go,' Sirius and Harry held Dobby's hand who popped them close to the home of Bartemius Crouch senior. They stayed hidden under the invisibility cloak to wait for the father to leave so they could deal with the son.

As soon as Bartemius left the house, he apparated away. Sirius nodded to Harry who was holding Dobby's hand, but they were waiting until Winky opened the door. The moment Sirius knocked the little female elf appeared. Sirius spoke to the elf as he held out the envelope with the letter for Crouch, it looked like it was a ministry envelope. At the same time Dobby popped Harry inside. Dobby pulled off the cloak and Harry sent a reductor at Barty's neck, severing his head. Dobby then quickly popped them back out, grabbed Sirius and disappeared.

'Under a minute, we did good,' Sirius grinned making Harry and Dobby laugh.

'Yeah, we did. The letter is in the house, the son is dead, and hopefully it will keep the old man in line. He still might set Winky free, if he does I'll get Dobby to bring her here.'

Harry and Sirius both felt better. Things were looking up, but they still had to deal with Voldemort.

'It's only a few days before the students return to Hogwarts. You know it won't be only the old man that will be out looking for you, but the ministry as well.'

'I know that's why I made sure to look different. First the coloured contacts and dying my hair. I never expected my hair to get neat just by allowing it to grow. That will help keep me concealed as well.'

'Seeing that picture of you with your two friends and seeing you now, no one would recognise you. Between both of us we have documents with our fake names and fake records in the muggle world. I know this house is warded but it's still a muggle house. Lots of people ward their homes especially if their homes are in muggle areas, so it won't seem suspicious.'

'It won't, and when we go out together most believe we're father and son so that will put people off as well. You're supposedly dead and I don't have any parent's. We're pretty safe but we will be careful.'

'We will, let's just make this potion and get that thing out of you.'

Harry nodded but he knew why Sirius was anxious to get the soul out of him. If Harry was found and ended up away from Sirius there would be no chance to remove the soul unless Harry could sneak away. But for all Harry knew, Dumbledore or others could know he was missing, if he was found then Harry knew he would be watched closely so disappearing again would be difficult, if not impossible.

The following day Sirius started to make the potion that would remove the soul piece from behind Harry's scar. He would make a full cauldron so the next couple of horcruxes will be destroyed using the potion. The potion would only take a few hours to make but things had to be done precisely, so he had to make sure not to make a mistake. This was for Harry, he needed to get it right. They had extra ingredients in case he made a mistake. But over the last couple of weeks he had been making basic potions just to refresh his memory.

Harry knew the moment he left that he would have a lot of people searching for him. By tomorrow it would be discovered that he wasn't on the train and he left the Dursley's, he hoped it would give them time to do what they had to. He had left information at the Dursley's to make it seem like he was going to head overseas and get away from people like them, along with Snape and the prejudice that the English magical world was full off. Hermione and Ron would be the first to know that Harry was not on the train so they would probably believe the Dursley's had locked Harry up again yet they couldn't tell Dumbledore until they reached Hogwarts. That gave Harry and Sirius a full day before the search for Harry would begin, unless someone had tried to contact him and their letters were never answered. Now it was time to use the potion to make sure the soul behind Harry's scar was gone.

The following day Harry woke, in pain. Sirius instantly gave him a potion he had Dobby bring him breakfast.

'Did it work?' Harry croaked.

'It went just like your diary said. I put the locket and cup in right after I saw the soul leave your head.'

'It dissipated?'

'Yes, it was too weak to try to possess me or try to re-enter you. I've shielded the room so when the souls seep out of the items they will dissipate before they can get near anyone. Dobby is going to keep an eye on it but he knows to leave the room the moment he sees the souls.'

'What time is it?'

'Just after eight in the evening. You've been out for just over ten hours. You're scar is already fading. Once you're fully healed I think I bit of dittany and your scar will be gone completely.'

'I had hoped that would work. It will also keep me from being recognised.'

'True. Someone might say it's you but without a scar no one will believe it. Right now Dumbledore and the ministry would be trying to find you. If they spoke to Petunia then hopefully she showed them the letter you left, if not then she told them what you wrote.'

'If Dumbledore questions the Dursley's, he would have found out about the information I had Dobby leave in my old room about America.'

'A good diversion. America has millions of people so trying to find one teenage boy will be impossible.'

'Especially when said teenage boy owns an invisibility cloak and knows how to blend in with the muggles,' Harry gave a small smile but his body just wasn't up to anything.

'Another good thing which will make them believe you left the country is your vault, it's empty. I'm sure the old man will believe you don't know about the other vault so all you did was empty the vault you used. It was returned to the goblins which would tell them you weren't planning on returning.'

'Yeah, hopefully they will never look for me here,' Harry said weakly.

Sirius decided to stop talking, for now and began feeding Harry his soup. Even though Harry had known he would be weak it was still a bit embarrassing having to be fed.

Albus Dumbledore spoke with many of his contacts and had them search America for Harry. He had spoken with a couple of aurors he knew and had asked them to contact the American aurors to see if they could do a search for Harry, using their underage magic detectors. Albus knew Harry might be careful, but sooner or later he would use magic. He ended up worried when his auror contact told him that the American's don't have underage magic detectors. Children could use magic as long as it was not used in front of muggles. Albus realised it would make finding Harry harder, but he was not going to give up. The aurors had been given a picture of Harry along with one showing his scar. That could not be disguised so Albus hoped sooner or later someone will see him. He finally had to fill in the new minister for magic, Rufus Scrimgeour as the ex auror had found out that the boy who lived never turned up at Hogwarts. What Albus didn't know was Rufus was going to investigate Hogwarts and find out why Harry Potter ran away.

Harry's friends at Hogwarts had explained to others that none of their letters ended up delivered so they figured he must have gone overseas. Hermione planned to post a letter to Harry using an overseas owl on the first weekend they were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. But Hermione also asked her parent's if they would post a copy of the letter using muggle posts. She might not have an address but she hoped one way or another Harry would get her letter.

Ron couldn't figure out why Harry left. At the end of the year they had spoken about the holidays and Ron even invited Harry to spend a few weeks at the Burrow. He never heard from Harry. The twins had snuck away from the house and took the night bus got too Little Whinging. They found Harry's room empty, so they realised he wasn't there. They never told anyone as they figured they would hear from Harry, eventually. Now they knew he had not only left the muggles, but he had left Hogwarts and left the country. They just had no idea why Harry would leave.

Once Harry was feeling better, he and Sirius made a trip to the graveyard where Voldemort's father was buried. If for any reason they couldn't stop the ritual, they wanted to do what they could to destroy Voldemort's plans. While Harry kept watch, Sirius used magic to move the soil from tom Riddle's grave, he opened the coffin, removed the bones, then transfigured tree branches into bones. He put the fake bones back in the coffin then made sure the grave didn't look disturbed. Even though they believed they would be able to stop the ritual, they had a lot of back up plans to stop Voldemort, if it was needed.

Every day Dobby would bring them the Daily Prophet, there were always stories about how the boy who lived was missing. So many rumours were going around as to why Harry Potter disappeared. But someone leaked a story about Harry Potter's relatives and how they treated Harry. Many now believed Harry got sick of being mistreated so when he got the opportunity, he left. When some asked why he didn't speak with someone at the ministry, some speculated that maybe Harry was worried he would be given to a dark family or made to return to his relatives. There was also talk about how Snape treated Harry. It was all speculation, no one had any idea why Harry Potter was missing nor why he never contacted his friends.

One thing Harry and Sirius liked was Dobby came to tell them that Snape had been questioned using veritaserum. The minister wanted to find out if Snape was the reason Harry Potter disappeared. They heard exactly how he treated Harry and how he felt about Harry. The minister not only sacked Snape, but warned him if he put one toe out of line he would be arrested. He only got off the first time thanks to Albus Dumbledore. This time Dumbledore could not protect him.

Harry and Sirius also found out that the aurors who were investigating what happened at Azkaban believed every prisoner died when the building collapsed. They had found some bodies, but not all, yet the ones they didn't find had never been seen. They did find two bodies that had chunks taken out of them so they believed the rest ended up at the bottom of the North Sea or eaten by a shark. As far as the aurors and the ministry were concerned, the case was closed. Harry and Sirius sagged in relief at reading that. Now they knew no one would ever come looking for Sirius Black. Since Sirius looked a lot different from the picture that was taken of him when he was first arrested, it would be hard to tell it was him. But with the different coloured hair and different coloured eyes, even his closest friends would not recognise Sirius. If someone was suspicious, which they didn't believe would happen, using muggle methods to change their appearance meant that someone using magic couldn't reverse their looks, so again they would never be revealed.

Over the next few months, Harry and Sirius had begun to loosen up a bit and go out. They still mainly stuck to muggle areas, but occasionally they went to Diagon alley. They needed books, they also needed potions ingredients, the ones they couldn't grow. But they were always cautious and always disguised whenever they went near a magical place. Harry had been using his mother's wand since he knew the trace was still connected to his wand, so the holly wand was put away. Harry did not want to take the chance that he accidentally grabbed his wand and used it which would have the ministry onto them.

Harry had Dobby sneak into Hogwarts and to the room of requirement to get the diadem. The moment the little elf arrived back Sirius placed the horcrux in the potion then left the room, sealing it again. So far they had gotten rid of the locket, the cup, the ring, and the one out of Harry. Harry had destroyed the diary, now they had the diadem, which meant there was only the snake left. They had to wait until Peter and Voldemort arrived back in the country before they could deal with her. They weren't even sure if the snake was one now or if she was made into a vessel after he got his body back. Future Harry could never find out when the snake became a horcrux. But going on how the snake acted at the graveyard, Harry believed the snake was one before Voldemort was resurrected, he just never had proof.

'Master Harry sir, they have arrived,' Dobby squeaked excitedly.

Harry and Sirius grinned as they stared at each other than both hugged Dobby making the little elf burst into tears. Even after all this time Dobby still found it hard to believe that his master liked him and treated Dobby like a friend.

'Okay, we give it a couple of weeks so they can settle in and relax. They would be cautious right now. Oh Dobby, did Voldemort have a big snake with him?'

'Yes Master Harry sir, he called it Nagini.'

'That's her, and she's also a horcrux. My future self never found out when he made the snake a horcrux. He just believed she was one before he got his body back.'

'We'll need to take the snake out before we go into the house.'

'Dobby can watch Master Sirius then Dobby can come get his masters.'

'We have time and going on what my future self knew of the Nagini, the snake would hunt mostly during the day. Now the snake stays close because he has the rat milk the snake to use in his potion so if it feeds it never goes far. Okay Dobby, you can for a few hours twice a day, but make sure you take food with you and make sure you are somewhere safe where Nagini can't get you. We'll be ready if you see the snake.'

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping then he popped away, 'Let's hope Dobby see's Nagini, pup, she's all that's left then we can deal with him.'

'If he doesn't then we work on other plans to kill snake and make sure Peter is out of action and found. If we can get Nagini and he finds out, he hasn't got a body to go check on the others, and he wouldn't tell the rat. He never told Bellatrix or Lucy what those items really were, so he would never trust the rat.'

'No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't want anyone to know what he did.'

'Okay, even though they believe your dead, I would like them to realise you didn't kill Peter and if they can question him they will find out your innocent. It just might make some people realise what they did when they believed you were guilty. We can make sure his sleeve is gone so even if the dark mark is faded, they will see it. I want them to feel ashamed and guilty.'

'I'm not that worried pup, but if it's what you want then fine, we'll make sure Peter is left where he will be found and with his sleeve missing. In a way though it will be hard on Remus as he has believed all these years I was guilty when he should have known I would die to protect you and your parent's. But we'll make sure they find him.'

Harry and Sirius kept talking over their plans in case they don't get a chance to get the snake outside of the house. They had time and they didn't want to rush anything in case they made a mistake. All the other horcruxes were gone except the snake. They were close to finishing Voldemort for good, they did not want to stuff up.

'Sirius, can you buy wands from other countries?'

'Yes, I'm sure you know having met people like Malfoy, that some of the darker families send their children to places like Durmstrang. Now Ollivander's wands are great but would probably burn out if too much dark magic is used unless the core could take it, which means it would need to have a powerful magical animal part as the core. I know Voldemort had a wand maker working for him during the war. Whenever we captured a death eater we found wands that Ollivander didn't recognise nor was the wand maker known.'

'So if we can work on visiting another country, not France or America, we could both get another wand. We can then keep my parent's wands as backups.'

'Getting to another country is easy, we use muggle transport. For now let's concentrate on the snake, Voldemort and Peter. Once they are taken care of we go somewhere to get new wands but also have a holiday. Somewhere warm and sunny, with beaches and half naked woman.'

Harry laughed. He had the memories of his older self and when he spoke to Sirius so he knew his godfather used to be a bit of a ladies man before he ended up in Azkaban. It seems even being in that hellhole, Sirius Black hasn't changed very much.

Harry had been watching his godfather over the months since he had rescued him from Azkaban. He had begun to put on weight, his colour was better and his hair looked shiny and healthy. It would still take some time before Sirius was fully healed, but he was on his way.

They had spoken before they left the tent. Sirius realised that even though his godson was only thirteen, he had memories of his twenty two year old self. Harry didn't need a guardian or a father figure, but he did want family and he wanted someone he could trust with his life. So Sirius decided they would be family but he would become Harry's best friend and immature uncle. He could be serious when he needed to, but he still had a side of him that loved jokes and would love to prank people.

Harry and Sirius were discussing which country they would go to when Dobby popped in right in front of them.

'The snakes outside Master Harry, it's looking for food.'

'Let's go,' Harry and Sirius said together then had Dobby take them straight to a spot away from the snake but where they could see it.

Dobby stood behind his master while they dealt with the nasty snake. Harry and Sirius had their wands in their hands and were ready to kill the snake. Sirius put three fingers up, Harry nodded then waited until Sirius had counted down. They both fired a bombarda maxima directly at the snake's head. As soon as they saw it explode and the black soul began to drift out of the snake, they instantly popped them back home. Dobby popped up into the tree to watch the soul dissipate but he stayed far enough away that the soul would not reach the little elf.

Sirius and Harry sat quietly until Dobby reappeared. He explained how the soul broke down until there was nothing left.

'They're gone,' Harry said excitedly.

'They are pup, now we can deal with him. But we have both agreed that if the rat becomes too aggressive then he dies.'

'Yeah, I get that. I mean they think you're dead anyway, so it's not like keeping him alive will help you. I just wanted them to hear the truth so they would feel ashamed.'

Sirius hugged his godson. He could see Harry had begun to really care about him, he would even say with confidence that his godson did love him now. He showed it often and just hearing what he said showed it again. He had never said it, but Sirius understood that it would take a while before Harry would feel comfortable admitting his feelings.

They knew though that if Peter was found, and questioned then they just might declare Sirius innocent, even if they believed he was dead. It would give Sirius a bit of guarantee in case anyone ever found out he was alive. They didn't believe anyone would and Sirius knew he had to be careful. If Peter died, then he did, they weren't going to take the chance that Voldemort somehow got away just so they could capture Peter.

Harry and Sirius knew Voldemort would be worried when the rat discovered his snake was dead. They decided to give themselves a week or so but would have Dobby go twice a day just to make sure they were still at Riddle manor.

'We just have to deal with Voldemort and the rat.'

'I know you want to get it done now but they will be cautious about the snake so we have to wait.'

'I know Sirius, it's just hard knowing how close we are. I'm also worried that he might get the rat to kidnap anyone to use in the ritual. I know it needs to be an enemy, but that could be anyone. The bones might be gone, but he doesn't know that and I would hate to find out he kills someone just because he panics.'

'We can take a look tonight to see if the wards are strengthened. Even if it has anti-apparition wards and anti-portkey wards Dobby can get us past them.'

'If he hasn't added more, or ones that make it impossible to get through, do we take care of them?'

'Yes, we do it straight away. Now even though neither of us believe the prophecy is still active, I'll let you take a shot at his neck while I concentrate on the rat. If a fight starts then I'll work with you to take him out.'

'My older self said he could do a bit of magic but it tired him out. He couldn't do things like apparition so that goes in our favour. All I have to do is stay under the cloak until I'm ready to fire my spell. He will use the killing curse but just one of those will be enough that he won't be able to do it again. I'll dodge out of the way so I'll be safe. You take care of Peter, any way you want.'

Once it got late Dobby took their hands and popped them down the bottom of the graveyard. Sirius changed into Padfoot and Harry conjured a lead. Dobby was going to keep an eye on them and make sure the rat wasn't outside and would see them before they saw him.

Harry made it look like he was just a teenage boy walking his dog. They had no idea where Dobby was and since he hadn't come back to them they knew he was just keeping watch. Once they got behind a large tombstone, Sirius changed back then began to check what wards were around the house.

'Still the basic anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. Peter could never learn to do wards. Since they haven't changed, then it means Voldemort could only do just enough. Anything else would have required a lot of power, which he doesn't have in his makeshift body.'

'Then let's go deal with them.'

Sirius and Harry found Peter in the kitchen. He didn't even know they were there. Sirius petrified him, stunned him, and then bound him so if he could fight the effects of the stunning and petrificus totalus spell, being bound by strong ropes would keep him from escaping. Sirius only whispered Dobby's name. When the little elf appeared he made sure he knew to keep an eye on Peter.

They kept the cloak over them and quietly snuck upstairs. They found what was Voldemort sitting in a large chair in front of a fire, and he was asleep.

Harry didn't hesitate. He sent a powerful reductor at Voldemort's neck, severing it. The head rolled onto the floor. Harry levitated it into the fireplace, waited until they burned before he did the same with the body.

'It's done, over and all those that were killed now have a chance to live.'

'Including you. You might not have died Harry but you never actually lived.'

'No, I didn't. Let's get the rat and dump him down the phone booth at the ministry.'

'No, let's go in as visitors, but he's under the cloak. We leave him in the atrium with a note stuck to him that has his name on it and his sleeve missing. Since he is believed to be dead, he has lost his rights so hopefully they will use veritaserum on him. Whether they do or not, I'm not really worried. I just want him locked up, then I'd be happy.'

'Alright, let's deal with him then go home.'

Harry and Sirius were cautious but they acted like any normal visitor to the ministry. Harry cast a powerful disillusionment charm on Peter but he put a time on it so the charm will fade within minutes after they had left the ministry.

They returned to their home where they ended up hugging each other, then they hugged Dobby. Even though Harry was only thirteen, Sirius believed he needed a drink. So he poured them both small classes of Firewhiskey, then sat sipping it as they thought about what they had accomplished and in only eight months. Harry still wanted to deal with a few, like Malfoy, McNair and a few others. For now, he could relax and enjoy his new life that had nothing to do with Voldemort, or the-boy-who-lived. He wanted to deal with Snape as well, but since Snape lost his job and the aurors were going to keep an eye on him, Harry had time to work on what he wanted to do to Snape.

Even though Dobby showed he was scared, he told Harry and Sirius that he could easily get into Malfoy manor. He could also get into other homes as most homes were not warded against house elves.

Harry and Sirius discussed this. They decided to give it a bit of time and maybe work on plans for Dobby to deal with Malfoy and McNair, two dangerous death eaters. They will make plans to deal with the others. It's not like they didn't have time. Sirius also wanted to take Harry away for a while. His life with the muggles had been terrible. He had danger and harassment at Hogwarts. From the moment he got the diary he had been working to free Sirius, destroy the horcruxes and kill Voldemort. Now was the time to show Harry a good time, but also show him what his life will be like now.

Later that day Dobby arrived back from the ministry with the news that people ended up shocked or surprised. The director of the department of magical law took charge of the man that had appeared inside the atrium of the ministry. She wanted him questioned using veritaserum to find out how he escaped and why he made everyone believe he was dead.

'I could not follow Master Harry, but the lady auror looked angry and made sure the rat had special shackles on.'

'Magical suppressant shackles they use on the most dangerous criminals,' Sirius said.

'I'm sure someone will leak the information so we'll get the Daily Prophet every day so we know what's going on.'

'I know you want the truth known Harry, and to be honest, I would like it known as well. But really, if they don't use the truth potion then he will probably be released. He won't stick around which means he will get out of the country as fast as he can. I don't really care if that happens. I look different and everyone believes I'm dead, apart from the goblins.'

'I know you're safe, I would just like it known so he isn't thought of as some hero but also for your name to be cleared. That's just for safety in case you end up recognised, which I don't believe you will. Let's forget it, we'll find out sooner or later. Why don't we work on that holiday you want to give me?'

Sirius laughed, hugged his godson then summoned a map. They sat together going through the positives and negatives of each country. They knew America was out since that's where Dumbledore believed Harry disappeared to. They might visit American in a few years, when both would look different again, and Harry would be a legal adult. They wrote down which ones they liked and which ones they weren't interested in visiting, at least not this time.

The following day Harry gathered the horcrux items, 'Sirius, why don't we put these back so Dumbledore can find them and see they aren't horcruxes. We don't put the goblet back in the vault as he had no idea where that one had been hidden. With the diadem, we get Dobby to speak with some of the house elves about the come and go room. Get one of them to mention they had seen Ravenclaw's missing diadem.'

'We could do that, but you must have a reason.'

'If Dumbledore finds these items and realises they aren't horcruxes, it might make him question his theory, especially about me. Voldemort's gone, he won't be back and the horcruxes have been dealt with. But he won't know that Voldemort is dead, yet he will never see him or find any proof that he really was out there.'

'If Dumbledore did begin to think he was wrong it could give you some protection if you were found.'

'Well, yeah. I know we won't get found Sirius, but it would help. Also, even though his not evil, he just believed he was always right. This will also save him wasting his time looking for the horcruxes and he might finally put more time into Hogwarts and the students.'

'Alright, we'll put them back apart from the goblet. Since Dobby can get into Hogwarts, how about we get Dobby to hide the goblet in Hufflepuff's rooms?'

'Good idea, but it can't be too easy to find, nor impossible.'

Harry, Sirius and Dobby spoke about the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff and the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Dobby said he could do it and make his master's proud. When Dobby left with the two items, Harry and Sirius took the ring back to the old Gaunt shack. They didn't take the locket to the Black house, they went to the cave. They used their brooms to fly over the lake. Sirius conjured a few rats, then forced the potion into the rats. Harry was keeping watch on the inferi. Harry had suggested he watch the inferi as he knew Regulus Black was in there somewhere. He didn't want Sirius to see his brother like that. Swapping the fake locket with the real one was easy. Sirius put the fake one around his neck, then they both flew out of the cavern. They landed, then apparated back to their home.

Sirius had opened the locket to read the note that Regulus wrote sometime before he died. He was pleased that his brother had learned the truth about Voldemort. He was just saddened that his brother died doing what was right.

Harry wasn't surprised when Sirius got drunk. At first he just said he wanted one, but then he had another and another, until he wasn't able to stand. Dobby ended up levitating a passed out Sirius to his bed. Harry stared down at his godfather, kissed his forehead then walked to the door. But he stopped and looked back at Sirius.

'I love you Sirius, as far as I'm concerned, you as my father, so I love you like a father,' Harry gave a small smile before he headed to his own room. It wasn't really late, but Harry was emotionally exhausted. It was time to rest, it was time to sleep.

It was a week later, Harry, Sirius and Dobby headed for the Caribbean after everyone found out that Peter Pettigrew had been the real secret keeper for the Potters, and a death eater. It also came out that he killed the muggles to set Sirius Black up for murder. So many felt ashamed that Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial, and now he was dead. The minister cleared Sirius of all charges, even if it was too late to help Sirius, as far as they know. Harry and Sirius were happy, now if they did get found, Sirius would be safe.

Albus Dumbledore had been shocked. He always knew there was a spy, when Sirius was found, laughing, he believed Sirius had finally showed his true colours. Even though he should have asked questions when Sirius was first arrested, he didn't and just allowed the man to be taken to Azkaban. There was nothing he could do now so he had to get back to his plans on finding Harry Potter. He had a lot of people searching America, but they all admitted that if Harry was there, and even though he had the scar, finding him will be next to impossible, especially if he was living amongst the muggles. Albus would not give up. He knew Voldemort would return one day, Harry had to die or Voldemort would take over the world.

Remus Lupin quit his job at Hogwarts when he found out his old friend, Sirius Black was innocent. He left Hogwarts, then left the country. He already felt terrible that he never looked in on Harry then he finds out that Harry had run away and no one was able to find him. Now he finds out Sirius was innocent but he died when Azkaban collapsed into the sea, he died thinking everyone believed he had betrayed James, Lily and Harry. Remus could not remain in England as he felt ashamed for ever believing Sirius would ever join Voldemort.

Harry had the best time in his life. This was the first real holiday he had ever had and Sirius was making sure every minute of the day Harry had a good time.

Even though Dobby was with them, Harry and Sirius wanted him to enjoy himself as well. Dobby also wanted to keep helping. So he would spend a few hours a day spying on Albus Dumbledore. Dobby knew his masters were waiting for Dumbledore to discover the items he believed were horcruxes. But to get him to search, he had to find one earlier than he did in the other Harry's time line. Dobby had spoken with the house elves at Hogwarts about the come and go room and me made sure to let slip that he had seen expansive jewellery and thought maybe the teachers should find out who owned them.

That was all it took for one of the house elves to go and speak with the headmaster. Even though Albus could get others to search the room, he found it fascinating. There were items in the room that had not been seen in hundreds of years. He knew he would get Irma Pince to visit the room so she could take all the books to the library. As he was walking down another aisle, he saw something that took his breath away.

'I was sure Tom used the diadem to make into a horcrux, but there isn't any dark magic on it.' Albus studied the diadem before he picked it up, 'I need to go back over those memories,' Albus conjured a bag, placed the diadem inside the bag then left the room.

When Harry and Sirius got back to their rented beach house they saw an excited Dobby.

'Alright Dobby, what's got you so excited?'

'He found the crown master Harry. He looked confused just like you said he would.'

Harry and Sirius grinned, 'Even though he still might need to figure out where the other items are, he will go back over those memories,' Harry said.

'Right, and when he does go find the others and they aren't horcruxes, it should make it question his theory,' Sirius said with a big grin.

'Yeah, hopefully he will begin to question himself about everything. I think the first one he will go look for will be the locket, then the ring. Hopefully someone inside Hufflepuff will find the goblet.'

'They will or we'll just get Dobby to speak with the house elves again. I don't think we've got anything to worry about Harry. So let's just enjoy our holiday, then work out what we might want to do with the rest of our lives. We've got enough money to live comfortably for the rest of our lives, we just need to find things to keep us occupied.'

'I had one idea Sirius. Hermione told me once that the one thing she hated about Hogwarts being a boarding school was she couldn't ring her parent's. Even this year when the kids could visit Hogsmeade, it was a full magical village, so again, no phones. What if we make and sell, by mail order, those mirrors you and dad had. People like Hermione and Colin Creevy could speak to their parent's whenever they wanted.'

Sirius grinned. 'Okay, I like this idea, and we could make a few to start with, then wait and see how many orders we get. The only problem I see with this is Remus. What if he thinks it's me, or somehow you found out your dad made one while he was at school?'

'You're officially cleared so it won't matter. But with our disguises, I doubt anyone will find us. But really, you said you just combined a lot of magic to get those to work. Others that liked to experiment and had the time could easily come up with this idea. The muggleborns could figure something out, especially if they have brains like Hermione, or even just liked to research. The muggle world has ways for two people on different sides of the world to be able to see and talk to each other. All they would need to do is make something that doesn't use electronics. We figure out a name to use that is in no way connected to you or dad, or even me. So no names like Marauders, Black, James, Padfoot or Prongs.'

'Remus started us off with the mirrors, he found a basic communication spell that helped people who couldn't talk or hear. From there we just went through hundreds of books until we figured out how to charm the mirrors. Okay, let's do that, but we work on a name as well. I also think we could give a muggleborn one so they can try it out and keep it, we just ask them to tell people about them. We advertise as well, but seeing how they work will get people interested.'

'We don't use Hermione, it could make people think of me. There was a muggleborn girl in Hufflepuff, her name was Sally….something. She was sorted right before me, and her last name started with p, I just don't remember what it was.'

'Good idea. She's in a different house to you, and to us Marauders, so it won't link us in any way.'

'Hey, I have a name that the muggleborns, or muggle raised will recognise and like.'

'What?'

'The magic mirror, simple but real, like in the fairy tale.'

'I have no idea what fairy tale you mean, but magic mirror would work. Okay, so we finish our holiday then set up a work shop behind the house. You know Harry, we might find other things we could make. Like I said, we don't need the money, but we do want to keep ourselves busy. So even though we can continue to learn things, whatever takes our fancy, this could just be like a hobby that also makes money.'

Harry and Sirius continued to discuss their idea, while Dobby prepared dinner.

Over the next month, Albus Dumbledore found every item he thought was a horcrux, but not one item had any type of dark magic attached to them. He was lucky to get back to Hogwarts after he found the locket. He had drank the potion which gave him terrible visions and weakened him. He ended up in Poppy's care for a few days.

While he had been searching for the ring that had belonged to Voldemort's father, he had been shocked to discover the resurrection stone. He had searched for that item, so he decided to use it. But for some reason, it didn't work. Albus put it down to the fact he wasn't family to the brother who had been given the stone. While he had been in Little Hangleton, he had searched for the old Riddle home. He wanted to make sure Voldemort hadn't found anything else and hid it there. He found Voldemort's father's grave, but all his spells showed there was a coffin down under the dirt. Albus didn't think Tom would hide anything here since he hated his muggle family, but he wanted to make sure. He went to the house, he did find some marks in the dust that told him people had been in the house. But there was no one there, nor was there any sign that Voldemort had been using it.

Albus returned to Hogwarts, but his thoughts remained on his belief on what he figured out about how Tom survived that night in Godric's Hollow. He began to question his theories, and question himself. All the items he thought Tom used to make a horcrux, were clean. There had been so sign of Voldemort since he left Quirrell. He had spoken with Severus who said months before the dark mark was a little darker, now it was faded, but lighter than it had been when Voldemort first disappeared. Albus wasn't sure of anything anymore. He knew there was no proof that he made horcruxes, and there was no sign of him. Albus decided he would get back to being a headmaster, but he would keep a listen out, just in case Voldemort did return.

Over the next year, Harry and Sirius made their magic mirrors. They did send the first one to Sally-Anne Perks who showed others, especially muggleborns. Hermione was one of the first to order a magic mirror, but so did Colin Creevy. What Harry and Sirius didn't expect was the ministry ordering hundreds. They were able to send a couple of dozen to the ministry, with a guarantee that they will get the rest, they just needed more time to make so many as they did not expect such a big order. Dobby had given them an idea about making different looking ones. A girl might like one that was pink or decorated in flowers. A boy might want one that looked a bit like a broom and had snitches on it.

Harry and Sirius hugged the elf, then they sat down and talked about ideas, but made Dobby join them. Sirius and Harry wanted Dobby to be part of their plans, but they also planned to give Dobby money, to do whatever he wanted with it. So the three of them were coming up with different ideas on how to make the mirrors different, and that would give everyone who owned one, a mirror that suited them.

Over the years, Harry and Sirius continued to learn but they expanded their business. They had come up with a magically charmed cd player, which never needed electricity or batteries. That was a popular item, especially for anyone connected to the muggle world. They had stopped dying their hair, they figured now Sirius was cleared of all charges and Harry was now an adult, they could slowly resume their real looks. Both had dark hair, so they could still pass as father and son. They didn't really care if they were found, but they didn't go out of their way to be recognised.

One thing Harry had done during this time was learn to become an animagus. What didn't surprise Sirius was Harry became a bird, a peregrine falcon. They were known to reach speeds over 320 km/h or 200 mph during their hunting dives. Harry always liked to fly fast and he used to fly fast when he had to dive down to catch the snitch when he played quidditch. There were days when Harry would fly in his falcon form and Sirius would run in his dog form, they would run through forests, just to have some fun.

One thing Harry did do, he and Sirius went to America, and where Harry was able to sit his N.E.W.T.s. Sirius said months before, even if Harry didn't want to work where he would need his N.E.W.T.s, it might just make him feel good about himself if he took them. At first Harry wasn't sure, because he would have to use his real name. But as Sirius said, Harry was now an adult, no one could make him do anything he didn't want to, which included Albus Dumbledore.

What surprised Harry, but not Sirius, Harry go O in every subject, including potions. Because of the extra spells he cast during the practical part of the exam, he received his mastery in defence against the dark arts and ancient runes. Harry only took the extra tests just to see how he would go, he never expected to get a master's degree.

Sirius had been right, Harry did feel good about himself after taking his N.E.W.T.s, he was also proud of himself and hoped his parents were proud of him. After the tests were over, they decided to have a holiday in America while they were there.

Albus Dumbledore had heard that Harry Potter sat for his N.E.W.T.s, but he didn't hear until a year later. What did surprise him was the boy's scores. The highest ever recorded score in defence against the arts and he now had his master's degree in defence.

Albus never found Voldemort, nor did he ever hear anything that Voldemort might be still around. He came to the conclusion that when Harry touched Quirrell which forced Voldemort to leave Quirrell's body, the soul had weakened until it finally disappeared, for good. He had never found any item that could have been used as a horcrux, so he realised he had been wrong. But Harry's scar still bothered him. He always believed Harry got the ability to speak to snakes from Tom, or from Tom's soul. He did some research into Harry's family, and found to his surprise that Harry was related to the Black's by his great, great grandmother, Dorea Black had married Charlus Potter. He then researched the Black family, and found that there had been a parselmouth in the Black family, over five hundred years before. It took him a while, but he finally admitted to himself he was wrong. Harry didn't have a piece of Tom's soul, he got the ability to speak to snakes from the Black part of his family.

Albus Dumbledore went to his death at the age of 139, with a lot of unanswered questions. But he went peacefully, onto his next great adventure.

Sirius ended up meeting a witch who was like him, she loved jokes and loved to prank people. When they moved in together, they often pranked each other, they even pranked Harry, until he finally got his own place. But Harry didn't want to move too far, so Sirius had a house built for Harry on the back of the property. Now they both had their own spaces and privacy.

Sirius and Iris got married when Iris told Sirius that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a boy, which they named James. They ended up having six children.

Harry ended up accidentally bumping into Sally-Anne Perks, and she recognised him for who he really was. They ended up talking while eating lunch, and when she found out that Harry was one of the owners of the magic mirror, she ended up hugging him. She had explained how many times she was going to leave Hogwarts because she missed her family. When she got the mirror, it helped with that, she used to speak with her parent's and little brother every night right after dinner.

Harry and Sally-Anne ended up married when they both turned 25. They went on to have four children. Naturally Lily was used as one of the girl's names, but when it was discovered that Sally-Anne was carrying twins, they named the second girl Jamie. Both Potter girls were named after Harry's parents. They had two boys after that, two years apart. One was called Henry after Sally-Anne's father, the other Orion, after Sirius.

When Harry was in his sixties, and all the old staff of Hogwarts that had been there when Harry was at Hogwarts, had gone onto their next great adventures, he took the post of defence against the dark arts teacher. He ended up the most popular teach Hogwarts ever had. All his students went on to pass their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, and some with very high scores. When he turned eighty, Harry became headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was still known as the boy who lived, and during these years at Hogwarts, was asked advice from many people, including the minister for magic. He was asked to be chief warlock of the Wizengamot, but turned them down. Harry believed no one should hold more than one position, especially high positions. He was happy at Hogwarts, and even though he was headmaster, he still taught one class a week, that was advanced defence against the dark arts. But Harry could fill in for any of the teachers if they fell ill, or just needed some time off.

Harry passed on at the age of 172 years old, surrounded by his family. Sally-Anne beside him, their kids, near the bed. The grandchildren, great grandchildren and great, great grandchildren stayed with him until he crossed over. He finally reunited with his parents, who was proud of him.

The end:


	14. Chapter 14

Changing The World, For The Better.

When Harry Potter first arrived at Hogwarts, it didn't take him long to realise that he had made friends with was a bully, and Harry hated bullies.

Harry had a plan to deal with the bully, Ron Weasley. Everyone thought they were friends, but Harry would never be a friend with someone like the red head. Someone that picks on others just because they were different or just to make them feel good about themselves.

Using the cloak that the headmaster had given him for Christmas, even though it belonged to Harry in the first place. He used the map he had taken from the Weasley twins' room, he snuck to one of the corridors where he knew Ron would walk the moment he had finished dinner. Since Harry said he needed to go do his homework, that it was late, Ron decided to have a third helping of desert.

Harry stood under the cloak, he muttered the spell he had found a few days before when studying in the library. His voice changed to sound a lot deeper and older. He cast the other spell which changed his voice to a more feminine voice. He had them down now it was time for set up the bully for the way he treated Hermione and Neville.

Harry watched the map, when he saw Ron leave the great hall, he got himself ready. He just hoped no one decided to join the red head. Harry knew that was unlikely, Ron was fast becoming very unpopular. But one habit that made most give him a wide berth was his flatulence, which Ron seemed proud of. Every time he had finished eating, Ron would let loose. The Gryffindor's had learned to cast an air freshening charm or a bubblehead charm. The older years had helped the younger years learn, especially the boys who shared the dorm with Ron, like Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

'I found out,' the female voice said.

'Okay, tell me,' the male voice said.

'It's gold, a lot of gold that has been lost over the years. From what I found out there are even gold bars that is from the time of the founders. It's millions of galleons down there.'

'Do you know what the enchantments are?'

'From the moment you get down the trapdoor behind the locked door, there is devil's snare, but all you have to do is cast a flame charm or an artificial sunlight charm. Inflamara is a second year spell, I don't get why they didn't use something harder.'

'They probably think the warning was enough, is there any more?'

'Just some flying keys and a broom, I mean anyone can fly up and catch a key. Then you just jump down through the trapdoor, the gold is just through another couple of doors and a large flight of stairs.'

'Then we need to plan this for tomorrow night. Everyone will believe we in a broom closet snogging. We'll get in and out as quick as possible.'

'We'll take a few trunks, shrink them down, no one will see them in our pockets.'

'Then we cast a feather-light charm on them to bring them back up, let's go work on everything.'

Ron moved back into the shadows as he heard the two lots of footsteps move away. But he kept thinking about what he heard, gold, a lot of gold. Ron thought if he could get it before anyone else then he would be richer than the Malfoys. No one will ever pick on him or his family again, he also knew he wouldn't have to stick being Potter's friend just to get some attention. Ron decided he better get the gold now, he could sneak it out and hide it in moaning Myrtles bathrooms, since no one goes in there.

Harry was sitting on his bed doing his charms homework when Neville, Seamus and Dean walked in. They waved to Harry who waved back before he continued on with his homework.

'Let's hope he takes his time before coming in, I don't think I can handle that smell anymore,' Seamus said.

'Just be quick with the spells then we won't have to,' Dean said.

'Hey Harry.'

'Yeah,' Harry looked up.

'We sent a note to Pomfrey asking if she could suggest something to help with Ron's farting,' Seamus said.

'Did you hear from her?'

'McGonagall asked if it was us, we told her the truth, which was we can't put up with that smell anymore. She wants Ron to visit Pomfrey tomorrow.'

'Let's hope she has something, but I just think it's because he's a human garbage disposal.'

'I thought he was your friend,' Neville said.

'He was the first person who was friendly towards me when we got onto the train, so I just went with it. But his table manners, the way he eats with his mouth open, he's disgusting. The worst in my opinion is the way he treats people. I found Hermione in tears yesterday, okay, she gets annoying, but no one deserves to be bullied like that. I wanted to go to Percy, but I really don't like telling on people, mainly because it would come back on me when the teachers didn't do anything to stop it. No, I doubt my so called friendship with Ron will last.'

'Even though Hermione is a bit of a know-it-all, she's better company than Ron,' Dean said.

'Even the twins don't like being around him and his their brother,' Seamus said.

'I can't blame them,' Neville mumbled then turned to his trunk but the other three boys saw Neville's face, he looked scared.

'None of us can blame them Neville, we're learning more about each other now it's been a few months. We know who the real friends are and who isn't and Ron is not someone any of us want to be friends with,' Dean said.

'What Dean said,' Harry smiled then went back to his homework. He wasn't really doing his work, he was wondering how long it would take for Ron to realise he was in trouble, then for someone to find him. Harry wasn't sure if Ron would survive or just get badly injured, but he didn't care. Ron reminded him too much of Dudley. Being bullied all his life taught Harry that you had to retaliate, if you don't you would always be bullied. Right now he had dealt with Ron, he would deal with others, but when he was ready and at the right time.

When the four boys woke the next morning they instantly knew Ron never came to bed. Normally they were woken a dozen times a night with his farting. Looking at his bed they could tell he never slept there.

'Should we say something?' Neville asked in his normally quiet and shy voice.

'If we don't we'll get asked why,' Harry shrugged.

'So the four of us will go, since we were all here from right after dinner but Ron was still in the great hall when we left,' Seamus said.

'Then let's do that before breakfast, and just hope he hasn't been eating all night,' Dean said making all four boys grimace at the thought of Ron and his bodily smells.

The four boys all visited the bathroom before heading down to McGonagall's office. They heard her call to come in, so they walked in, with Neville trying to hide behind the others.

'Um Professor, we thought we should tell you that Ron didn't sleep in the dorm last night,' Dean said.

'We were there, but we usually close our curtains while doing our homework. We found we can concentrate better then with all the noise in the common room,' Seamus said.

'Have any of you noticed him acting differently?'

'No Professor,' the four said together.

'He's been eating more,' Harry shuddered, 'that's about it though.'

'I will get the house elves and ghosts to begin looking. Five points to each of you for bringing this to me. Now go get some breakfast before your first class.'

The four boys nodded then left, 'Do you think he just fell asleep somewhere?' Seamus asked.

'If he did it would be where food is. The twins know how to get into the kitchens, maybe Ron found out,' Harry said.

'Oh I hope not,' Seamus shuddered.

The boys entered the great hall, but Harry went to the twins, 'Ron didn't sleep in his bed last night. You didn't tell him how to get into the kitchens did you?'

'We would never torture the Gryffindor's like that,' Fred said.

'He asked, we refused to tell him. He even tried following us once, didn't work,' George said.

'We told McGonagall, she's going to have the house elves and ghosts look for him, but I hope he wasn't eating,' Harry shuddered again making the twins and Lee laugh.

Harry sat beside Neville but he gave Hermione a smile, 'They said they never told him, it would be torture for us. They wouldn't do that.'

'Then he might have just taken a lot of food from dinner, sat in one of the classrooms to stuff himself silly,' Neville said.

'Makes sense, but I hope your wrong or we'll be walking around with the bubblehead charm around our heads for days,' Harry looked over at Hermione who giggled, 'We look ridiculous, but it does work.'

'It does, but we look like we have a fish bowl on our heads,' Hermione said.

Harry and Neville nodded as they laughed, then went back to their breakfast.

Neville and Harry sat together in each class, Ron wasn't around to bully Neville, to make him move. It didn't matter what Harry said, Ron thought he should sit next to Harry and no one else.

Ron didn't show up in any class, he didn't show up for lunch nor dinner. The Gryffindor's were wondering if he might have farted so much he blew his backside open. That remark had every student in Gryffindor laughing, some more than others, like the twins. They said they had to make a joke sweet, farting fancies, but it would make everyone smell like roses or something nice even if it would make a loud farting noise. They had enough bad smells to last them a lifetime. They said they might make the fart into a tune to go with the smell. That comment had all the boys laughing again.

McGonagall sent word that they still hadn't found Ron, they had now called for the prefects and head boy and girl to help search. If he wasn't found by the morning they would be bringing in the aurors. The twins still weren't worried, not like Percy who sent off a letter to his parent's. For all anyone knew, Ron had hit his head and was lying unconscious somewhere. Or he ate so much that he passed out and just haven't woken up yet. Percy seemed to think Ron was hurt and unconscious, everyone else just believed Ron ate too much and passed out. Only Harry knew the truth, and that's the way it was going to stay.

It was two days later that the aurors discovered Ron, or what was left of him. The head of the department of magical law was notified of the boy's death and headed to Hogwarts to investigate. When her aurors told her about the giant three headed dog they found and the Bones of a human, and they ripped robes that belonged to a Gryffindor, Amelia instantly took charge. First she demanded to know what a dangerous dog like that was doing inside the castle. When Albus hesitated to answer, Amelia had his shackled ready to take to the ministry. Albus finally answered, even if he tried to manoeuvre around the question. Amelia knew how the old man worked, she slapped a port key on him which would take him to a holding cell in the ministry.

'As of now Minerva, you are in charge of the students until I get answers, but my aurors will be remaining. We are going to search this school from top to bottom and if we find one more dangerous animal or item, then the entire faculty will be sitting in the holding cells.'

'It's the philosophers stone Madam Bones, Albus had all of us do different enchantments to keep it safe. The vault that someone tried to break into Gringotts was the vault where the stone was stored. Hagrid had removed it that morning while he was escorting a first year student to do their shopping.'

'I will contact Nicholas Flamel so he can retrieve his stone from me once I have dismantled these enchantments. Do you know why Albus thought a school full of children would be the perfect place to hide such a dangerous item?'

'He never revealed that to any of us, that I know of.'

'Then I will be questioning all of you using veritaserum. Now Hagrid, why would he entrust Hagrid with the stone and why was the keeper of keys showing a first year around? As far as I know that is your job if they are a muggleborn.'

'He is not a muggleborn even if he was raised with muggles. Albus asked Hagrid to fetch him when his aunt and uncle refused to send him here.'

'If the boy's family did not want their nephew to come to Hogwarts that is there choice, the decision does not belong to Albus Dumbledore.'

'It was Harry Potter.'

'The-boy-who-lived, he has been living with muggles?'

'Yes, Lily's sister.'

'I find that strange, I know James said that Harry was to be raised by a magical family if anything happened to him or Lily. I would say their wills stipulate that. We will get back to that later. I want every member of staff in this office right after curfew. Now I believe we should bring the Weasley children in so we can explain, it might be wise to contact Arthur so he can be here for his children. He will probably want to take them home. Does Ronald Weasley have any close friends?'

'Harry Potter, they met on the train. But I have noticed a bit of strain between Harry and the other boys who share a dorm with Ronald. Ronald has a…flatulence problem, which has been causing a lot of discomfort for everyone in Gryffindor. But Harry seemed to move away from Ron whenever they were in the great hall.'

'I will get you to speak with him, see if they are close, if they are we should allow the boy to attend the funeral. For now, I will contact Arthur, you find the Weasley children.'

Fred, George and Percy knew something was wrong when they were asked to go to the headmaster's office, they were escorted by an auror. Everyone else in Gryffindor began to speculate on what happened.

'Do you think Percy was right, that Ron was hurt?' Neville asked.

'Maybe, but if he was, you would think the ghosts or house elves would have found him.'

'Maybe they didn't find him, that's why the aurors are here, because Ron went missing, on purpose,' Hermione said.

'But why would he disappear? He didn't care if we suffered when he farted. He still picked on both of you, nothing seemed to upset him. So what could make him leave?' Harry asked.

'Maybe he was embarrassed, but tried not to show it. You know how Malfoy is, if he found out then Ron would never hear the end of it,' Neville said.

'He might have tried to get home to ask his mother to help with his problem. I know it's because of his diet, but he would never listen to anyone if we tried to tell him to eat things like vegetables and only small helpings, not four or five full meals in one go. He also just kept shoving food into his mouth, without taking a breath between his big bites,' Hermione said.

'I tried hinting to him to slow down, he just looked at me like I had two heads,' Harry said, 'I gave up but I just kept moving away from him whenever we were in the great hall. I just couldn't watch him anymore.'

'Do you think we'll get told what happened?' Neville asked.

'Maybe, I think the twins would tell us if Ron did something stupid like run away, or eat until he was sick.'

'Looks like we have to wait and see,' Hermione said.

'We might as well get stuck into our homework,' Harry said.

Harry, Hermione and Neville went to get their books, when they came down they found an auror standing just inside the door.

'Mr. Potter.'

Harry turned to face the auror, 'Um, yeah.'

'I am to escort you to the headmaster's office.'

Harry shuddered as he flinched, he thought it was the perfect time to show how he felt, he just couldn't go too far. It would help with his plans to deal with certain people.

'Um, okay.'

'We'll watch your stuff mate.'

'Thanks Neville,' Harry slowly followed the auror out of Gryffindor tower.

'Harry looked scared, why?' Hermione asked.

'He looked the same last week when he got a note asking him to go to Dumbledore's office. I just figured he thought he was in trouble.'

'Harry has never done anything wrong, so why would he be called up to see the headmaster?'

'He wouldn't talk about it when he got back, but I noticed he went straight into the shower. He stayed under the water for nearly an hour. It's not the first time he's been told to go see the headmaster. The first time Harry looked sick, he was pale and shaking, then he went straight to bed even though it was early. Ron pestered him for more than an hour, he wanted Harry to play chess. Harry never answered, just pulled the curtains around his bed,' Neville glanced around then moved closer to Hermione, 'He woke up that night, he was having a nightmare, and he was crying. I pretended not to notice when he looked around.'

'What could have caused that? Harry seems like a strong person, why would he cry?'

'I kept thinking that maybe something happened with Dumbledore, something that scared Harry. I thought I was wrong, Dumbledore is supposed to be a great wizard and he's the leader of the light. But seeing how Harry looked a minute ago, I'm not sure what to think.'

The auror who escorted Harry Potter through the castle to the headmaster's office watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. He thought the boy looks scared. When he was told to go in, the boy flinched before he seemed to sag. As the boy stepped passed him he did see a bruise on his neck, he wondered if someone hurt him. That didn't explain why he seemed apprehensive going into the headmaster's office.

Harry kept thinking about his plan and what he found out about Albus Dumbledore. This plan will get the old man out of Hogwarts but Harry hoped it got him locked up, especially if the information Harry found got out. No one will find out what Harry had done or can do. Reading his parent's letters they left him told Harry he was powerful, but it would make some people scared if he used that power when he was still young. So Harry decided to do well in classes, but he would never be the first to get a spell. It took him a few tries the first night in Hogwarts so he could pull his power back. Now no one would think he was more powerful than any others.

Minerva finished explaining to Harry that Ron was dead, she would not tell him how, but as far as they know, it had been an accident. She asked Harry if he would like to go to the funeral, Harry declined, he said that he and Ron had a falling out and it would seem wrong to go when he hadn't been speaking to Ron over the last few weeks.

Harry used this time to plant the fake memories. While his head was down, staring at his feet, he silently recited the spell he found in the restricted section. He knew it was time, so even though he never planned for the old man to get questioned now, it just seemed to work out for him. Using Ron's death would not seem suspicious either since he had been asked to the headmaster's office, he did not volunteer, just like he would not volunteer the information that would have Albus Dumbledore gone from Harry's life.

The auror outside the office watched as the door opened and Harry Potter practically ran out of the office. He hurried after the boy to make sure he got back to Gryffindor tower, especially since it was after curfew. He had been doing a lot of thinking since the boy walked into the office, he had a few ideas, some he did not want to contemplate. But he knew he would need to say something, if he didn't and Harry Potter was being harmed then he would be in the wrong for not bringing it to his boss's attention. He hoped he was wrong, he hoped the boy looked scared because he just thought he was in trouble. Most students never got to see the inside of the headmaster's office, normally their head of house deals with any discipline. He believed that's all it was, but he had to make sure, for his own peace of mind. He watched the boy give him a nervous, shy smile before he gave the password. When the boy stepped into Gryffindor tower, the auror turned to leave, ready to find his boss to explain that they might have a lot more to investigate.

Harry sat next to Neville, 'It's all good, I mean it's not but it's not what I thought.'

'What did you think?' Neville asked.

Harry shifted nervously, 'Um, I thought I was in trouble, it's not like being asked to go see the headmaster is a good thing, normally. The twins have told me how often they've been up there and it's never been good. They usually end up with a month's detention after that visit.'

'Okay, so what did they want?' Hermione asked.

Harry leaned closer, 'Ron's dead, they wouldn't tell me how, just that they believe it was an accident.'

'Oh my.'

'That's terrible, but why did they want to tell you out of everyone here?'

'McGonagall asked if I wanted to go to the funeral. I explained that we weren't really getting on anymore, so I didn't think it was right. That's basically it. But what happened, they said it was an accident, could eating too much kill someone?'

'It is possible, they eat until their stomach explodes. Most people normally stop, but we have all seen Ron eat four to five full meals, then he goes on about still being hungry.'

'Maybe he did find his way into the kitchen,' Neville said.

'Yeah, maybe. Well, there isn't much we can do apart from be supportive for the twins and Percy when they get back. We might as well finish our work.'

'I copied my notes for you, I wasn't sure if you made any,' Hermione said quietly.

'I did but I'm sure yours are more detailed, so thanks,' Harry gave Hermione a smile then dug out his books from his bag.

That evening Amelia Bones used the auror version of veritaserum on all the staff. She had seen Snape when he first came in, he looked like he always did, sneering, but confident. The moment he saw the bottle of truth potion he became nervous. She thought it might be the perfect time to get some answers out of Severus Snape. She did not like the fact that Albus Dumbledore got Snape out of Azkaban by just saying Severus had been his spy after changing sides during the war. Amelia knew Severus had been a death eater, she knew he would have done some terrible things for Voldemort. She believed he deserved some punishment even if he did become a spy. But she had heard enough stories about the way Severus acted towards all the students apart from Slytherin's. She received regular letters from her niece who would explain in detail how Snape acted in the classroom. Amelia had asked Susan to find out if he was the same with all students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, he was.

Amelia began to question the staff, she was leaving Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape for last. Each teacher was sitting off to the side where a silencing bubble had been erected. As head of the department of law Amelia had the right to handle an investigation any way she saw fit. Some of the things she heard about Hogwarts always had her curious but she never had a reason to investigate or question anyone before. She needed a reason since many people would do anything Albus Dumbledore said. If he didn't want the staff or students to be investigated without proof, they wouldn't be. She had the perfect excuse now. So even though the boy's death was a tragedy, she planned to use her rights to get to the bottom of things. There was one teacher missing, but since the school was in lockdown, she knew her aurors would find him after she had finished questioning the teachers that were in the room. She planned to speak with Filch and Hagrid as well, but they could wait until later.

After going through the normal questions with Minerva, all about Ronald Weasley, she began on the philosopher's stone. It seems Minerva had no idea why Albus wanted the stone hidden at Hogwarts which could attract dangerous people if anyone found out.

'Now, you mentioned that Harry Potter lived with his muggle aunt. Tell me what you know of why he ended up there and who, if you know, placed him there?'

'Albus believed Harry Potter would have a better life growing up away from the fame of being

the-boy-who-lived. He had Hagrid remove Harry from the house and take the boy to him who was at Surrey. He explained to us that he was leaving a note so Petunia Dursley would know why Harry must remain with her. Albus placed the note inside the blanket then placed Harry on the doorstep.'

Amelia was fuming, 'Are you telling me that three adult wizards and witches believed leaving a baby on a door step in the middle of the night was the best for the boy?'

'I did not want Harry left with the muggles, but Albus said it was for the best, he would be safe.'

'How would Harry Potter be safe with muggles who could not help against someone magical?'

'Albus created wards that connected to Harry's blood, due to his mother's sacrifice. If the boy remained with his mother's blood he would always be safe from the one that killed her.'

Amelia called over one of her aurors, 'Get the information on where Harry Potter lives, go with your partner and check the so called wards. They are supposed to be linked to the boy's blood and Lily Potter.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Amelia turned back to Minerva, 'It is law that a child who has been orphaned be taken to the department of magical child services until the parent's wills were read. Why did Albus Dumbledore believe he had the right to decide where Harry Potter would live?'

'He told us that James and Lily spoke to him about Harry if anything ever happened to them.'

'What did the Potters tell Albus?'

'I do not know.'

'Alright, it is your job as deputy head to explain to any muggleborn or muggle raised children and their families about magic and Hogwarts. Tell me why you did not go to speak with Harry Potter's aunt and uncle about coming to Hogwarts?'

'None of the letters were answered, Albus believed the muggles were destroying them. He thought having someone like Hagrid visit would scare them so they would not stop Harry coming to Hogwarts.'

'So Hagrid gave the muggles a scare then gave Harry his letter, is that right?'

'Yes, but Hagrid had to tell Harry that he was a wizard. The muggles called him freak, they told Harry his parent's were drunk and died in a car crash. Hagrid got angry with them, he gave the Dursley's son a pig's tail.'

Amelia was furious, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived had no idea about the magical world then a giant of a man had to explain. But a man that was not very bright, nor could he give Harry a lot of information about how his parent's died and why.

'So then Hagrid takes him shopping, again, why did you not take over once Hagrid got him away from the muggles?'

'Albus told me Hagrid would handle it.'

'Did Hagrid handle what needed to be done for a boy raised in the muggle world?'

'I do not know what happened apart from Hagrid taking the boy shopping and picking up the stone.'

Amelia sighed, she knew there would be more questions later, for now she needed to get to Snape. She gave Minerva the anti-dote.

'A grown woman and you agreed to leave that boy on a doorstep. If he is the type of boy that could end up dark or even vindictive then I pity you when he finds out how he was treated after he saved our world. I will have more questions for you at another time Professor McGonagall. For now just look after the students, as best you can.'

Amelia waited until Minerva McGonagall left before she went to where Severus Snape was sitting. He was the last of the teachers apart from the missing Professor Quirrell. She went through the standard questions about Ron Weasley. Snape did not know anything about how the boy ended up in a room with a giant three headed dog that torn him apart. Amelia did not like the way Snape spoke about the boy. She moved on to the philosopher's stone.

'Did Albus Dumbledore ask you to do any type of enchantment to protect the philosopher's stone?'

'Yes.'

'Describe what you did?'

'Albus and I decided to use logic, not magic. There were be seven bottles and a riddle. Some of the bottles held wine, some held poison. One was to get the person back through the flames and the one that was supposed to take you forward towards the stone. But it would kill you instantly instead of taking you through the flames.'

Amelia sat up straighter, she gestured for two of her aurors to stand guard behind Snape, but she did take his wand from his pocket.

'Why would you, a teacher and Albus, the headmaster want to kill someone?'

'They would only die if they tried to go after the stone.'

'Do you know who might go after the stone?'

'The dark lord.'

'Lord Voldemort is dead, why would Albus believe he would go after the stone?'

'The dark lord did not die, his body was destroyed, his soul fled. Albus wanted to lure the dark lord here in the hope of destroying him completely.'

'Do you know how Voldemort's soul survived that night?'

'He made horcruxes.'

'Oh dear lord,' Amelia realised that if Voldemort got inside the castle then got the philosophers stone, he would return. Then another war would begin, one bloodier than the last.

'Tell me Mr. Snape, do you or Albus Dumbledore know how many horcruxes Voldemort made?'

'He made five before he went after the Potters.'

Amelia knew it was worse than she thought, 'Do you or Albus know what items he used to anchor his soul?'

'I do not, Albus believes he knows what they are.'

'How does he know?'

'He has been collecting memories, he studies them to see if there is a pattern. He found that items went missing from some people when the dark lord was around them. The memories start from the time he was in a muggle orphanage to not long after leaving Hogwarts as a student.'

'A muggle orphanage and a student, do you know what name Voldemort used when he was a student?'

'Tom Riddle.'

'Is that his real name? And what is his full name?'

'Tom Riddle, after his muggle father. His middle name is Marvolo after his wizard grandfather.'

'So he was a halfblood, not a pureblood?'

'Yes.'

Amelia had to get that information out, once she had finished investigating. If Voldemort was trying to return then hopefully those pureblood purists would not join him again if they knew he was a halfblood. Amelia also realised that Albus Dumbledore shared a lot of information with Severus Snape. It was time to find out more, it was time to find out if this man knew anything about Harry Potter and the night he saved the world.

Just before Amelia started her questions again, two of her aurors arrived back, the two she sent to the muggle home of Harry Potter.

'There are no blood wards of any type around that house. There were wards, which were slowly crumbling. Some of the wards seemed to be unusual, we could not determine what they were. But that is not all we found out ma'am, the Dursley family were found murdered in their car on the first of September. The muggle police said that it seems someone forced them off the road at around ten thirty that morning then cut their throats. We decided to inspect the house to see if there was anything that belonged to Harry Potter. The house is going to be sold but not until they have finished with their investigation. We thought the boy might want his belongings.'

'Go on.'

'We found out the boy slept in a cupboard under the stairs, he did not own anything. There was not even a picture of the boy, only pictures of the Dursley's. We questioned some of the neighbours, they told us that the Dursley's warned them that Harry Potter was mentally unstable and a delinquent, it would be best and safer if they stayed away from him. We found out that the Dursley's would often leave the boy with a neighbour when they went on holidays or an outing. The neighbour turned out to be a squib named Arabella Figg. She admitted that Albus Dumbledore placed her there to keep an eye on the boy. She also admitted that the only time she ever saw Harry Potter was when the Dursley's wanted her to look after him. The squib did not know anything about the wards.'

'Did you place some muggle repelling charms around the house?'

'Yes ma'am, we figured you would want someone to inspect the wards.'

'You did well, thank you. Now go find Professor Quirrell, Argus Filch and Rubeus Hagrid. Keep them out until I call for them.'

Amelia waited until her two aurors left before she turned back to Snape, 'Did you know Harry Potter was left with muggles?'

'Yes.'

'Were you told why?'

'To make the boy ready to die for the magical world.'

Amelia knew she would need to find out what that meant, but most would come tomorrow. The more she heard the angrier she got.

'Were you involved with these plans to make the boy ready?'

'I was to torment the boy so he would have a terrible time at Hogwarts. It was easy since I do not like Potter.'

'Why do you not like Harry Potter?'

'He looks like his arrogant father.'

'What does it matter if he looks like his father?'

'It's a slap in the face, Lily chose Potter over me.'

Amelia was surprised by this, 'Where you involved in any way in the deaths of the Potters?'

'I relayed part of the prophecy to the dark lord, he went after the Potters so he could kill the child who was destined to kill him.'

'Did you love Lily Potter?'

'No, I loved Lily Evans.'

'If you loved her then why would you want Voldemort to kill them?'

'I didn't, I asked the dark lord to spare Lily, he could kill James and Harry Potter, and then I would have Lily.'

'But he did kill Lily.'

'She refused to move from in front of the brat.'

'What did you do when you found out Lily was dead?'

'I was already spying for Albus, I went to ask him why he did not keep his promise, his promise to keep her safe.'

'When did you change sides?'

'When the dark lord decided to go after the Potters. I hoped he would leave Lily but I knew he would not. I hoped Albus could protect them so Lily would live.'

'Do you know how he protected them?'

'He suggested the fidelius charm, he suggested that he become the secret keeper. Potter and Black decided on Peter Pettigrew, but everyone would believe it was Black since Black and Potter were inseparable. The dark lord would go after Black, but he could not give away the secret.'

Amelia realised that Sirius Black was not the Potters secret keeper, yet no one was ever told.

'Do you know why Sirius Black went after Peter Pettigrew?'

'He wanted to confront him for betraying the Potters. Peter set Black up by killing the muggles, he cut off his own finger then turned into his animagus and escaped before the aurors arrived.'

'Did Albus Dumbledore know that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper?'

'Yes, he performed the fidelius charm.'

'Did he know Sirius Black did not kill Peter Pettigrew or the muggles?'

'Yes.'

'What is Peter Pettigrew's animagus form?'

'A rat.'

Amelia realised there was an innocent man sitting in Azkaban, a man that was Harry Potter's godfather.

'Why did Albus Dumbledore not come forward with the truth about Sirius Black?'

'He did not want Harry Potter to be raised by Black, he needed the boy timid and pliable, not a Marauder. He did not want the boy to have a good life, if he did then he would not be willing to die. If he had a life of suffering and torment he would willingly sacrifice himself for a world that his parent's died to save.'

Amelia was furious, whatever these plans are of Albus Dumbledore's, one being the death of the-boy-who-lived, she needed to find out the whole truth and stop them. She knew gaining the truth from someone as powerful as Albus Dumbledore would be hard. But she had enough evidence that could have Albus sent to Azkaban for life. First she needed more answers, a lot more answers.

Amelia had the aurors take Snape to the ministry and place him in a cell, this time he would face the Wizengamot for his part in the Potter's deaths.

'Ma'am, I have no proof, but when Professor McGonagall asked to speak with Potter here in this office, the boy seemed scared. The walk here was quiet, I kept watching him, he was nervous and edgy. I noticed a fading bruise on the back of the boy's neck, but I could not get a good look at it. He seemed to want to run before he gave up. After he finished he practically ran down the stairs.'

'I need to find out if any other student noticed anything strange about Harry Potter. McGonagall told me that Harry and Ron drifted apart, Ron had some type of…flatulence problem. Did you notice if Harry was friendly with any other children.'

'He was sitting with two others, the Longbottom boy and a girl, I do not know who she is.'

'Tomorrow morning we will first speak with Neville Longbottom. If Harry Potter has been scared for any reason the boy from his dorm room would know. McGonagall mentioned that Harry would stand up for a girl named Hermione Granger, a muggleborn that many other students seemed to pick on. She could be the girl you saw sitting with them. We have much to do auror Shacklebolt. First is trying to find the philosophers stone without being harmed. We need to get the stone back to its rightful owner before Voldemort finds a way into this castle. So far no one knows why Ronald Weasley went through that door, we may never know but we must do all we can to give the family answers. What we have to do next must be kept quiet or the papers will have a field day. Harry Potter was being groomed to die and Voldemort cannot die until we find his soul anchors, that news would cause mass panic. We also have to determine if one of the ways Albus wants the boy to suffer is to abuse him. Right now I need to question Quirrell, Hagrid then Filch. Tomorrow morning I would like you to speak with Professor McGonagall, find out how many times Harry Potter has been asked to the headmaster's office and did she ever accompany him, as his head of house.'

'Yes ma'am, would you like me to send in Quirrell?'

'Yes, but I want him shackled, without him knowing until the last minute. From all the information I have heard so far I cannot relax in case more are in on these plans. There is something off about Quirrell, he can't seem to say two words. Albus wanted him as a defence teacher, yet the children cannot understand him. From what my niece has told me, the man only speaks about things like vampires and banshee's, he is not teaching the children defence. Albus has some plans that he has not told the ministry about. I am not taking any chances that this man could be involved. Allow him in, allow him to sit then make sure those cuffs are on him before I begin my questions.'

The auror went to the door, 'Professor Quirrell, Madam Bones is ready for you now, sir.'

'Ttttthank…yyyyyou,' Quirrell stuttered as he entered the room.

Amelia acted like she was busy, reading her file while the defence teach sat down. She gave a slight nod but kept reading, two aurors had the man shackled within seconds.

'Now, let's get to the questions,' Amelia used her veritaserum, 'Do you know anything about the death of Ronald Weasley?'

'Only that he died.'

'Were you involved with his death?'

'No.'

'Do you know of the plans Albus Dumbledore has for the philosopher's stone?'

'Yes.'

'Did you partake in the enchantments?'

'Yes, I have a gift with trolls, so there is a troll waiting for anyone that tries to gain access to the stone.' the aurors and Amelia noticed that Quirrell did not stutter, so they knew he was up to something.

'Have you heard anything about why Albus wants the stone here?'

'To protect it from my master.'

Amelia and the aurors straightened, 'Who is your master?'

'The dark lord.'

'Do you know where he is right now?'

'Yes, he is part of me.'

'Quiet you fool.'

Amelia and the aurors had their wands pointed at Quirrell where the other voice came from.

'Did Albus Dumbledore know Voldemort was possessing you?'

'Yes.'

'Remove that turban Proudfoot, Shacklebolt, be ready.'

Amelia and Kingsley had their wands pointed at the head of Quirrell, the auror removed the turban to see the face of Lord Voldemort. Two quick stunners had Quirrell unconscious on the floor. A Black smoke began to emerge from Quirrell, Amelia and Kingsley fired more spells, encasing the smoke in an unbreakable dome. They needed to analyse the smoke and how Voldemort could be stopped until his horcruxes could be found.

Albus had spoken with Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic, the man could not open his cell, he even ordered the aurors to open them, they could not. Amelia Bones had worked the cells to open to only those who knew the spells needed and the passwords. After Cornelius left, Albus heard one of the aurors mention Severus, he realised that Severus was also in a cell. Albus knew Severus could throw off the effects of veritaserum, but he was still worried. Severus knew most of the plans that involved Harry Potter. The man would never give anything away, unless he had no control over himself. Albus just hoped Severus could still make the aurors believe he was telling the truth even if he was not.

As Harry, Neville and Hermione were finishing breakfast, an auror handed Neville a note. When he read it Neville seemed to go pale.

'Is something wrong Neville?' Hermione asked.

'Um, Madam Bones wants to see me.'

'Maybe she's asking all the boys who shared a dorm with Ron questions, even though McGonagall spoke with me,' Harry said.

'Harry's right, so you have nothing to worry about,' Hermione gave the shy boy a smile.

'I hope you're right. I better go.' Neville gave them a nervous smile before he stood and left the great hall with the auror.

Harry and Hermione watched as the auror followed Neville out of the great hall, 'Do you think that's all it is Harry?'

'I have no idea Hermione, I'm sure Neville will tell us when he joins us later.'

'If classes are still on then they haven't let anyone know.'

'They probably want as much information as they can get before they do.'

'Um, Harry, you don't seem very upset, he was your friend.'

'Was, once I realised how much of a bully he was I knew I could never stay friends with him. I do not like bullies. Okay, I'm upset for his family, I'm sorry they are suffering right now, I just can't feel anything for him.'

'Do you…um,' Hermione lowered her head.

'I don't remember them Hermione, I was too young.'

'So are you with family?'

'I don't think of them as family, but she is blood related.'

'Why don't you think of them as family?'

'They hate me because I'm a wizard, they're muggles and they hate anything strange or abnormal. I've lived with them all my life and it wasn't a good life. But now I know I'll be here for most of the year I will only have to put up with them during the summer holidays. I've already told McGonagall I'm remaining here for every Christmas and Easter holidays. I'll have a nicer time here than there. What about you, I know you're a muggleborn, how do your family handle knowing you're a witch?'

'Mum and dad are proud actually, naturally they wish they could be more involved, but Professor McGonagall explained about muggle repelling charms. Every parent day mum and dad would take time off from work to come to the school to see how I was going, they can't do that here.'

'But that's wrong, they should be able to visit. Do you know if Hogwarts has a parent day?'

'I don't think so, there is nothing in Hogwarts, a history, and a few I've asked said they have never heard of such a thing.'

'Do you think I could borrow that book?'

'Of course you can, but I didn't think you were interested in reading.'

'I love reading, I might not be as fanatical about it as you but I do like to learn and read. Ron made it impossible, not just farting either, he never wanted to do any work and when I did he would continuously talk. When our homework was due he would copy mine, until I found a spell to stop him being able to read it. I figured if I had to do the work then he should as well. He was lazy and tried to get me to skive off my work. This world is new to me, I need to learn if I'm going to fit in, at least for now until I work out what I want to do. What gets me though Hermione is how much work each teacher gives us. Don't they realise that between one to two hours of work for each teacher means we wouldn't get to bed until well after midnight, then we're up at seven. Students need their sleep or they won't be able to concentrate.'

'I agree, I might still get it all done, but it's quite late by the time I've finished. I have one concern about being here.'

'Tell me.'

'It's the way people are, how everything we do, learn, use or are involved in is magical. Why should I have to give up what I grew up with just to learn magic?'

'You shouldn't, it's why I've decided I'm leaving after my O.W.L.s. I found out that once you've done your O.W.L.s then you can leave, you just can't use magic until your seventeen. I want to use pens, I want to wear proper clothes, not these dresses. No matter what anyone tells me to me they are a dress. I want to listen to the Queen, the Beatles and the Beach boys, Led Zeppelin and all the other great bands. I've heard the magical wireless, the songs are terrible, nowhere near as clear as listening to a cd. I also want to be able to use a computer and drive a car. Okay, witches and wizards have faster ways of travelling, but I really don't care, I want to drive. I would like to be able to ring someone and not have to wait for a day or so for my letter to find the person. What is it with the magical world Hermione, why are they stuck in the past? They are centuries behind the…non magicals.'

'They are, but if you leave at fifteen or sixteen years old, what will you do?'

'Enlist in the military, it's something I've wanted to do since I was little. We had these army people come speak at the school. I was fascinated and knew then and there that's what I wanted to do. I just haven't decided between the army, air force and the navy. If I can do well in that, then I might become a doctor, or medic and help any that need it. There is always wars going on, I would love to help.'

'That's wonderful Harry. I still have no idea what I would like to do once I graduate.'

'You're smart Hermione, people might make fun of you but that brain of yours will take you far. Don't let anyone stop you reaching your goals, whatever they may be. But there is prejudice against muggleborns, which is stupid. You've proven to be able to do spells quicker and easier than some of those snotty purebloods.'

'It's the prejudice that is another concern, if the children here act like their parent's, then I doubt they will allow me into places like the ministry.'

'Maybe you should find out more about muggleborns, it might mean a trip to the ministry.'

'Since I have a few years I might hold off on a visit until before our fifth year. We should get to class though.'

'Yeah, we should, hope Neville makes it. Snape will eat him alive if he's late.'

Neville had been made to promise not to tell anyone what he spoke about with the aurors. He was told to tell anyone that the aurors wanted to know what Ron Weasley was like. Neville told Madam Bones everything he knew, which wasn't much, but it seemed to mean something to her and her aurors, he just didn't know what.

The twins and Percy returned two weeks later, after the funeral, everyone noticed they were a lot quieter. The only ones that knew the truth about Ron, they understood, but McGonagall had warned everyone to leave the three Weasley boys alone. They would explain what was going on when they were ready.

There were two things had everyone curious about, ever since the aurors turned up to investigate Ron's disappearance, Snape was not teaching, he was not even at Hogwarts. They weren't sure why Dumbledore hadn't been seen either. No one cared that Quirrell was gone, he's classes were the worst, worse than Snape's potions classes, even if no one liked potions, only the Slytherin's did. The students had been told to use that time to study their potions and defence book, but that was all they were told. The aurors were still at the school, everyone just assumed they were still investigating what happened to Ron Weasley. As only a handful of people knew the truth, most believed he ran away because he couldn't stop farting and it was embarrassing.

Life in Gryffindor was a lot better, even if no one would say it in front of Percy, Fred or George. There was no more bullying since Ron was gone, but there were no smells either. Hermione was finally starting to relax, she began to realise that she did not need to prove to these people she was smart. All she had to do is learn what she needed then when she was older she could decide whether to remain in the magical world or return to the non-magical world. One thing she had been doing is reading up on laws. She had an idea about being a lawyer and helping people like muggleborns who were discriminated against. Most of the laws she read so far would always favour a pureblood, muggleborns were classed as second class citizens. If she couldn't help then she would definitely leave the magical world. She already knew she was smarter than people like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Harry and Neville were also smarter, but the friends were also more powerful than the blond git and his friends. If people like Hermione and Harry left the magical world it could make people stop and think about what they were doing, driving away powerful and smart people just because of their beliefs that purebloods should have more rights.

Three weeks after Ron was found dead, Snape, Dumbledore and Quirrell still hadn't returned. McGonagall finally explained that Professor Quirrell died due to an allergic reaction. That was the story they came up with so they would not cause a panic if word got out about Voldemort. The unspeakables now had the spirit of Voldemort along with all the memories that Albus Dumbledore had been collecting. After some more questions using the aurors veritaserum, Amelia Bones got the list of all death eaters from Severus Snape, a list that he confirmed were people that wanted to be death eaters. None of them were placed under the imperius curse to join, as many claimed.

Amelia knew once she began arresting people it would cause a lot of trouble in the ministry. But now she had a way to question those death eaters using veritaserum. The Minister, Cornelius Fudge who was friends with Lucius Malfoy, and a death eater, even the minister could not stop her.

Gawain Robards, the head auror was working on a trial for Sirius Black. Once Amelia found out that the man wasn't the secret keeper and Snape had told them that Peter Pettigrew was the person who killed the muggles. They decided to find out why this information did not come out during Sirius Blacks trial. That's when they found he was not given a trial. Gawain would need to also work on arresting the two people involved in sending an innocent man to Azkaban.

Amelia decided not to tell Harry Potter about his godfather, not until he was legally free. The trial would be after the arrests of death eaters and would be private with just a few members of the Wizengamot. She knew she needed to speak with the boy about his muggle family, then work on who would have legal rights over him until Sirius Black was free. It was suggested that Minerva McGonagall could do it, as his head of house, but Amelia shot that down straight away, Minerva was loyal to Albus Dumbledore. Amelia decided that since it was only temporary and she had also know James and Lily that she would be his guardian. Sirius would be free before the end of the school year, so she had time.

Her aurors had questioned the muggle police more about the Dursley's, they also questioned the neighbours. A few neighbours remembered the Dursley's and their nephew drove off around nine that morning. That was the last time anyone saw the Dursley's alive.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were eating dinner when Harry was handed a note from Percy Weasley. Harry gave him a smile, thanked him then unfolded the note.

'McGonagall wants to see me in her office. I haven't done anything wrong.'

'I'm sure it's just more questions about…Ron,' Hermione said.

'But the aurors left, doesn't that mean the investigation is over?' Neville asked.

'I suppose I would just be guessing until I spoke with her. I'll meet you in the tower when I'm done.'

Harry knew McGonagall was acting headmistress, but she was still using her office so he headed straight there. The door was opened but he knocked anyway.

'Come in Mr. Potter.'

Harry stepped in then stopped, Madam Bones was also there, 'Um, is something wrong?'

'We have some news that we need to tell you. Have a seat Mr. Potter,' Amelia said kindly.

'You are not in trouble Harry, you are very different from your father who was constantly in trouble.'

'Um, okay,' Harry sat down then glanced between the two women.

'We need you to tell us about the first of September. What time did your muggle family take you to Kings Cross station so you could get to platform nine and three quarters?' Amelia said.

'Oh, um, well, my uncle dropped me off at Kings Cross station at nine thirty. He had to take Dudley to some doctor to have the tail removed, the appointment was at ten.'

'Can you explain what you mean about the tail?'

'Um, Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail when the Dursley's kept arguing and yelling.'

'Very well, tell me, what did you do when you got to Kings Cross station?'

'Well, I kept looking for a sign that said platform nine and three quarters, I couldn't see one. I finally asked the guard, he thought I was being funny. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, so I sat down and just hoped I saw something like a wall disappearing, like how I got into Diagon alley with Hagrid.'

'I apologise Harry, usually I am the one who would escort you to buy your school equipment and explain about the passage way to the Hogwarts express.'

'Oh, Hagrid forgot to tell me, I don't even remember the bricks he touched in the Leaky Cauldron. I couldn't see past him properly.'

'So what did you see or hear, and did you leave at any time?'

'I didn't leave, I wanted to come to Hogwarts. I saw this family with an owl, the mother said muggles then she asked what the platform number was. Hagrid had called my…relatives muggles. I decided to follow them, I didn't understand where they kept disappearing to. I walked up to the woman and asked her how to get onto the platform, it was Ron Weasley's mother. That's how we met. I have to be honest, I didn't like Ron at all, he was a bully. After the first few weeks I decided he wasn't the type of friend I wanted, even if I never had any friends before. But Hermione was just trying to help him and he began to pick on her all the time.'

'Then you are a good friend to Miss Granger. So just to get this straight, you did not leave Kings Cross station until you saw Molly Weasley and her family?'

'I didn't leave, Ma'am, I sat there for ages, I didn't even get anything to eat, I didn't want to miss something that I thought was probably obvious. We only just go onto the train, the Weasley's were rushed.'

'Things will change so any child raised in the muggle world will know how to get onto the platform.'

'It would help Professor.'

'Was anyone else with you and the Dursley's?'

'No, Ma'am.'

'Alright, as to why we are asking this Mr. Potter, it's about the Dursley's.'

'Are they going to make me leave Hogwarts?'

'No, they cannot, your tuition for Hogwarts was organised by your parent's before they died. No, I'm sorry to say that they are dead.'

'Oh,' Harry shrugged.

'We found out how they treated you Mr. Potter, so we understand why this does not upset you,' Minerva said kindly.

'I don't want to talk about that,' Harry lowered his head, he had to keep up the act of being innocent.

'We are not here to make you talk Harry, we needed to explain what happened. Now, since we have time before the end of the school year we decided that until some things can be organised, that I will have temporary guardianship of you. This is just in case you are hurt, or something happens that needs a family or guardian to give permission.'

'Oh, thank you Ma'am, so will I go to an orphanage when I leave here?'

'Hopefully not, but we cannot say just yet. Professor McGonagall explained how you put your name down to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas break and every holiday while you are here. We are working on plans for you, they will just take time.'

'Okay, thanks, but…' Harry sighed, 'I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but I would rather stay with some muggles than a magical family.'

'Can you explain why,' Minerva was shocked at that bit of information.

'I like the things in that world. I've already decided to leave after my O.W.L.s so I can use things like pens and have a computer. I plan to enlist in the military, probably the army, I want to become a medic. I don't like the prejudice here in the castle, how all those purebloods believe they are better than others. Hermione and I beat most in our classes, so it has nothing to do with blood status. But I don't like quills or wearing dressing. I know everyone says they are robes, but to me, it's a dress. I like watching movies and using a phone, and I want to drive a car. There is just more to offer in the muggle world than here. Hermione is going to leave as well, she misses her computer, she also hates quills. We do most of our work with a pen and hope the teachers don't find out. Neville even preferred them, so he's decided to use them as well. Hermione had her parent's send more, she borrowed Hedwig. When I get older and have my own place, it will have electricity so I can have a television and a computer.'

'Maybe after a few years here you will change your mind,' Amelia said.

'The only way I will change my mind if a lot of laws were changed and this world stopped living centuries behind the muggles. Hermione found out about the muggle studies class, everything is out of date, there is not one thing taught that is modern. My mother left me a diary, she said she hated things like quills, she made my father learn about electricity so their home could have power. She liked her music, like me, the Beatles, Led Zeppelin, great bands, she used to play them at home. My father ended up preferring that music than what the magical world offered. But my mother was disappointed in the way she was treated, especially with how many purebloods were getting off when she knew they were guilty. She wrote something about the dark mark, whatever that is, and how she found out through a friend that they had to torture and kill an innocent, to willingly to get this mark. Most of what she wrote confused me, apart from how her home was a muggle home, she even owned a car. Hermione and I hate the way house elves are treated, they are slaves yet they are intelligent beings,' Harry shrugged, this was what he planned, to hope hearing the-boy-who-lived was going to leave because of how the magical world was might just mean some changes. He wasn't sure if it would work, if it didn't then he will leave, he just wasn't going to stop using magic once he turned seventeen.

'I have been investigating many things Harry, not just the death of Ronald Weasley. After speaking with the staff I found some disturbing information, in regards to you. Tell me, how often did you experience pain in your scar?'

Harry's hand flew to his head, 'A lot, the first time it happened was during the welcoming feast.'

'Did it happen during classes?'

'Um, only defence against the dark arts.'

'We found out why, it seems you had a charm placed on you so you would feel pain whenever you were in close proximity to Professor Quirrell. It was so you would believe he was causing it. I removed it moment you stepped through this door.'

'Oh, thanks, the headaches get worse on the days I had defence.'

'You're welcome, but I am surprised you did not ask who placed the charm on you.'

Harry looked down at his hands which were sitting in his lap, 'Um, I just figured it was Quirrell.'

'Harry, you know it was not Professor Quirrell, we believe you know who did it.'

'I don't want to talk about him.'

'We are sorry Harry, but we need you to answer our questions. Once you do then you never have to speak about this again, and…Albus Dumbledore will be in Azkaban. Tell us Harry, did he touch you?'

Harry scrambled out of the chair, he sat against the wall, his knees up, his arms wrapped tight around them. He began to rock back and forth.

'Call Poppy, he needs a calming draught then an examination. If she can uncover anything that should be enough to convict him.'

Minerva looked sadly down at Harry before she went to her fireplace. She spoke with the matron who stepped through a moment later. She had to force Harry to drink the potion before she took him through the floo to her hospital.

'His reaction tells us more than we'd like. He wanted Harry raised with abusive muggles then he was to be abused here. Those so called wards he placed around that house was so the muggles would be antagonistic and cruel towards Harry. There were wards to prevent Harry from accessing his magic, whether it was to help him if they became violent or to heal him after. Just those wards alone will have Albus doing life.'

'Did he say why he planned all this?'

'So he could be seen as the one to save the wizarding world. Over the last ten years or so, his popularity was slipping, many had stopped listening to him. Once the boy died then he would seek to avenge the-boy-who-lived by killing Voldemort.'

'How was he going to make sure the boy died?'

'Since Voldemort did make horcruxes he was going to make Harry believe he had a piece of Voldemort's soul behind his scar. The pain he feels, soon would have been disturbing visions. Then Albus would tell him that for Voldemort to be stopped, he would have to die first, otherwise the magical world would fall into darkness. I noticed straight away Harry Potter is a caring boy, he would not want people dying, not if he could stop it. By having a terrible life at home and here he would willing give up his life to save everyone. He would be told he could join his parent's, and after the way he had been treated would make Harry give up his life.'

'Was it just to be the great hero again, or was there more?'

'More, he wanted the Potter fortune, he has been stealing from the boys vault since his parent's died. Naturally he could not open the Potter family vault or the business vaults, so he would take around five thousand galleons a year from the trust vault. Albus has never told Harry about the money, nor his seats on the Wizengamot, nothing, the boy knows nothing.'

'So should we discuss all that with him now or wait until the end of the year?'

'I believe Sirius would be best to explain, he will be reinstated as Lord Black, so he can explain what it will mean for Harry when he turns seventeen. We will just have to hope that the boy decides to stay in the magical world and not return to the muggle world.'

'I've had more rejections from muggleborns or muggle raised in the last ten years than since I began at Hogwarts. The parents ask about sport or other activities like dance, they ask about their children's careers, like becoming a lawyer or a doctor. I have to tell the truth, there is only quidditch in regards to sport, many won't give up their sport like soccer or cricket. I have had many first years come to me about quills and why they can't have their phones or computers. I believe if Harry leaves then many more will until there will be hardly any students left. I have a feeling that many of the first years will not return next year, now they have seen what we offer and what they cannot do here. I am a halfblood, yet I was raised in the magical world, but I did spend time in the muggle world when I was young. They do have much more to offer, it will make it difficult to keep Hogwarts open if we lose even quarter of the students. Hermione Granger is one of the brightest witches in the school, she could go on to do great things, but we both know that won't happen because she's a muggleborn. They are discriminated against so they cannot make their way up through the ministry.'

'I hope just spreading the rumour that the-boy-who-lived plans to leave because of discrimination and how we are not as modern as the muggle world will open the eyes of some people. We best go speak with Poppy then I need to return to the ministry to add more charges to that man.'

'What of Severus, was he involved?'

'In treating Harry terribly, but not the…abuse. He wanted the boy to die Minerva, he is still bitter that Lily chose James over him.'

'Severus was abused by his muggle father and his witch mother never lifted a finger to help him. Yet he condoned what Albus was doing and even helped,' Minerva sighed, 'See if you can work some type of law that gives your office the rights to question staff on a regular basis. I heard rumours years ago about a child being abused, but I could not get any proof, I could not even find out the name of the child or who might be involved.'

'I plan to question Albus in regards to the students, I just hope there were not too many.'

The two woman stepped into the hospital to see Poppy sitting beside the bed where Harry Potter was sleeping.

'Poppy.'

'Oh Minerva, that poor boy.'

'What did you find Poppy?' Amelia asked.

'Yes, he was sexually abused, but he has many untreated injuries that I have dated back to when he was a small child. He had many broken bones, all fixed by muggle doctors, yet many are not set right. He will need to go on a course of potions over the next few months to reverse all the damage that has been done to him over the years. I plan to regrow those bones, but for now all I have done is healed his…' Poppy sighed, 'The last time was a few days before Mr. Weasley died.'

'That was the last time Harry was asked to go to Albus' office,' Minerva sighed, 'I should have gone with him.'

'You did not know Minerva, none of us knew, none of us could believe he would do something like this.'

'I heard rumours Poppy, I did try to investigate. Albus would never allow aurors in here without any type of proof that something was wrong. I could not find any proof. But Albus can be very convincing.'

Poppy sighed then faced Madam Bones, 'Over the last few days I felt like something changed, within me. I did not know what it was, so I put it out of my mind while I went back to my duties. I found notes in a few student files that normally would have me summoning the aurors.'

'You believe Albus bewitched you in some way?'

'I do, I have no proof it was him or that anything was done. Why would it happen now?'

'I would say it was a potion or a charm he placed on you, but it would need to be done regularly.'

'A potion,' Minerva sighed as she sat, 'He gave me a box of my favourite ginger newts, he gives all of us something like that.'

'I had some toffees that he bought me, I ran out a few days ago.'

'I would say he gave something to all the staff. Minerva, I will need those biscuits, also find out what Albus gave everyone else. Poppy, send me a copy of Harry's report, it will be kept confidential.'

'I will send it now.' Poppy looked down at the small boy before hurrying to her office. Amelia and Minerva also looked at Harry before leaving the hospital. They had work to do, all different work but now with a common goal, to make sure Albus Dumbledore paid for his crimes.

Amelia already knew that she would find out about more boys, she also knew that many if not all of them will refuse to come forward. They would not want their names published in the papers. She would try to keep everything confidential, but she knew that was practically impossible.

Amelia stepped into the head auror office, 'We need to rush through this trial for Sirius Black.'

'Merlin, what else has happened?'

'The boy was abused, by Albus, he is in the hospital being treated. He will need someone like family and Sirius is his godfather.'

'Then I'll organise it for tomorrow. I can have Sirius transported here today.'

'I would like to be with you when you question him, but make sure a healer sees him straight away.'

'I will, I'll let you know when he arrives.'

Amelia went to speak with the unspeakables, she wanted them to test the sweets and biscuits Albus had given his staff. She already knew he used some type of potion, Albus was an alchemist, he had invented potions before so she was sure he did again, one to have people ignore some of the things he did.

Later that afternoon she got a note from Gawain, Sirius Black was in his office, waiting to be questioned.

Amelia stepped into Gawain's office to see a very gaunt and thin Sirius Black, 'Sirius.'

Sirius lifted his head, 'Amelia, is that you?'

'It's me, I'm surprised you know who I am after ten years in Azkaban.'

'I had a way to keep my mind, but it made me lose track of time. Auror Robards told me how long it's been. How is Harry?'

'We'll get to your godson soon, first we need to know about that night and the night you confronted Peter Pettigrew.'

'We switched, it was Albus who believed we should change secret keepers. He said that Voldemort would go after me, I was obvious. I would never tell, I would never put them in danger, but it did make sense. No one would ever think we could use Peter.'

'So you agreed that Peter should be the secret keeper?'

'Yes, but only because James made sense,' Sirius sighed, 'We became animagus while we were students, James, Peter and I, it was so we could stay with Remus during the wolf nights. Peter changes into a brown rat, we figured he could get away quickly and hide if Voldemort found him. He blew apart the street, killing all those muggles then yelled how I betrayed Lily and James. He cut off his finger then became Wormtail, he escaped down into the sewers. I was shocked, I couldn't believe shy little Peter would betray us.'

'That's why you laughed,' Amelia sighed.

'Yeah, he beat me, I couldn't believe it, and then the aurors turned up. I didn't even get questioned. I figured with so many being arrested they might need time. But weeks turned to months and still no one would listen to me.'

'Your trial will be in the morning, using veritaserum and I will be acting chief witch. Gawain will give you the truth potion now so he can have an official record before the trial, then you will be staying with me tonight. Since we know you're innocent, it's just to keep you safe until the trial but it must be with an auror.'

'Thank you Amelia. How is Susan?'

'Shy, but she's well, she was sorted into Hufflepuff, like her mother.'

'What about Harry, please tell me?'

'He got into Gryffindor, his very smart and powerful and he looks like James, apart from his eyes.'

'I figured if you or Alice raised him he would end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but he went where his parent's did.'

Amelia knew Sirius would be furious when she explained about the Dursley's. That was for later, for now they needed to get the official questions out of the way.

At Hogwarts Neville and Hermione were getting worried, finally they went to see Professor McGonagall.

'He is in the hospital, there are old injuries that need to be dealt with so Madam Pomfrey is making him stay overnight. He has had some potions so right now he is asleep and probably remain asleep until the morning. I'm sure he would appreciate you two taking notes for each class.'

'All Harry would say was they might be related but they weren't family. I knew then that they must not have been very nice to him,' Hermione said.

'They are muggles, they fear what Harry might do. You can visit Harry tomorrow.'

'Alright, thanks Professor,' Neville said then left with Hermione, 'If he had some old injuries, do you think it was things like broken bones?'

'Yes, but I doubt he will tell us. He doesn't seem to speak about his life.'

'Maybe it's to do with the muggles. How can people treat children like that?'

'I wish I knew Neville. I was bullied at school, but I never had any trouble with an adult.'

'It's why you respect them Hermione, which you should, but only when they earn it. I mean we're told we have to respect our teachers, but look at Snape, he didn't deserve our respect.'

'You're right, in my last letter to my parents I wrote about how Snape acted. They said the same, respect your elders but only if they do deserve it.'

'When do you think we'll get some more teachers for defence and potions?'

'We know we need a new defence teacher, but nothing has been said about potions.'

'I think it's obvious, Madam Bones found out something about Snape and now he's gone. But no one has seen Professor Dumbledore either.'

'I'm sure we'll be told something, eventually. Let's just have breakfast before class.'

The following day Poppy heard her charm go off which told her Harry was waking. She joined Sirius Black at the bed of the boy.

'He's waking Lord Black, it should not be long.'

'Sirius, call me Sirius Poppy. But he fooled all of us, even you who is the medi-witch that looks after all the children here.'

'Yes, I feel ashamed, but I also know it was not my fault. I am waiting to hear from Madam Bones about the gifts that man gave the staff.'

'He did invent many potions, it's not difficult to assume he invented something that could have you ignore the truth, and your beliefs,' Sirius looked down at Harry as he moaned softly.

'Mr. Potter, it's Madam Pomfrey, you are in the hospital at Hogwarts.'

'Madam Pomfrey,' Harry blinked then slowly opened his eyes, they went straight to the man beside her, 'Paddy.'

'Harry,' Sirius whispered then sat beside his godson, who flinched, 'Yes, it's me Paddy, you remember.'

'Yeah, you were Paddy, you became a dog and let me ride you, and then you were gone.'

'I'm so sorry, I went after the man that betrayed you and your parent's, then I was arrested. No one realised I was innocent, until a couple of weeks ago. I had a trial this morning which proved I was innocent. Harry, you're my godson, do you know what that means?'

'You're like a parent.'

'Yes, your parent's named me and if anything happened to them I would have raised you, but I was taken away. I found out that you were left with the Dursley's, your parent's never wanted you near them.'

'You can talk soon, Mr. Potter, when I examined you I found out that you had many injuries when you were young. The muggle doctors did fix you but some of your bones did not set right. Tonight you will be given a potion which will rectify that problem, but I plan to give you more potions that you will need to take over the next few months. The treatment you received from those muggles did more damage than you realise. These potions will fix all your problems, including your eyesight.'

'Dudley kept punching me in the face, then I was told I needed glasses, but my aunt found them in a second hand store.'

'Your eyes will be fixed, now I also repaired some recent damage so you will no longer have any problems. Since you have to remain here until tomorrow, I will send a house elf here with some food.'

'Okay,' Harry stared down at his lap.

'Harry, he's going to Azkaban for the rest of his life, and you'll be living with me. As Lord Black I will need to teach you what it will mean when you become Lord Potter, on your seventeenth birthday. But since we've been separated for ten years I know you will need time to get to know me. When I leave here later today I plan to have the Black house elves clean the Black country home. It's a large home that sits on ten acres of land. I heard you became the youngest seeker in a century, so you will be able to fly around the property.'

'Okay, so Madam Bones knows I won't be staying with her after the school year?'

'Yes, we spoke after my trial, Amelia and I were friends before I went to Azkaban. She never knew I wasn't given a trial or she would have organised one.'

'I'm glad you out of that place. But do you know what happened to Snape? I'm glad his gone but no one is saying anything about him.'

'He's in Azkaban, he was involved in Albus Dumbledore's plans for you, to make your life here a misery. But he also was the one that gave Voldemort information that sent him after you and your parent's.'

'Then I hope he rots in that place. But now we need a potions teacher and a defence teacher, maybe even a transfiguration teacher since McGonagall is running the school.'

'There are plans for many changes about to be put into effect, for now relax, the potion you need to take tonight is not very nice and it does cause a bit of discomfort. Let's just talk and get to know each other, I can tell you about your parent's.'

'I would like that, thanks Paddy,' Harry finally gave his godfather a smile but he still remained back. He had to keep up the act, at least for a while. After finding out Albus Dumbledore had sexually abused boys, Harry worked on a few spells to make it seem he had been a victim of the old man's perversion, when Dumbledore never once touched him. But no one will ever know the truth about that, just as no one will ever know that he, Harry Potter, caused the death of Ron Weasley or the Dursley's. His parent's said he was powerful, Harry decided he was going to use that power to make evil people pay for their crimes.

Hermione and Neville were eating lunch in the great hall, Hermione was also reading the Daily Prophet that had been delivered later than normal.

'Look at this Neville,' Hermione pointed to a paragraph on the front page.

'Sirius Black is Harry's godfather and plans to take custody of his godson.'

'Then Harry never has to return to those muggles. I hope he's okay.'

'Let's go visit, we've finished lunch.'

'Madam Pomfrey did say Harry should be awake by now.'

Hermione and Neville hurried through the castle to the hospital wing. They saw a man with long dark hair and a goatee beard sitting beside Harry's bed, they were both laughing.

'Hey,' Harry grinned then waved his friends over.

'Harry,' Hermione gave him a hug, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, I have to take something called skele-grow tonight to fix some old injuries. But meet my godfather, Hermione, Neville, this is Sirius Black, or Lord Black. Sirius, my friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, but I have to admit I have met Neville before. Your mother, Alice, wonderful woman, she and Lily made you and Harry god brothers. Your mother is Harry's godmother and Lily was your godmother.'

'Wow, I never knew, gran never told me. Thanks Lord Black.'

'You can call me Sirius, even if I never am. When it's the holidays I will organise for both of you along with your parent's Hermione, to visit, maybe stay for a week or so. I was telling Harry that I plan to have the Black country home ready for him.'

'That would be nice, thank you Lord Black.'

'Sirius, I was never one to stick with those old traditions. I know I will have to when I sit in on Wizengamot meetings, but any other time, I'm just a Marauder.'

'A marauder, I heard the twins mention that name before. They said they wanted to find out who they were,' Harry said.

'Who are the twins?'

'Fred and George Weasley, they like to prank people and joke around,' Neville said.

'Sounds like my kind of people. We Marauders were pranksters when we were students and James potter could come up with some of the best pranks we pulled, especially on the Slytherin's, like Snivellius. I'll be here all day and tomorrow, ask the twins to come see me.'

'We will,' Neville grinned.

'Hey Neville, if we're god brothers then you might remember Paddy or Prongs, Paddy is Sirius, his nickname is Padfoot, but I couldn't say that so I said Paddy.'

'Prongs, it sounds familiar.'

'Prongs was James' nickname but also for his animagus form, a stag. I'm Padfoot and my animagus is a big Black dog that resembles a grim.'

'I rode a stag, I remember,' Neville grinned.

'We used to take turns Neville, I would ride Padfoot while you road Prongs, then we'd switch.'

'But you preferred to ride Prongs so you could hang on to his antlers, your mum used to get a good laugh out of that. I plan to take Harry to see his parent's graves, then visit the house. I will retrieve all the photo's of you two when you used to ride Prongs and Padfoot so you can see them.'

'I'd like that, thank you,' Neville smiled.

'Um, I read up on animagus then checked the registry, only professor McGonagall's name is on it, for people that is alive that is.'

'We never registered, we learned during our fifth year, illegally. When the war began to heat up we decided our forms could be useful to spy on death eaters. Only Lily, Alice, Frank, and Remus knew that James, Peter and I could change.'

'You mean you were able to do that without the teachers finding out,' Neville said with an awed expression.

'We had a little something that helped us sneak around this place. Maybe I'll show you one day.'

'Um, the twins have it,' Harry said.

'Oh, that was Peter's, it was confiscated during our last year. Mine was destroyed along with my wand and everything else. But your father's is in the house, I don't know what happened to Remus's. So did the twins tell you what it was?'

'No, I saw it and had a look one day. It was amazing, I wanted to find out how it was made.'

'I can explain that over the holidays. But since you three are here I should tell you that there was a rumour going around the ministry. Many heard this and wanted to know how we could fix it.'

'Fix what?'

'Our numbers are dropping, due to a lot of reasons. But many people that were raised in the muggle world finish their education here then return to the muggle world. Some of the old families, pureblood families only have one child, where families from the muggle world have many. The Weasley family is the only pureblood family that have more than one or two children. After the war with Grindelwald and Voldemort our numbers almost halved. People in the ministry realise if things don't change then we could lose another half of the students, which would almost make it impossible to keep places like the ministry running. Even Hogwarts would have a difficult time staying open. Minerva told me that many muggleborns or muggle raised that she visits before the school year refuse their place here because they don't offer enough, like sports. So right now it seems there are people at the ministry who are meeting to figure out how we can incorporate muggle things in the magical world. One idea can be introduced straight away, things like adding muggle sports and activities like dance, karate and music.'

'I used to try to play cricket at primary school, it was one sport that I liked the look of. I might be good at flying and quidditch, but it doesn't really keep you fit, like muggle sports.'

'I used to do dance before I came here, I miss it,' Hermione said, 'Dean always goes on about his football team.'

'That's what they are talking about. I'm not sure when all this is going to be implemented, only that it will.'

Harry looked at Hermione, 'If they do, then maybe it might be worth staying in the magical world.'

'Yes, but they would also have to get rid of the prejudice otherwise they would never allow someone like me to work for the ministry.'

'They is being addressed as well. When it was announced that three quarters of people may leave the magical world they realised it was time to make some drastic changes. We wouldn't survive if that many left, not even if half our numbers left. One idea was mentioned by Madam Bones was having everyone who works for the ministry take an aptitude test, but only after they had the N.E.W.T.s for the job they are applying for. So many get jobs due to their blood status or they are related to someone high up in the ministry,' Sirius said. Now he heard Harry say he planned to leave told him he would use his seat and the Potter seat to make changes that will be fair for everyone, and not just purebloods. It was time this world changed or there wouldn't be a magical community in England in the near future.

Sirius listened to Hermione and Harry about some of the things they miss from the muggle world. Neville found it all fascinating even if he had no idea what his friends were talking about. Sirius knew a fair bit, thanks to Lily, but since he had been in Azkaban for so long, there was a lot out there that he didn't know. Not only will some of those snotty purebloods get an education, but so would Sirius.

'Since you're living with Sirius now, will someone notify your muggle relatives?' Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at Sirius who nodded, 'When I first went to see Professor McGonagall, Madam Bones was there. She began to ask me questions about the Dursley's, mainly the first of September. It seems they were killed in a car crash after dropping me at King's Cross station. The three of them killed. Even though I didn't like them I didn't want them dead. Madam Bones ended up my guardian, since she knew it would only be temporary. She was already working on Sirius's trial.'

'Even though they should have been punished for how they treated you, it's sad they died,' Hermione said.

'Let's change the subject, Snape's in Azkaban.'

'What?! Hermione and Neville shouted together.

'Apart from being a bully, what did he do?' Neville asked.

'He was involved in plans with Albus, plans for Harry's death. But Snape also told Voldemort about the prophecy that sent him to kill Harry in the first place. He is to blame for James and Lily's death just as much as Voldemort's and Wormtail was.'

'So this Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew who you thought was a friend,' Hermione said.

'Yes, he was a death eater, we just never realised. He turns into a brown rat.'

'Oh my,' Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she looked at Harry, 'Scabbers, Ron told me he was like eight years old, rat's don't live that long.'

'He was also missing a toe,' Harry said as he turned to Sirius, 'He was still in our dorm when Ron died, I'm not sure if he's still there or one of the Weasley boys took him. They have the map Sirius, it would show if he's still here.'

'Neville, would you take me into Gryffindor tower please so I can speak with the Weasley boys? But if Wormtail is there we have to make sure he doesn't see me or realise we might be on to him.'

'Then wait outside the portrait until I see if the twins are in there. I can check our dorm and there's, also Percy's.

'The rat used to belong to Percy, he became a prefect so his parent's bought him an own. He gave the rat to Ron,' Harry said.

'We won't be long Harry, but do not move from that bed or Poppy will have my head,' Sirius and Neville left the hospital in a hurry, Hermione sat on Harry's bed.

'I hope they find him,' Harry said.

'I'm sure he's still somewhere in Gryffindor tower.'

'Probably, I just don't remember seeing him over the last couple of weeks.'

'I would say Percy took him, but if he didn't want to keep the rat he may have taken him home.'

'If he's not here then let's hope he's there.'

'So you get to live with Sirius?'

'Yeah, even though I can't really remember him properly, I do remember Padfoot and how he turned into a dog. But that's all I remember. He knows it will take us a while to get to know each other again. He seems nice though.'

'Yes, he does. Why did Professor Dumbledore and Snape want you dead?'

'Snape loved my mother but she chose my father which made him bitter. Then add that to the fact I look like my father. With the old man, he wanted to be known as the greatest wizard in the world. He used to be, but his popularity was slipping, then add how the numbers of students were turning down their places at Hogwarts. Do you remember how I kept getting pain in my scar in defence?'

'Yes, of course I remember.'

Harry grinned, 'Yes, you have a good memory. Anyway, it was caused by Dumbledore but I was supposed to believe it was caused by Quirrell and it had something to do with Voldemort. I was to have a terrible life with the Dursley's then here, which Snape was part of then I would hear I had a piece of his soul in my scar. I was told that can really happen but it was to make me believe I had to die or he will be immortal, sort of. They have Voldemort's spirit in the department of mysteries. He never actually died that night just his body was destroyed. It's really dark magic and Sirius only explained so I would know the extent that the old man was going to go to so I would believe I had to die. There was a charm placed on my scar, it's gone now, Madam Bones got rid of it.'

'So Professor Dumbledore is also in Azkaban, because of these plans?'

'Yes,' Harry looked down to keep up his act, 'there was more he did though and it's one of the reason's I'm in here. There were lots of boys ever since he became headmaster.'

'That's what Neville meant when he said you looked scared and upset, why you cried.'

'I never knew Neville saw me.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione threw her arms around him, 'He's being punished. Now you have your godfather and your friends.'

'Yeah, I do,' Harry gave Hermione squeeze before he sat back, 'You can explain to Neville, but somewhere private. I trust you two, you're good friends.'

'You can trust us. But I have to ask, if things change would you stay in the magical world?'

'If it was made fairer for everyone, including muggleborns, yeah, I would. They should make everyone that works in the ministry take aptitude tests and knowledge test on the department they work in. Right now most heads, deputy heads or high up in the ministry are purebloods. Muggleborns seems to be secretary's, yet they could be as smart as you. It's not fair, so unless that changes then no, I will leave after we do our O.W.L.s. But Sirius did say it was changing, so I'll just keep listening then decide.'

'I'm the same, it will be great that they are going to incorporate more things like sports and activities. But I will not allow them to make me a second class citizen. We've proven we're more powerful than Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode and many others. If I and one of them were going for the same position it should be who can do the job effectively not their blood status.'

'Exactly, and like Sirius said, he is going to help with that now he has taken his rightful title of Lord Black. I can when I'm seventeen, which I will to help change things. I just might have to go to the ministry for that but I won't work in the magical world. Sirius will be taking my voting rights, so whether I stay or go, he can keep pushing for changes. He saw how smart my mum was but she was discriminated against just because she was a muggleborn.'

'Let's hope things can change before our fifth year. If it does we can help, somehow.'

Poppy had been listening to the two students and she agreed with them. She knew how many talented witches and wizards their world had lost due to the purebloods belief they deserved to be treated better than others. She hoped things could change or those two students who were very bright and powerful will also leave. She also knew that if the-boy-who-lived left the magical world it could make others leave, which will cause a lot of problems for the magical world.

It was more than an hour before Neville, Sirius, Fred, George and Minerva stepped into the hospital.

'So what happened?' Harry asked.

'Madam Bones just arrested Peter Pettigrew,' Minerva said.

'The twins saw his name but they never picked up on who he really was. I had them show Minerva who called Amelia. She arrived with five aurors, then had anti animagus charms cast over Gryffindor tower.' Sirius said.

'All these years he lived in our home,' Fred said.

'Percy looked after him then Ron,' George said.

'Percy's writing home to our parent's now to let them know,' Fred said.

'But Madam Bones is going to pay them a visit to explain everything,' George said.

'But she's going to make sure our parent's know they are not in trouble,' Fred said.

'Now young Harry, how did you know we had the map?' George asked.

'Well, my mum left me a diary, she explained about the map dad and his friends made. One day I went up to give a note to Percy from Professor Flitwick when I walked past your dorm room. I saw the parchment, but I really didn't believe it was the map. I ended up checking it out, but decided if you were smart enough to find it then you deserved to keep it.'

'They do, and you'll have your dad's,' Sirius said.

'Yeah, but now Professor McGonagall knows how we sneak around this place,' Fred said.

'She's bound to watch us now,' George said sounding disappointed.

'What you do in your own time is none of my business, unless you hurt someone. Now I will head back to my office to try to find some teachers. Remember you lot, Harry is in here for a reason and he will be taken potions tonight so don't go getting him excited.'

'Yes ma'am,' Fred and George saluted making Sirius, Harry and Neville laugh, Hermione turned away so no one could see her smile. But Minerva knew, and she couldn't help smiling as she left. The Weasley boys might prank many students, but they did give everyone a laugh. Right now she could do with more days where laughter filled these halls, especially after everything she had heard about her old friend, Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius stayed with Harry that night while he had his bones regrown. It made him feel guilty that he went after Peter instead of taking care of his godson. But he planned to make sure Harry knew he was loved and would be cared for. Sirius will do all he could to give Harry the life he deserved.

The rest of the year was the best as far as Harry was concerned. Many of the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all thought the same. They finally had decent teachers for potions and defence against the dark arts. They even liked their new transfiguration teacher who had taken over for McGonagall, now she was headmistress.

The Slytherin's tried to cause trouble, they ended up with hardly any points by the end of the year and almost all of the Slytherin's spent many nights in detention. One more thing that many of the students liked was Filch was gone. McGonagall had sacked him for the way he spoke to students and the way he often threatened them. They really didn't need a caretaker, not when the house elves could take care of everything that was needed. When McGonagall made the announcement about the new teachers and Filch, three quarters of the students cheered making dinner a very enjoyable night.

Hogwarts was changing, yet no one knew that it all started because Harry Potter realised there were many things wrong within the castle. He knew if he didn't do something than things would stay the same. Yes he knew he could leave, but this was the world his parent's died to save, he had to at least try. Now all his efforts weren't in vain, life at Hogwarts was looking up. He just hoped the rest of the magical world made some changes so it would be a place that everyone would be classed as equals.

The end:


End file.
